


The Unexpected III (The 3rd Trimester)

by totally4ryo



Series: The Unexpected [4]
Category: FAKE
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 160,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Ryo attempt to overcome obstacles in the months leading to their baby's birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Unexpected III (The 3rd Trimester)  
Chapter 1 - Memorial Day  
Word Count: 6948  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Notes: So I'm a little ahead of schedule, being that here's Chapter 1. But no promises on when Chapter 2 will emerge. Gotta write the next chapter of "Slipping Through" now. Then I have something planned to be a stand alone that goes between The Unexpected II & III.

May 29, 2006  
Memorial Day

 

“Dee, would you just unlock the door already?” Ryo asked, frustrated. This talking to a closed door was getting old. The problem was Ryo would never know when he would say something to set off his very pregnant husband.

“No,” came Dee’s clipped comment from the other side of the locked door.

“C’mon Dee. Rick is going to be here in less than an hour to pick us up,” Ryo cajoled.

“I’m not going,” Dee sniffed.

“Oh yes, you are. Don’t be silly.” Immediately after the words came out of his mouth, Ryo realized he was going to regret it.

“So I’m fat and silly now, huh?” Dee snapped. “Fuck it. You go and have fun at Elena’s and Rick. Tell the family I’d have love to be there, but apparently I’m too fat and silly.”

Ryo sighed, slowly counting to ten under his breath. “Dee, I did not call you fat.”

“Yes you did.”

“Did not.”

“You did.”

Ryo rolled his eyes. Amazing how having one of them pregnant could reduce the two men into arguing like 4 year olds. “I did not call you fat. I just said that you might want to watch the cookies with breakfast.”

“’Cause you think I’m fat!”

“Because there’s going to be plenty of food at Elena’s,” Ryo tried to reason.

“It didn’t sound like that. You also mentioned putting on weight.”

“You’re pregnant, Dee, for goodness sake. Of course you’re putting on weight. But I meant all those cookies and sweet stuff can’t be good for Koko. Last night, you were up for 3 hours while the chibi ran circles because of that sugar you had. Which is not good for chibis.”

Ryo heard a sigh come from the other side of the door. “I’m still not going. God, you’re right. I look like a fuckin’ whale.”

Ryo banged his head against the wooden door. “Dee, sweetheart, you’re seven and a half months pregnant, with a healthy growing little girl. Sorry to tell you, but that makes you big. But you aren’t fat.”

“I’m still not going.”

Ryo threw his hands up in the air, barely stifling the scream of frustration. One of these days, once the baby was a little older, Ryo was going to start looking into treatments, if only for Dee to have to be on this side of things. Ryo vowed that for the 100th time in the last month.

“Grandma and Grandfather will be disappointed. They’re looking forward to seeing you and their great-grandchild,” Ryo said.

“I’ll call.”

“It’s not the same. Dee, for heaven’s sake. I need to start getting dressed. Let me in.”

“There’s another bathroom in the apartment.”

“My clothes are in there with you.”

“Go shower and maybe there might be some clothes waiting for you out there.”

Ryo sighed. “Fine.” With a heavy sigh, Ryo turned and started for the guest bathroom, hoping that once he was showered, Dee’s mood would turn for the better. As he reached the hallway, he stared down at the end. At the door across the hall from the room currently being renovated into a nursery. The door leading to their private bathroom. He had an idea and passed the door to the guest bathroom.

He tried to doorknob to their bathroom and grinned when it turned. Quietly, he entered the bathroom. He slipped out of his pajama top, leaving it on a hook, then went across the space to the door leading to their bedroom. Just as quietly, he tested that doorknob to discover Dee had forgotten to lock it. With a snap of his wrist, he flung the door open.

Dee, who was standing in front of a mirror in just his boxers, turned, looking surprised. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at Ryo, then picked up another. “Don’t look at me!” he screamed.

Ryo caught the pillow and gazed over at Dee, holding onto another pillow, ready to do battle with it. Ryo grinned, his eyes slowly grazing over Dee, from top to bottom. “Why not? Are you going to attack me with that pillow if I do?”

Before Dee had a chance to reply, Ryo was on him, hitting Dee with his pillow. Dee hit him back. For the next ten minutes, a pillow fight ensued. Ryo called a truce when Dee started to look a little worn out. Dee dropped to the edge of the bed, catching his breath. His hands were rubbing his swollen belly, feeling as if the baby was cheering on her daddies’ pillow fight.

“You alright, Dee?” Ryo asked, dropping his pillow onto the bed and running his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Just winded. That and we have a cheering section.” He rubbed his belly more. “Easy Koko,” he sighed.

Ryo smiled as his hand joined Dee’s, feeling their daughter kicking. Even now, Ryo still marveled that it was his child, that he created with Dee, moving in there. “Dee,” he said softly. “You’re not fat.” He leaned to kiss Dee’s forehead. “However, you are big with a beautiful baby and that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” When Dee looked up at him, he added, “And don’t you ever think I don’t want to look at you like this. Because I do. I find you extremely sexy.” Both his hands roamed across the expanse of the baby belly. “I find it a turn-on to know you’re carrying our daughter in here.”

Dee hung his head. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I was being an idiot.”

Ryo smiled affectionately. Dee’s moods were maddening, but he could not stay mad at Dee. Especially after seeing how contrite the other man would get. He leaned over to press his lips against Dee. “Don’t be,” he assured Dee. “The moods will happen, but we’ll get through them.” His grin grew. “Besides, we have only eight more weeks to survive.”

He felt Dee’s smile against his mouth, and the warm moist lips opened as Dee licked Ryo’s lips. “Yeah,” he sighed.

Ryo’s tongue met Dee’s as they kissed. Whatever of Dee’s mood that hung on after the pillow fight started to melt away as the kiss deepened. Ryo pulled away to take a deep breath, dark eyes staring down at Dee hungrily. He traced Dee’s face with a finger. “You’re beautiful, Dee,” he softly intoned. “Don’t ever think you’re unattractive because you’re pregnant.”

Dee found himself smiling up at Ryo, seeing so much love in the dark eyes.

“Don’t ever think I don’t want to touch you,” Ryo continued. “That’s far from the truth. If you think I feel it’s duty every time we make love, then think again. In fact, there are times I can’t wait until you’re in the mood.”

“Oh yeah?” Dee asked breathless.

Ryo nodded. “Yeah.” He bent down again to kiss Dee again. His mouth moved to the side of Dee’s face, peppering fluttering kisses along Dee’s strong jaw on his right side, then did the same on his left.

Dee sighed softly, encouraging Ryo to start to kiss along Dee’s right shoulder, making the other man sigh softly. He worked his way back across the shoulder, then sucked gently at the junction of Dee’s neck and shoulder. Encouraged further by the appreciative groan coming from Dee, Ryo sank his teeth in the spot, causing Dee to gasp. Smiling, Ryo licked the spot, followed by a kiss, before his lips made their way along on Dee’s throat.

Dee’s left shoulder was treated to the same treatment. Dee gasped again when Ryo softly bit him at the junction of his left shoulder and neck.

Ryo worked his way down to Dee’s still firm, muscular chest. Despite every thing he had read on the subject, Ryo was still expecting some softness or other type of indication that Dee was taking hormones to breastfeed. That had been two months ago, and Ryo noticed no change. Except for Dee’s nipples. They had always been sensitive before he got pregnant. Early in their relationship, Ryo had discovered a definite erogenous zone where Ryo could turn events to his favor. After getting pregnant, Dee’s nipples became more sensitive. Since he started the hormone treatment, they were so ultra sensitive that Dee could not wear certain materials for shirts unless he wore a very soft cotton undershirt as a buffer.

He worked his mouth along Dee’s chest, making the other man moan. He smirked when Dee cried out as his tongue dragged a circle around the dusky dark rose of Dee’s left nipple, then again when his tongue across the nub. He did the same on the right side. Ryo was aware of their time limit. As much as he wanted to drag things out slowly, make Dee cry out and beg, it would have to wait for later. He left Dee’s chest and left a trail of kisses going down to Dee’s swollen bump. The baby was moving less now. Dee said that when they fooled around, it calmed her. After they made love, their daughter would apparently go to sleep in her womb. At one point, Ryo softly said, “Hello my sweet little Koko-nut. Are you going to be a good baby for Daddy today?” He felt Dee’s fingers go through his hair, almost making Ryo purr in contentment.

“I love you, Ryo,” Dee stated.

Ryo looked up at Dee. “I don’t think I can wait until late tonight, or maybe tomorrow.”

Dee grinned down. “Yup. Me too. And since it’s all your fault, then it’s up to you to make sure we’re taken care of.”

Ryo looked at the time. He stood up, taking Dee’s hand and pulling him up slowly, so the other man wouldn’t lose his equilibrium. The more advanced Dee’s pregnancy was, the more he had to be careful on how fast he got to his feet. Ryo squeezed his hand, knowing when it was fine to pull his husband after him. “Shower, now!” he stated. “Particularly since I didn’t get to shower yet.”

 

 

Dee and Ryo had been dressed ten minutes, and joined Bikky in the living room. Ryo was taking stock of everything he had on the couch that he intended to take with them for the day. There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Dee said as Ryo went into the kitchen to get the desserts he had made the night before when they got back from their shift. Dee opened the door to find Rick on the other side. He smiled. “We’re almost ready, Rick. Come in.”

As Rick entered, he held his hand out toward Dee. As the two men shook hands, the older man’s eyes went down toward the baby bump. “Looking good there, Dee,” he stated.

Dee snorted. Rick rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at Dee. “Watch it, kid, or you’ll start sounding like your Aunt Elena.”

“Too late. It already started,” Ryo said as he entered the living room, carrying a large insulated bag that he filled with Rubbermaid containers of desserts.

Dee frowned at him, and Ryo chuckled. He leaned over to kiss his husband’s cheek. “He’s cute most of the time.”

Dee looked slightly abashed and mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Dee.” Ryo took Dee’s hand and held it between his two. “Like I said before, we’ll get through the rest of this together.”

Rick had a knowing grin on his face. “Dee took something you said as saying he was fat, didn’t he?”

Dee covered his face with his free hand. “Sometimes I feel that way,” he muttered.

“Nonsense. I already told you that you’re beautiful. So stop feeling bad or thinking I don’t find you attractive,” Ryo said firmly. He pulled Dee into his arms, holding him as close as the baby protrusion would allow. Grinning, Ryo twisted Dee slightly so he could lean over and kiss Dee. “Are we ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dee sighed. “Assuming Bikky is. Did he go back to his room?”

“I heard him go through the dining room when I was in the kitchen. Bikky!” Ryo called out. “C’mon. We’re leaving now.”

A minute later, Bikky ran into the living room, talking on his cell phone. Ryo rolled his eyes and plucked the phone out of his hand. “We’ll see you in a few minutes, Carol,” he said. He grinned when he heard Carol’s giggle.

“See you, Ryo,” she said and hung up.

Ryo handed Bikky his phone. “Just remember, bud. You use up your minutes for the month, you deal until the next month. Got it?”

Bikky nodded, placing the phone in a pocket of his pants. He knew he’d still get minutes added to his phone if he ran out, only because of Dee. The main reason Bikky was given a cell phone was in case either Dee or Ryo needed to contact him.

Ryo shook his head, looking over at his uncle. “I’m sorry about this, Rick.”

Rick laughed as he ruffled Bikky’s hair. “Don’t worry. I suppose I’ll have Stefen to deal with soon enough.” He grinned down at Bikky. “Especially since Stefen decided he wants to be Bikky when he gets older.”

Dee placed a hand on Rick’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Rick,” he deadpanned.

“Hey!” Bikky complained.

Ryo and Dee laughed.

“Come along, rugrat. Let’s get going, especially since we have to pick up Carol on the way,” Dee said, grabbing the bag with the extra change of clothes for the three of them, along with some items Ryo thought they might need. He watched Ryo pick up the bag with the food. As they followed Rick out of the apartment, Dee could not help wondering how many bags they would add for days like this once the baby was there.

Dee felt slightly guilty soon after, knowing he had an additional change of clothes more than Ryo and Bikky, just in case he sweated too much while they were outside. In the last month, as the weather started to warm up, his body temperature went up. Since they were going to be around family, Dee planned to spend the day in summer clothes – shorts and tank top, once they got there. Once Dee changed back into the clothes he was wearing, he was certain he would have to change into clean clothes before he left.

 

 

Elena turned from greeting Ryo, to Dee. “Sweetness!” She grinned as she hugged Dee, then placed her hands on his belly. “Every time I see you, I get so excited, because it get obvious that soon we’ll have a sweet little baby to fuss over.”

Dee smiled, looking over to see Ryo and Bikky greet Estelle. “I can’t wait,” Dee sighed. “I guess I got to used to the second trimester. ‘Cause the last few weeks have been murder on me.”

Elena laughed. “I remember it. When I was having Stefen, I swore not again. But then we had Dani.”

Dee chuckled. “We’d probably have another in a couple, but it’s going to be Ryo’s turn.” He winked at the older woman. He went over with Elena to greet Ryo’s grandmother.

“Why Dee,” Estelle exclaimed. “You look positively radiant.” She hugged him warmly, Dee easily hugging her back.

“It must be from all the heat inside me,” he remarked.

“You look a little flushed,” Estelle stated, reaching up to touch his cheek. “But you’re not too hot. We’ll make sure you stay cool today. Elena has a nice seat set up in the shade especially for you.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Dee sighed. “And you look lovely as always,” he said.

Estelle blushed and giggled. “You are such a charmer, Dee.”

“Okay boys, you can change in Ryo’s old room, Bikky can use Stefen’s, and Carol can change in Dani’s. I’ll have some cold drinks waiting, and then we’ll go join everyone else out in the back,” Elena said. “Bikky, Stefen can’t wait to see you.”

Bikky rolled his eyes, but laughed. “He’s a cool kid,” he told Elena with a grin.

Bikky, come in my room first so I can give you your clothes,” Ryo instructed as he took the clothing bag from Dee. He put his hand on Dee’s lower back and rubbed circles on Dee’s lower back, smiling softly when the other man sighed softly.

The ride there was not particularly comfortable for Dee. He could not get comfortable in the car seat, even if he sat in the passenger seat in the front where he had better control in adjusting his seat. Dee’s back had been giving him trouble over the last few weeks. To add to Dee’s woes, while his mass body index went up a little, the percentage told them that Dee could hardly consider himself fat. He would have to lose a little more weight than originally expected, Vince explained to them at the last visit, but primarily Dee was still all muscle and baby belly. Except he looked more like 33 weeks pregnant instead of 29 weeks. Vince suggested Dee start to watch his food intake, and strongly suggested staying away from the sweets and the fattening foods Dee liked to indulge in. Vince feared Dee would continue to grow as the pregnancy went on until Dee was ready to deliver the baby, and if he started to gain additional weight, Vince worried that the last few weeks for Dee will be hell.

Inside the room Ryo had called his when he moved in with his aunt and uncle after his parents died, Dee dropped onto the edge of the bed with a relieved sigh. Ryo leaned over to kiss the top of Dee’s head before taking their beach clothes out of the bag. He handed a set to Bikky, who was staring at Dee with concern.

Dee smiled up at the boy. “I’m fine, Bikky. Just promise me you’ll be gentle with Carol when your time comes to be a father.” He shook his finger in Bikky’s direction. “In ten years or so,” he added.

Bikky shrugged. “Got it. Geez.” He gave Dee a teasing grin as he took his clothes from his other dad.

“Elena said the other teens of the family will be having a party on the beach. So once you’re dressed and say hello to everyone, you’re free to head onto the beach with Carol,” Ryo said to Bikky as he unfolded a billowing long tank top with a grunge design on it. He smiled as he handed it to Dee.

“Thanks, Ryo. We’ll see you later.” He turned to start out of the room.

“Bikky, get back here,” Ryo admonished.

Bikky rolled his eyes and went back to Ryo. He hugged the man he called one of his dads. “Thanks, Dad,” he repeated.

“Go hug your father, too.”

Bikky’s hug to Dee was not as tight or long as when he hugged Ryo. Ryo knew it had nothing to do with how Bikky felt about Dee. Dee was in one of those moods that even Ryo would not be able to hold him for very long. When Dee was flashing, as Vince referred to the overheating periods, the additional body heat would only raise the pregnant man’s own rising temperature. Bikky knew this and knew when to be careful around Dee.

Bikky made Ryo laughed when as the boy started to turn to leave, he ruffled Dee’s slightly damp hair. “Later, pervman,” the boy said and bounded out of the room to get changed.

Dee shook his head. “That kid. I swear.” He looked up at Ryo, chuckling. “I feel sorry for Elena and Rick if Bikky is Stefen’s role model.”

“Stefen could do worse,” Ryo said, but his telling smile agreed with Dee. Bikky was a good kid, but he had his ways about him that would drive the two men to distraction. As close as Bikky and Dee were, it did not stop them from the arguing and fighting at times, just as they had always done since they first met. Some of the arguments had changed over time, ever since Bikky accepted that Dee and Ryo were a couple, and in turn, were his parents, It still did not stop Bikky from teasing them sometimes, Ryo included, but both men knew it was not a bad teasing. Bikky had already told them that he did it because he considered himself lucky to have two parents who loved each other and him. Most of the teen’s friends did not have that. Occasionally, the teen would revert back to his wayward street ways. Dee had said several times that they should be glad Bikky did not get in as much as Dee had when the older man was their son’s age. Ryo nodded in agreement. As a teen, Ryo was a far more behaved boy than Dee or Bikky, but he was a normal teen and found himself in his fair share of trouble while growing up. It went with the territory of being a parent. Both men loved Bikky as if he was their own son. They were excited to be having a child of their combined blood, but as far as their own little family went, they were just adding to it. Their daughter would be treated no different because she was of their blood, and Bikky was her older brother.

Dee snorted. “Yeah, he could have known me at Biks’ age,” he replied with a wink. He rubbed his swollen stomach. “Listen baby girl, daddy and papa already had their share of grief, so when you get to your brother’s age, be a nice girl.”

“Nice try,” Ryo commented, trying not to smile.

“We can hope,” Dee replied.

Ryo watched as Dee pulled off the short sleeved dark purple shirt off, then pulled up the tighter white tank top under. Dee had established what he called his “outside wear” and what he wore around the house. He had enough clothes to get away with it, since Estelle had continued to take Dee shopping or sent money for him to buy more clothes. Dee had enough changes of nicer clothes and options of different styles to wear to work.

With the clean shirt on, Dee stood up to remove his black cargo pants to put on the swimming trunks Ryo had placed next to him. “Everyone keeps saying how radiant I look, but I feel like a sweaty pig,” he sighed.

“You don’t look like one,” Ryo reassured him as he changed his clothes from a polo shirt and jeans into a tank top and swim trunks. “And you are radiant.” He set several folded towels on the bed.

Dee was amused. Elena had told them there would be enough towels provided for everyone, since it was not only a holiday family barbeque, but a pool/beach party. Yet Ryo felt that he had to pack their own towels, just in case. Dee also knew that Elena would most probably roll her eyes when she saw Ryo with the towels, and Rick would smirk, but the older couple knew their nephew well enough to expect it.

“Are you ready for that cold drink?” Ryo asked, noticing Dee was dressed and staring in the mirror at his reflection.

“Cold drink, yes. But not all the hugging from your family. Not now, at least.”

Ryo touched Dee’s arm lightly. “C’mon, let’s get this over with. If you behave, I might suggest we take a dip in the pool after we settle in our seats.”

“I love how you think, Ryo Laytner-MacLean,” Dee smiled.

 

 

The two men walked onto the deck at the back of Elena and Rick’s house hand in hand. When they met Elena downstairs, her reaction to Ryo’s towels were just as Dee expected. She offered to bring them outside for Ryo and gave both men tall glasses of iced chamomile tea, while explaining that Bikky and Carol were already making their rounds outside before heading off to join the other teens on the beach.

No sooner had they stepped outside, Franklin MacLean came over to them, welcoming them. He took a moment to place a hand on Dee’s belly to say hello to the baby during the greetings. When the elder MacLean had stepped back, they found themselves being greeted by the relatives who were invited. There were twenty or so, most of them being of Elena’s generation, but a few from Ryo’s. Included was one of Ryo’s cousins, who just had a baby a month before the Laytner-MacLean wedding. While Dee and Ryo had sent baby gifts, it was the first time they saw the current newest MacLean. Everyone had been doting over the baby until they noticed Dee and Ryo.

When Caroline approached the couple, the baby boy in her arms, Ryo smiled and held out his arms. After quickly kissing his cousin on her cheek, he asked, “May I?”

“You’ll need the practice,” she commented amused as she handed her baby to Ryo. She stood back and smiled as both Ryo and Dee cooed over the baby. Her eyes went to the profile of her cousin’s husband. She had lived a somewhat sheltered life when it came to Carriers. Her parents were of the old strict MacLean regime that insisted Carriers were never to be part of the old MacLean blood. Times were changing. She knew that. First Ryo’s father had married the half-Japanese woman. Even Rayna’s father being Australian did not save him. If nothing else, Australians fell in the category of people to scoff at to the MacLean mentality. Following his father’s tradition, Ryo married outside of the MacLean comfort zone, making another man his husband. Their wedding was still talked about among the family as the most beautiful and most fun. The younger MacLeans were going on about it being the most “in” event of the decade. High society pages still touched on the wedding that had been a cover story. Ryo’s new husband, while very charming and handsome, sometimes showed his background of growing up in poverty in an orphanage and in the streets of one of the bad neighborhoods of New York City. He had a New York accent that he never lost, even at his most charming. The dark haired man was mysterious to most of the younger MacLean, with his unknown heritage, but in a way that made them look up to him. Should anyone ask Dee of his ethnical background, Dee would shrug and say that he considered himself Irish and Japanese, two cultures he had adopted – Irish, because Mother was Irish and raised him as such, and Japanese, because he fell in love with the culture of the country he had lived in for his college years. Ever since the wedding, he would also include Scottish, because he married into it.

Before Ryo broke further rules than his father within the MacLean family, two years before in a very low key ceremony, Caroline had married the love of her life and broke family traditions. Larry was a Welshman of African decent. Between the two of them, the baby boy now in Dee’s arms had a café au lait tone, reminding both men of their own son.

Dee did not look like he wanted to put the baby down, so Ryo and Caroline guided him toward the seats in the shade, where Dee sat down and further fussed over the baby. Larry came over, returning from assisting with setting up the teenager’s beach party and smiled at the pregnant man talking softly to his son.

Larry leaned his head down to kiss his wife’s forehead. “Maybe now with Dee in the family, I can give you a break when we decide to have another child?” he asked low in her ear.

Caroline looked up at her husband in surprise. She had known he was a Carrier, but coming from a traditional family, she did not want to upset her family further. They had agreed on the traditional way of having children, keeping Larry’s Carrier status a secret from her family. They never mentioned Larry had nieces and nephews back in Wales born from his older brother. Dee had changed the rules in the MacLean family when most of the previously uptight family had embraced him as one of their own, everyone looking forward to the coming baby.

It was obvious in the way he was greeted. The other MacLeans hugged him warmly, gushed on how wonderful he looked, rubbed his growing belly, cooing at it much the same way they had when Caroline was heavy with child. She smiled up at her husband. “We’ll talk later,” she said. She patted his arm. “But for now, you’re going to be a dear and bring us some nice healthy snacks, while I make myself comfortable and talk to Randy and Dee.”

Larry laughed, and after quickly saying hello to the other couple, carried out his wife’s requests.

Jocelyn, her husband and children were there for the party. So were Eunice and Wilbert, joined by Eunice’s parents, who had flown in from Paris on business, planning to stay for a month.

After Caroline had gathered her baby son to feed him, some of the other guests made their way over to Ryo and Dee to sit and talk a little. Dee found himself feeling very relaxed as he laughed and joked, or talked about the baby, with the other members of Ryo’s family. He knew there were still some older members of the family, referred to by the younger generations as “The Dinosaurs” (and Estelle had been heard using the term at times), who did not accept Dee as one of their fold. Unknown to Dee and Ryo, The Dinosaurs still called Estelle and Franklin, moaning and bitching about the fall of their once fine family. The elder MacLeans ignored them, having further plans of their own in embracing Ryo, Dee, the baby and even Bikky as high standing members in the MacLean family.

Eunice introduced her parents to Dee and Ryo. Her parents had sent a wedding gift from overseas, having been unable to make the wedding. The way they laughed easily with the newly married couple told they had no problems with Dee.

The day was spent between sitting in the shade and taking dips in the large build-in pool beyond the deck. Everyone was having a great time. Elena and Rick were glad to see their family gathered and enjoying themselves. They found more joy seeing Ryo and Dee part of it. Estelle and Franklin were pleased too, glad to know the future generations of the MacLeans were getting along.

“We must have more gatherings like this,” Estelle gushed as she sat down next to her daughter. “This is quite lovely, Elena. And so much fun.”

Elena smiled as she watched her mother pour herself another tall glass of lemonade. “Thank you, Mom. I’m glad it all worked out too. It had been forever since we did something as informal as this.”

Estelle nodded in agreement as she sipped the cold drink. “I think after the baby is born, Franklin and I must do something like this at our place.”

Elena laughed and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Except there will be waiters everywhere, serving drinks and food.”

Estelle pouted. “We can too hold a party as simple, yet lovely as this.”

“Sure, Mom. However, don’t let it stop you. I think a get together at the manor just because would be awesome.”

Estelle patted Elena’s hand. “I think we will. And you, Elena, will help me plan it.” She looked past Elena and started to laugh. “Oh my word, look at your father.” She pointed toward the brick combination gas barbeque and outdoor oven.

Elena started to laugh as she watched Franklin help Rick at the barbeque. She grabbed the camera she had on the table. “I must take photos of this!” she squeed in excitement of seeing her father do something so mundane. She could not remember her father ever barbequing before. Growing up, whenever they had barbeques, the outdoor cooking was done by the kitchen staff.

When Franklin cheerfully announced, by yelling out, that the food was ready, everyone gathered around the barbeque, holding plates in their hands, adding side dishes to their plates. Instead of sitting around in the chairs and small tables set up around the pool, everyone moved to the two large tables set up beyond the deck, within the garden situated just before the walkway onto the sand. Umbrellas were set up over the tables for shade while the family members ate.

Ryo and Dee found themselves sitting next to Elena, Rick, Franklin and Estelle, in the places of honor at their table, with Eunice, Wilbert, Jocelyn and her husband, and Caroline and Larry surrounding them as they ate.

Ryo kept checking Dee, as if worried his husband was no longer having a good time, but Dee was leaning on the table, talking animatedly with another cousin, making everyone at the table laugh. Franklin caught Ryo’s eyes and winked at him, making Ryo feel even more proud of his husband, and loving his grandfather more.

When everyone had gone by early evening, Dee had excused himself to go into Ryo’s room for a nap. He looked exhausted, but the grin on his face told despite that and the more uncomfortable aspects of advanced pregnancy, he had a great day. Rick was to drive them back that night, since Bikky and Carol both had to be in school the next morning.

When Dee woke up from his nap, Franklin and Estelle had taken their leave, promising the younger couple that they would come into the city one day soon and take them out. Estelle was talking about things for the baby, and Ryo rolled his eyes knowing they would end up buying things for the baby. He accepted the invitation, making his grandmother promise that there would be things on the baby registry for others to buy.

They sat on the private part of the beach for a while, before it was time for Rick to drive them home.

“So how are things going with the nursery?” Elena asked at one point.

“It’s coming along,” Ryo replied. “We just finally finished with the rest of the apartment. Even with things in storage, with all the wedding gifts, it was cluttered in there a while. Besides, we couldn’t do anything with the baby’s room with everything shoved in there.” He grinned at his aunt.

“They did another fine job,” Rick stated, having seen some of the apartment when he went to pick them up earlier that day. “I’ll bet Bikky is loving that big screen TV.”

“When he can get to it,” Ryo laughed. “Dee seems to be enjoying it. Which is good. He can relax on the couch – the new couch – and watch television comfortably.”

“That is a very comfortable couch,” Dee agreed. “Sometimes it’s more comfortable than the bed,” he said.

“I remember that, too,” Elena said. “Only when I was having Dani, we had a beat up couch that Rick wanted to replace so badly, but I refused to let it go until I had completely recovered from having Dani. It was a blessing at times, especially in the last few weeks before giving birth.”

“At least they have a nice new couch for Dee to hang onto,” Rick said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing. The others laughed.

“We have the room cleaned out now,” Dee explained, “and have a new daybed in there, but that’s it.” He shrugged. “I was told we can’t buy anything yet. Which makes me nervous.” He stared at Ryo, then Elena. “I remember a time when we had plenty of time, and some ones telling me that it was never too early to start with the nursery before it was too late. Now, it’s getting closer and the longer I look at that empty room, the more nervous I get.”

“Relax, Dee,” Ryo assured him. “Once we decide on what we want to do with the walls, we’ll start on it and get ready for furniture. While we know the general scheme for the nursery, we’re still trying to decide on final selections.” Ryo glanced apologetically at his aunt. “We already have a crib, but it’s not set to be delivered for a few more weeks.”

“Oh?” Elena asked.

Ryo knew his aunt had been looking forward to buying the main nursery furniture for them. “The nursery is a relatively small room, and we want to utilize as much space as possible, yet have something tranquil for the baby. Dee noticed a style of crib in a magazine Akemi had when we went to visit Eddy and Akemi a few weeks back. We decided we like most of the style of Japanese cribs. It never occurred to us to check out Japanese magazines until then. So Dee and I went to Book-Off and picked up some, browsing through them. I ended up telling Obasan that our choice of cribs were from companies in Japan. So being that she’s Obasan, she made us promise to let her know when we picked something out, and then bought it for us.”

Elena smiled. “Well, if it’s your Obasan, I can step back. Do you plan for the rest of the furniture to come from Japan?” she asked. “Is that why you don’t have anything on the registry?”

Dee shook his head. “Actually we do. Just on the baby registry in Japan, for Ryo’s family to be able to get us gifts from. We had to decide what we wanted that was Japanese and registered with some help from Emiko in Japan, while everything else went on our registry for the U.S. and Europe.”

“Are you going Japanese with design then?” Rick asked.

Dee shrugged. “Considering that most families in Japan don’t have a room called a nursery, probably not. But it will be Japanese influenced, if that’s what you mean. But not Japanese.”

“We decided on pine for the furniture,” Ryo explained. “It’s not anything fancy, but it’s good solid furniture, and considering we’re planning on this not being the last baby, we can use it next time. And with pine, we can’t go wrong no matter what colors or theme we settle on.”

“That’s smart of you boys,” Rick commented. “I approve.”

“So you’re not going for pink?” Elena asked.

Dee and Ryo shook their heads. “Nah. We talked about it,” Ryo replied. “And took what Obasan said into consideration. She said that it has to be not only tranquil for the baby, but for us too, especially Dee in the weeks that follow after the baby’s birth. Pink wouldn’t do for both of us. So we’re thinking of neutral colors, but add a little pink in the accessories.”

“I wish I thought of that,” Elena said. “Not that I wasn’t uncomfortable in a pink room with Dani. But for Stefen, we had so much blue.” She glared at her husband, who laughed.

“Well, we’ll trust your judgment and take your lead from there,” Rick said. “And don’t forget that I’m more than willing to help you out there, be it painting, putting up wallpaper, anything.”

“I’ll remember that,” Ryo replied, then glared at Dee. “Because I know some people will be attempting to do that stuff with me, even if he shouldn’t.”

“I could try,” Dee said. “But after fifteen minutes, a half hour tops, I wouldn’t be able to do more than lie around and moan in misery.” He winked at Ryo.

“And that’s the worse of it,” Ryo groaned. “He’s such a stubborn bastard at times.”

“And you love me for it,” Dee grinned.

“I love you despite it,” Ryo quipped, as Elena and Rick laughed.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Ryo watching Dee snack, thankful that it was healthy, Rick asked, “So have you boy put anymore thought into getting a car?”

Both men nodded. “We’re looking now,” Ryo replied. “Lately it’s been hard for Dee to get around. Rush hour on the subways are horrible, and the bus is worse. So the sooner we get something, the better.”

“What are you looking at?” Elena asked.

Both men shrugged. “Sedans mostly,” Ryo said. “Having Bikky already, which also means having Carol most times, and then room for a carseat for the baby, we can’t go for small and economical unfortunately.”

“There are some SUVs that have good mileage,” Rick pointed out.

“And we can’t find anything used that’s still within our budget,” Dee moaned. “We’ll have to make do with a sedan. At least we’ll be far from the only family with kids packed into a sedan.”

Elena drummed her fingers on the arm of her lounge chair, looking thoughtful. “Boys… please. You allowed Obasan to buy the crib, so… let us help you with the car? Please?”

“Elena,” Ryo started to protest.

“We won’t buy it for you, but we’ll help make it affordable. Maybe even work out a better loan than you’ll get through your bank,” Elena said. “It’s for your family. Think about that.”

Ryo looked at Dee, who shrugged, then studied his aunt and uncle. “Okay, we’ll talk about this later. Dee and I will look around at what’s out there that we like, and go from there. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful!” Elena exclaimed. “Thank you.”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Dee asked, amused.

“You hush,” Elena warned Dee, shaking a finger in his direction.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dee replied meekly, and picked up another cracker to scoop up some spinach dip.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a little trouble finishing this chapter. But it all came together this weekend. Um, Torchwood fans, forgive me for finally giving Dana’s husband a name. But it did help me finally get this chapter up to par in terms of size. Enjoy!

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 2 – A New Life  
Word Count: 7056  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Notes: I was having a little trouble finishing this chapter. But it all came together this weekend. Um, Torchwood fans, forgive me for finally giving Dana’s husband a name. But it did help me finally get this chapter up to par in terms of size. Enjoy!

 

# # # # #

**May 31, 2006**

 

“Good morning, Ryo.  Where’s your husband?” JJ asked as Ryo walked into the squad room.

 

“He got nabbed by Dana.  A call came in, a domestic.  They went out to speak to the victim,” Ryo replied.  He looked around the squad room.  He knew Ted and Marty were already out, assisting with another case.  “Where’s Andy?”

 

“Running late.  You’re on your own for a while,” Drake replied with a smirk.

 

Though he tried not to show it, the relief coming from Ryo was still obvious. JJ started to laugh.  “What’s the matter, Ryo?  Partner driving you crazy?”

 

Ryo shook his head.  “And yet, he’s loosening up some.  Geez.  Well, anyway, I might as well make the best of what time I have.  By the way, today is Dee’s short day.”

 

“Yup.  I remember.  We won’t keep him over.  Promise,” JJ replied.

 

Ryo leaned against the desk, studying the two men.  Taking advantage of it being just the three of them, he asked, “How’s it going with you two?  Did you have a good holiday?”

 

JJ nodded, smiling.  “We had a picnic in the park.  It was very nice, thank you.”

 

Ryo raised his eyebrows.  “Just a picnic?”

 

Drake started to blush.  “Ryo!  Please.”

 

Ryo grinned.  Pointing to the embarrassed blond detective, Ryo laughed.  “That’s answer enough.  Well, good on you, Drake.”

 

JJ gave Ryo a small smile.  “Well, it is nice.  We still have a long way to go until we get to being as open as you and Dee, but I’m not complaining.”

 

“We’re still hush hush about this,” Drake reminded Ryo.

 

“Of course.  I’m happy for you two.  Now, who’s getting breakfast this morning?”

 

“Diana is coming by this morning with some files, so she offered to bring breakfast with her,” Drake said.  He rolled his eyes.  “And hopefully she doesn’t bring anymore listings for houses for us to look at.”

 

Ryo snorted.  “She has the money, she can be picky about buying the house of her dreams.”

 

“The only problem I have with helping her is that I end up wanting to buy one of them… or three,” JJ commented.

 

Drake pointed a finger at JJ.  “Now watch it.  I’m not ready to start looking at houses.”  He smirked as JJ laughed.

 

Ryo smiled at his friends.

 

“What about you, Ryo?” JJ asked.  “Do you see yourself buying one of them for your family?  I’m sure you can afford one.”

 

Ryo shrugged.  “One day I might be able to.  Yes, it seems we have both my family and Dee’s wanting to help out so we can make ends meet, but I’m not looking forward to my fortune.”  He frowned as sadness reflected in his eyes.  “’Cause that would mean I’d have lost my grandparents.  I just got them back in my life, and I don’t want to think about losing them.”

 

JJ looked abashed.  “I’m sorry, Ryo.  I didn’t mean to….”

 

“I know, JJ,” Ryo assured him.  “Besides, I love our apartment.  And we have enough room, so no need to start looking for something bigger.”

 

“For now,” Drake pointed out.  “Rumor has it that you and Dee are looking forward to another in a few years.  Then what?”

 

“I don’t know.  We didn’t talk about more than my wanting to have a baby in a few years.  If I can.  If I succeed, I guess we can put the two little ones in the same room.  By the time this one gets old enough to be wanting her own room, Bikky will probably be out on his own by then.  But I don’t want to think about that right now either.  He’s growing up too fast for my own liking as is.”  Ryo smirked.  “But I don’t mind helping Diana.”

 

The door to the squad room opened with a bang and Commissioner Rose stalked in.

 

“Um, good morning, sir?” Drake asked their seething boss.

 

“What’s wrong, Commissioner?” Ryo asked.

 

“I can’t believe it could take so long for an arraignment,” Rose spat out.  “Taylor McFadden’s arraignment case has been postponed for another two weeks.”

 

Ryo shook his head.  “As long as she’s not out on bail.  She’s still cooling in a the city jail.  I just don’t want to see that bitch out on the streets again.  Ever.  ‘Cause if I ever do… well, let’s hope I don’t.”

 

Heads around the room nodded in agreement.  “Drake, JJ, they’ll be wanting you on the stand for testimony again.  Ryo, they might call in Dee, as a representative to speak about the fear Carriers went through during the time.  The reason I got was if it shook a seasoned detective, then imagine how the average citizen felt.”

 

“Dee would do it,” Ryo said.  “Not that we’d like it.  But I know he will.  And I’ll be there as his support.”

 

“Good.  I’ll ask Dee just to get his official okay, but I did want to get your thoughts first.  I’ll tell the DA that it’s very possible Dee will be there.  Do you know when he’s expected back?”

 

“Most likely before lunch,” Ryo replied.  “He left with Dana to talk to a victim of a Carrier related Domestic.”

 

“Tell him to come to my office when he’s back please?”

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

“Well, I’ll be leaving you gentlemen to your jobs then,” Rose stated and left the office, looking slightly calmer than when he entered.

 

Ryo inhaled as JJ came over to him.  Placing a comforting hand on Ryo’s arm, he said, “We’ll be there to support both Dee and you, Ryo.”  JJ gave Ryo a gentle smile.

 

“Thanks,” Ryo replied, smiling back.  “I appreciate it.”  He patted JJ’s hand.  “Well, I better see what’s on my desk to for today.”

 

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

 

Dee leaned against the windowsill in the living room of the small apartment in the Middle Village section of Queens.  The window was open, allowing for the little breeze to come through.  No one else seemed to notice that it was unusually hot in there.  Even in the short sleeve soft cotton shirt he wore that day, he felt warm.  His eyes went to the young man Dana was speaking to, knowing that he’d be feeling the heat in a few more weeks.

 

Two days ago, Tommy Sabrano was told he was six weeks pregnant.  It was a surprise to him, learning at the same time that he was a Carrier.  Dee could empathize with the young man.   Like Dee,  at first Tommy was confused, angry, and eventually scared.  Being in a long term relationship and having discussed marriage and adopting children in the future with his live-in, Tommy finally accepted the truth and became excited, as he realized they would not have to adopt.  They could have their own children.  They would be starting their family earlier than planned, but Tommy was certain his lover would be happy, after he got over the shock.

 

Instead of eventually being happy, wanting to support Tommy, or just go into quiet shock, Allen Gormaki went into a rage.  He screamed and called Tommy a freak, then left their apartment.  As Dee and Dana drew the story out from Tommy, the young man’s mother sitting on the couch next to him, they heard how Allen had returned around 4 am with a friend and beat Tommy up.  Tommy ran from the apartment in his sleeping clothes and arrived at his parents house in tears.

 

“I know that maybe I should have called the police as soon as I saw Tommy, but he was so upset, I just had to calm him down,” Mrs. Sabrano said to the detectives.

 

Dee nodded.  “Yes, it would have been better, but I can understand.  If it was my child, I know that would have been my priority.”

 

Mrs. Sabrano smiled at Dee.  “I guess you can relate, Detective Laytner-MacLean.  Is this your first?”

 

Dee nodded, smiling.  “Yes, and no.  We adopted a boy we’ve been raising. But I’m looking forward to it raising a child from the start, ma’am.”  His eyes went to Tommy, studying the young man.

 

“I take it that you haven’t been checked up by a doctor,” Dana surmised to the boy.

 

Mrs. Sabrano looked horrified.  “Oh god, that completely slipped my mind.”  She looked at Tommy.  “After the detectives are done here, we’re taking you to get checked up.

 

“Actually, ma’am, if you don’t mind, I’d rather if we take Tommy to the ER.  It would help his case,” Dana suggested.  “We’ll accompany you, and can get any information while we’re there.”

 

Tommy stiffened.  “I’m fine.  Really.  Mom, please.  I don’t want to go.”  He looked panicked.

 

Dee caught the look on the boy’s face.  “Tommy,” he started, walking across the room.  He started to crouch down before the younger man, but realized that would be impossible for at least a few more months.  With an apologetic smile to Mrs. Sabrano, he settled himself on the coffee table so he could be level with Tommy, who now sat before him.

 

Dana smirked, and winked at Mrs. Sabrano who caught her eye.   The female detective found it amusing how both Dee and her own husband could still forget they could not do many things as they used to.

 

“Tommy, I need to ask you a question.  It might be difficult, but answer me honestly.  Do you still want to keep the baby?” Dee asked gently.

 

Tommy nodded.  “Yes.  I don’t want to see him again, but I want the baby.”  He looked pleadingly at his mother.  “Mom, I’m sorry, but it’s the truth.”

 

Mrs. Sabrano kissed Tommy’s forehead, rubbing her son’s back.  “Of course, you do.  You’ll move back here, and I’ll be there for you, sweetheart,” she assured her son.

 

Dee’s smile was genuine, glad to see a parent be accepting of her son’s pregnancy.  “So Tommy, if you want this baby, I suggest you get a good check up,” he offered.

 

“I was supposed to call this afternoon to make an appointment for my first check up and pick a MOP,” Tommy said.

 

Dee pursed his lips, realizing the young man still looked nervous.  “Tommy,” he started softly.  “I know you’re scared.  I know you went through a lot today both emotionally and physically.  You need to make sure both you and the baby are okay, if you want to go through with this pregnancy.”

 

Tears started to fall from Tommy’s gray eyes and he leaned against his mother.  “I’m scared.  I’m scared that they might tell me he did what he had hoped to do.  I can’t go….”

 

Dee and Dana traded a look.  “Tommy, what did Allen say to you when he got back?”

 

Tommy sobbed for a few moments.  His mother tried to soothe him, while Dee and Dana patiently waited for the young man to reply.  “He… he said,” Tommy finally said through his sobs, “that he wanted to…kill the baby.”  He was crying more.  “He said he did not want his blood in a monster.  I don’t think he was trying to kill me, but they were trying to kill the baby.”

 

Dee and Dana shared another look.  They understood.  Tommy was afraid his ex had succeeded, and was trying to avoid the truth.  Dee looked at Mrs. Sabrano, caught her eyes and with a single look conveyed the seriousness of the situation.

 

“Has he been in any pain?” Dana asked.

 

Mrs. Sabrano nodded, starting to look panicked.  “Y-yes.  I figured it was because of the beating.  But… I didn’t think about that.  Tommy, you’re going right now, even if me and the lady detective has to carry you out.”

 

Dee grimaced.  There was a time, months ago, where the older woman would have put her faith in Dee doing the carrying, but as he was currently doing a different type of Carrying, she left him out.

 

“Tommy, do you want to keep the baby?” Dee asked again, hoping to get their point across to the distraught man.

 

Tommy nodded, starting to cry more.  “Yes.  I want it.  I don’t want to see him, but I want it.”

 

“Of course, you do, sweetheart,” Mrs. Sabrano said gently, kissing her son’s forehead.

 

“That’s all the more reason to get you checked out, Tommy,” Dana said.  “We need to make sure everything is okay with you and the baby.”

 

Dee watched as Tommy seemed to fall further apart, then looked over to Dana.  The baby decided at that moment to let Dee know she wasn’t happy with how he was sitting and started to kick.  Rubbing his swollen belly, his attention went back to Tommy, willing the baby to calm down.  “Tommy, I think you need to come with us.  Detective Johnsen will call for transportation.”  He glanced up at his partner, who nodded.

 

Taking out her cell phone, she stepped across the living room, to slip into the kitchen and make her calls in private.

 

Dee leaned over to touch Tommy’s arm.  “Tommy, listen to me.  If it isn’t too late, this could make a difference.  You could end up losing the baby by waiting too long.  Do this for the baby, okay?”

 

Tommy nodded, still crying.  “But I’m scared.”

 

“It’s okay to be scared,” Dee assured Tommy.  He smiled gently at the upset man.  “It says that you care.”

 

“Yeah.”  He twisted to cry in his mother’s arms.

 

“Is there a Mr. Sabrano?” Dee asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yes.  My husband had already left for work when Tommy arrived,” Mrs. Sabrano replied.  “I called him, but he said they won’t let him leave early.  He works construction.  He told me it would set back their schedule if he leaves.”

 

Dee frowned.  “If you tell me where he works, I can take care of that.  I know for a fact that it’s law to allow an employee family emergency leave, even if just for a day.”

 

“Would you,” Tommy’s mother asked, sounding relieved.  “I would appreciate that.  Thank you so much.”  She smiled at Dee.

 

“It’s not a big deal, ma’am.  I just happen to know the law.”  He winked at her, as he finally stood up.  Walking away from the coffee table, he placed a hand on his lower back, trying to work out the slight ache.  He was suddenly aware that he was sweating in the apartment that had just open windows for air.

 

The woman studied Dee as she held her son, still attempting to soothe him.  “I’m so rude, Detective.   I should offer you something cold to drink.”

 

Dee indicated Tommy.  “You’re busy, Mrs. Sabrano.  We should be on our way shortly, so don’t worry too much about it.”  He smiled at her.  “Besides, my husband makes me keep cold water and juice in the car.  He knows how difficult it is for me in this weather.”  He pointed to Tommy again.  “Do you have air conditioning in this place?”

 

She nodded.  “In the bedrooms.  Including Tommy’s old room.”

 

“Good.  He’ll be needing it soon.  Believe me, I was barely two months pregnant in the winter and still sweating up a storm sometimes.”

 

“It must be awful for you now that it’s getting warmer.”

 

“I’m just glad I won’t be going through August like this,” Dee said with a grin.  He noticed Tommy started to settle in his mother’s arms, and wondered if he had fallen to sleep.

 

Dana came back into the living room.  “An ambulance is on the way,” she informed them.  “We’re going to take Tommy to New York Downtown.”

 

“Why all the way in Manhattan?” Mrs. Sabrano asked.

 

Dee sighed.  “Mrs. Sabrano, please.  It’s for the best.  We have all victims who have been abused taken there.  It is the only hospital in the city that has a full trauma center for Carriers.  Along with the best doctors and resources.  Tommy has good chances of getting through his pregnancy by allowing the doctors there to see him.”

 

The woman nodded and smiled at both detectives.  “Of course.  Thank you again.  It’s so wonderful to know our police department truly has everyone’s best intentions in mind.”

 

“That’s our job, ma’am,” Dana assured her.

 

During the pause, they heard a siren come from outside the window, getting closer.

 

“That must be Tommy’s limo,” Dee stated.  “I’ll go downstairs to meet them.”  He looked at Dana.  “I suppose you called my husband to inform him we might be late for lunch?”

 

She winked.  “Yes.  Of course, I did.”

 

“Alrighty then, you help Mrs. Sabrano get Tommy ready to leave, and I’ll be back in a few with his ride.”  Dee smiled as he took his leave from the others in the room.

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

 

Ryo came out of his office into the squad room.  “Andy, come on.  We have a pick up over in Queens,” he informed his partner, who had come in a half hour earlier, stating that he had trouble with his son’s daycare and had to find a sitter.

 

Both Drake and JJ looked up from their work.  “What’s up, Ryo?” JJ asked.

 

“Going to pick up the perp to Dee and Dana’s case, while they take the vic to the hospital,” Ryo explained.  He rubbed his hand over his face. 

 

Too many times they encountered that type of domestic.  Gay couple appearing to be happily settled, and then suddenly, one of them end up pregnant.  The other goes into some degree of ballistic and ends up injuring or killing the victim.  Dee and Dana had at least one of those calls a week, sometimes more.

 

“I’m going to grab Hernandez and Ferguson, and meet up with some of the local boys over in Woodside,” Ryo stated, his eyes on his partner, who was quickly tidying his desk.  He shook his head.  “Andy, c’mon.  Your desk is empty enough, dammit.  People walk by thinking no one works that desk.”  He shook his head and started to leave the office, the younger detective trying his best to finish up and run after Ryo.

 

Drake and JJ shared a look and started to laugh once the door was closed behind Andy and they heard him call out for Ryo to wait up.

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

When Dee and Dana returned to the 2-7, it was mid-afternoon.  Ted came over to them as they entered the squad room.  “Dee, the Commissioner wants to see you in his office.  And Ryo called, requesting that I ask if you managed to have lunch yet.”

 

Dee sighed as Dana laughed.  “Tell Ryo that there is no way I’m going to let Dee go on without eating.  Even if he kept saying he wasn’t hungry.”  She glared at Dee.

 

“I’m sorry.  But sometimes after what we go through, I find I don’t have an appetite,” Dee grumped.  “But I’ll leave a message for Ryo that Dana force-fed me.”  He glared back at his partner.

 

Dana glanced at the clock on the office wall.  “It’s 2:20, Dee.  You should have been off duty 20 minutes ago.”

 

Dee sighed.  “I’m going.  I’ll just collect my things and make a stop at the Commissioner’s office on the way out.  He’s such a stickler about the days I work six hours, it’ll be a quick meeting, I can assure that.  Good night folks.”  He winked and grinned as he went into the office he shared with Ryo.

 

“We heard that Ryo is stuck in Central Booking for the rest of the afternoon,” Dana commented to Ted as she sat down at her desk, preparing to start on the reports for the two cases her and Dee had that day.

 

“Yup.  Apparently the perp didn’t go willingly either, from what we heard.  Ryo and Andy had a bit of a chase before he was apprehended,” Ted replied.  “How’s Caully doing?”

 

“He still doesn’t know what he wants to do.  He still has time, in case he decides not to go through with this,” Dana replied.

 

“And his parents?”

 

“Caully told Dee he wants to move out, but being he’s 17, that’s a bit of a problem right now,” Dana said.  “He has 7 more months until he’s 18.  His parents have been demanding he has an abortion since they found out.  Thankfully Dee is putting his foot down and told Caully that if he decides to go through with that, it will be Caully’s decision and no one else’s.”

 

Ted shook his head sadly.  “It must suck to be Caully.  I feel sorry for the kid.”

 

“Even if he goes for abortion, his relationship with his parents will no longer be the same once they found out his rapist followed him home from a gay bar,” Dana sadly said.  “It’s a damn shame the Carrier gene activated early for him.  The average age for it to be activated is between 19 and 23.”

 

“Yup.  Poor kid.  At least he’s in good hands with you and Dee looking out for him,” Ted agreed.

 

“Thanks.”  Dana started to work on her reports.

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

Ryo arrived home as Dee had Bikky setting the table in the dining room for dinner.  After saying hello to his son, Ryo went into the kitchen to look in on Dee.  He was relieved to know dinner was almost ready to be served, as he was hungry.  He was also slightly grumpy and irritable, which had something to do with the discoloration around his right eye.

 

Dee turned as Ryo entered the kitchen and gasped upon seeing his husband’s face, immediately setting the casserole dish he held down on the counter.

 

Noticing the worry on his husband’s face, Ryo smirked at Dee.  “You should see what the other guy looks like,” he said.  “He kinda pissed me off, ‘cause I knew you’d get worried when you saw this.”  He would have winked, if he was able to at the moment.

 

Dee broke out in laughter, just as Ryo hoped, and went over to hug Ryo.  Moving over to Ryo’s side, he leaned over and softly kissed the eye.  “I heard he gave some trouble, but no one said anything about that,” Dee commented.

 

“That’s cause I didn’t let anyone say anything about it.  I got it checked out, so don’t worry.  It looks worse than it really is.  I’m more pissed off at myself for letting him get a punch in.”  He hugged Dee, his hands mostly resting on Dee’s hips, fingertips brushing against the rise of the baby swell.  “I feel way better now,” he said with a smile.  “Best medicine, you gave me.”

 

Dee smiled softly.  “I think we both could use an early night tonight,” he suggested.  He kissed the side of Ryo’s mouth lightly and then turned to go back to his casserole.  “I have salad in the fridge, if you don’t mind grabbing it.”  He picked up the casserole dish again, intending to start out of the kitchen.

 

Ryo stopped Dee by grabbing him by his arm.  “Something’s wrong,” Ryo stated, knowing the other man too well.

 

Dee shrugged.  “Another day at the office, that’s all.”

 

Ryo ran his fingers through Dee’s hair.  “I’ll tell you what, after we eat and make sure Bikky’s homework is done, we have a nice soak.   And then we can talk.  How does that sound?”

 

“We talk, right?  You’ll talk too about whatever got to you today?”

 

Ryo nodded.  “Sure.  So it’s a date then, you, me and the tub.”

 

Dee gave Ryo a warm smile.  “I’m looking forward to it.”  He winked and went into the dining room.

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

 

Within their private bathroom, they soaked in the tub.  Lights were dimmed, and candles flickered from other surfaces in the bathroom.  The water was warm, but not too hot, or Dee would not be able to stay in long.  In a diffuser, Ryo burned an oil blend intended for calm and relaxation.  He had brought the blend, along with a few others at a boutique of a spa designed for Carriers. Although aromatherapy was explained in the information packets they had originally received, and they came across the subject in books they read on Carrier Pregnancies, both men did not give it much thought until they were on their honeymoon.   Part of their welcome package was a basket of several samples of oils and candles designed for a Carrier.  They ignored it until they took a class on their first day.  Later that evening, Ryo lit the candles.  He was sold since then, and Dee grudgingly had to agree it helped with his moods.  Ryo made sure they were always in supply of various blends and candles, and were put to good use.

 

Ryo was leaning against the back end of the tub, with Dee settled between his legs, his back against Ryo’s chest.  Ryo’s hands were around Dee’s middle, resting on the baby swell.

 

“She’s quiet tonight,” Ryo noted, realizing he had not felt any firm kicks whenever he touched Dee’s belly.

 

Dee sighed in appreciation of Ryo’s hands rubbing gently along the swell.  “She’s happy.  I think that stuff actually helps with her moods too.”

 

Ryo leaned his head forward to nuzzle the back of Dee’s neck.  “I think when Daddy is relaxed, then Chibi is relaxed.”

 

“Mmm…” Dee remarked blissfully.

 

Ryo hugged Dee tightly.  “Okay, sweetheart.  Time to talk, then forget about it for the rest of the night.”

 

“Do we have to?” Dee asked, stiffening up in Ryo’s arms.

 

Ryo started to lightly kiss Dee’s shoulder.  “Yes.  Because if we don’t, you’ll end up holding it in and at some point it’s going to bite you on the ass.”  His hands continued to rub the baby swell.  “Which is bad enough, but with this one in here, it’ll be worse, ‘cause then you could end up with an upset Chibi.”

 

Dee sighed heavily.  Ryo was candy coating it because he would catch on to what he really meant.  “Yeah, alright,” Dee grudgingly agreed.

 

“So how was your day?” Ryo asked.

 

“Sucked.  First there was Tommy.  But you met the ex, so you have half the story.”

 

Ryo kissed Dee’s shoulder.  “I told you, you didn’t see what he looks like.”

 

“Just as long as Rose doesn’t have to get creative concerning the arrest.”

 

“Nope.  All justified.  And I have witnesses.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Now, continue.”

 

Dee leaned back against Ryo again.  “While we were at the hospital, I called Tommy’s father, and told him I could get him off work to come be with his son.  He told me he did not want to go.”

 

Ryo closed his eyes.  “Oh God, please don’t say it.”

 

“I won’t, but it’s the truth.  In fact, we’re looking more into it, being he went to his parents first and told them the news.”

 

“So?”

 

“The second perp picked up for Tommy’s assault worked with Tommy’s father.”

 

“Oh shit!”

 

“Tomorrow, we’re going to start investigating Mr. Sabrano.  I’m hoping there isn’t another domestic tonight, because I get a feeling the son of a bitch won’t be thrilled to find out he’s moving back home.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dee.  What about Tommy?”

 

“High risk pregnancy because of the beating.  He still intends to go ahead with it, but it’s going to be tough for him.  I got Vince to take his case.  Vince gave him all but complete and total bed rest.  Then after Dana made me eat, we went to see Caully.”

 

Ryo felt Dee sag against him.  The once a week visits to speak to the 17 year old Carrier and his parents emotionally drained Dee.  Ryo wondered sometimes why they kept doing what they did, but knew they could never turn their backs on it.  They found passion for their careers knowing they might make a difference.  For Ryo, his day had some satisfaction when he finally put the handcuffs on Allen Gormaki for assault and attempt to kill Tommy Sabrano’s fetus.

 

“Still the same?” Ryo asked.

 

“Yeah.  Still stuck living in a home where his parents love him, but don’t want the baby.  They want him to abort, and then forget everything ever existed,” Dee replied.

 

“He’s not pressured into doing anything rash yet, is he?” Ryo asked.

 

“He’s still undecided,” Dee replied.  “I honestly don’t want to be in his position.  I mean, the baby is not by someone he loved.  It was conceived as a result of rape.  Seventeen years old, but he’s not sure if he can go through with an abortion.  And because the average age of the Carrier gene triggering is 19, there is nothing like a group home for teenage Carriers.”

 

“There are homes for young woman who are unwed and pregnant, most over 19,” Ryo pointed out.  “Is there anything like that for Carriers?”

 

Dee shook his head.  “No.  Single Carriers are forced to battle it out for themselves.”

 

Ryo leaned his head back as he held Dee tighter.  “I’m sorry, Dee.  You know, after some of the assholes we encountered out of New York while on our honeymoon, I was so thankful that we lived here.  But then we came to back to find out our unit has been reassigned, and I’m learning that not even this fine city of ours isn’t as liberal about Carrier Rights than I thought.”

 

“I know.  I never gave much thought until I keep finding myself against red tape and obstacles.  It just sucks.  Anyway, I told Tommy that I’m not accepting any decisions from him until I’m certain it’s what he really wants, and not just to make his parents happy.”  Dee grasped Ryo’s wandering hands in his and squeezed them.  “But I’m feeling much better now.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Now about you?”

 

Ryo shrugged.  “Gormaki resisted arrest, decked me, and made a run for it.  Honestly I started to feel better once I got him booked.  From the time we had him in the car, he kept insisting that he was in the right.  Showed how right he was as he found himself spending tonight behind bars.  Saved us an investigation, because the bastard was so convinced we were doing him wrong, he admitted to what he did to Tommy.  We have a signed confession.  That’s a good thing.”  Ryo nuzzled Dee’s neck.  “Even better, we’re here now.”

 

Dee nodded.  “Yep.  I have a few ideas on how to give today a perfect ending.”

 

“Ask me, I’m already getting it.”  He kissed Dee’s neck again.  “But I’m open to more ideas.”

 

Dee smiled.  “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too, Dee.”

 

“I’m ready to move this to the bed.”

 

“I think that’s a great idea.  Let’s go.”

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

They had entered the bedroom, leaving towels behind in the bathroom.  Ryo made love to Dee – the days of Dee making love to Ryo were in the past for now.  In the last month, not only did it seem impractical to Dee, despite reading sections on topping which pregnant in the Carrier books he read, he just lost his drive.  Vince assured them it was normal.  Very often, sometime in the 2nd trimester, a Carrier would lose interest in topping until after the baby was born.  Ryo and Dee decided to take full advantage at the change between them while it lasted.  Sometimes Ryo would miss how it felt to have Dee inside him, but found no complaints in hearing Dee moaning in bliss, telling Ryo how good it felt to have him moving inside him, and how it felt to Ryo to fill Dee.

 

Sated, they settled to bed, the evening still a little early for Ryo.  Dee would usually be in bed by ten lately, while Ryo would still be up, watching the news or doing some cleaning around the apartment.  That night was an early night for both men.  Ryo had the type of day that he just wanted to snuggle with Dee and go to sleep.

 

Dee and Ryo were just starting to doze off to sleep, Ryo spooning Dee, a hand resting protectively on the swell of Dee’s tummy, when the peace was shattered by Dee’s cell phone going off.

 

Both men grumbled at the annoyance.  “Don’t answer that,” Ryo mumbled, holding Dee tighter.

 

“I don’t want to,” Dee replied sleepily.  He sighed heavily and started to pull from Ryo’s arms.

 

“Dee….”

 

“If it’s important,” Dee protested.

 

“At 10:15 at night?  No, Dee.  They know better.”

 

Dee managed to break from Ryo’s hold and grabbed his phone.  “Exactly.  Anyone calling at this time, it’s important.”  He noticed the name on the screen and answered the phone.  “Dana, what’s up?”

 

Ryo muttered a string of curses as he burrowed further into the covers.  “We’re not going out there, Dee,” he insisted, ignoring Dee’s side of the conversation.

 

Dee hung up the phone.  “C’mon Ryo.  We need to go meet Dana at the hospital.”

 

Ryo flopped onto his back, staring up at Dee.  “Why?”

 

“Well, I have to go.  You can stay here.  Dana and Jack were in an accident, and he went into labor.”

 

Ryo sat up, swearing.  “How’s the baby?”

 

“Considering they’re about 4 days ahead of the c-section, the baby should be fine.  Apparently the shock of impact put him in labor.  She said she’s fine, but Jack was unconscious last she saw him, and hasn’t heard anything since.  She’s my partner, Ryo.  I have to be there for her.  If they operate tonight, she won’t be allowed in for the baby’s birth.”

 

Ryo was jumping out of the bed.  “Oh damn.  Yeah, you’re right.  Dana needs us.”

 

In minutes the two men were dressed and after checking in with Bikky, were on their way downstairs.  When they reached the corner, instead of walking the two blocks south on The Bowery to the subway station, they crossed the two way street and hailed a cab, telling the driver they were going to Elmhurst General in Queens.

 

 

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

 

Dee and Ryo rushed from the elevator, going past the nurses’ station and into the waiting room.  They already had checked in at the lobby, and were worried that they had him on an obstetrics floor.

 

Dee saw Dana leaning against a wall, arms crossed around her front as if hugging herself.  Her make-up was smeared and face was tear-streaked.  Physically she was a pert, petite woman, but in the time Dee had worked with her, he hardly noticed that fact.  Her attitude and spirit made her seem like a much larger woman.  Have a black belt in several martial arts proved several times that she did not need anymore help than any of the male detectives on the job.

 

At that moment the formidable woman seemed so small to Dee.  He crossed the waiting room to her and immediately placed his arms around her.  He hugged her to him best he could considering his bump between them.  She rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry.

 

Ryo came to their side and slipped an arm around her waist.  “Did you hear anything yet?” he asked softly.  He looked up to Dee, and their eyes met, both men fearing the worse.

 

She shook her head.  “No.”  After letting out a sob, she added, “I’m scared.  I’m so scared.  No one is telling me anything.”

 

Dee nodded his head to Ryo, both men able to convey a plan with a mere look.  Ryo pulled away from them while Dee guided her toward the chairs set up along the walls of the waiting room.

 

“I’m going to see if I can get some answers,” Ryo stated softly.  “You stay here with Dee.  If you’re good, I might even come back with coffee.”

 

Dana looked up at him, a hint of a smile on her face.  “Thank you, Ryo.”

 

“Do I get coffee too?”  Dee gazed up from where he sat with a protective arm around Dana’s shoulders.  Ryo could see the amusement in his eyes.

 

“Sure, but if you don’t drink it, I’ll be insulted,” Ryo replied with a wink.  He turned to leave the waiting room in search of someone who could get him answers, knowing Dee was teasing.  Dee still loved the smell of good brewed coffee, but he couldn’t drink it.  It was something Dee was hoping would go away once he had the baby.

 

Dee watched as Ryo left.  “Now, do you want to tell me what happened here?” he gently asked his partner.

 

The female detective took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes.  “We were driving back from a dinner party some friends were holding.  I just got off the ramp from the BQE, and suddenly this car came from behind us.  I tried to swerve to get out of the way, but ended up side swiping a parked car.  It was on Jack’s side, so he took the brunt of impact.  Thankfully my cell was still working, and once I told dispatch I was an MOS, we had the EMTs arriving on the scene fast enough.  But there was so much blood on Jack’s side.”  She started to cry again and Dee held her tighter.

 

Dee was frowning.  “Did the other driver stop?” he had to ask.  It was second nature to him.

 

She shook her head.  “No, he kept on going.  I gave the first officer a description.  Unfortunately, I didn’t have time to get the plates.”

 

“Ryo and I are going to go down to the local precinct first thing tomorrow.  I know we can get the Commissioner to make sure every step is taken in finding the asshole who did this.”

 

“Thank you, Dee.”

 

“What if I lose them both, Dee?” Dana asked, starting to sob again.  She started to shake in Dee’s arms.

 

Dee kissed her forehead.  “Be strong, sweetheart.  Be strong for Jack and your baby boy.  Don’t give up on them.”

 

She nodded.  “You’re right.”  She still wept on Dee’s shoulder, while he held her tightly.

 

They lost track of the time when they heard footsteps approach them.  Dee looked up to notice Ryo, who was holding a cardboard tray of hot beverages, talking to a middle aged man in scrubs.  Dana lifted her head and followed Dee’s gaze.  Dee held her protectively, not able to tell from the faces coming closer what type of news they had.

 

“Mrs. Johnsen,” the doctor addressed.  ‘I’m Doctor Bailey.  I was in surgery with your husband.”

 

Dee glanced over at Ryo, who finally gave him a small smile and nod of his head.

 

“How is he?” Dana blurted out.  Dee felt the woman tremor with fear.  “And the baby?”

 

“Both your husband and son are expected to make a full recovery.  Your son needed to be put in incubation,” the doctor explained.  “Your husband sustained injuries and lost of a lot of blood.  We knew we had to perform surgery to remove your son, but we couldn’t until he was stabilized.”  The doctor’s look turned grim for a moment.  “We lost your husband while prepping for surgery, but we were able to revive him.  Unfortunately that caused additional stress on the baby.  Thankfully, your son appears to be fine now, but we’d like to keep him in incubation overnight as a precaution.”

 

“And what about Jack?” she asked.

 

“He’s still under, and we anticipate needing to do additional surgery once he’s stronger.  But we expect a full recovery.”

 

Dana released a heavy breath, slumping in Dee’s arms.  She started to cry again, but without the despair from before.  “Son?  Our son is born?  And he’s fine?” she asked.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Johnsen.  We can take you to see your son.  By then we should have your husband settled in recovery, and you can see him.”

 

“Please.  Yes.  I need to see them.  Both of them.”

 

Dee was hugging Dana again and kissed her cheek.  “Here that, partner.  Jack’s going to be fine, and you have a son.  Congratulations, sweetheart.”

 

Ryo was grinning and he handed Dana her coffee.  “Here.  I know you’re anxious to see your little guy, but you probably need this.”

 

“Yes, bless you,” Dana remarked, taking the coffee from Ryo, smiling brightly.  “We have a son.  He’s here.”

 

“Yes, he’s here,” Dee agreed laughing.  At that moment, the baby decided to let Dee know she was unhappy sitting in an uncomfortable plastic chair well after midnight.  He grunted as he finally released Dana, and rubbed his swollen bump.  “You still have a while to go yet, Koko, so you need to calm it down.”

 

Dana laughed, and had a sip of her coffee.  “I’ve been meaning to ask, but is that her name?  Koko?  It’s unusual, even for Japanese.”

 

Ryo grinned wickedly as he handed Dee a cup with tea.  “Nah, that’s just a nickname.  We still use Chibi, but Koko sounds female, and we decided she needed a nickname that sounded like a girl,” he explained as Dee started to drink his tea.

 

Dee chuckled.  “Ryo’s fault.  He said that in the ultrasound pictures that she looked like a coconut.  Which is what he started to call her right after the ultrasound, and eventually it became Koko-nut.  Now it’s just Koko.”

 

“Did you decide on a name for her yet?” Dana asked.  Talking to Dee and Ryo helped calm her down and prepare to see her newborn son, and then after, see her husband.  She realized from what the doctor said that he would be worse for wear before better, and she knew she had to be prepared for when she finally got to see him.

 

Dee stood up, the hand not holding his tea going to the small of his back, and pressing on the area, trying to relieve the pain.  “Ugh, she’s sitting on something she shouldn’t be,” Dee complained.  “And yes, we do, but no, we’re not saying until she’s born.”

 

Dana looked at Ryo as she also stood up, accepting Ryo’s hand to assist her.  “Dee and I agreed.  No one will know her name until we present her.  Shall we?” he asked, holding out his elbow to her.

 

Dana grinned, tears in her eyes.  “Yes.  And please, I want you both to say hello to our son before you head off and get Dee into bed.”

 

Dee went on the other side of Dana, taking her by her arm.  “We’d be honored.  By the way, what is the baby’s name?”

 

Dana grinned.  “Jack Jr.”

 


	3. The Unexpected III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired and overworked, because of understaffing, Dee is starting to feel strain and frustration on the job. Then he gets a phone call from someone in his past. (Did I mention I suck at summaries? ‘Cause I do.)

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 3 – A Visit From the Past  
Word Count: 7003  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Notes: Tired and overworked, because of understaffing, Dee is starting to feel strain and frustration on the job. Then he gets a phone call from someone in his past. (Did I mention I suck at summaries? ‘Cause I do.)  
Beta by the gorgeous [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)

The others looked up as Dee and Ryo entered the squad room.

“Hey, did you hear from Dana lately?” Marty asked.

“We saw her last night. Jack’s doing much better, and the baby is a doll. We’ll probably go by again tomorrow,” Dee replied. “She did say he’s up to visitors, so if anyone wants to come by and say hello to the new family, they could. Otherwise, we’ll gladly take well wishes when we go see them.”

“After Dee and I go shopping for more stuff for the cutie,” Ryo commented. He gazed at Dee’s bump, a soft smile on his face. “I look at little Jack Jr. and I can’t believe we’re going to have one of those little cuties soon.”

Dee smiled back at Ryo. “I know what you mean. I look at that little guy, and I want Koko with us already. But I don’t suggest how Jack sped up having the baby early.” He sat down in Andy’s vacated chair, since the rookie detective had the day off. Ryo smirked, as he leaned against the desk.

“Don’t do it, Ryo,” JJ warned. “Every time you move something on his desk, we have to hear about it for hours when he gets back.”

“How often is that?” Ryo asked. “It’s not very often there’s actually something on his desk to move.”

Dee shook his head. “I tell you, a clean desk is a sign of someone who doesn’t have enough work.”

The others looked at each other and started to scatter various papers and folders on their desks to make it look more than there was. Dee and Ryo looked and laughed.

“So with both Dana and Andy out today, how are we doing this?” Dee asked. “Should Ryo and I stay together, and leave the tougher calls to the rest of you?” For the last few days, with Dana on baby leave, Ryo and Andy would go out with Dee on his calls, while Dee would stay behind for anything Ryo and Andy would normally go out for.

Drake shrugged. “Why not? Then next time Andy’s off, someone else pairs up with Dee.”

“If there are no calls needing Dee’s expertise, I’ll join with other calls until I’m needed to go out with Dee,” Ryo commented.

“Sounds like a plan,” Dee said. “I have enough paperwork to keep me here until this baby is born.” He let out a heavy sigh.

“How’s the investigation for the Sabrano case going?” JJ asked, getting up from his desk and stretching.

Dee leaned back in the seat, resting his hands on the baby swell. “The father’s denying he sent one of his co-workers to help the boyfriend. Meanwhile Adam Dinachi is insisting that Vincent Sabrano contacted him later that evening. Apparently Allen Gormaki knew enough to contact Sabrano after he left the apartment he shared with Tommy.”

“Sabrano is living in a hotel at the moment,” Ryo added. “He finally got home and insisted he was not going to share his house with a Carrier, denounced his son, and promptly got kicked out on his ass by Mrs. Sabrano.”

“Good on her!” Drake approved.

JJ sighed. “It’s going to be tough on them, since Tommy is an adult, and she can’t collect child support.”

“No, but if they divorce and she gets a good lawyer, she should have some money to help out,” Drake pointed out.

“Too bad Gormaki is going to jail, because Tommy could have sued for child support,” Marty mused.

Dee slammed a hand on the desk surface, causing everyone to jump. “He couldn’t anyway. Because child support is not obligated for Carriers. They never got around to that law yet.”

“Well, that sucks,” Marty commented.

“There’s a lot that sucks concerning Carriers that we never give thought to, until now,” Dee growled. “Every time I think I’m getting somewhere with an investigation or to assist someone, I find another road block. It makes me thankful for everything I have in my life.” He looked up at Ryo and smiled.

Ryo returned the smile, and then tapped the desk with his fingertips. “Alrighty. Time for work.”

Dee groaned, but got up from the chair. Waving to the others, he followed Ryo into their office.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Dee sat in the office alone, fed up with yet another Carrier done wrong. He knew he could never walk away from police work, but sometimes he grew frustrated. They would serve justice for one person, but there were three more needing their help too. Sometimes there was a victim able to speak for themselves, and other times it was too late. Too many times it was too late. In the last few weeks, Dee hated being called in after the fact more than ever. Ryo had gone with Drake and JJ on a call of a Carrier found dead in his apartment in the Bronx. Ted and Marty were out following up on some potential leads that could tie Mr. Sabrano to Tommy’s beating. Dee had a bad feeling for the young man. Not long before, he had attempted to get a restraining order against the father, but he hit more red tape. They would have to wait until Mr. Sabrano made a move against Tommy, then the young pregnant man could file for the restraining order. Dee was hoping Ted and Marty could find something to back up their getting a warrant for Sabrano’s arrest, because he had a bad feeling that when a move will be made, it will be too late. Again.

He needed a break, so Dee pushed aside all the files after getting a snack from the break room, and started to shop online for car possibilities. Not that they would be able to go look at anything at anytime soon. Originally Ryo and Dee had planned to look at any possibilities they agreed on during their next days off. Then right after lunch, they were called into Chief Smith’s office. They found Commissioner Rose also waiting for them. Chief Smith explained that they could not take off for the next couple of days, because they were short staffed with a heavy case load. The Commissioner apologized profusely, promising he would make it up to Dee for working over 5 days without a day off. They were told Andy called in and needed a few days off, that it had something to do with his son. Dana was out on baby leave, with her husband still in the hospital. Dee grumped and complained. He was not going to admit to his superiors that he understood. That was because he was feeling overworked and starting to be more stressed with the job than usual. He was in need soon for some time off. He warned them that he expected to have at least one day off that week, and Rose agreed, but could not tell him when yet.

Dee was hoping that he could still have that Wednesday off, but he would not find out until the next day. The next scheduled day off for them was over a week from then. Surely they could not make him work that many days in a row, even if the work day was reduced.

He was interrupted from his perusal of cars by the phone ringing. He picked it up and answered, “Detective Dee Laytner, how may I help you today?” Dee was tired and answered the phone on automatic pilot, born of years of practice. If he was in a better frame of mind, he would have said his last name was Laytner-MacLean.

“Dee!” he heard a vaguely familiar voice greet him. “How the bloody hell are you?”

“I’m sorry,” Dee replied, “but do I know you?”

“Of course you know me,” came the response, followed by a chuckle. It was the chuckle Dee picked up on.

“Holy crap, no way. Seth?” he asked.

“That’s me, lover boy,” he replied. “I just got back from Paris on Friday, and decided to see how things are with my favorite ex. I thought maybe we could have dinner together.”

Dee’s mouth dropped, catching the tone of voice coming from his ex-lover. “Would ah.. whathisface be joining us if I say yes?” he asked cautiously.

“No. Just us. I seem to have lost Tony somewhere in Brussels a few months back.”

“That’s too bad,” Dee replied.

 

 

“That’s the breaks. Nothing lasts, wouldn’t you say, Dee?”

“I wouldn’t say.” Dee leaned back in his chair to start rubbing his belly, because the baby decided to start playing soccer.

“So what do you say, Dee? I’m here alone, in a city that seems foreign to me, with no friends. How about keeping me company for old times sake?”

“It’s not so foreign considering you lived here for how many years? But yeah, sure,” Dee said, sounding a bit distracted. Dee also knew better than believe he was the only person Seth knew in New York City.

Seth seemed to catch the tone. “Please don’t tell me you’ve gone and got yourself trapped in a marriage to some young chick, Dee.”

“Nope. Not married to some young chick,” Dee assured him. “But we can’t meet alone. I’ll have someone with me.”

Dee grinned as he could sense Seth rolling his eyes in that way he had. “If you must. I’m really lonely.”

“Why did you decide to come to New York then? Maybe going back to London would have been better.”

“Because I have business I need to tie up here in New York. Then I’ll decide if I should move back to London,” Seth replied. Dee heard the unsaid, Depends on how tonight turns out.

“Look Seth, dinner tonight, but between old friends who haven’t seen each other in years and that’s all it’ll be.”

“Couldn’t you come alone? How can we rehash the old days if you have a lover tagging along?”

“Seth, either I show up with the person I’m with now, or no deal. In fact, I’ll make the reservations, just in case you screw up the number in the party.”

Seth sighed heavily over the phone. “Whatever. Okay, I’ll give you my number and call me back with the specifics. Okay sexy?”

“Seth, you haven’t seen me for almost 6 years. How do you know I’m still sexy?” He chuckled, shaking his head as he looked down at the baby bump.

“Because, Dee Laytner, you’re of the caliber that you’ll always be sexy. I was a fool, you know. I should have never let you go.”

Dee pursed his lips. “If I remember correctly, it was me who let you go. Because you had to have someone else in your bed.”

“Never in my bed. Remember my bed back then was our bed. I never did that to you, Dee.”

“Well, whoever’s bed,” Dee commented. “What’s done is done. And we’ve moved on.” He picked up a pen and jotted down the number showing up on the caller ID window.

“I’m back in New York,” Seth reminded.

“I never left. Look Seth, I’ve got your number, so I’ll give you a callback in an hour or so.”

“Just make it for tonight, Dee. I’m lonely. Desperately lonely and I miss you like crazy.”

“Whatever, Seth. Talk to you in a couple of hours.” He put the receiver down on the phone cradle and smirked. Rubbing the baby bump, he said, “Well, I think he’s going to get quite a surprise when he meets you, Koko.” He chuckled, remembering the sometimes torrential relationship with the older British man from London who had relocated to New York City. He was very aware of the reason why they eventually broke up, and wished someone could get a photo of Seth when he saw Dee for the first time later that night.

“Meet who?” Dee heard Ryo’s voice come from the door.

“I got a strange phone call out of the blue just now,” Dee replied with a smile, watching as Ryo walked across the office. He lifted his face to Ryo as the older detective leaned down to lightly kiss him.

“Oh really?” Ryo asked, placing a hand on Dee’s cheek.

“Yup. Remember I told you about Seth?”

“That London bloke you broke up with because you wouldn’t bottom for him?” Ryo looked amused. “He called?”

Dee nodded. “Yup. He did. Insisted that we meet for dinner tonight because he’s lonely and desperate. I told him it’s dinner for three, because no way I’m going without you. Let him meet a real man.”

Ryo smiled warmly, his hand sliding down from Dee’s face to touch the swell of Dee’s tummy. “I know a real man,” he replied, rubbing Dee’s belly and was rewarded by feeling a kick. “That’s my soccer girl,” he commented, looking down, his smile growing. “So what time are we meeting this clown?” he asked Dee.

“Dunno. I figure you’ll tell me after you make the reservations. It’ll have to be early, because after today, I need an early night.”

“I’ll insist on an early night,” Ryo stated. “I’m sorry about our days off, Dee.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s Rose and Chief’s fault. Nothing for you to apologize about.”

“Yeah well. I ran into the Commissioner and he said if all goes well by tomorrow afternoon, we’re going to like what he has to say.”

“If he says we have off just Wednesday, I’ll take that,” Dee said.

“He’s trying, but we’ll see.”

“So what’s up with that call? Something we need to be concerned about?” Dee asked.

“Yes and no. Initial on scene examination told us that he had complications with the pregnancy. We’ll know for certain after the autopsy first thing tomorrow morning. He lived alone. What we got from one of his neighbors, who was a friend – the one who found him and called it in, his medical insurance didn’t have coverage for Carrier pregnancies and he couldn’t afford visits with a MOP.”

“Damn,” Dee sighed. “And there’s no program for Carriers with no insurance either. There’s a few MOPs who would offer their services, but I guess we need to get that out to the community better.” Dee placed his elbows on the desk surface and covered his face with his hands. “Fuck. That just makes the rest of today perfect,” he moaned.

Ryo walked up behind Dee and started to massage his shoulders. “Maybe meeting this ex of yours tonight isn’t a great idea. You go home in an hour, and I think it’s best you stay home and relax. I’ll come back with some takeout, so we don’t have to cook.”

Dee shook his head, feeling his muscles relax under the ministrations of Ryo’s strong fingers that knew where to find the knots and how to loosen them. “Nah. As long as we make it an early night, I’ll be fine. I think I could use the laugh.”

“Laugh?” Ryo asked, his hands going down from Dee’s shoulders to his upper back.

Dee moaned in appreciation. “Don’t stop… that feels heavenly.”

Ryo chuckled and leaned over to kiss the top of Dee’s head. “You were saying about a laugh?”

“Yeah. I told you why we broke up. So imagine his face when I walk in with you… like this.” He moved his hands to place them on each side of the swell. He was wearing a pullover shirt that draped in a way that made the protrusion very noticeable in a way that could not be fat.

Ryo started to laugh, picturing exactly what Dee was describing. “Oh yes. But to be fair to him, you still were that way until that day in the kitchen.”

“Which brings us to now, with our little Koko due to arrive near the end of next month and you the top man.” Dee gazed up at Ryo with twinkling eyes. “Of course, we don’t have to tell him that much. Just looking at me should give him enough hint of what’s going on around here.”

Ryo laughed more. “Sure.” His hands moved lower, focusing on the center of Dee’s lower back.

“I love you,” Dee drawled, leaning forward enough for Ryo to have better access.

“Yeah, well enough for now,” Ryo said with smirk. He finished the rub down and moved his arms so he ended up hugging Dee around his neck from behind. He kissed the side of Dee’s face. “Before you fall asleep here. I’m going to make you some tea and then I’ll make those reservations for dinner for tonight.”

Dee turned his head so he could kiss Ryo properly, their tongues meeting briefly in a gentle caress before Ryo stood up straight. Smiling, Dee watched as Ryo fussed with the Japanese water heater they had received from one of Ryo’s relatives for a wedding gift, and the tea leaves that he placed in a metal strainer. He dropped the metal ball into Dee’s mug and filled it with hot water.

While Ryo waited for it to be steeped enough to add the honey, Dee realized he was feeling much better now, and went back to looking at cars online.

~/~ ~/~ ~/~

Ryo ended up making reservations at a Euro-fusion restaurant they had wanted to try out in Soho. Ryo considered places in Soho or the Village, so they would not have far to go once they were done with the night. It was a pricey place, sometimes frequented by celebrities, and unless you had the right connections, it was impossible to get last minute reservations. Ryo had the right connections, since Eunice was dating the owner’s younger brother. Ryo also had Seth on his mind when picking out a place for dinner. The man was a photographer, who was already on his way to international fame and fortune. While living in Paris, he had advanced his career to enjoy the better life. He photographed models and celebrities, also managing to get exclusive contracts with some celebrities and high society families for taking photos of newborn babies, weddings, special birthday parties. Along with a few businesses he still had in New York, Seth was independently wealthy. Ryo had visions of Seth throwing his wealth in front of Dee in an attempt to lure him back – assuming Seth wanted an almost 8 months pregnant man. Ryo trusted Dee, but it was what he knew of the other man that helped make up his mind on the evening. First the 5 star restaurant, then Ryo told Dee that they were paying for Seth that evening. Ryo wanted Dee to face his ex-lover, and show him that he was doing quite well with his life financially. Dee got Ryo to also admit that he wanted to show Seth that he was able to give Dee everything the photographer might try to offer, and more.

When Dee called Seth back, he gave his ex-lover the name and address of the restaurant, and gave him a time a half hour later than their reservations were for.

Which gave Dee and Ryo a chance to be seated by the time Seth sauntered into the restaurant. He was about Ryo’s height, with long brown hair and hazel gray eyes. He was dressed in a brown Armani suit, and his long hair was pulled back into a ponytail. During a slow time after Dee left work for the day, Ryo had done his research, so he was not surprised how Seth was looking these days, comparing to the few photos Dee still had from the days he was with the photographer. Ryo had to admit the man was good looking, but his photos did not do him justice. He watched the man approach their table, escorted by the maitre d’, as other diners watched him pass, some appearing to recognize him. Ryo could tell the other man was aware of it, and seemed to be used to it, even if he appeared to have his attention only on Dee as he got closer.

They made sure Dee was seated facing toward the front. Dee was grinning like a fool as he took Ryo’s hand in his left one. “Get ready for this. When I went to the restroom, I managed to convince Basil to get a photo when it finally sinks in.” He chuckled, then looked up at Seth stopped at the table.

“Well, hello Dee,” Seth greeted. “You’re looking well.”

Dee smiled at him. “Yeah. You too.”

Ryo tried not to smirk. He wondered if Seth realized that Dee’s face was a little more filled out than usual, because of pregnancy.

Dee squeezed Ryo’s hand, making sure the diamonds and cut of his wedding band hit the light so Seth could not miss it. “Seth, I want you to meet my husband, Randy.” Ryo had insisted that Dee introduce him by his first name, because only friends were allowed to call him Ryo.

Seth’s eyes went wide as they fell on Ryo. “Husband? Wow!” He looked back to Dee. “Well, you said not to a chick, so you weren’t lying. Just being shrewd.”

Dee shrugged. “It should have been a clue if I insisted he was along with me.” He waved his right hand as if to dismiss the topic. Ryo found it highly amusing that Dee was able to make the gesture seem street-like while at the same time regal. Dee’s attention went to Ryo. “This is Seth, but I told you all about him.”

Ryo nodded, smiling up at Seth. He stood up and extended his hand for a shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Seth,” he greeted. “Please, sit down and join us for dinner.”

“This is quite a swank little place here,” Seth commented as he sat down in the only chair left, which was opposite Dee and Ryo. “I’m surprised you were able to get reservations. But don’t worry, I can afford it.”

Ryo shook his head. “Didn’t Dee tell you that tonight is on us? No worries, we can afford it.”

Dee lowered his head, attempting not to break out in laughter. He could tell Ryo was enjoying himself one-upping Seth.

“If you insist, but I don’t want you two to be living on noodles for a month because of tonight.”

Dee snorted. “If we do, they’ll be fresh and imported, thank you.”

Ryo rolled his eyes. “That reminds me, I need to make sure we’re good for another delivery tomorrow. We’re almost out. And God forbid you get it in your head you want some.”

Dee laughed. “I’d apologize, but like I keep saying, this is all your fault.”

Seth sat with a patented smile on his face, watching the happy married couple interact. When both men fell silent and after they shared a smile, they gazed at him. Seth cleared his throat. “Marriage, huh? Somehow you gave me the impression that if you ever settled down enough to get married, it would be to a woman.”

“All I needed was the right person to want to settle down with.” Dee took Ryo’s hand again. “And that’s Randy.” Dee smiled again at Ryo.

The three fell into small talk, asking about the appetizers as they looked at their menus. Dee and Ryo had already decided on what they wanted, but did not let Seth know that. As the other man studied his menu, Ryo glanced at him, once again struck by his good looks. This was a man that hurt Dee when the younger detective had discovered Seth was cheating on him, seeing another man on the side, and yet Seth was forced to seek out someone else to get what he could not from Dee. Ryo was amazed that Dee could not bottom to Seth, and yet when Ryo finally made moves to change from their usual positions, the only protest he had gotten from Dee was a just a token one to up their stakes that time. Now, because of Dee’s advanced pregnancy their sex life was one sided again, this time Dee bottoming. Dee admitted he missed topping, but had no interest at the time, along with the large baby bump getting in the way of things. He also made Ryo promise that when they got back to sexual relations after the baby was born, he was expecting things to be more equal between them. It blew Ryo’s mind, and had him once again wondering just what was it about him that he was so lucky to have Dee. He also found himself cursing himself again for taking so long to make up his mind.

He realized during his musing that his eyes had drifted from Seth to Dee, but only noticed that the two ex-lovers were talking, catching up on their lives. After they ordered, the Laytner-MacLeans were treated to Seth talking up his adventures in Europe, bringing up his wealth in every way that he could. He spoke of the people he photographed, and those he met. He talked about Paris and Belgium and London as if Dee and Ryo would never get a chance to go there.

Dee cleared his throat, and cut in, telling Seth about their vacation to England, and their honeymoon to the Caribbean. Ryo took Dee’s hints and talked about traveling with his parents. Seth seemed put off that Ryo seemed to be as well-traveled as he was, even if it was years since he had the chance.

As their appetizers arrived, Seth noticed Dee’s plate. “Lamb?” he asked, amazed. “I’d have thought you’d have ordered the clams or escargot. You always had that when we went out. You’re such a seafood freak.” Seth chuckled at the memory.

Dee grinned. “Well, still am, but I need to watch what type of seafood and stay away from the undercooked stuff. Besides, the lamb strips with vinigerette and goat cheese looked good to me. I’ll probably have the duck with the miso dressing for the entrée.”

Seth frowned. “Diet? Health issues?” he asked, looking concerned.

“Health,” Dee replied, then he smiled. “But nothing to be worried about.”

“If you insist.”

Ryo quickly picked up his napkin and placed it before his mouth, almost choking on his last bite, because he realized that Seth did not realize Dee was pregnant yet.

“You okay, hubby?” Dee asked, trying not to call him Ryo in front of Seth, but having trouble calling him Randy. It was easy to refer to his husband as Randy, since he was used to introducing him by his first name; he just had trouble calling the older man Randy. Dee could count the times on one hand that he had in the five years he had known Ryo.

“So married, huh? Again, wow! How long have you been married?” Seth asked.

“Two and a half months. We were married in March,” Dee replied.

“Oh, so newlyweds, eh?” Seth asked.

Dee nodded. “And very happy, so get that out of your mind. I don’t take my marriage vows lightly. I married Randy, because I know he’s a keeper for me.”

Their appetizers were taken away, and their salads were served.

“March, you say? There was this huge swank wedding affair going on mid-March that I tried to get a bid in for exclusives to be published in Europe. But I dropped the deal.”

“Oh?” Ryo asked carefully. “You mean someone else dared to have a huge to-do in March?”

“Yeah. Some society family. Their name is big over in Europe. Would have been nice to have had the exclusive for European magazines. Especially since there was all this celebrating over a gay wedding. That’s big news, being they’re known to be such an uptight family.”

Dee laughed. “Well, gee, that wouldn’t have happened to be the Laytner-MacLean wedding now, would it?”

“MacLean, yeah, that’s the name and….” Seth’s mouth dropped open. “Holy crap! I never did get the other name of that wedding. You mean, you… him….” Seth’s gray eyes rested on Ryo. “You’re one of those MacLeans?”

Ryo grinned. “Yup. I am. And now, so is Dee. After all, we’re now known as the Laytner-MacLeans, MacLean family heir and heir apparent. Sweet, huh?”

“Whoa. Very.” He looked over at Dee. “Well, I guess you did more than good for yourself, landing him. Bloody hell. I definitely don’t stand a chance now.”

Dee chuckled. “Seth, the day I laid eyes on Randy, no one stood a chance. That was it for me. All I wanted was him, and now I have him. All this,” he changed his voice to sound pompous, “MacLean crap,” his voice went back to normal as he continued, “I found out later. Actually, I really had no clue about how rich his family was until I went to a wedding with him last year. And I still didn’t get the full scope of it, until his family got involved with our wedding planning.”

“So you had this massive wedding?”

Dee’s smile was wide. “Oh it was massive. But beautiful. It was fuckin’ amazing. Randy’s grandparents even gave us a firework display by the Brooklyn Bridge to end our reception. There was a sign hanging from the bridge, congratulating us.”

“Well, I think it’s all very cool that a family such as your grandparents can go all out for a gay wedding,” Seth said to Ryo. “I applaud them.”

“So do I. They were a little put off at the beginning, but they came through full force,” Ryo replied. “And I love them more for it.”

Dee made a little gasp, and threw his napkin on the table.

“You okay?” Ryo asked.

“Yeah. Soccer practice on my bladder. Gotta hit up the men’s room again. Excuse me.” He stood up, placing a hand on his swell, feeling the baby kicking.

Ryo chuckled. “Playtime for Chibi. That, or Koko’s insulted you didn’t introduce her yet.” He winked at Dee, aware that the situation was slowly sinking in with Seth.

“Yeah, yeah… I’ll do the introducing when I get back.” Dee headed off in the direction of the restrooms.

Ryo head the fork clatter to the plate as Dee stood up, did not pay mind to it until Dee was halfway across the restaurant. He also noticed a flash going off from across the floor. He grinned at Seth. “Did we forget to mention Dee’s pregnant?” he asked.

Seth’s head was turned, staring at Dee’s retreating back until he was out of sight. His head snapped back to Ryo and just stared, looking to be in shock.

“Hey, are you okay, Seth?” Ryo asked.

“Dee Laytner is fuckin’ pregnant,” Seth announced, a little on the loud side, causing nearby diners to look over at them.”

“Dee Laytner-MacLean is indeed very pregnant,” Ryo confirmed.

“How? Was this planned? Did you have to donate sperm or something?”

Ryo smirked, his eyes on Seth. “Maybe we should wait for Dee to come back. He’s still pretty quick as ever, but he’s had more practice at it in the last few months than usual. He should be right back.”

“Dee’s…. Holy shit.”

Ryo started to laugh. Seth sat, looking to be in shock, while Ryo laughed until Dee returned and settled himself in his chair. “Sorry about that. I seem to have missed the best part. You alright, Seth?”

“You’re pregnant!”

“Duh.”

Ryo broke out in laughter again because of the look on Dee’s face when he spoke the single word. He managed to compose himself enough to say to Dee, “Seth asked if I donated sperm to impregnate you.”

Dee raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah, I could say you did that.” He chuckled. Looking at Seth, he asked, “I suppose you mean the clinical way.”

Seth nodded. “I’m assuming you both want children, but Randy’s not a Carrier, but you are? I didn’t know that you were.”

“Seth, get real. There’s more fun ways to get pregnant than having him shoot off into a cup. Seriously.” He shook his head. “And obviously I am a Carrier. Randy is one too, but his plumbing is slightly clogged, so to speak. But the next one, we’re hoping he’ll be the one Carrying. When we’re ready for a next one.”

“So this was planned?

Dee shook his head, as Ryo looked on in interest. “I didn’t know I was a Carrier until I went to the doctor thinking I had a stomach flu or something and was told I was pregnant. So, yes, this was a surprise to the two of us, but it’s a wonderful surprise.”

Seth turned his head, his eyes settling on Ryo again. He stared, not saying anything. Ryo could not help smirking. It was obvious to Ryo what was on the other man’s mind. From Dee’s chuckle, he knew too.

His smirk growing, Ryo said, “I don’t think you need details. Just looking at Dee should be enough.”

Seth paled, and forced his eyes away from Ryo, and he turned to Dee, who was rubbing his baby bump through the lush cotton dress shirt he wore for dinner, as their main plates were served. Dee’s eyes lifted from looking down at his bump while murmuring softly to the baby and smiled as his eyes met Seth’s. “It would take a very special man to tame me into settling down. He obviously had to be able to reach me in ways no one else could ever. Randy is a very special man.”

“And you’re obviously disgustingly domesticated,” Seth muttered. “Look at you, bloody talking to that bump of yours. You’re freaking me out here, Dee.” He ran a nervous hand through his hair, pulling some strands out from the binding holding it back.

Dee grinned. “Look, had we discussed this before I found out, both of us would have said no way either of us would do this. But I ended up getting pregnant anyway, and once I found out, I had no regrets. I still don’t. Since then, I realized this is what I want in life. A loving husband and a baby that is of our blood. Technically, this is our second child anyway. We have a 14 year old son that we adopted. Randy took him in during our first case. Our first case was investigating Bikky’s father’s death. With no mother, he had no where to go, so Randy took him in. I ended up, somehow, helping with his upbringing. So when we moved in together, we jointly adopted him. So I was already domesticated long ago, since I’m already a father. Had been for years. Only difference is we’re doing this from the start this time, and we created this life.”

Seth’s eyes got wider. “A son? Bloody hell, Dee, I’m at a loss for words.”

Dee’s grin was not so warm as he stated, “Just say, Congratulations.”

“Congrats. Excuse me. I think I need to use the loo.”

Dee and Ryo watched as he got up and walked toward the restrooms, appearing to be in a hurry.

“I would say our night out is almost over,” Dee remarked to Ryo. “I think he realized he stands no chance in getting me back.” He grimaced. “And I’m beginning to suspect that he has issues with Carriers.”

“You get that feeling too?” Ryo asked. “I did notice that is what’s lacking in the photos of his that I saw online this afternoon.”

Dee shrugged. “At least it looks like once we’re done here, we can go home and I can get into a warm bath and crawl into bed at an early time.”

Ryo took Dee’s hand and squeezed.

“Don’t feel sorry for me, baby. It was over a long time ago between him and me. I got over him and moved on. Now I have you, and I have no intention of this ever being over. I just feel sorry for him if he can’t accept Carriers.”

Ryo opened his mouth to say something, but noticed Seth start coming back toward them. He motioned to Dee, and both men started on their meals. They looked up to acknowledge the other man when he sat down. Seth picked up his fork and knife, started to cut up his filet mignon, then set the fine silver utensils back down next to the square blue china dish. He grabbed his wine glass and drained it, and then let out a sigh.

“So, what happened to Tony?” Dee asked casually, then placed a piece of his broiled miso duck into his mouth. His piercing eyes bore into Seth, waiting for a reply.

“He wanted children. I didn’t. Especially the way he wanted them.”

“The natural way?” Ryo asked between bites.

“It’s not natural,” Seth commented hotly.

Dee raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” he simply commented, and went back to eating his dinner.

Seth sighed heavily and rested his arms on the table, alongside the plate. “Look, I’ll admit I was still hoping to get you back, even if you’re with Randy here. It’s obvious that’s not going to happen. You’re too into this thing you have to even be tempted.” Seth glared at Dee. “Besides, you’re in no condition to be taking up another lover, aren’t you?”

“Meaning?” Dee asked, his eyes meeting Seth’s.

“I dumped Tony because I wasn’t going to involve myself with a damn freak. The last one I thought would ever be one of those were you, so I came back. Now….” He gestured toward Dee’s bump. “So you turn out to be one of those too. So if you will excuse me, I suddenly lost my appetite and don’t feel much like talking. If you like, I can pay for this.”

Ryo shook his head. “Just go. If you feel that way about Carriers, and about Dee because he’s having our baby, then just get up and get the fuck out of here as fast as you can. Because I’ve heard enough and I’m holding myself back here.”

Seth studied Ryo’s face for a second, seeing the raw anger that was visible. “Fine. I guess you both deserve each other. Congratulations. Freaks belong together. It was nice seeing you again, Dee. It’s a shame though that I now have a different opinion of you.”

Dee’s eyes narrowed. “You can keep your biased opinions to yourself. But yeah, I’m not who we both thought I was back then.” He stood up again, thrusting out his prominent baby bump, and placing his hands on each side. “This is me, Seth. Married, pregnant and loving it. Of course, as I keep saying, it’s all because it’s with the right man. Something you were never able to be. Good night, Seth.”

Seth glared at Dee, and then Ryo, as if the older detective was to blame for how things turned out that evening. Ryo mused that in a way, it was true. It was because of him that Dee found out what he really wanted in life, and was getting it all.

They watched as Seth stormed out of the restaurant.

“Well, that went well,” Dee commented, sitting down and picking up his fork and knife, and started to eat again.

Ryo placed his finger under Dee’s chin. “Dee, turn around. Please?”

Dee hesitated for a moment, but finally relented. Ryo could see the pain and hurt in Dee’s eyes. Anyone else would not have noticed, since Dee wore an impassive face, appearing to be intent on finishing his meal and going home to get comfortable. “Dee, sweetheart. Don’t start believing him.”

Dee shrugged. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now, huh?” He looked down. “It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not going to stop me from going on with this pregnancy to the end. It won’t stop me if it happens again. I might hesitate when it’s your turn, because I’d hate for you to be subjected to this bullshit.”

“One, a Carrier is not a freak. You are not a freak. Our baby is not a monster. Two, I refuse to allow freaks like him stop me when it’s my turn to give you a child. Understand?”

Dee nodded.

“Dee.” Ryo’s voice was firm, commanding Dee to look up at him again. “You’re beautiful. You’re handsome, sexy and so fuckin’ gorgeous. Especially now, so swollen with our little Koko. Don’t you ever let someone make you think otherwise. Or you’ll have to deal with me. After I kick their ass for making you starting thinking such crap. Got it?” When Dee nodded this time, his eyes met Ryo. “Now, I love you. More than anything.” He leaned over to tenderly kiss Dee, his hand going up to rest on Dee’s neck, fingers digging into tense muscles. “Do you want to get the rest of this to go? I’ll feed you while you take a nice bubble bath.”

Dee giggled. “Yeah. I think that sounds wonderful. I do want to go home. I want to get comfortable and mold myself to you – as much as I could with the chibi here, and just forget the rest of the world for a while.”

“Your wish, my command.” Ryo grinned and kissed Dee again. When he pulled away, he lifted his other hand to snap his fingers, much in the fashion he had watched his grandfather whenever they ate in restaurants together. “Waiter!” he called out.

Less than ten minutes later, Ryo was escorting Dee out of the restaurant, after assuring the owner that they would be back again, but it was a bad night, while carrying the paper shopping bag with the restaurant’s name on it, with the rest of their dinner. Once they got outside, even if it was a nice evening, and it would have been a nice walk home, Ryo hailed a cab and settled Dee in the back. He got in after Dee, setting the food carefully between his legs on the floor and pulled Dee into his arms, kissing the younger, upset man and murmuring words of love until the cab stopped before their building.


	4. The Unexpected III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets an unwelcome visit while at the 27th, and Dee and Ryo find out when they finally get much needed time off.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 4 – Disappointments and Surprises  
Word Count: 6856  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Notes: Diana gets an unwelcome visit while at the 27th, and Dee and Ryo find out when they finally get much needed time off.

[CHAPTER 1](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/49153.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 2](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/56200.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 3](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/57515.html#cutid1)

 

 

**June 6, 2006**

Diana Spacey was walking down the corridor, toward Ryo and Dee’s office when she heard the elevator behind her open. She did not pay much attention to it, as it seemed like someone was always coming and going from many of the detectives who occupied the fourth floor of the 27th Precinct. There were other squads besides the former Criminal Investigations on that floor, including Narcotics and Homicide squads. Before the reassignment of CI, the tough cases went right up to CI, along with others that seemed to be getting nowhere with the other squads. The only cases CI did not see involved petty robbery or assault. They would only get such cases if it promised to be high profile. Since Criminal Investigations had became the Carrier Hate Crimes Unit, all their other cases were redistributed among the other detective squads, while everything that concerned a Carrier was assigned to CHCU. That included any cases in which a Carrier was just a random victim. It was decided that such cases would still need the sensitivity that CHCU was providing they had when it came to working with Carriers and their families. Since the inception of the unit, they had acquired their own ADA, who was well versed with Carrier laws and protection rights. The lawyer worked closely with the team, particularly Dee and Dana. As a result, Dee had been starting to prove himself something of an expert on laws and rights concerning Carriers, which enabled him to find ways around it, or how to start getting new laws into action. Spending more time behind a desk than the rest of the unit, Dee spent the time he was not actively researching for a case, looking into laws and rights, and digging further whenever he hit roadblocks with his cases.

“Diana,” she heard a familiar voice call out. She had not heard the voice since New Year’s Eve.

She paused and turned, watching with a frown as Richard approached.

“Nice to see you again, Diana. They said I could find you around here,” he said.

“Who would they be?” she asked.

Richard frowned a little. “I miss you,” he said instead.

“Funny, but I don’t miss you,” she said, nose in the air. “Look, I don’t have time for bigots who would rather breed hatred, so unless this is official, I have things to do.”

“I hear you’re moving to New York,” he said, ignoring her words.

“Your sources are behind the times. I did move to New York.”

“Last I hear, you’re living in some shabby little apartment while you’re still shopping for a proper home.”

Diana shook her head. “When we started working together, I never took you for such a snob. I’m quite happy with my apartment, but I’m not very thrilled making someone else rich off it. I’d much rather invest my money, which is why I’m looking for a condo or townhouse.”

“Do you think we can do dinner tonight?” Richard asked. “I have a friend who’s in real estate that might be able to help you.”

“I already have a real estate agent, thank you,” Diana said, glancing at her watch. She was to meet with CHCU for a debriefing on the arraignment of Taylor McFadden, and wanted to talk to Dee and Ryo first. “And I have plans for dinner tonight.”

Richard frowned. “What about lunch?”

“I have a meeting with the DA for lunch. Sorry.” Diana shrugged, but it was obvious she was not sorry.

Richard grimaced. “Diana, isn’t it time you stopped with this foolishness?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” she asked, coming across rudely. “Which foolishness would you be referring to?”

“This caring for those Carriers crap,” Richard replied. “Look, I understand one of your friends turned out to be one of those freaks, but you don’t have to head a crusade to protect them.”

Diana glared at Richard. “Crusade, huh? If that’s what you want to call it. Turns out I believe in what we’re doing with my new unit. I don’t see anything wrong with supporting Human Rights, and protecting citizens from atrocious crimes.”

“Having friends like that, you’re blinded to the big picture,” Richard tried to reason with her.

“Oh? I suppose you’ll waste more of my time telling me just what that big picture is.” Diana folded her arms, and tapped her foot impatiently. “Well? Make it quick, because I really have to be going.”

“If you would give me time to take you out for a meal soon, we can talk more, and you can be on your way.”

Diana raised her eyebrows. “No. I’m not interested. I have way too much to do than waste my time listening to your bullshit. But I’m curious, so please to educate me.”

“You speak of Human Rights,” Richard scoffed. “There is nothing ‘human’ about Carriers.”

Diana looked shocked. “You actually would dare to push it that far? What bigots go through these days to make their inane ideas seem legit,” she scoffed. “Goodbye, Richard. And if you’re seen around here in fifteen minutes, I will make sure you’re escorted outside.” She turned and strode down the hallway toward the door leading to Dee and Ryo’s private office, bypassing the entrance to the squad room.

“Diana, you will understand one day that this is wrong,” Richard called out.

Without turning, she replied, “What is wrong is you, Richard.” She reached the office door and, turning the doorknob without knocking, she added, “Goodbye.”

Diana entered the office, expecting to find the two detectives lip-locked. Instead, she found Ryo on the phone at his desk, while Dee was typing away on his keyboard, staring up at his monitor as he worked. Both men’s attention went toward the door when they heard it open and then slam closed. They found Diana standing before the closed door, fuming, and obviously trying to control her emotions.

Ryo was still halfway through a call he could not interrupt, so his eyes went to Dee, hoping the other man would handle the situation in their office.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dee asked. “I hope it’s not something we did to cause you standing in here, fuming like a dragon with heartburn.”

Diana gave Dee a tight, tiny smile that looked more scary than warm. “Richard!” she exclaimed loudly.

Ryo winced and pointed to the phone. Covering where he spoke into the phone, he stated, “I have to take this call. It’s the Sabrano case.”

Diana nodded and went over to Dee’s desk. Pulling a chair with her, so she could sit on the side of the desk, instead of opposite of Dee, she plopped down and folded her arms. “I was on my way to give you two an update on Taylor McFadden’s husband’s case, but just outside there, I had a most unpleasant encounter.”

“Oh? What happened?” Dee asked. Saving the file he worked on, he turned his chair to face Diana, giving her his attention.

“Richard!” she repeated again.

Dee nodded, trying to stay calm in hopes to soothe the distraught woman. “We got that much already. What about Richard?” Dee frowned slightly as he searched his memories on who she could be talking about.

“Richard is that pompous ass that I made the mistake of bringing to your New Year’s Eve party. I haven’t heard from him since. Until today,” she growled.

Ryo was thanking whoever he spoke to on the phone, still scribbling notes on a pad. He hung up the phone, placing his pen down and stood up to walk across the office to sit on the edge of Dee’s desk. “I think I remember now. Isn’t he the asshole I escorted to the door before the night was over?” he asked.

“That’s the one. And that reminds me, I need to call Berkeley, and make sure Richard leaves the premises.”

Dee lifted the handset from his desk phone and handed it to Diana, punching in the direct extension to the Commissioner’s office.

“Hello Berkeley,” Diana spoke when the Commissioner answered his phone. He had started to make a habit in the last few months of taking any calls that came from Dee and Ryo’s extension without delay. “Guess who we have loitering in this building? Richard. Of course you remember him, from New Year’s Eve. I heard that he’s in opposition of our new unit here and attempting to fight the FBI’s involvement. Well, I found him in the hallway here on the 4th floor, and I’d like him removed from our premises. Wonderful. Thank you, Berks. I’ll see you later this morning and we can talk more.”

As she hung up the phone, she noticed both men were frowning, their eyes on her.

“What did he want?” Ryo asked.

“To ask me out to have a meal, to offer his connections to real estate,” she replied. “I told him I want nothing from him.” She gave them a small grin. “Besides, I’m with Berks now.”

Dee nodded. “It was about time he figured things out. Too bad it had to take our wedding for it to finally sink in. But he’s been treating you well, right?”

“Very. It’s just that he’s useless with some things. Like looking at townhouses,” Diana agreed.

Ryo chuckled. “I think it’s because he realizes that you’ll probably expect it to be his home someday?”

“Which is why it would be nice if he gave a little more input to the process. Of course, I never said anything to him about that.”

“He can be blind in some ways, and yet able to catch on quickly in others,” Dee mused. “Usually the wrong ones. Whatever. Later today, we’ll see what you have, and then start the narrowing process. Then we’ll make sure he’s with you when you make your final selection. Now what’s this about Richard opposing our unit?”

“I heard some things. He’s starting to make noise that your unit is a waste of taxpayer’s money. And he’s trying to get the FBI to pull our pilot program. I’m expecting full reports by the end of the week on it. Meanwhile, I’m here about Taylor McFadden’s case. The FBI has decided to reopen the case on her husband. Looks like we have a date -- finally – for her arraignment with Carriers Inc. I think the possibility of her going through trial for murdering her husband had a lot to do with it.”

“When is the date set for?” Ryo asked.

“This Friday,” Diana replied.

Ryo frowned. Diana noted that he did not look happy at all. “And are they still expecting Dee to testify?”

“Is there a problem with that?” Diana asked, gazing over to Ryo.

“Other than we’re hoping to finally have a day or two off later this week, no.”

“I’m sure you can switch with someone and….”

“Diana, Dee has been working 7 days in a row now. When we finally get the word on when he can take his days off, he is taking them,” Ryo insisted sharply. “I know this is important, but overall, if it comes to it, all Dee’s presence is going to do is help determine the sentence. You ask me, it’s just a gesture for publicity more than anything else. What about victim’s families? Tell me no one will testify.”

Dee frowned up at Ryo. “Hey, Tiger. Calm down. I’m able to fight my own battles.”

“Would you, Dee?” Ryo challenged him.

“I’d go to court, if necessary. That’s assuming we actually do have Friday off,” Dee replied.

“I’ll talk to Berkeley on giving you tomorrow and Thursday off, then you can come in Friday for court,” Diana suggested.

“Diana, just stay out of this,” Ryo demanded. “We’re working with the Commissioner and later today he is expected to let us know when we can take our days off. And if we end up having Friday off, then don’t expect Dee to be in court. So what is wrong with the other families?”

Diana tapped a fingernail on the surface of the desk. “Nothing. We have a few of them. We also have others who would rather not be reminded of the ordeal, and try to move on with their lives, finding closure the day they found out all involved with the killings were arrested and signed confessions of their guilt. We also have the families who don’t care, but let’s not get into that right now.”

Ryo glanced at Dee. “If we have Friday off, you are not going. Do you understand?”

“No. I don’t understand,” Dee snapped hotly. “I said I’d show up and testify, so I’ll be there on Friday regardless of what days we end up having off, or don’t. Do you understand that?”

“No you’re not, Dee. You need your rest. I am not having you come in, to face her, with no rest.”

“I think what Diana proposed is fair. If the Commissioner can arrange it. We have tomorrow and Thursday off, and come in Friday. Besides, our anniversary is Thursday, so hopefully we’ll have that off and we can enjoy the day.”

“Oh? Did you make any plans for it?”

Dee shook his head, his frown getting deeper. “How can I when I don’t know if we have the freakin’ day off?” he exclaimed, frustrated. “But believe me, if you keep going like this, you’ll be lucky to be having make-up sex on that day, because you’re really pissing me off right now.”

Ryo took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Dee. I’m just looking out for you and the Chibi. Best intentions and all, you know.”

Dee stood up, glaring down at Ryo. “I’ll tell you what I know. I know that there’s a huge difference between having a baby and being one. I’m not a freakin’ baby, Ryo. So back off.”

“I’m only doing this because I care.”

Dee started to walk away from his desk, swaying a little from standing up too quickly. “Then don’t care that fuckin’ much.” He walked around Diana and headed for the door.

“Don’t walk out on me, Dee. Just listen….”

“If I don’t right now, I’m going to piss my pants. So when I get back from the bathroom, make sure you’re able to let me make my own damn decisions.” He opened the office door and stepped out, slamming it behind him.

“I don’t think that glass pane is going to survive this pregnancy,” Diana commented. She looked over to Ryo. “Now would you mind telling me what is your problem, Pretty Boy?”

“Did it occur to you that this week is our anniversary as a couple?” Ryo asked, still glaring at his friend.

“Yes. I did. And I wasn’t too happy when I heard that you were scheduled to work that day. I thought you both needed to use the day for a little getaway, even if it’s in a hotel in the city or something. So having tomorrow and Thursday off would be just perfect.”

“We do have off tomorrow and Thursday. And Friday and Saturday.”

“What?” Diana looked confused. “But you both just said you don’t know what your days off are yet.”

Ryo dropped in Dee’s vacated seat. “I thought it was a good idea at the time.” He sighed, lowering his head, wiping his forehead with a hand. Looking back to Diana, he continued, “Being that Chief didn’t realize it was our anniversary when he originally worked out our schedules. Then with Dana being out on baby leave, it came to me to take advantage of it. Andy’s kid isn’t sick. I switched our days off with him. I didn’t think about how hard it would be on Dee, so I’m glad we’re off after today. Seven days in a row is taking its toll on Dee. And yes, I made plans for our days off. By noon tomorrow, we’re supposed to be at the Fire Island Pines for four days of rest and relaxation. Berkeley is in on it. So is Chief. And I wanted to surprise Dee tomorrow morning. So I would appreciate it if you would just back off. And don’t expect Dee to be in court Friday.”

“Oh God,” Diana groaned, covering her face with her hands. “I almost screwed that up, didn’t I?”

“You still might have. Let’s be lucky it’s just a mood with Dee and he’ll be fine by the time he returns. Because if Thursday comes around and he’s still pissed at me, that will be your fault.”

“My fault?!? Look, maybe if you had a different approach, Dee wouldn’t have felt offended.”

“I suddenly saw all my planning and conniving go to nothing when you started to talk.” Ryo got up from Dee’s chair to pace the small confines of the office. “I can’t believe they finally set a fuckin’ date, and it has to be this week.”

Diana sighed. “Now that I’m thinking about it,” she started as the door to their office opened, “the way the two of you blew up so quickly, I think this is a bad week for both of you. You’re both obviously over-stressed with too much work and not enough playtime.”

“That’s what I think, too,” came Dee’s voice from the door.

Ryo and Diana looked up. “Dee, I’m sorry,” Ryo immediately apologized.

Dee waved it off. “No. I am.” He gave Ryo a weak grin, before his attention when to Diana. “And as glad as I am to hear that bitch is finally getting her sentencing, I’m sorry to say that I don’t think I can handle facing her this week. It would be hard enough any other time.” He leaned against the door. “However, it really doesn’t matter what any of us has to say about it. The final word on whether I should be there or not is up to the Commissioner.”

Ryo tried not to look nervous, realizing that once the Commissioner heard of the arraignment date, he might decide Dee should be there.

“Well, I’ll just have to make sure her husband’s death is added to her prison time,” Diana stated. “The Hartford and Waterbury police are working with us on reopening that case. I’m expected to go up there tomorrow and pick up all the files they have on that case.”

Both Dee and Ryo nodded. Ryo’s stomach grumbled, which made Dee roll his eyes. “And I’m the pregnant one,” he remarked.

“I’m going to get a snack for me and Dee,” Ryo remarked ruefully. “It was a hectic morning, since we overslept. I made sure Dee had breakfast, but I just had coffee,” he explained.

Ryo made his way over to the door and waited for Dee to move away. Dee smiled at him again. “I’m still sorry,” he said.

“I know. So am I.” He leaned close to Dee, kissing him on his cheek. “Play nice with Diana while I’m gone.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Dee playfully poked Ryo in his stomach. “Go get us something good to eat, while I make nice nice with Auntie Sea Hag.”

Ryo suddenly frowned a little.

“What?” Dee asked, wondering what caused the frown.

“Nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you?”

“So you didn’t notice that then?”

“Notice what?”

“When you poked me.”

Dee chuckled. “I noticed I poked you. I poke you a lot, because it’s fun.”

“That all?”

“Should there be more?”

“I’m afraid there is,” Ryo replied. At Dee’s perplexed look, he added, “Of me.”

“Wha?”

“Dee, am I getting fat?” Ryo blurted out, horrified.

Diana could not help herself and started to laugh. When two heads turned in her direction, Ryo looking annoyed, while Dee still looked confused, she simply said, “About time you realized it, Ryo.”

“I am fat!” Ryo exclaimed in horror.

Dee grabbed Ryo by his shoulder. “No. No you’re not. And yes, I did notice you’re a little soft down there. That’s why I’ve been poking you a lot lately. I think it’s cute.”

“I’m fat and you think it’s cute.”

Dee pouted. “Well, I’m fat, and you think I’m gorgeous. So a little sympathy pregnancy weight on you is adorable. It’s not much. Honestly. Yes, you have a little bit of a belly, but you’re not fat. And I love you, so shut up.”

Diana laughed more.

Ryo went to open his mouth to protest, but Dee pressed his lips against Ryo’s and shoved his tongue inside Ryo’s mouth. Instead of a protest, Ryo just moaned into the kiss.

Diana stood up. “And this is the part where I go next door, even if I’d prefer to sit and watch. Tootles, cuties. Do come into the squad room when you’re finished.”

No response came from the two, except to what the other was doing with his mouth and hands. Ryo had Dee pressed against the door, and stood at an angle so he could kiss Dee around the protruding baby bump and yet still make Dee feel as if he was being pinned against the door by his husband. They did not seem to notice when Diana left them alone.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

“So tell me, darling,” Diana commented as Dee entered the squad room. “Did Ryo ever go and get that snack for you boys?”

Dee grinned. “I think he was considering passing for himself, but not now. He kinda worked up an appetite.”

Drake looked horrified. “I don’t want to know what you were doing in that office!” he exclaimed.

Dee grinned and winked. “Amazing how some things can relieve stress.” He stretched slowly before letting out an “Oomph!” Rubbing his belly, he looked down. “Easy there, sweetheart. Papa will be here with a snack soon.”

Diana laughed. “They didn’t go that far, Drake, so relax.”

“How can you be so sure?” Drake asked, looking nervous.

“Easy. We all heard enough times that the chibi settles down and goes to sleep after they have sex. So if she’s still active, no sex,” Diana explained.

“All depends on how you define sex,” Dee remarked, amused as Ryo and JJ entered the squad room from the hallway.

“Dee!” Ryo warned, holding two Japanese style stacked lacquer lunchboxes. “Please tell me you’re not bragging about our sex life.”

Dee pointed to Diana. “She started. Then Drake. I’m just clearing up any misunderstandings.”

Ryo frowned at Dee. “Behave.” He shoved one of the stacked boxes to Dee. “Or else no mochi for you.”

Dee gasped and cuddled the stack of boxes. “I’ll be good.”

“Wise choice,” Ryo stated and gave him a little grin, while the others in the room chuckled. “There might be special dessert when we get home tonight if you continue to be good,” he whispered to Dee.

Dee nodded his head. “Yes. I’ll be very good.” He went over to sit down at Andy’s desk, opening the boxes. He found one compartment had mochi, another had fresh cut fruit salad, and another with fresh vegetables. The lid of that compartment was just deep enough for Ryo to put some yogurt dressing in for Dee to use as a dip for his vegetables.

Ryo chuckled as he watched Dee, setting his own snack boxes down on Andy’s desk. “I’m going to make Dee some tea. Anyone want tea or coffee?” he asked.

“Coffee, please,” Drake said. “Since you’re offering the real stuff, instead of what they serve in the break room.”

“Coffee too,” Diana replied.

“I’ll help you, Ryo,” JJ commented, following Ryo into the office.

Drake frowned as the door closed once JJ was in the other room.

“What’s wrong, Drake?” Dee asked.

“Nothing. Not sure.” He pointed to the door. “Have you noticed that JJ and Ryo have been having these little huddles alone lately? Like in the last two weeks or so.” He frowned again. “They’d get together and then just disappear alone for a while.”

Diana raised an eyebrow and looked at Dee, highly amused. “I believe Drake thinks JJ and Ryo are having an affair,” she commented.

Dee spit out the apple slice he was biting into, and started to laugh. “No shit? That’s a good one.”

“You don’t think so?” Drake asked. “Well, something is going on between those two.”

Dee looked at Drake like he was crazy. “I don’t think so. I mean, I know Ryo is not cheating on me.”

“The spouse is always the last to know,” Ted insisted.

“We’re still in honeymoon phase,” Dee reminded. “And other than I know Ryo loves me and would never cheat, I also know that he doesn’t spend enough time away from me to pursue a relationship with someone else.” He leaned back in the seat. “I think JJ and Ryo just might be discussing some things.” Dee gave Drake a pointed look. “You know, about the affair JJ’s not sure he’s having?”

Drake frowned at Dee. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means if you must, come over our place tonight and we’ll talk,” Dee commented, his eyes shifting carefully to indicate Diana.

“Oh. Well, yeah. JJ and I planned to go see Dana and Jack after work,” Drake replied.

“Perfect. So are we. How about dinner after?”

“Sure,” Drake replied.

Diana looked between the two men. “JJ’s having an affair and no one told me?”

“Well, not exactly an affair,” Drake said. “And if he wanted you to know, he’d have told you. Now don’t go bothering him with this. It’s a touchy subject with him.”

“Fine. I have other ways to find out.” Diana smirked and reached over to grab a pineapple chunk from Dee’s fruit salad.

“Just keep those fingers off my mochi or I’ll have to break your fingers,” Dee warned. “Obasan sent us some of the most delicious mochi from a ‘very famous mochi place’ in Yokohama.” He grinned and winked. “Actually, it’s good enough that I can actually believe it really is a famous mochi place.”

“That’s Dee’s latest craving,” Ryo’s voice came from the doorway. He was juggling carry three mugs. He set two down on Andy’s desk, one in front of Dee, and handed the last one to Diana. He sat down in the spare chair and started to open his lunchboxes. “I see you’re telling them about the very famous mochi place in Yokohama.” It was a Japanese thing to call favorite places, “very famous” when talking about it, and looked upon the place very highly.

Drake laughed as JJ handed him a mug and then walked over to sit down at his own desk.

“That would be a big yes,” Ted replied.

Diana smiled. “I’m intrigued.”

“He’ll never let you get close enough to smell,” Ryo quipped, looking amused. “I’m lucky I get some. But if you really want, I can ask Obasan to send some to you.”

“Sounds great,” Diana agreed.

“Now, can we get an update on what the FBI is working on, and the bitch’s arraignment?” Dee asked.

“Sure.” Diana opened her briefcase, taking out files and started her debriefing.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

When Ryo and Dee returned to the precinct house after lunch, everyone knew immediately that something was wrong, but no one dared ask. They were certain they would find out at some point. Dee looked downcast, and Ryo somber. They were almost at the elevator when they heard Commissioner Rose call out to them.

They looked back to see the Commissioner standing outside the corridor leading to his office. “Gentlemen, if you would please, I have a few things to go over with you in my office.”

“Yes sir,” Ryo replied. He placed a comforting hand on Dee’s arm, and led his husband to follow the Commissioner.

Once they were settled inside his office, Rose studied them. “I heard you went out for the weekly visit with Caully. Is this mood something to do with him?”

Dee nodded. “Yeah. He miscarried on Saturday. His parents told us to stay away from him.”

Ryo looked grim and put an arm around Dee’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure if it’s a blessing or curse,” Dee admitted. “I know it was a result of rape, but the kid seemed like he wanted the baby anyway.” He shrugged and covered his face with his hands. “I would not want to be in his position. Anyway, I managed to speak to him long enough to find out he got sick after his mother made him some soup Friday. By Saturday, he miscarried.” Dee looked up at Rose. “And his parents insisted he gets no medical attention.”

“What about the fetus inside him?” Rose asked, looking pale.

Dee shrugged. “I called Vince and asked. Apparently, it will come out in the plumbing eventually, but it will be painful. Vince believes he probably already had started, and Caully did say he’s been in excruciating pain in intervals.”

“It’s best if he had the remains removed by a professional, isn’t it?” Rose questioned, frowning.

Dee nodded. “Yeah. But it might already be passed.” Dee lifted his head and stared at the Commissioner. “But while most of the uterine lining will also dissolve with time, there still should be a proper cleaning to prevent future complications. “

Rose knew his detective well enough to come to the next conclusion. “You don’t believe he miscarried, do you?”

“No. He said the soup his mother made was some herbal blend she never made before,” Dee remarked quietly. He started to pull at a thread on his shirt. “But I’m not sure we have a case. However, I have a suspicion that if Caully was seen by a professional, the truth would come out. So the parents are preventing that from happening.” Dee rubbed his face with a hand. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m making too much out of it, but that’s what my gut instinct is telling me.”

“I’ll have it looked into,” Rose assured Dee. “Meanwhile, there’s a couple of things I wanted to go over with you two.”

“Hopefully a day off soon is one of them,” Ryo stated, his arm still around Dee’s shoulders in support. “Dee really needs it after this morning.”

Rose nodded. “Yes. I think you’ll like what I have to say, but first about the McFadden case, because it’s the bad news.”

Ryo’s face darkened as Dee braced himself. “Now what about that bitch?” Ryo snapped.

“She did some talking this afternoon, hoping that it will buy her less time in the pen.” He held up his hand to forewarn any protests. “Hold on. Just like any discussions we made to get further information, it will not be considered for her sentencing. However, what she had to say was disturbing. Apparently, we still have someone on the loose. A benefactor.”

Dee’s jaw dropped and Ryo stared. “What?” Dee croaked.

“Now we don’t believe he is actually killing Carriers, but he did put money, large amounts of it, into Carriers Inc.,” Rose explained.

“So now we need to find out who it is,” Ryo stated.

“Yes. Obviously that will go to your unit. I’ll have Drake and JJ start looking into it. Secondly, as you know, McFadden will be arraigned on Friday.”

Both men nodded. Ryo tensed up, fearing the worse. He gazed at Rose, hoping the Commissioner remembered the deal they had stuck the previous week.

“Dee, I know you were asked to be there to testify, but I’m rescinding that.”

Dee looked amazed. “Excuse me?”

“I am making it an order for you to stay away from the courthouse on Friday. Had it been any other week, you would be going. But not this week. You’ve been overworked and pushed beyond what is comfortable for me. And that was before I found out about Caully. I want you two to finish your reports on Caully, and then hand them into me. Once I have the reports, you’ll be off-duty until Sunday.”

Ryo found he could still smile. “Thank you, sir,” he said in relief. “That’s wonderful.”

“What about being short-staffed?” Dee asked.

“Andy will be back to duty tomorrow, and I convinced Diana and Dominic to lend a hand for the rest of the week,” Rose stated. “You should have had your two days off days ago, Dee, and you’re going onto two more days. So, you and Ryo take them off at one time. Relax, forget about the job, and concentrate on you and your baby. And that’s an order.”

Dee nodded. He found he could only feel relief. “Thank you, sir.”

“However, be warned that when you get back, we’ll still be short staffed, because I need to start giving the rest of your unit proper time off. But I will make sure that Dee, you have a day off every fifth day, and Ryo, at least that, if not then by the sixth. That will be all for now. Get those reports done. The sooner I have them, the sooner you’ll be off-duty,” Rose said.

“Yes sir,” Ryo stated, standing up. He held out his hand for Dee and helped the pregnant detective to his feet. “Thank you, Commissioner. We’ll still be thorough with our reports.”

Rose smirked. “Of course, you will. Should I not be in my office when you deliver them, enjoy your time off. And make sure you enjoy your anniversary.”

Ryo’s smile grew. “Oh definitely. We will. Thanks again.” He guided Dee to the door.

Outside the Commissioner’s office, Dee sagged against a wall. “I can’t believe we have four full days off. Too bad we can’t just pack up and go away somewhere.”

Ryo smiled and leaned up to kiss Dee. “Oh, I think I have an idea, if you’re game. But I’m not going to tell you until we’re home. So let’s get cracking on those reports.”

“You’re such a tease,” Dee commented. “You’ll do anything to make sure I finish my reports.”

Ryo chuckled. “Because I know you.” He kissed Dee again and then taking him by his arm, lead him down the corridor toward the elevator.

“I know you too,” Dee said. “Which is why I found it hysterical that Drake started to think you and JJ were having an affair.”

“What?!? Can I hit him on the account of being stupid?” Ryo exclaimed.

“Sure.” Dee grinned.

Even if Dee still looked upset over Caully, it was great for Ryo to hear his laughter as they entered the elevator.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Dee collapsed on the couch as soon as he reached it, his briefcase at his feet. Ryo checked the temperature in the apartment, to make sure Dee would be comfortable, and sat down on the couch next to Dee. “We don’t have to go out tonight, if you’re not up to it,” Ryo said quietly as the other man lounged, his head tipped back.

“No,” Dee protested, but not moving. “Dana seems to enjoy the company. Poor thing is stuck spending most of her time in the hospital until Jack is well enough to leave.”

“Marty went by last night with Darla, Drake and JJ are also going tonight, and Ted said he’s going tomorrow night. There’s also still Berkeley, Chief and Diana, at the least. Maybe even Andy and Dominic. She’ll be fine if we don’t go tonight.”

“Just for a little while.” Dee finally lifted his head. “Besides, I like seeing little Jack Jr. He’s such a cute little guy. Did you know before Dana came to the 27th, they were considering calling Jack Jr. JJ for short?”

Ryo snorted. “Then she met JJ, huh? Okay, we’ll go for a short visit, but tell me why you decided we’re supposed to meet Drake and JJ for dinner after that? What are the chances of pulling out of that? I’m all or bringing back take-out for dinner. And I was planning on getting on the computer a little and help Diana out with her house hunt.”

“That was because I had to say something without letting Diana know that JJ and Drake are dating,” Dee replied. He leaned against Ryo.

Ryo put his arm around Dee’s shoulders and smiled as he felt the other man snuggle closer, resting his head on Ryo’s shoulder. “Oh? Should I be afraid to ask how that came about?”

“Drake was going on about thinking you and him were having an affair because he noticed you two would go off on your own and disappear in the last few weeks. Meanwhile Diana was there in the office.” Dee shrugged. “If Drake ended up saying something to give himself away, that would be okay, but I wasn’t about to spill their secret just because Drake was being stupid.”

Ryo ran his fingers through Dee’s hair. “I guess you’re curious what JJ and I were up to?”

“If figured it had to do with him and Drake. I did notice, but it didn’t concern me. I trust you enough to let you have your secrets.”

Ryo smiled tenderly. “Yeah, I did have a couple of secrets. And I’m so sorry, Dee. I didn’t think when I originally came up with this idea on how to spend our anniversary.”

Dee lifted his head to gaze at Ryo. “All that secret talking had to do with our anniversary?”

“Yeah. And unfortunately your working so many days in a row. That was a real stupid idea, and I’m surprised Rose let me get away with it.”

“Which idea would that be?”

Ryo took a deep breath. “Andy’s kid isn’t sick. I managed to switch our days with his and then talked Rose into allowing us to take our next rotation’s days off with them. Which is why we have four days off. So we can go away. That was my anniversary gift to you. And that’s where those private talks with JJ came in. He was helping me set up our getaway.”

Dee was grinning. “And you really weren’t planning on telling me tonight?”

Ryo shrugged. “I realized that was a bad idea too. I’m sorry, Dee.”

Dee shifted his position so he was able to put his arms around Ryo’s neck and kiss him tenderly, all the love he felt for his husband in the kiss. “Don’t be. You went through a lot of trouble to do something nice for me. And we’re home early today, with four days to spend how you planned.” He smiled and placed a finger on Ryo’s lips. “So don’t tell me. Just tell me what I need to pack.” He started to trace Ryo’s lips with the finger. “Now, since it’s still early, I recall you saying earlier that if I was good, there would be some dessert when we got home?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not sure now,” Ryo said, his voice teasing.

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because it involves syrup, ice cream and whipped cream. And I’m not sure I should be eating that, considering I need to be losing some weight.”

Dee grinned wickedly and poked Ryo in his belly. “I told you, I think it’s cute. Besides, it’s only a little extra weight. Nothing like what I’m dealing with, even after I have this baby.” Dee poked him again. “Besides, I like having snacks with you. So, what do you say? Want to make it easier for me to have to get back into shape after I have the chibi, by getting in shape with me?”

“You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I am. Look, as long as you’re not running out to buy clothes two sizes bigger, than I say you’re still in good shape.” He kissed Ryo’s mouth. “Not that should at sometime in the future, you do end up gaining weight, I wouldn’t love you, because I would. I’ll always love you.”

Ryo smiled at Dee. “I believe you.” He placed his hand behind Dee’s neck and pulled him close for a kiss. With Dee’s mouth close, he added, “I feel the same. I’ll always love you, and always will find you sexy. Because you’re the man I love. So if I’ll love you if you actually did gain weight, then imagine how much gorgeous I find you because you’re swollen with our child? Don’t ever doubt how you look in my eyes, Dee. And in return, I’ll do the same. Deal?”

Dee sighed and then chuckled a little. “Sure. Deal.” He captured Ryo’s lips to kiss him deeply. “Now about dessert?”

“I have an idea. Can we visit Dana and Jack tomorrow before we leave, call for delivery for dinner later, and while I’m at it, I’ll call Drake and have a little talk to him. That way, we can have dessert, take a nice long soak, then I’ll give you a massage. Then later tonight after you rest some, whatever else comes to mind.”

Dee moved so he straddled Ryo, the baby bump between them, pressing against Ryo’s stomach. “You have a way to keep me home.”

“Only for tonight. Tomorrow, I’m taking you away for some sun and fun.”

Dee’s response was to kiss Ryo again, his hands starting to explore the known contours of Ryo’s body. Ryo easily reciprocated, vowing to make the evening as pleasant as possible for Dee, and also for himself.


	5. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo takes Dee away for a few days for what he hopes will be a chance to relax and have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short chapter and a filler. Just a little sun and fun for Dee and Ryo. Believe it or not, there will be another chapter posted before the end of the week.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 5 – Time For A Getaway  
Word Count: 3515  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Ryo takes Dee away for a few days for what he hopes will be a chance to relax and have fun.  
Notes: This is short chapter and a filler. Just a little sun and fun for Dee and Ryo. Believe it or not, there will be another chapter posted before the end of the week.  
Lots of hugs and big thanks to the beautiful and totally awesome [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 

[CHAPTER 1](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/49153.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 2](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/56200.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 3](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/57515.html#cutid1)[CHAPTER 4](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/60295.html)

 

**June 7, 2006**

Ryo woke Dee up around eight that morning. He felt guilty because during the night Dee had gotten up to use the bathroom several times, and at one point when he returned to bed, he could not get comfortable for a while. Dee did not fall asleep right away either, still upset over the Caully case, hoping that the boy would be okay. There was no more he could do, but he was hoping the Commissioner would find a way to step in and make sure the boy got the medical assistance Dee was certain he was in need of.

It had been one of those rough nights when Dee did not get much sleep, and Ryo hated having to wake Dee so early on a day off.

In the last few months, unless there was a morning appointment, Ryo would let Dee sleep in on off days. Ryo took comfort in knowing it was a day off, and once they were done with their visit to see Dana and her family in the hospital, Dee would be able to sleep for the ride to their first destination. Elena had offered to drive into the city and pick them up from the hospital for the drive to Sayville, which was on the southern shore of Long Island. That would save Dee the wear and tear of taking the subway to the Long Island Railroad and then the taxi ride from the train stop.

It was exactly what Dee did once he was settled in the passenger side in the front. Elena was hoping to speak to the two of them more about their buying a vehicle. She ended up talking mostly to Ryo, while Dee slept. Ryo admitted that she made her point the last time they talked about cars, and that they were looking at SUVs and mini-vans. Talk went on to what Ryo and Dee had settled on for the nursery and that they planned to start serious work in it the following week, since Ryo and Barry were done with the primer paint. Elena volunteered her and Rick to help out, and Ryo accepted the help.

Dee work up when they were in Hempstead, and Elena had to pull over to allow Dee to hit a restroom. When he got back into the van, after a few minutes of grumping about being uncomfortable, Dee fell back asleep, much to Ryo and Elena’s amusement.

He started to stir slightly when Elena pulled over in the Land’s End parking lot. “Rise and shine, sunshine,” Elena announced.

Dee opened his eyes, and raised a hand to wipe at bleary eyes. He noticed the restaurant where their engagement party was held. “Huh? We’re going to spend our anniversary at Land’s End?” he asked.

Ryo laughed as he opened his door. He went to the back and gathered their luggage. “Come on, Dee. We have a ferry to catch.”

Dee sat up more and looked around. “Ferry?”

Elena was smiling as she also got out of the car. She grabbed a bag from Ryo, leaving him with a hand to open Dee’s door. “Come along, sleepyhead. You can sleep all you want once we get to the house,” Ryo said fondly.

Dee looked at Ryo as he started to get out of the van. “House?”

“Boy, you are exhausted. That’s the most one word responses I’ve heard from you in years,” Ryo quipped, giving Dee a hand getting out of the car. He watched as Dee stretched, his hands on his lower back.

“I must be. If I slept long enough to get to Sayville, while Koko is running races in there,” Dee said. He leaned against Ryo. “So, I heard something about catching a ferry? And a house? Do I finally find out what you planned?”

Ryo grinned and leaned over to kiss Dee. “Yeah, you do. We’re taking a ferry over to the Fire Island Pines, where I managed to secure us a house until Saturday night.”

“You what?” Dee’s eyes went wide. “How did you do that?”

Ryo laughed. “JJ. That’s why we were having all those little private talks that were driving Drake crazy.”

Dee grinned. “At least Drake got jealous, even a little unreasonable. Okay, so we all have been overworked and overstressed this last week, but still, it says he cares.”

Ryo chuckled as he started to pick up bags again, and taking the bag Elena held.

“Here, let me get something. I’m not helpless, you know,” Dee remarked, holding his hand out.

Ryo shook his head, but handed over two of their lighter bags. He looked over to his aunt. “I’d hug you if my hands weren’t full, but thank you for the ride. I guess I could have hired a car.”

“Oh, I enjoyed our little talk during the ride, including Sweetness’ grunts, groans and snores,” Elena said with a smirk. She reached out to quickly hug Ryo. “Give me a call on what time you expect to be here on Saturday night.”

“Elena, no need to have to drive into the city and back at night. We can hire a car. Then you can come in on our next day off. How does that sound?”

Elena pouted, but eventually nodded her head. “If you change your mind, all you need to do is call.” She smiled at him, before turning to Dee. She hugged him, patting his swell. “You enjoy yourself. And happy anniversary.”

Dee’s smile was bright. “Yeah, an important one, but now we also have a wedding anniversary to look forward to.” With one arm, he managed to hug Elena back and kissed her forehead. “We’ll see you soon. We’re going to start working on the nursery and looking forward to having you join in the fun.”

“I’m so there. Just give me a day to show up. Lunch will be on me.” She squeezed his arm, and with her other, grasped Ryo’s forearm. “You boys have a nice relaxing and loving little vacation. This might be your last getaway before the baby is born.”

“I think it is,” Ryo commented. “Too much to do with only so much free time. There is a resort that pampers Carriers in New Jersey that I’d like to take Dee to next month, but who knows.” He smiled. “We do have a nursery to get ready.” He leaned over to kiss his aunt goodbye. “Later, Elena. And once again, thanks for the ride.”

Elena stood and watched as the two men made their way over to the pier for the Fire Island Pines ferries. She smiled fondly as they walked slowly, realizing Dee was developing a slight waddle. She wondered how much their daughter will weigh when she will finally be born, because Dee was close to looking like he was ready to pop. She went through that herself with Dani, looking like she was ready to give birth and barely 8 months pregnant.

Ryo was glad he had already purchased their tickets online because a line was already formed for the next Ferry. He was thankful to see the line was not very long, so they should be able to get on the next one, which was scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes. As they approached the line, Ryo noticed a bench close by. He stopped by the bench, and placed one of their suitcases he carried on the ground before the bench. He leaned over to lovingly kiss Dee again.

“Sit down here until they start loading, love. “ He opened the zipper of the soft sided, padded ice cooler he had slung on his shoulder and pulled out two bottles of cold water. He handed one to Dee, and managed to hold onto the other as he closed the chest.

“What’s with all the food?” Dee asked, peering in. The cooler was already packed and ready by the time Ryo woke Dee up.

Dee realized Ryo had to have been up very early, because the bags they packed with clothing and necessities were in the entryway, along with another overnight bag that Dee did not remember Ryo packing the night before. There were also a couple of cloth shopping bags that Dee noticed were packed with some non-perishable food. The living room was straightened out, and breakfast was ready. Bikky had already left for school, and was going to stay with Carol and Elina until Saturday. Sometimes Ryo still amazed Dee.

“I know there’s somewhere we can buy food, but I thought having a start for today would be a good idea. Then tomorrow, we can take a nice stroll for breakfast, and stop at the Pantry on the way back.”

“Great idea.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Ryo said with a smile. “Now sit and put your feet up on that bag there.” He indicated the suitcase on the ground. “I’ll hold us a place on the line.”

Instinct had Dee starting to protest, but feeling the exhaustion from the last week, he was able to see reason and, after kissing Ryo, he sat down. He contented himself with watching Ryo, as his husband stood on the line. It did not seem like much time went by before Dee was standing up and joining Ryo as they boarded onto the ferry.

 

 

It was a twenty minute ride before they were approaching the harbor. Dee and Ryo sat on a bench outside on the upper deck of the ferry, toward the back. Dee leaned over the railing, gazing out at the approaching town. Lush greens with rooftops and upper decks of wooden houses of unusual design going through the trees.

“There’s a reason why it’s called the Pines,” Dee commented, a hand on his belly, rubbing small circles.

“You say that every time we come here the first time for a season,” Ryo commented, amused.

“I wasn’t talking to you this time. I was telling Koko.” He rubbed his belly more. “Yes, I know you’re excited. You have an awesome Papa for taking us here.”

Ryo placed his arm around Dee’s shoulder. “That’s ‘cause Daddy and Koko are pretty awesome too.” He kissed Dee softly, but conveying the love he felt for his dark haired husband. “Happy Anniversary, Dee.”

“Happy Anniversary to you, too. This is perfect. Thank you.”

Ryo nuzzled the side of Dee’s face. Dee was still basking in the wonder of Ryo being so open in front of so many strangers. “Perfect, huh? And you didn’t see the house yet,” Ryo chuckled, rubbing his cheek against Dee’s.

“I can’t wait.” Dee snuggled against Ryo. The lighter haired detective’s hand joined his in rubbing the baby bump, as they watched the Fire Island Pines come closer. The harbor, along with the pier for the ferry docking came into their view as the ferry moved along closer to shore along its way to dock.

To Ryo’s satisfaction, he felt that Dee was already starting to relax. He intended that the next few days would make up for the previous week, and to do his best to help Dee’s fears and anger over what had happened with Caully. “I’m sorry, Dee,” he said softly. His chin rested on Dee’s shoulder, as he continued to hold the man he loved while they looked out at the view. “I didn’t mean to make you work so much.”

“Don’t be. This is all worth it. Spending a few days here with you is definitely worth it.”

“I’m glad.”

“We should start gathering our things,” Dee said with a smile. “We’ll be pulling up pierside in about five minutes.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

 

Dee was wandering around the opulent, yet open living room of the house, checking every nook and cranny. “JJ actually knows someone who owns this place?” he asked, amazed.

“He has a friend who had to go out of town and hasn’t had a chance to line up any renters, so I took advantage of it. This is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Dee nodded. He went over to the large almost ceiling to floor windows that took up most of the wall overlooking the deck. Outside on the deck there was a narrow lap pool and hot tub, along with lounge chairs and a small barbeque grill. “Too bad I can’t use the hot tub right now, but that pool is looking good.”

Ryo came up behind Dee, and placed his arms around his middle, hands settling on the bump. “We have all day, Dee. How about we take a little nap, and then I’ll make lunch and we can take it outside. We can get some sun, do some swimming, and then maybe later before dinner, go up to the tower loft where we can have some fun.”

Dee’s grin was wide. “That’s exactly what I was thinking when I saw that room. I would love to have you make love to me in there.”

Ryo chuckled. “I thought the same thing. I would love to make love to you up in that room, with the sun setting beyond the windows.”

The room they talked about was over the upper level of the two story contemporary house. It was a tower loft that had a long hallway leading to it which ran across the middle of the house on the roof. From the hallways was door giving access to the roof deck. On one side was a larger barbeque pit, along with chaise lounges and a long table. There were stairs leading from that deck to another deck above the tower loft, where a smaller table was for intimate meals. The loft was at the end of the hall, a square room, three walls that were predominantly windows looking out in different directions of the island. They were able to see the harbor and Long Island Sound on the northern shore of the narrow island, with a northern view of the Pines, and a southern view where they were able to see the roofs of the houses in Cherry Grove, which was a town south of the Fire Island Pines. Build along the northern wall was a high platform bed. Ryo and Dee agreed that as beautiful as the rest of the house was, the tower loft was the most romantic room.

An additional incentive for going to Fire Island for a mini-vacation was that Fire Island Pines and Cherry Grove were predominant GBLT towns, and both were very Carrier friendly. From the windows and roof deck, they watched not only single men and woman, but couples and families. Cherry Grove was more of a party town, while the Fire Island Pines was for families. There were pregnant Carriers, in bathing trunks, strolling along the beach or the boardwalks which were the only roads in the town, some with children scampering around them. Ryo knew he had made a good choice deciding to go there. He only wished that there could have been an easier way to arrange their days off to take the trip. He knew he could have requested time off – both he and Dee had plenty of days accrued to take time off, but with the impending birth of the baby, they both tried not to take more time off then was necessary.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Ryo entered the living room from the kitchen, carrying a plate of steaks he had brought along with other food for the day. The steaks were seasoned, and ready to be put on the grill for dinner. A package of salad greens had taken care of their salad and was chilling in a bowl in the fridge until dinner was ready. Once the steaks were on the grill, Ryo intended to go back into the kitchen to get the skewers with various vegetables to grill as well.

He stopped when he caught sight of Dee, who was on the deck. He wore only swim trunks as he sat on the end of the pool where the high shrubs and pine trees provided shade. It had turned out to be a beautiful day, a little warm for June. The heat did not seem to bother Dee much, since the house had central air, and his time outside left him feeling refreshed from the pool.

As Ryo watched Dee, it reminded him of on their honeymoon at that beautiful resort in the Bahamas. He had loved to watch Dee for a while as the other man swam or lounged around the private pool that was part of the apartment they had rented for the week. With a tender smile on his face, Ryo watched as Dee carefully lowered himself into the pool, and slowly walked toward the middle, a blissful smile on his face.

Grinning, Ryo walked onto the deck. Dee turned his head as he noticed the other man. “Can you keep an eye on the steaks while they grill?” Ryo asked. “Just make sure nothing’s burning, and if so, call me.”

Dee started for the edge of the pool, nodding. “Sure. I can do that.”

“You don’t have to hover by the barbeque. We don’t need your body temperature rising while our dinner cooks,” Ryo warned.

“Don’t worry. I don’t consider that fun,” Dee assured, leaning his arms on the deck. He watched as Ryo placed the steaks on the grill.

“I shouldn’t be too long. I’m going to get our veggies to put on too, along with some cold drinks.” Ryo turned back and winked at Dee. “Then I just might join you in the pool until dinner’s ready.”

“I’ll be waiting here.”

“You better.” Ryo grinned and then started back into the house.

Dee spent the time until Ryo returned doing some underwater exercises his trainer had taught him.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

 

They sat on the deck, taking their time and enjoying a long and leisurely meal. They took it inside for the first hour of darkness when it got a little cool outside. Ryo remembered the first time he had gone to Fire Island with Dee and thinking since it was in mid-August, it would not get cold. He was surprised when he found himself buying a sweatshirt after the sun had gone down. Dee laughed and teased him and pointed out that they were surrounded by water on both sides and the width of the island from one shore to the other was less than a mile at the widest point. Which was why so many homes had fireplaces, including the one they were staying in. JJ’s friend had the fireplace cleaned before the start of the season, so Ryo put on a fire and they sat on one of the comfortable leather sectional couches, snuggled together, while listening to some soft jazz music.

Later in the evening found them dressed in sweaters as they walked hand in hand along the surf of the beach. They had walked halfway toward Cherry Grove and back, taking the time to sit down and rest on the beach. It was late when they got back to the house, but neither man was tired. They sat up for a while longer in the living room, before going up to the tower room. Ryo was amazed they had eventually made their way to the opulent master bedroom suite.

The next morning, they took a walk to the Harbor, where they had breakfast, and then did some grocery shopping in the Pantry. Dee still teased Ryo about packing some groceries to take with them, but Ryo knew he would appreciate it when Dee started to crave some things not available on the island, including the mochi and milk Pocky. If Dee did not develop a craving for fresh White Castle food at 3 am while they were there, Ryo would be very grateful. Several times before, including once in the last week, Dee woke up wanting White Castle, insisting that he would go himself if Ryo did not want to go. With the nearest White Castle being in midtown by 34th Street, Ryo did not want his pregnant husband to be wandering the streets at 3 am, so he would get up, pull on some clothes and head out with Dee. They would eat in and then get on the subway to go back down to Rivington Street, where they lived.

They spent some of the day on the beach, and after dinner that evening, since Dee had taken a long nap in the late afternoon, they took a water taxi over to Cherry Grove. Dee did not last more than two songs at a time inside the Ice Palace, before needing to go out to the deck, with a cold drink. They ended up talking with a few other Carriers and their spouses, the other pregnant men also needing to get out into the cool air after the heat of the club. The Ice Palace was the legendary club that was part of the Cherry Grove Beach complex. For most visitors, it was the center of their visit to the island, no matter where else they would end up for the evening.

Dee and Ryo did not spend the entire night at the Ice Palace, deciding to go to a few other places around the town. It was strange to Dee to go to well known watering holes and not drink. Ryo had a couple of beers, but mostly stuck to soft drinks that evening. They ended up at a rooftop club referred to by one of the couples they spoke to at the Ice Palace. It was a club for Carriers, and during the daytime was children friendly. No alcohol was served. The club was open, half under a canvas roof. They served snacks on the rooftop, and on the ground level was a café. The music played switched from popular dance music to slow romantic songs. The pace was agreeable to Carriers, and Ryo and Dee decided to go back again the next evening. Through the evening, Dee had been recognized by a few people, but at that one club, he had a moment in the spotlight as a local celebrity. People noticed him from the press conferences and follow up TV and magazine interviews he had done because of the Carrier Cases. Ryo was thankful that while Dee was being acknowledged, their privacy was respected.

Dee was almost impossible to deal with by the time they returned to the house late that night. Thankfully, he was also tired enough from the day, that he was asleep not long after they settled in the four poster king sized bed in the master bedroom.


	6. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Taylor McFadden’s sentencing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you unfamiliar to the Orson Welles reference, in 1938 a radio broadcast of “War of the Worlds” pitched a nation into panic. For more on it go here: [War of the Worlds](http://www.transparencynow.com/welles.htm)

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 6 – All Hell’s Breaking Loose  
Word Count: 8231  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: The aftermath of Taylor McFadden’s sentencing.  
Notes: For those of you unfamiliar to the Orson Welles reference, in 1938 a radio broadcast of “War of the Worlds” pitched a nation into panic. For more on it go here: [War of the Worlds](http://www.transparencynow.com/welles.htm)  
 **ETA:** Because I'm an idiot, I forgot to thank [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) for taking on the task of beta for this. Thanks sweetheart! *hugs*

**June 9, 2006**

“Excellent job to everyone on the Caully Gregor case,” Commissioner Rose spoke to the CHCU. The Commissioner had entered the squad room first thing Friday morning to give the unit an update of the last few days’ activities, and what they would face in the next few days.

Chief Smith, who was standing in a corner of the squad room, nodded in agreement. “You saved a young man. I’m sure Dee will be pleased to hear how well you’ve done.”

JJ frowned slightly. “We almost lost him. If we got to Caully’s house any later, he would have been dead.”

“Would have, is the operative word,” Diana pointed out. “He isn’t. Everyone moved quickly and efficiently once we got the warrant.”

“Which was the problem in the first place,” Rose said. “The delay had nothing to do with you and everything to do with the red tape obtaining the warrant. If it was not for the mayor finding out and stepping in, we might have never gotten that warrant.”

“Whatever convinced the mayor to help us out?” Marty asked, confused.

Diana smirked. “Rumor has it she got a phone call concerning our little problem.” She looked over to Rose.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Rose stated, but gave Diana a sly grin. “It’s not important,” he waved off. “What is important is the fact that we got our warrant, Caully received proper medical treatment and he’ll recover.” He folded his arms, and leaned against the wall. “Also important is that the mayor is willing to sit down with a representative from this unit and discuss shortcomings Carriers have to face. There will be more on that once I hear more from the mayor.”

“The mayor is going to come here to speak to us?” Andy asked, sitting up.

Drake shook his head. “Don’t count on it. Most likely we’ll have to go over to City Hall. Or should that be one of us will.”

“Most likely Dee,” JJ pointed out. “Isn’t that super? First Dee was on national TV, and now he’ll get to speak with the mayor.”

Rose cleared his throat. “I have no idea who would be meeting with the mayor. We’re supposed to find out more next week. For the rest of today, however, we’re going to concentrate on Taylor McFadden, the last of Carrier Inc. to be sentenced. Drake and JJ, you are scheduled to take the stand. Remember we are pushing for maximum sentence. As you know, George Walters, the one who technically was our serial killer, received life and has long since been transferred to a high security prison. The others working for Carriers Inc., however, have only received fifteen years with option for parole.”

Diana rolled her eyes. “All because they did not do any of the killings, and there was no proof that they had injured the victims in any way.” She shook her head. “You would think that all those counts of kidnapping would produce more than 15 years.”

“The problem was not having enough evidence and the judge who handled their arraignments is believed to be anti-Carrier,” Rose commented. “We have no legal evidence to cry out a mistrial, despite rumors of hearing him speak against Carriers.”

Andy looked up from a file. “There is no crime to not accept Carriers, which is what Judge Blaron does. However, no one has heard him say anything to indicate harm to Carriers.” Andy shrugged. “He just doesn’t like them.”

“Thank you for that, Detective Rozinsky,” Chief Smith grumped.

“I’m just stating the facts as they are, Chief, before they get clouded,” Andy defended.

“It’s not a crime to not like Carriers,” Diana said, stepping in. “Which is why we have clowns like Richard running around. I wish it was different.”

“If that was true, then we’d be no different than those who are against Carriers,” Andy pointed out.

Drake frowned. “No one is saying anyone who does not like Carriers should be wiped off the face of the planet, or placed in quarantine work camps. Or even be crowded into a rocket and sent out into space, like some anti-Carrier groups are starting to say.”

“I know that,” Andy remarked, looking frustrated. “I’m just saying….”

“Please don’t, Rozinsky,” Rose demanded. “Just remember which side you’re on here.”

“There’s nothing wrong with knowing both sides of the story,” Andy said.

JJ jumped up from his desk. “Don’t you think we already know both sides? Do you really think Dee did not have to deal with enough because of that stupid propaganda those groups go on about?” He slammed his hand down on the desk, causing everyone to jump, and Andy to flinch, since JJ’s temper was directed at him. “I don’t care if they wish to inflict physical harm on a Carrier or not, but every time we let one of them get away with their BS, we are allowing them to spread hatred. And if that isn’t harming someone, than what would you call it, Andy?”

“I’m only saying. That’s all,” Andy said. He started to stand up. “I’m on your side. I was the one who gave birth to my son.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” JJ commented as Andy walked across the room toward the door.

“Where are you going, Rozinsky?” Chief demanded.

“Time out,” Andy replied.

“Fuck that time out shit of yours,” Chief said, detaching his wide bulky frame from the wall and looming toward the young detective. “You sit your ass down and shut up. You look and listen, but if you open your mouth again, make sure it’s something that will help our case.”

Andy shrank back from the Chief, and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, not looking happy at all.

“Now, as I was saying,” Rose continued, glaring at Andy before giving his attention to the rest of the unit, “back to the McFadden case. Because of the minimal sentencing everyone but George Walters received, we realized we would encounter some trouble sentencing McFadden. It took us a while to get an original date, but we had it dropped because of the judge who was to preside over the hearing.”

“Judge Blaron?” Ted asked.

Rose nodded his head. “Exactly. So we kept putting off the hearing until we got a more partial judge. However, Judge McCloskey is still not convinced that heading an organization is enough for a life sentence.”

“You do realize that had been part of a gang or head of one of the organized families, it wouldn’t make a difference if she spilled blood or not,” JJ pointed out.

“Exactly my point,” Rose agreed. “No difference as far as I’m concerned. She headed an organization that inspired terror and fear for Carriers throughout New York City and even as far as the suburbs. Even our own unit felt it, while we worried about Dee. Because of her, there are families still grieving the loss of loved ones. While all of the people who came to work for her are capable of killing and kidnapping, it is our belief that they would not have done it more than a time or two. There would have been no serial killings by George Walters had Taylor McFadden not provided him with the means. I want you, Drake and JJ, to remember that while you are on the stand. Any one of the remaining personnel of this team might also be called to appear in the stand. Should that happen, it is imperative to keep that in mind. I’m certain that questions will come up about Dee, most notably by our ADA. Answer them honestly and genuinely. It’s okay to let it be known that her organization caused Dee to be in fear, and also remember Ryo’s anguish. Dee already talked about it in his interviews, admitted he was scared. Hell, we were all scared at some point or another. That’s fine. Let them know that.” Rose paused to give each member of the unit his individual attention. “Because that’s what real heroes are, gentlemen. Continue to do what you have to and believe, even when you are scared.”

“What about Dee and Ryo?” Dominic Romano, Diana’s partner asked. He was invited to be part of the meeting because he was part of the team for the investigation of the Carrier Killer.

JJ smirked. “They’re unavailable,” he commented.

“The Laytner-MacLeans are out of town until tomorrow evening,” Rose said. “Therefore, as JJ just said, they are unavailable. Unless this drags on into next week. Dee and Ryo are scheduled to return to work Sunday evening. Any other questions?” he asked, his steely gaze settling on Andy.

“No sir,” Andy remarked, shrinking back into his chair.

“Good. The hearing is scheduled to convene immediately after lunch, so I want everyone down at the courthouse by 12:30. Any potential calls for assistance will be routed through Chief Smith, who will make a determination whether to send someone out or to wait until after. That will be all.”

The unit watched as the Commissioner left. Diana turned to them. “I’ll be seeing you after lunch, too. There’s something I need to discuss with Berkeley.”

JJ rolled his eyes. “Oh please. If you two start acting like Dee and Ryo, I’m going to be sick.”

“You saying that Dee and Ryo make you sick?” Ted asked, amused.

“Not at all. But heterosexual displays of the same I might find offensive,” JJ commented, trying not to laugh.

“Oh you!” Diana huffed. “Why can’t we all get along?”

JJ grinned at her.

Diana shook her head and left the office.

~+~

“There was something you wanted to tell me in private?” Rose asked as Diana entered his office and locked the door.

“Yes. It’s about Richard.”

“I am hoping you are not about to say you decided to go back to him.”

“Don’t be silly. Quite the opposite, in fact. I was able to have someone pull up some interesting information about him. I never knew until now that he belongs to the Chicago Vandenburgs.”

Rose gazed up at Diana thoughtfully. “I assume there is a point, other than his making a cheap crack about your current living arrangement.”

“Indeed.” Diana sat on the corner of his desk. “I have operatives still working on obtaining hard evidence, but you might find this interesting. He is actually twice removed from the central family line, however he has fallen into good graces with his cousin, who is current head of the Vandenburg fortune. The name doesn’t ring a bell?”

“I vaguely remember them from back in the day of my mother’s who’s who parties.”

“Indeed. I have seen enough of them invade my house while growing up. I’ll bet so has Ryo, since until earlier this year, they had been discussing a business partnership with the MacLean family.”

Rose frowned slightly. “Where is this going?”

“The Vandenburgs pulled out of some lucrative deals in Europe because the MacLean family apparently turned Carrier-friendly. Sources close to the family claim that the Vandenburgs did not want anything to do with Carriers. Since Ryo and Dee’s wedding, they have been making more noise over there in Chicago. Word has it they are planning to discredit the MacLeans because they had embraced Dee into the family.”

“That’s preposterous,” Rose scoffed. “I’ll bet someone in that family has the Carrier gene, but they don’t realize it.”

Diana nodded. “Just like the MacLeans. Just like any family. Only after Ryo and Dee’s wedding did some of the last two generations of MacLeans admit to marrying someone, knowing they have the Carrier gene. Ryo and Dee are not the only MacLeans who are Carriers. They’re just the first known ones.”

“Our family has a few Carriers in France,” Rose stated. “No one has been an active Carrier, but the gene has been passed down for at least three generations over in Europe.”

“I think the MacLeans were being silly to claim they were Carrier-free, and I applaud Ryo’s grandparents for openly standing up for Ryo, and taking a Carrier-friendly position. However, unfortunately, that does give them enemies.”

“I’m certain Franklin MacLean is used to that by now, long before Carriers came up as conversation in their family,” Rose assured her.

“Of course. However, when I say MacLean, I speak of Ryo’s grandparents and those closest to them. The family has been split since the wedding.” Diana smirked, looking amused. “Rumor has it that several of the older members have ‘seceded’ from the family.”

“Really? How interesting.”

“Indeed. They went to liquidate their family stocks to put into other ventures only to discover they no longer owned family stock. Their holdings had been bought out from them.” Diana’s eyes met Rose’s. “Not long after the wedding.”

“Any idea who bought it out?” Rose asked.

“Not a clue, but I have reason to suspect we should be finding out soon enough. However, that’s not the main point here. Those members have since started to reach out to other families of influence, most notably any who have a dislike for Carriers. The Vandenburgs have graciously opened their arms to accept these MacLean deserters.”

“I take it this is a problem?”

“Yes. They have joined forces not only to discredit the MacLean family, attempting to cause them to lose their fortune, but they are also working together to bring down all Carriers – worldwide.”

Rose’s eyes went wide. “How do they propose to do that?” he asked.

“Conspiracy theory.”

“Excuse me?”

“I found out that Richard has been working through family influence to obtain original records of the Carrier Project from back in the 1930’s.”

“To prove what? That they were able to genetically alter male physiology so they can conceive and carry children to term?” Rose looked highly amused.

“Worse than that.”

“That most of the original test subjects were recruited under lies and false pretenses? That prisoner of war camps and hospitals were used to obtain more unwitting test subjects during World War II? And as a result, the baby boomer generation was the largest swell in producing Carriers?”

Diana shook her head, her mouth a thin line. “Much worse than that.”

“So which conspiracy theory are we talking about?”

“What you mentioned is not conspiracy theory at all. It’s all public information, even if it took a few decades before the truth came out. Apparently the Carrier Project is being clumped in with other theories of so-called existing projects, such as the Philadelphia Experiment.” Diana took a deep breath. “Or even Roswell.”

“Roswell?” Rose frowned. “What would Roswell have to do with it?”

“Plenty, according to some. Richard has been heard talking about Roswell not being man’s first contact.”

Rose started to laugh. “This is assuming we are calling Roswell first contact, if we’re talking extraterrestrials.”

“They are talking exactly that. Apparently Richard is claiming to have obtained information claiming original researchers have had a little outside help, dating as far back as the turn of the century?”

“You have got to be kidding me?”

“I’m afraid not. I don’t have specifics, but presumably Richard does. And he intends to meet with influential people to do something about it. My sources state that the Vandenburgs are even planning to do a documentary to get worldwide attention to it.”

“True or not, there are always the crazies who will embrace it, unfortunately. That could be disastrous for Carriers everywhere.”

“And that, I believe is Richard’s plan.”

“He has to be stopped,” Rose commented. “But damn if I can figure out how.”

“Don’t worry. It’s being worked on as we speak, but it might take a while.”

“Hopefully not longer than it will take for Richard and his cronies to spill this trash into the public light.”

“I know. Do you still feel like lunch?”

“I made reservations for us at the Marriot. It would be a shame to allow Richard to be the cause of us canceling our plans.”

Diana smiled at the Commissioner. “Agreed. We should be going soon.”

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

_“Today in Manhattan Supreme Court, Taylor McFadden, the CEO of Carriers Inc. was sentenced to 25 years. Ms. McFadden headed the company that lured Carriers through an internet website. When a representative of Carriers Inc. met with an unsuspecting victim who believed they would find solace and understanding, they would abduct the victim and kill him. George Walters, the confessed killer, has received a life jail sentence last month. While members of the NYPD and FBI pushed for McFadden to receive the same, she was sentenced for abduction. There was outcry at the verdict. It is asked if 25 years is sufficient for the multiple cases of kidnapping McFadden was responsible for. And why not find her guilt as a murderer? Commissioner Berkeley Rose of the 27th Precinct, has this to say about it.”_

Dee shook his head, leaning against the back of the couch in the house’s family room. The room had bay windows looking out at the deck that went around the house and the grove of thick pine trees separating the house from the house next to them that was located at the corner of Fire Island Blvd and Beach Hill Walk. He was curious to see what had become of the sentencing that day, but had promised Ryo not to call anyone. While they were on Fire Island, it was their getaway. Dee looked up to find Ryo standing in the arched doorway, holding cold drinks, and frowning at what he heard.

What the Commissioner had to say did not surprise either men. Not only did they know his stance on the issue very well, but Dee had sat in on preparatory PR sessions in the weeks before.

As Ryo sat down next to Dee, handing the pregnant man a glass, the news report had moved from Rose, to various people on the streets of New York City. Most were in support of Carriers and had strong opinions on how easy the woman had gotten off. A few were Carriers, who spoke passionately of being just like everyone else, and how they felt that the judge was clouded by the victims being Carriers.

With his arm around Dee’s shoulder, pulling him close, Ryo sat as quiet as Dee while they watched as the news continued, focused on the hearing. The faces on the TV became familiar as they watched people the two detectives had spoken to, bringing bad news to their families that a loved one was never coming home. Heartbroken parents, siblings and spouses of those victims lucky enough to have the loving support of family poured their hearts out, while they spoke, declaring 25 years was not enough.

Ryo heard a soft sound coming from Dee that sounded suspiciously like a sniffle. Ryo twisted his head to he could see more of Dee’s face and the silent tears going down one flushed cheek. Ryo knew the other side of Dee’s face would be the same. He placed his glass on an end table, and then took Dee’s from the other man’s slightly trembling hands to set next to his. Ryo wrapped both arms around Dee, the dark haired man turning slightly to press his face into Ryo’s shoulder as he started to softly sob.

“It’s okay, Dee. There’s still the chance they can prove she murdered her husband. That has to be at least another 30 years.”

Dee nodded into Ryo’s shoulder. “I know. Sorry. I’m just so….” Dee lifted his head, wiping his eyes with his hand. “Yes, I’m disappointed that is all that bitch got. But also, it’s over now. She’s been sentenced and is probably on her way to her new ‘home’ where she’ll spend the next 25 years or more, depending on the trial in Hartford.” He indicated toward the television, where the ADA was currently speaking. “I felt their emotion. Those families. Closure. Time to move on. Only without two members of their families.” Dee’s eyes sought out Ryo’s. “Most of the vics, had they lived, the babies would have been born by now. I’m sorry, I’m a mess right now.”

“I understand,” Ryo softly said, kissing Dee’s eyes. “I know. I spoke to those people too. I’ve had to deliver bad news before, but going to each of those families were the hardest ever. I’m never going to forget it.”

The report changed back to Rose speaking more, offering condolences once again to the families who assembled outside the courthouse, awaiting the decision.

_“Mayor Sheila Blum came out to offer condolences to the shattered families of this most horrific hate crime,”_ the perky blond on the scene reporter said, and the camera turned to the mayor, who stood among the families, along with her husband and children. Her oldest son, a good looking young man of 24 looked especially distraught as he hugged family members.

“He’s taking it hard,” Ryo observed as they continued to watch the broadcast.

“Rumor has it he’s a Carrier,” Dee said, his voice still rough from his breakdown. “And that he’s pregnant.”

Ryo looked at Dee in surprise.

“I’m sorry. I was told in confidence on Tuesday, just before things got busy.” He shrugged. “Being that the mayor is expected to make an announcement of his pregnancy and upcoming marriage to the other father shortly after the conclusion of the trial, I don’t think it matters to tell you now.”

“Who told you?” Ryo wondered as the mayor spoke out, expressing her own vexation at the verdict, stating with vehemence that had it been her on the bench everyone involved with Carriers Inc. would have gotten life. Simple.

_“There is no place for hate in this world,”_ the mayor said to the TV cameras. _“Be it race, sex, religion, sexual orientation or Carrier Status. I can’t control the rest of the world’s decision, but as long as I’m mayor of this fine city, you can be sure that there will be freedom and equality for all.”_ The camera panned away from the mayor and a shot of the Statue of Liberty in the New York Harbor filled the screen. _“That is the New York way. That is the American way.”_ the mayor’s voice emotionally declared as the image of Lady Liberty flashed across the screen.

“Gilbert Blum,” Dee replied.

“The mayor’s son?” Ryo asked amazed.

“He called me while you were out, wanting to thank us for everything we did, and then he told me that he admired me for standing up against odds to continue doing what I love while bringing a child into the world. His words more or less. He told me not to say anything until after the hearing was over, even to you, and ended the call saying I would be hearing from his mother at some point soon after today.”

Ryo pulled away, staring at his husband. “Holy God, Dee! The mayor’s son calls you and you were able to keep it quiet from me?”

“I promised him. I’m sorry.” Dee looked chastised.

Ryo grinned and hugged Dee again, kissing him briefly, but filled with love. “I understand. I’m proud of you. Keeping confidence like that is important. The mayor’s son.” He glanced at the screen where the cameras panned around the assembled people at the courthouse, including other reporters and photographers. “Hey, there’s Elena.”

Dee laughed. “Notice we didn’t have to ask if she’d be there covering events, and yet we both knew, huh?”

Ryo grinned. “That’s because we know that crazy woman,” he agreed. He kissed the side of Dee’s head, his hold tightening just a little more, thankful that he was not one of those bereaved families gathered in downtown Manhattan.

“Look, there’s JJ and Drake,” Dee pointed out. “Oh no! They’re going to allow JJ to speak.”

Ryo groaned, but as the two men watched, they felt pride for their best friends who were giving their thoughts on the case as a whole, and their feelings on the sentencing. Their pride extended out to the rest of their unit, who stood behind them, with the Commissioner off to the side with Diana and her newly formed FBI unit. Next to Rose was the Mayor Blum.

The reporter asked where were Dee and Ryo, their absence noticed.

JJ grinned mischievously into the cameras. _“The Laytner-MacLeans are currently out of town, and unable to be reached for comments.”_ He turned serious. _“This trial has not been easy on Dee. Ryo felt Dee needed a getaway to relax. We don’t want anything to happen that could jeopardize the little one, do we?”_

The reporter agreed with JJ. She made a few more comments and turned the broadcast back to the studio. The serious looking man in a suit looked into the camera. _“Our sources have discovered that it is also a holiday for the two detectives. Detective Dee Laytner-MacLean has the distinction of being the first detective in the NYPD, and most certainly the most famous of those who serve and protect, to Carry a child while remaining on active duty, and has become somewhat of a figurehead to the New York Carrier community.”_

Now there were various Carriers around the city, talking about their feelings for Dee and what he means to them. Dee started to flush, overcome by the beautiful and moving things being said, but the slow growing grin warned Ryo that once again he was going to be impossible to deal with for a while again.

_“There has been reports of Detectives Dee and Randy Laytner-MacLean being seen in Cherry Grove and the Fire Island Pines, on Fire Island, this past week. An eyewitness reported that they were celebrating their third anniversary of becoming a couple,_ the anchorman droned on. _“There will be more on this case that affected a city after a few words from our sponsors.”_

“Don’t,” Ryo groaned as Dee looked at him, a huge grin on his face. “Don’t even go there.”

“I didn’t do a thing. Except for what I believed in,” Dee defended.

“Exactly. So don’t you dare go through the next week acting like you’re some big damn hero.”

“No?” Dee asked as commercials played on.

“No. Not even with me.” Ryo cracked a small grin. “Except, well, sometimes. When it could be fun.”

“Oohh… I like the sound of that!” Dee exclaimed.

“Come here, Mr. Detective Carrier Hero,” Ryo stated, crooking his forefinger.

“Whaddaya want?” Dee asked, moving close.

“This.” There was no further sounds through the remaining commercials except for soft sighs and kissing.

They pulled apart slightly as the news came back on. Dee reached across Ryo for his drink and settled with his back against Ryo’s side, content to have his husband’s arm around him. Ryo picked up his own drink as they watched the anchor turn the report over to another female reporter.

_“Sunday evening there will be a candlelight vigil in Strawberry Field in memorial of those who had lost their lives as well as the unborn babies that will never get a chance to live,”_ the tall brunette reporter read from a prompt. _“The event is sponsored by the Carrier Coalition for Human Rights.”_

“We should go,” Ryo decided.

“I was going to say,” Dee agreed.

_“While record turnout is expected on Sunday night, there are those who still oppose Carriers. Their talk is old, many would say. The same things heard over the decades as the fights for Civil Rights struggled, as well as for Alternative Lifestyle Rights. Once again religious groups are quoting the Bible, claiming Carriers are the unholiest of the unholy.”_

Dee rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Why, in this freakin’ country, do we allow those religious idiots to input decisions made by state and nation?” he asked.

“Because this is American, land of the free.” The sarcasm was evident in Ryo’s tone.

“There’s a fine line in expressing religious belief and focusing on one singular religion to control how we think as a people.”

“No argument from me.”

“Ah, of course. ‘Good Christians’, of course,” Dee muttered in disgust. “Leave it up to them, and they’ll destroy the fuckin’ Earth in the name of God.”

Ryo snorted and then laughed. “Sorry. It’s true, but that was funny.”

Dee glanced at Ryo. “I’m glad there are real Christians out there. Too bad they aren’t as loud as the others.”

“Well, I know one real Christian with a pretty big mouth,” Ryo said with a smirk.

“Obviously it’s not big enough.”

_“Not all Christian groups feel that Carriers go against everything in the Bible,”_ the reporter’s words bringing Dee and Ryo’s attention back to the television. _“Several Catholic Churches have stated their support of Carriers, insisting that God loves everyone. It is no surprise that these churches are the same ones who stood up for homosexuals, and the subsequent Alternative Lifestyle Act twenty-five years ago. With me tonight, speaking on behalf of those churches, are Father Patrick O’Carey and Mother Maria Lane of St. Joseph’s Church in the Morningside area of Manhattan._

“Holy shit!” Dee exclaimed, jumping away from Ryo to lean forward – as much as his bulging baby swell would allow – and watch as his mother and the man Dee thought of as an uncle started to speak.

Ryo laughed and quickly balancing his glass between his legs, clapped. “Go Mother! Go Father Pat!”

“Shush.”

Ryo grinned as they listened to two people who were family to them speak out against those who were Anti-Carrier.

_“To say Carriers are wrong is to say we will teach hatred to our children. This horrid Carriers Inc. case is proof of what such prejudice can breed. If killing, injuring or just shutting Carriers out of our lives are the Good Christian way, then we are forgetting all about the most important thing the Bible speak out to us.”_ Mother said after Father Patrick had stated his church, among several others he had listed, were safe havens for Carriers. _And that is to love all. Somehow those who oppose Carriers have seem to forgotten the Ten Commandments. Something I teach my children at a very young age, and do what I can to assure they live by them.”_

Dee frowned a little. “Thou shalt not kill,” he intoned, appearing to be imprinted in his head, just as Mother had said was true of her children.

“You never killed someone because they were different, Dee. Only when you had, when there was no other way, and it was for the protection of the innocent,” Ryo reasoned, seeing Dee’s frown for what it was. “Almost doesn’t count,” he added, leaning over to kiss Dee’s cheek, remembering how Dee had almost killed in cold blood the man who was responsible for blowing up the orphanage Dee had grown up in, and injuring Mother. “Besides, it’s not like there’s no blood on my hands. Back in sniper school, I had to come to terms with it. It still didn’t sit well after the first time, but then I remembered that we’re doing our civic duty. Not religious. We protect Dee. When someone is endangered we do what we must, even kill. No matter their race, religion, sexual orientation, social status. We protect everyone the same, be it the President or a drug addict with a history of shoplifting.”

Dee nodded. “Yeah.” They had missed what else Mother had to say, but Dee was certain it would be repeated, and he made a mental note to record it.

_“Mother Maria, I have to ask, but does the fact that Dee Laytner-MacLean is your adopted son have anything to do with your opinions?”_

Mother took a deep breath and gazed into the cameras with her kindly but determined eyes. _“It is true that some of my feelings are that of a mother, and as such, my heart goes out to those women who lost their sons recently only because the young men dared to bring love and joy into this world in the form of a baby. Dee is not mine by blood, but he came into my life when he was no more than two months old. I sat up with him, changed his diapers, fed him and did everything a mother does. While I had other children come and go in my life, most of them to permanent homes with a new family, Dee stayed with me. He would not part from me, and was decided by child protection to be unadoptable to outside sources. Which was fine by me. That decision enabled me to formally adopt my son. He is mine in all ways except blood. I feel what a mother feels for her son – unconditionally. So when Dee came to me stating that he was expecting a child, I was overjoyed. I am going to be a grandmother!”_ Mother gushed.

People around her clapped and laughed at her enthusiasm, including the reporter.

_“I am proud of my son. My pride and joy, I call him. My miracle. But I also feel satisfaction that I did my job as a mother, that I instilled values in him that define the man he is today. Dee knew he could come to me when he realized he was bisexual, and later when he found out he was a Carrier. Because he knew I would love him unconditionally, finding no fault in him for just being him. If you ask Dee, he would tell you that I raised him on the Bible, teaching him about the beauty of love for others, to respect all that is living, because it is a gift from our Lord. It is not up to us to interpret what is wrong and right, because as you can see, there are so many interpretations of it, the simple and beautiful basics have become blurred. I look at Dee, and I know I did my job in teaching him them. He grew up with respect for everyone. He had no prejudices, including those against homosexuals and Carriers long before he realized he was either. So yes, this is partially to do with my son being a Carrier, but not all. It has to do with love. To love all equally. To love each other as we wish to be loved ourselves.”_

Dee’s eyes were misty as the reported concluded her segment with Mother and Father Pat. “Even if she wasn’t my mother, I’d be proud of her,” he said tenderly, smiling at the television. “But to know this is the woman who raised me, gave me a chance at life, I’m in awe.”

Ryo rested his head against Dee’s shoulder. “I know. Amazing that remarkable woman is family. I’m honored to call her my mother-in-law.”

“Even if you don’t really believe in the Bible,” Dee teased gently as the news broke for more commercials.

Ryo grinned. “Bits and pieces. Along with other of the better parts of all those good books out there. Call me a freelancer.”

Dee chuckled and kissed Ryo. “Must work, because you’re a pretty amazing man, you know.”

“Oh? I’m honored, coming from the man of the hour here.”

Dee flashed Ryo a wide, cheesy grin. “Face it. You’re married to a big damn hero.”

Ryo groaned, trying hard not to laugh. “Whatever.” He leaned closer and whispered in Dee’s ear, “You wouldn’t be the big damn hero right now if it wasn’t for me and my super sperm.”

Dee’s eyes went wide and he fell back in laughter. “I love you, Ryo,” he gasped between laughter.

The news came on again, back in the studio. Another anchor, this one a redheaded woman with a huge smile started to talk.

_“Mayor Blum had more to say about Carrier Rights and Protection, as she held a small press conference once she returned to City Hall this afternoon.”_

“This is it,” Dee said, grinning.

Dee was correct, as the major spoke about how the city of New York needed to pull together and become an example of what freedom for all truly stood for. Gilbert Blum, along with another man a few years older than him, came to his mother’s side. The mayor introduced her son and for the first time publicly acknowledged her future son-in-law. Then the mayor announced that her son was three months pregnant with the couple’s first child, and went on about how thrilled she was looking forward to being a grandmother.

Ryo was smiling brightly. “I always did like that woman. So now there’s Carriers inside City Hall. Those other idiot groups don’t stand a chance now.”

“No,” Dee agreed. “Gilbert’s a good man too. He also suggested that we go out on a double date, you and me and him and his partner, and then asked me if I’d be willing to give him advice on being a public figure and Carrying a baby.”

Ryo rolled his eyes. “We’re going to have to buy you new hats come this winter,” he sighed.

_“Focus on Human Rights is becoming another issue concerning Carriers tonight in a city that is becoming divided at the conclusion of Taylor McFadden’s sentencing. While around the city there is relief that she is being transported to federal prison as we speak, along with outrage that the sentences were not long enough, except for George Walters, the self-confessed killer of the many Carriers who faced grisly deaths in the style of a B-rated horror film, there are those who are taking the streets in protest of Carrier Rights. There are claims that Carriers do no deserve Human Rights status because they are not Human. Carriers, are they Human or Not?”_ She turned the broadcast over to an older anchor in his late fifties, dressed sharply.

_“Carriers Inc. Their mission statement was: ‘To eradicate the world of men who can conceive and carry to term and give birth to babies.”_

_“To give birth is to go through the long grueling hours of labor until the baby comes through the birth canal,”_ a woman stated. _“Carriers are incapable of that. There is no birth canal. Therefore they do not give birth. They breed and infiltrate this world with inhuman offspring that is neither natural nor right.”_

“Puhlease,” Dee hissed.

_“That was the same opinion of Taylor McFadden, CEO of the now defunct Carriers Inc.. The company, if you prefer to call it that, was responsible for many horrific and gory murders of Carriers around the New York City area, and inciting fear among Carriers and their families, not knowing who the next victim will be,”_ reporter continued. _“Tonight, the question is being raised among Anti-Carrier groups of whether Carriers are inhuman, or not even human at all. Reporting from the Roosevelt Hotel, I have Richard Statler, who earlier this afternoon announced his resignation of his post with the FBI. Mr. Statler, can you tell us more about why you decided to give up a lucrative and I’m certain exciting career with the FBI. I understand you were in line for a big promotion within the coming months.”_

Dee and Ryo groaned with annoyance once they realized who was to speak next.

“The bastard,” Dee muttered in disgust.

_“It’s simple, Beatrice,”_ Richard commented with a plastered smirk on his face. _“I found I could not work anymore for an organization that apparently supports being that threaten the very existence of the human race.”_

“Is he mad?” Ryo gasped.

“Probably. And all because Diana took our side and allowed you to kick him out of our place by his ass,” Dee quipped.

“Dee, seriously.”

“I’m trying, but give me a fuckin’ break already. Threaten the existence of human life, my ass.” Dee rested his hand on his swollen stomach and rubbed in small circles. “Don’t listen to that moron, Koko.”

_“That’s quite an accusation, Mr. Statler,”_ the reporter, Beatrice, replied, looking somewhat shocked. _“Surely a man of your status and intelligence has evidence of what you claim.”_

_“Indeed I do, Beatrice. Which is why all these fine people you see arriving are here to attend the first convention to determine the non-human status of Carriers on this Earth. I’ll admit the gathering is small, as I had just under a week to pull it together, but we already have some luminaries from other countries. Next month we will have our next meeting, and once the location and date is confirmed, you can be certain it will be advertised.”_

_“What, if I may ask, is your evidence?”_

_“It took years, but I was finally able to obtain the lost records of Project Carrier from back in the 1930’s, when the first Carriers were introduced on our planet. As you know, Beatrice, prior to 1932, there was natural order to our world. For millions of years, as long as there has been man and woman on our planet, it was the natural selection for woman to have the babies. In 1932, that was changed when previous to coming to the project, Alan Gaelstrom, was a normal man. He allowed himself to be genetically engineered and was impregnated and carried a baby to full term. Hundreds of volunteers were then altered to carry children to term. However, the initial project’s intent was to limit and control those men to whoever underwent the operation. Something went wrong – dreadfully wrong. The DNA coding of the Carrier gene mutated and was passed onto the offspring of these initial men. Girls born of these men were also able to pass the gene on. It didn’t stop there. Those male children who choose to have children the human way – meaning as nature intended, with their wives having the babies – still passed the gene down to their offspring. Did it stop the scientists of the project? No. They did not see failure. They saw a far greater success than they imagined. The experimenting went on for almost three more decades, until the project suddenly just stopped operation in 1959. During that time, many more volunteers were worked on, the Carrier operation was reduced from taking over 16 hours to a minor operation. If you actually define minor as implanting something alien. Amazingly, the initial death rate from rejection was minimal. One would think more of their volunteers would have died from the foreign object now living inside them, or from changes to their bodies because of the altering DNA. The code was introduced to female subjects, who passed on the gene, and in their male offspring there was evidence of the Carrier organ. Over those years, many of the subjects were not aware of the changes made to their bodies. The combined government agencies used prisoners of war across the globe, in concentration camps, and military hospitals, and eventually spread out to government owned hospitals.”_

Dee rolled his eyes again. “Blah blah blah…. All that talking and yet he hasn’t answered the question. Wind bag.”

Ryo chuckled. “Quiet. I’m sure he’ll be pressed to actually answer eventually.”

_“You tell us nothing that is not common fact, Mr. Statler. What is it that makes you believe Carriers are not human?”_

_“The Carrier gene itself. The history of its progress. There is nothing on this planet like it, and yet it was developed during a time span from the mid-1920’s to 1932. And here we are today,”_ Richard continued to ramble on in an authoritative tone, and yet as if explaining to very small children, _“lucky to have a space station, but how far from that station has mankind ventured? Not very. Because we don’t have the technology yet. And we are still searching for the cure for cancer. It’s obvious that those original scientists had some outside help. Maybe even some of those scientists being outsiders themselves.”_

Dee laughed. “He’s got to be kidding.”

“He’s still talking a pretty circle,” Ryo observed.

“He’s talking bullshit,” Dee remarked. “And that’s coming from me, the one who is not the realist here.”

“At least we agree that it’s bullshit.”

The reporter laughed. _“One could say it sounds like another conspiracy theory.”_

_“One could say you’re right, Beatrice. However not all conspiracy theories get tossed to the wayside, or forgotten. Some are actually proved as the truth. And that’s what I am going to start doing tonight. In a few minutes, I am going to start laying the groundwork to break open the truths behind the Carrier Project’s origins in the 1920’s, and how they did indeed not only have assistance in the form of extraterrestrials, but that they original organ implanted with the genetic coding was extrapolated from one of the extraterrestrials. That the very thought of men producing these alien offspring goes back to 1897, and a UFO crash in the Blue Ridge Mountains.”_

Dee gaped at the TV. “Holy crap, I think Mr. Dick believes he belongs to the X-Files or something.”

Ryo laughed at Dee. “Aliens in the Blue Ridge Mountains, coming to Earth to have babies with humans. Okay, I gotta give him for having a good imagination. He should use his new free time to write sci-fi books.”

Dee chuckled. “Maybe sometime next week, he’ll have a press conference to announce he pulled an Orson Welles, and that he was only trying out his new novel on the public.”

“Hey, look. Does that look like Berkeley and Diana entering there in the background?” Ryo pointed out, leaning forward, wondering what was going on.

“Yeah.”

Richard was going on about how the military had captured the aliens and took them to a base, where an exchange of intelligence took place. Upon learning how unadvanced the human race was, the aliens then used their superior technology and placed the entire base under their command. That it was possible the Carrier Project did not come into being through human decision, but forced upon the Earth by visitors from another world.

_“Excuse me, but I must ask that this interview is stopped,”_ Berkeley Rose stated, walking in front of the cameras.

_“Commissioner Rose, you have some nerve coming here to stop my spreading of the truth,”_ Richard protested.

_“You can talk all you want about your X-Files theories, but not here, I must insist,”_ Rose said, and then stepped back.

Ryo laughed. “Hey, you and Rose have that in common – you both watch X-Files.”

Dee gave Ryo a mild glare.

_“What is this about?”_ Richard demanded.

_“Richard Statler,”_ Diana said, flanked by two FBI agents. There was now a cluster of police officers sounding the group. To the side, stood Mayor Blum. _“You are under arrest.”_

_“For what?”_ Richard sputtered.

“He’s guilty of something,” Ryo said. “Did you just see his eyes.”

“Yeah.”

_“Aiding Carriers Inc. by providing the funds with the intent to entrap and endanger Carriers,”_ the mayor’s voice accused.

One of the FBI agents forced the cameras to turn off as Diana started to read Richard his rights.

Dee and Ryo found themselves standing, staring at the television as the news went back to the studio. They looked at each other.

“Holy shit,” Dee gasped.

“As much as it’s killing me to know more about what’s going on, no phone calls until we’re in Sayville tomorrow night,” Ryo warned. “Until then, we’re still on vacation, and something tells me that we’re going to need it before we get back to work on Sunday. I’m going to start making dinner.”

Dee looked a little upset.

“Dee, it’s all bullshit. It’ll never go far, except maybe to a bunch of people who will make noise no matter what they know. Besides, it looks like they found the Bitch’s secret benefactor.”

Dee took a deep breath. “No, I don’t believe it, and I have to admit it was entertaining to watch Richard get arrested on broadcast TV. Too bad it wasn’t for CNN.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

“All that stuff about eye witnesses here and sources giving facts about our vacation.” Dee shrugged. “People who recognize us here have been pretty good about letting us do our own thing. But if we go out tonight, I’m afraid we’ll be swamped. And it’s our last night here.”

Ryo smiled softly at Dee. “I’m sorry, Dee. But I promise if we stay in tonight, I am capable of making it worth it. And after the baby is born, we still have August to come back for a few days. We’ll both still be on baby leave too.”

Dee gave Ryo a tender smile. “You’re right. Besides, if what you planned for a private anniversary celebration was any indication, I’m all for seeing what else you can come up with. Okay, we stay in tonight and just enjoy the evening with each other in this beautiful house.”

“Don’t forget the tower loft,” Ryo said with a wink. “Now let me look at how our chicken is marinating.”


	7. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee and Ryo make new friends, while the families and those affected by Carriers Inc. attempt to finally have closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know what’s going into the next chapter, I can’t guarantee when it will be out. It could be next week or it could be the week after. My apologies, but I’m doing the best I can for all the fics I’m currently writing.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 7 – Finding Closure & Then Some  
Word Count: 7222  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Dee and Ryo make new friends, while the families and those affected by Carriers Inc. attempt to finally have closure.  
Notes: While I know what’s going into the next chapter, I can’t guarantee when it will be out. It could be next week or it could be the week after. My apologies, but I’m doing the best I can for all the fics I’m currently writing.  
Much thanks to the gorgeous and awesome [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 

[CHAPTER 1](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/49153.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 2](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/56200.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 3](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/57515.html#cutid1)[CHAPTER 4]() [CHAPTER 5](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/62247.html) [CHAPTER 6](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/63450.html)

 

**June 11, 2006**

Everyone in the lobby of the 27th Precinct stopped what they were doing and turned to watch as Dee and Ryo entered the building. Some started to applaud. Ryo shook his head, as he looked over to his husband. Dee was dressed in a long lightweight sleeveless shirt over a pair of black cargo pants. Whenever he did not have to dress up a little more, or wear a suit, he took to cargo pants with a long loose top. Dee’s sunglasses were still on. Basking in the attention, he started to strut – or attempted to as much as he could in his condition. He grinned as they walked through.

Janet came running over to Dee. “It’s amazing how you can make so much media by being away,” she gushed. “You too, Ryo.”

“Apparently we missed a lot,” Ryo commented. He continued to walk toward the elevator. Dee fell in next to him and Janet on his other side.

“You’re in early,” Hernandez said, also coming over to join them. “It’s not even noon. I’m about to go find my partner and grab some lunch.”

“Yeah,” Janet said. “I thought you boys had the 4 – 1 shift this week. Or for Dee, 4 – 10.”

“With everything that went on, Chief asked if we can come in earlier to get a rundown,” Ryo explained. “We got back into town late last night.”

“Those of us doing patrol had our hands full on Friday night,” Hernandez remarked.

“I hear patrol has been doubled for now,” Dee commented. “At least I heard that on the news.” They stopped before the elevator. Dee watched as Ryo pushed the button, then glanced up and noted the location of the elevator.

“Yeah,” Janet agreed. “So far nothing serious. Just making sure a few gatherings stayed peaceful, but the atmosphere is strange in the city. Pro-Carrier groups came out in force to protest McFadden getting off light. The anti-Carrier groups came out to protest the Pro-Carrier groups. Then Richard managed to get news time with that theory of his. His arrest caused more unease.”

Dee frowned slightly. “It’s scary that there are people who are looking to jump on Richard’s bandwagon.”

Hernandez rolled his eyes. “That smug son of a bitch said that jail won’t stop him from spreading the truth about Carriers.”

“Oh yes, we saw that. On-screen arrest,” Dee said. “I’ll have to admit that had to be Rose’s finest moment,” he chuckled. His look turned serious. “Still don’t know how that came to be, but as we said, that’s one of the reasons we’re here now.”

The elevator opened.

“Well, that’s my cue to locate where the hell Ferguson disappeared to so we can get some lunch,” Hernandez commented. “I’ll see you again before I get out of here this afternoon.”

“Stay safe out there,” Ryo said to him. “You too, Janet.”

“We’ll be fine,” Janet assured Ryo. “Later!” She walked away with Hernandez, already starting to talk his ear off about something.

Despite the rookie cop’s shaky start at the 27th Precinct, once he got to know Dee and Ryo, it was hard to believe that he once had trouble with Dee.

“Let’s hope Ferguson shows up to rescue him,” Ryo chuckled as they got into the elevator.

“No kidding. That woman can talk when she wants to.”

“Even when she doesn’t,” Ryo quipped.

 

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

The Chief looked up from his desk. “Commissioner Rose sends his apologies for not being present, but he is working with Diana’s unit and the mayor’s office on damage repair from what that asshole started.”

“Would that asshole be Richard?” Dee asked. He was leaning back in a chair before the Chief’s desk, with Ryo sitting next to him.

“You know your assholes well, Dee,” Chief said with a grimace.

A soft chuckle came from Dee’s left, followed immediately by Ryo covering his mouth and coughing.

Composing himself, Ryo glanced up at Chief Smith. “I take it we’re going to find out how the collar came about.”

Chief gave him a scary smile. “He gave us a trail. Apparently, according to patterns, he acts rashly when he does not get his way. According to George Walter’s confession, their benefactor was the cause for the threat to get Dee off the force.”

“What did he do this time?” Dee asked, the Chief holding his interest.

“Friday morning, he went to speak with Mayor Blum. No matter how many years McFadden got, her sentencing was a loss for him. Theory is that’s why he set up that first conference of his “Carriers Are From the Stars” theory, to put it mildly.

“More like “Carriers Are Alien Threat”, Ryo mumbled.

“Gee, somebody call the Doctor,” Dee quipped sarcastically, referencing one of their favorite TV shows from Britain.

Ryo started to laugh. Dee looked at Ryo and laughed too.

“Gentlemen please. This is serious.”

“Sorry, Chief,” Ryo apologized, glancing at Dee. “I wasn’t expecting him to comment on a certain TV show.”

“I wasn’t expecting it either, but it fit.” Dee shrugged. “Anyway, so he picked Friday for his idiotic conference to spread the so-called truth about Carriers for a reason….”

Chief Smith grumped, frowning at them a moment, before moving around a paper from a pile set in front of him. “Yes. He lost his way of having Carriers killed. So now he’s set on his next plan. We managed to get him and McFadden in the same interrogation room. It seemed to piss him off and while he’s not signing any confessions, what we have on tape is enough to incriminate him.”

“Great. But how did… whoever find out it was him?” Ryo asked.

“As I said, he went to speak to Mayor Blum. He had the balls to tell her she needed to take away all Carriers rights, and to consider taking further and more drastic measures. Of course our fine mayor was not hearing any of it. She told him he was being ridiculous and to stop wasting her time. He started to spew his bullshit about how ETs were responsible for the Carrier Project. But you probably already know about that.”

Dee and Ryo grinned. “Yeah, we do,” Dee agreed, looking amused. “Along with the on-screen arrest.” What Dee did not say was that they had seen the rest of the arrest when they woke up that morning. He had agreed with Ryo not to mention it unless they had to, but when Ryo checked his email that morning, he found something from Elena, along with a private download link. His aunt was busy Friday night. She had gotten a press pass to Richard’s conference, intending to film and later use it against him. Or, at the least, to use it in a documentary on the struggles Carriers still face. She had continued to roll her small digital recorder until Richard had been escorted out of the room.

“The mayor had security escort him out. There was a slight struggle. That’s when the mayor noticed that something had fallen out of his pocket. So she picked it up, and called the Commissioner to come get it. It was a business card with a phone number handwritten on the back.”

“It panned out to…?” Ryo asked.

“McFadden’s business number. Rose got Diana’s FBI unit involved. They interviewed the employees of Carriers Inc., got a few guessed call times and went through the phone logs for Carriers Inc. Between our men and the FBI, we were able to obtain enough information that the mayor stepped in and used her power to give us a warrant to arrest him. Which is why she was with us when we made the collar.”

“That was remarkable. We were surprised when we watched it. Definitely called for a celebration dinner,” Ryo stated. “Grilled, of course.”

“Apparently the FBI had been silently investigating him in the last few weeks, because of suspicious behavior, along with unauthorized use of FBI computers. There were attempts to wipe out the evidence,” Chief added when he saw Dee’s look, clearly saying _What type of idiot was he?_. “He wasn’t as good at cleaning up his hacking as he thought. Which is now leading to his second charges.”

“There’s more?” Ryo sounded surprised and yet it was easy to hear his enjoyment of the briefing.

“There’s more,” Chief agreed. He handed a printed paper to Dee.

Dee took it and quickly read it. He looked up at the Chief. “He stole whatever information he has from government files. And yes, he also did some bad hacking there, too. Which is why he couldn’t cover his cyber footprints.” Dee looked at Ryo. “It was among some dead files.”

“The FBI is keeping a copy of whatever Statler managed to steal. Diana said to tell you boys that it’s on the joint secure network. It was determined that we want no surprises, so anyone who could potentially be involved, needs to read the file.” Chief Smith leaned forward, his arms resting on the desk surface. “No one involved is making any judgment based on it. That’s not our job. Our job is to make sure Carriers continue to be safe.”

“How bad is it?” Ryo had to ask.

A harsh laugh came from the Chief. “A bunch of sci-fi mumble jumbo. No one with any common sense is going to believe it.”

“Which means there are still Anti-Carriers out there who will believe it,” Dee said, his tone flat. While the quip was in his words, there was no humor in his voice or his face.

“But with Richard now in jail,” Ryo started, then gave the Chief a questioning look. “He is still in jail, is he?”

“Yes. No bail.”

“Then no more of those conventions and spreading the word,” Ryo concluded.

“Unfortunately, that’s a no. He has others in his organization, others who have seen the files and most likely have copies of it. He did not give up any names, but we have faces of those who were there Friday. The FBI is working on it, along with members of the press who have footage.” The Chief’s eyes met Ryo’s, as if he knew who was there that evening, but was not going to bring it up. “There’s no way to stop them from talking, as long as no one else gets hurt.”

“Except when the next Carrier gets killed because he’s ‘alien scum’, right?” Dee asked, looking down.

“Richard’s crew will be monitored to make sure there are no more activities such as his involvement with Carriers Inc.”

“What about the individual, Chief?” Dee wanted to know. “What about the moron who takes what they have to say to heart and decides to go out alien hunting? What then?”

Chief sighed heavily. “We find that moron. I’m sorry, Dee. Even if we had the legal right to stop them, there’s no way to stop it. You should know that. It’s already starting to make its way across the internet. That’s part of your job for the next few weeks. Find any website, forum or profile that uses any part of what’s in the file, even if paraphrasing. Log them, just in case. Work with Computer Crimes. The Commissioner had already tasked them to work with our unit on this. It’s the best we can do, Dee.”

“It’s not you, Chief,” Ryo assured his superior, resting a comforting hand on Dee’s shoulder. “It’s just frustrating.”

“I hate the thought of some poor Carrier being injured or killed because someone believes Carriers aren’t human and needs to be wiped off the face of the Earth,” Chief admitted. “But right now they have the Fifth Amendment protecting them from talking.”

Both men sitting before Chief’s desk fell silent. Ryo’s hand moved from Dee’s shoulder to take his hand in his.

“There is some good news, gentlemen. At least for the city and state of New York, Carriers will not lose any ground they claimed. In fact, there is a good chance that more rights and protections will be set in place for New York City.” The Chief waited until both heads lifted. Silently, his two leading detectives regarded him. “I’m sure you also caught Mayor Blum’s press conference, announcing her son Gilbert is pregnant and planning to marry the other father of his baby.”

Dee nodded, remembering the phone call he received from the mayor’s son. “I have faith in her. Especially with a son like Gilbert,” he said.

Chief Smith looked amused. “The Commissioner said a little bird over at City Hall told him you received a phone call from Gilbert Blum, Dee.”

Dee nodded. “Yeah. He told me not to say anything until after his mother got to make her speech.”

“Then I guess the special courier delivery I got this morning won’t be a surprise to you then. Correct, Dee?”

Ryo looked intrigued, his eyes checking the surface of the desk. Dee nodded again.

The Chief moved some of the papers from the pile that was still before him and lifted an envelope. Even from across the desk, it looked official to Ryo and Dee. Chief held it out to Dee. “It’s addressed to you, Dee.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dee said, leaning forward to accept the envelope. As he sat back, he started to rub his swell, making a face.

“Okay Dee?” the Chief asked.

“Yeah. The baby doesn’t seem to like me bending forward like that sitting like this, I guess. It’s fine. I get more worried when I don’t feel her moving.” He gave the Chief a weak smile.

“I understand. The wife used to get all crazy when she didn’t feel the baby moving for a few hours. And when she finally did, she almost collapsed with relief.” He smiled kindly at Dee.

“It’s just lately she feels like she’s been running like a hamster on speed in one of those wheels.” Dee pointed to his bump. “And here’s the wheel.”

Ryo laughed, welcoming the chance to break the tense atmosphere. “Well, open it,” Ryo urged his husband.

Opening the envelope, Dee pulled out an invitation. He read it silently. He gave Chief Smith a quick glance before giving Ryo his attention. “We’ve been invited to Gracie Mansion for dinner with the mayor’s family on Wednesday evening.” Smiling, he handed the invitation to Ryo.

Reading the invitation, he was amused to see it was to _Dee Laytner-MacLean and husband._ He felt pride for his husband, having earned the invitation for being himself and the work he had done, rather than through Ryo’s family. There was an insert, heavy paper with a handwritten message stating that his son and mother were also invited to join them.

“We’ll make sure you’ll make the dinner,” Chief informed Dee. “I think we can justify it as business, so that will be included in your shift that day. Good thing you’re working second shift this week.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

The Chief continued to bring the two detectives up to par of what had gone on during their time off, including updating them on Caully’s status. His mother was taken in on Saturday morning for endangering his life. They got a confession from her that all she wanted was to get rid of the baby. She had ended up refusing her son from getting medical treatment, following misinformed advice that the aborted fetus would flush itself out. She was afraid that if her son received medical treatment, they would discover it was not just a random spontaneous abortion. Caully was currently undergoing grief counseling. Dee made a note to make time that day to go talk to Caully. It was important that the boy did not feel deserted. When they left the office, Ryo carried several folders.

Ryo did not get much of a chance to go over the folders, or contemplate when to read the stolen file on the Carrier Project. He was sent out on a call where someone’s car was defiled with anti-Carrier graffiti.

While Ryo was out, Dee received another call from Gilbert. They ended up talking for an hour, the topics going from Carrier Rights to personal information about each other and their significant others. Dee had set a tentative time for Friday night for the double date with the mayor’s son and his fiancé. As he hung up the phone, Dee felt the start of a new friendship. He really liked the young man, and it had nothing to do with his being the mayor’s son. It did help that some of his thoughts and ideas might have a chance to go into action through the young man, with assistance of his mother, who was willing to make changes in the city. He found he was looking forward to Friday night. Before he had agreed on a firm day and time, he did call Ryo on his cell, quickly asking it if was fine with him. Gilbert thought that was wonderful of Dee to double check with his husband, admitting that his own fiancé would find out in the afternoon.

They also had agreed to meet later that evening in Central Park and attend the candlelight vigil together. Dee was warned that he and Ryo would most likely end up standing with the mayor and her family. They discussed the possibility of grabbing a quick bite to eat after the ceremony.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Dee and Gilbert, along with their significant others, met at 72nd Street and Central Park West just outside the entrance to the park. Both couples arrived early. Dee and Ryo returned from seeing Caully, leaving the young man knowing he could always reach out to Dee for support. Ryo had called in when they left him, and Chief told them they should grab something to eat, and head over to Central Park. He added that they were off duty once the vigil ended.

The two couples hit it off immediately. Both Dee and Ryo liked Gilbert and his intended. Much like his mother, Gilbert was down to earth, despite his status. When they finally arrived at Strawberry Field, Dee and Ryo were invited to join the mayor’s family during the vigil. The two detectives were pleased to see not far away, the rest of their unit, along with Diana’s FBI unit. Rose and Diana had joined the mayor’s group. The Commissioner looked pleased when he first noticed Dee and Ryo among the group. Dee and Gilbert were in conversation, animatedly talking with their hands. Ryo and Tony, Gilbert’s fiancé, were also in discussion on something.

Diana smirked as they approached the group. “Seems Dee is making friends in high places,” she observed to Rose.

“This is surprising. I know Dee was the one, along with Ryo, to be invited to speak to the mayor this week. I also know Dee can be friendly, but I see a friendship there,” Rose said.

“I suspect it had nothing to do with Ryo being a MacLean,” Diana said with a laugh. “I do believe Dee managed this on his own.”

Rose shook his head. “That is the scary part,” he said, having to agree.

The couple joined the group, exchanging pleasantries first to the mayor and her husband, and then to the others. A few minutes later, silence fell around the field – an amazing feat given the large number of people who turned out. Candles were passed out, and the ceremony started with the lighting of the candles in memory of those Carriers and their unborn children who were murdered by Carriers Inc.

Speeches were made by officials, starting with Mayor Blum, followed by tales of the Carriers’ lives shared by family and friends. Dee and Ryo found themselves doing an impromptu speech. Two hours later, there was not a dry eye as the candles were extinguished and the vigil came to a close.

Mayor Blum and Gilbert once again conferred with the anguished families and friends. Gilbert managed to pull Dee and Ryo in, the two detectives finding themselves once again offering their condolences. Unlike when they were on duty months ago, they found themselves hugging family members. Female family members rubbed Dee’s obviously pregnant belly, giving their best wishes. Before the families started to leave, Dee and Ryo found themselves greeting their own family. Bikky and Carol were there with their youth group. Vince and David came over to say hello and found themselves being introduced to Gilbert and Tony, who then introduced the MOP and his husband to his mother and father. Mother and Father Pat were hugging the families of the killed Carriers before going to Dee and Ryo. Elena and Rick, joined by Estelle and Franklin, came over to them. Elena explained that she was currently working on a new documentary on Carriers and the fight for the right to be accepted. Estelle hugged Dee, exclaiming how proud the elder MacLeans were of him. After they said hello to Ryo, then went over to talk to the mayor, surprised that their grandson and his husband already seemed to have an in with the first family of New York City. Dee and Ryo passed on a ride home by Elena and Rick, explaining they had plans for the rest of the evening. They assured Bikky that they would be home in a couple of hours, before sending him and Carol off with Ryo’s aunt and uncle.

After bidding good night to their families, the four men made their way along the paths toward the roadway going through the park and would let them out at 66th Street and Central Park West. They were all emotionally spent, particularly Dee, but they decided to head over to a posh café nearby for a snack before calling it a night.

Gilbert offered Dee and Ryo a ride home in his car, which Ryo gratefully accepted.

Bikky was finishing up his homework when they arrived home. Dee paused to speak with Bikky a little, before excusing himself to take a bath, planning to head to bed after.

Ryo made himself a cup of coffee and some tea, which he took into the bathroom to give Dee. Dee looked grateful. Smiling tenderly, Ryo kissed his husband, somehow avoiding being pulled into the tub with Dee while fully dressed and went out to join Bikky in the living room for a while.

“So you and Dee are hanging out with the big people now,” the teen casually commented.

Ryo grinned slightly. “No, we’re not going to start living like your great-grandparents, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Ryo sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, sipping his coffee. “The mayor’s son wants to get to know Dee. I think it’s because Gilbert Blum is a public figure and, at least for now, so is Dee. He thinks Dee has the experience to offer advice.” Ryo shrugged, smiling. “Turns out both he and his fiancé, Tony, are good people and we have a lot in common. So I guess it looks like we have the mayor’s son as a new friend.”

Bikky gazed up at Ryo.

“What Biks?” Ryo asked, putting his mug down on a coaster on the end table. “What are you up to?”

“What you said about living like your grandparents. I wouldn’t mind if we had a big house,” Bikky said. “Like Lai has.”

Ryo chuckled and ruffled the dark skinned boy’s blond hair. “I’m sure you would. But Dee and I already decided we’re maintaining our standard of living based on what is in our bank account. So you better enjoy the extras you get once in a while because of my grandparents.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind it. Just in case.” Bikky laughed at Ryo’s face. It was his turn to make a face when Ryo hugged him, kissing his forehead.

Ryo finished his coffee and stood up. “I’m calling it a night too. Don’t stay up too late, Biks. And don’t make a mess,” he warned.

“G’night, Ryo.”

“Night Bikky. Love you, son.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now scat before pervman gets lonely. And you know when he’s lonely, he’s also cranky.”

“I think I should make sure Dee didn’t fall asleep in the tub. He’s beat from tonight. So we’ll be quiet tonight.” He winked at his son.

“Lalalala…..”

Ryo laughed as he made a quick trip to the kitchen, rinsing his cup and putting it away. He went to the back hallway, deciding to enter their bedroom suite from the bathroom, concluding it would be a good idea to check on Dee. Maybe even join him for a soak before getting Dee in bed. He was thankful they had second shift and could sleep in the next morning.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

**June 12, 2006**

“I’m sorry we’re running a little late,” Ryo apologized as he entered the squad room in a hurry.

Dee was behind him, taking his time, mostly because he could no longer walk in the long strides he was used to before getting pregnant. He paused to lean against the doorframe and catch his breath.

“That’s okay, Ryo. It’s obvious why,” Drake replied with a smirk. The blond detective was gathering some files and getting ready to leave for the evening. “You okay, Dee?” he asked.

Dee nodded as he pushed himself away from the frame. “Had to catch my breath for a moment. Happens now and then, but as long as it passes, no big deal.” He rolled his eyes. “So I keep being told.”

Ryo grinned and winked. “At least you’re not so quick to jump up and go running out of here with the rest of us.”

“Shut up,” Dee grumbled. He sat down at Marty’s desk. “I guess we missed Ted and Marty already, huh?”

“Marty has to go to his in-laws for dinner tonight, and you know the Mrs. when he’s late for such things,” Drake replied with a chuckle. “Ted has a date. That dog picked someone up last night during the vigil. You’re lucky you’re on second today. He didn’t shut up about it all freakin’ day long.”

Ryo laughed as Dee sighed heavily. “Worse thing is that’s not as bad as he’ll moan when she dumps his ass,” Dee commented.

“Dee, that’s not nice,” Ryo chastised him. “Ted’s bound to find a nice girl that’s a keeper. Eventually.”

Drake laughed at Ryo. “If she’s a keeper for Ted, then she won’t be a nice girl.”

“Agreed,” came from Dee. He was leaning back in the chair, rubbing his swell, looking amused.

Ryo looked from Drake to Dee. Leaning against Marty’s desk, he said, “Fine. Point taken. How about one day he’ll find a girl who will want to put up with him?”

Dee and Drake shared a look and broke out in laughter. Ryo glared for a second or two before joining them.

“What’s so funny?” JJ asked from the doorway.

“Ted,” Drake informed his partner.

“Oh, you were telling them about his date tonight, huh?” JJ bounded into the office, carrying some folders, which he set on his desk. He pointed to them. “Dee, we’re going to need a new database for the cold cases.”

“I know,” Dee said with a nod. “I’ve been drafting up a design that we’ll go over hopefully sometime this week. Make sure I’m not leaving anything out or if there’s something I’m not thinking of. I have a started database just to log in pertinent information. For now, just keep getting the files to me. Boxes surrounding my desk don’t scare me.”

“Yeah sure,” Drake quipped as JJ and Ryo laughed.

“Yet I’m the one who keeps tripping over them,” Ryo said, attempting a glare at Dee, but failing that time.

“So did you spend your day doing anything interesting?” JJ asked.

“That’s why Dee looks a little peaked right now. I’m afraid we overdid it, but we only realized it when it was time to get ready for work,” Ryo explained.

“We have wall covering for the nursery that Barry will be picking up for us tomorrow,” Dee replied. “Along with supplies so he could make a better closet in the baby’s room.”

“What’s wrong with the one you have now?” Drake asked.

“We’ve having shelves put in along three walls. More like one of those organizers. That way we won’t have too much blocking the nursery except what we’ll need at hand,” Ryo explained, a soft look on his face.

JJ noted that in the last month, Ryo always got that look when talk turned to plans for the baby. He was jealous of his two friends, but he knew as much as he wanted a baby of his own, first he needed to concentrate on his relationship with Drake, and getting it to the point where they could talk about such things as marriage and babies. Drake was still coming to terms with having a male lover. He seemed to tiptoe around that area of their relationship, so it was not with much frequency they made love. At least when they did, Drake seemed to forget all about how weird it seemed to him when he was wrapped in the throes of passion. JJ was willing to wait and do whatever he could in support, because he knew Drake really did love him. His lover had no problem telling him so. In fact, there seemed to be no problem with spending an evening on the couch, sharing kisses and caresses. That was what kept JJ from going mad with frustration over the sexual side of things. When they did it, it was fabulous, and in between JJ had no doubt where he stood with Drake.

“What are you thinking about, JJ?” Dee asked with an amused grin.

“What? Oh… nothing,” JJ lied.

“Bullshit,” Dee said. “You’re blushing. It has to be good.”

Drake gazed at JJ, seeming to figure out what JJ was thinking about.

“And none of your business,” JJ snapped.

“Then take that blushing where we can’t see it,” Ryo said, noticing that Drake was suddenly looking uncomfortable. “You too, Drake. But now I think Dee and I can figure it out.” He chuckled warmly.

“You’re one to talk about blushing,” Drake commented, now looking uncomfortable and annoyed.

“Exactly. I know, Drake.” Ryo raised an eyebrow.

Dee started to laugh more.

The door slammed open, causing the three men to look toward the door. Chief Smith loomed in the doorway, breathing hard. “What’s going on here, you clowns?” he demanded.

“Nothing, Chief. I was just getting ready to call it a night, and leave my partner in Dee and Ryo’s capable hands for tonight.”

Ryo and Dee shared a sly grin. “No thanks, Drake,” Dee said, leaning forward in the chair, “but Ryo and I aren’t into threesomes.”

“Dee! For goodness sake!” Chief roared.

“You know what I mean,” Drake said hotly. “Look I’m out of here.”

“No you’re not.”

“But Chief!” Drake started to protest.

“Not right now. Since you’re here, you might as well hear this too.”

Ryo pushed away from the desk and gave Chief his full attention. “What’s going on, Chief?”

“Taylor McFadden,” Chief Smith started, “was killed in prison earlier this afternoon.”

The four detectives shared a look of disbelief. Dee was the first to shake himself from the news. “Good for her. I’m sorry she got out of serving justice that easily, but I can’t say I feel bad about it.”

“Same here,” JJ agreed.

“Me too,” came from Ryo.

“What they said,” Drake added.

“It’s nothing to really concern ourselves with right now,” Chief Smith said, also appearing to agree with his detectives. “Inside job from the reports I received. Women who were appalled that she could so easily kill unborns, no matter if it was a mother or father carrying them. Looks like the inmates had a little help from one of the Corrections Officers, too. They’re investigating the matter, and justice will be served to those involved. You should be aware of that.”

“Yes sir,” Ryo said, his voice bitter. “This is the part that really sucks about this job. And I’m glad we’ll have nothing to do with this.”

“I understand, Randy. But the law is the law. Taylor McFadden was murdered – in cold blood. Justice must be given to those who took the law into their own hands. Even if I agree with you this time. I’m going to be here another half hour, in case you get to going over today’s reports in that time. If not, just leave them in my box before you leave tonight. I hope you have an easy shift, gentlemen.”

His eyes shifted to Dee, studying the man sitting at Marty’s desk, and looking tired. “Dee, you look exhausted. Half shift tonight. Get out of here at eight.”

Dee shook his head. “I’m fine, Chief. Besides, it’s our fault. Ryo and I ended up losing track of time while we were out and about for things preparing for the baby.”

“Still leave at eight. Ryo and JJ can handle things, Ted is on recall tonight, along with anyone from Diana’s unit.” Chief turned his attention to Ryo. “And tomorrow, don’t push Dee so hard. I know you’re both anxious to get ready for the baby, but use a little common sense concerning Dee.”

“Yes sir. Sorry, Chief.” Ryo blushed slightly.

Dee waved the Chief’s recrimination at Ryo off. “My fault, Chief. It would have been okay if it was just things for the nursery. But I got it in my head to also look at cars today, and wasn’t taking no for an answer from Ryo. The good news is we found something we liked, and will be picking it up on Thursday.”

“You bought a car?” JJ asked amazed.

“Actually we bought a mini-van,” Ryo corrected with a satisfied grin.

“Mini-van?” JJ sputtered.

“Thought you were looking at sedans?” Drake asked, chuckling at JJ’s reaction.

“I thought you boys were getting a vehicle closer to Dee’s due date?” Chief Smith crossed his arms.

“We changed our minds,” Dee stated, answering all three questions with one answer.

“Why would you choose a mini-van?” JJ asked.

“No kidding,” Drake agreed. He leaned back in his seat, waiting for his friends to explain themselves.

Chief Smith folded his arms, regarding the two detectives, while Dee and Ryo looked on in amusement. They knew the Chief was going to answer for them.

“Because of the kids, you boneheads.” Chief did not disappoint the expectant fathers-to-be.

“It’s just one little baby,” Drake drawled out, confused.

JJ looked at Drake, then to Dee. “Dude,” he said to Drake, “do you see how big Dee is? That’s not a little baby.”

Dee’s grin was replaced with a scowl. Ryo could not help but laugh as he watched Dee’s face.

“Calm down, Dee. He’s right. Our Koko is not going to be one of those itty-bits.” He smiled softly at Dee. “She’s going to be a nice big healthy baby.” His smile grew when Dee grinned up at him, hand resting on his swell.

“It’s still just a baby,” Drake commented.

“And Bikky,” Dee snapped, still grumpy at JJ’s remark despite Ryo’s assurance. His husband was allowed to get away with things like that, but no one else. “And lots of times we also have Carol with us.”

“We thought about it and figured with an eight-passenger van, there would still be room if we’re all in it,” Ryo reasoned.

“Sensible,” Chief agreed. “Oh, and Adams, sometimes even with one little baby, a van would be a better idea than a fancy little European sports car.”

JJ paled as if the thought never occurred to him that should he ever get pregnant, he might have to give up his car. “Well, there’s still time for that,” he remarked. “After all, I can’t be having babies on my own, you know.”

“So what did you two settle on?” Chief Smith asked.

“Town & Country,” Ryo replied.

“Brand new,” Dee added, excitement shining in green eyes.

“Good luck with it, boys,” Chief said. “And I’m done here. Dee, Ryo, reports in a half hour, if possible. Good night.”

“Yes sir,” Ryo replied.

Chief Smith started to leave the office when Ferguson appeared in the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said, his voice shaky.

“What do you want?” Chief demanded.

The uniformed patrolman held up a sealed envelope. “Janet asked me to deliver this to JJ. Her exact words were, _For JJ’s eyes only.”_

The Chief took the envelope from him and tossed it toward JJ. “Don’t forget to check with me first before firming anything concerning the baby shower,” he commented.

JJ looked horrified, while Ryo and Dee blushed and Drake laughed.

“Oh, come on now. Those two have been here long enough to know there’s going to be a shower,” Chief said to JJ, looking amused. He turned to Ryo and Dee. “And you two, you’re not going to escape it. So get used to the idea.”

Ryo started to reply to the Chief, but got a good look at Ferguson, realizing the other man’s eyes looked red. “Hey Sean,” Ryo called out. “What’s the matter?”

Ferguson shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “Got word this afternoon that my sister took ill, and it doesn’t look good. But being she’s out of state, there’s not much I can do, but wish for the best.”

“If you need to take emergency leave, and your dumbass Sergeant isn’t helping, let me know and I’ll speak to Commissioner Rose,” Chief offered. “You’ve helped my units out enough. I can do the same for you.”

“Thank you, Chief Smith, but I’m not sure yet.”

“You’re at end of shift, so get out of here and figure out what you need to do.”

Ferguson nodded. “Good night, Chief. Night everyone.”

The four men waved as Ferguson left, with the Chief behind him.

“On that note, I’m outta here, too,” Drake said, standing up. “JJ, give me a call when you’re ready to leave. Don’t worry about waking me.”

“Will do,” JJ said, smiling up at Drake, an expectant look on his face.

Drake smiled back, winked and left the office.

JJ sighed heavily, shaking his head sadly. “It’s not like you two don’t know.”

“Give him time, JJ,” Ryo assured him. “Are you going to his place tonight?”

“No. He’s going to be at mine tonight.” JJ gave Ryo a small sad smile. “I know you’re right. And I should be thankful that he’ll be there waiting for me when I get home. But sometimes it still hurts. I wasn’t expecting him to kiss me, but he could have said something else besides…. Nevermind. Forget it. Let me see what Janet has planned for the baby shower. And don’t worry. Marty’s in on it too. That way it won’t end up being too fru fru.”

Ryo chuckled. “I guess it’s inevitable. But please, no surprise showers. Make sure Janet understands that. Dee’s not up to too many surprises these days. And honestly, I can’t blame him.”

“I promise.”

Dee stood up and stretched. “I’ll make you a deal. As long as it’s not a surprise shower, I don’t care what you and Janet come up with for decorations. I’ll even be a good sport and play some of those silly games they have at showers.” He winked at JJ with a grin.

“Right,” Ryo commented with a snort. “He says that now. But we’ll see what mood he’s in by day of the shower.” He laughed at JJ’s face. “Whatever you two come up with, I’m sure it’ll be great. Besides, it’s the thought that counts. Right Dee?”

“Definitely. Alrighty, I’m going to get myself comfortable in our office and get to work,” Dee said. “The sooner we get the new databases in order, the easier it will be for all of us.”

“Well, give me a call if you need me to run down and locate more cold cases,” JJ said, watching as Ryo started to follow Dee.

“Yeah yeah,” came from Dee as he went into the office.

“When you’re done with all the shower planning, if you like, feel free to join us in the office. No reason for you to be sitting out here all alone,” Ryo offered.

“I think I will. Thanks, Ryo.”

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

“Dee,” Ryo said, glancing at the time. “It’s going on eight. You should be getting ready to leave.”

Dee looked up from his computer. “What if I don’t want to?” he asked. “Bikky’s out with Lai and Lass tonight, meaning he won’t be home until the very last second of his curfew, if that. And I’m not in the mood to sit around the house alone.”

Ryo stood up from his desk and walked across the office to stop by Dee’s desk. “How about eating some dinner, and then going to bed?” When he saw Dee started to shake his head, he added, “I know you think you’re not tired now, but I’ll bet by the time you get home, you’ll feel otherwise.” He leaned close to Dee, running a finger along the pregnant detective’s arm. “Besides, if you get some sleep before I get home, maybe we can have a little fun when I get there. If you’re up to it, that is.”

Dee’s grin grew. “That sounds intriguing. Hopefully I will be up to it.”

“Well, you won’t be if you try to work all night,” Ryo countered.

“Yeah. Okay. You make a good point. Just let me finish inputting this one file and I’ll get out of here.”

“Thank you.” Ryo bent over to give Dee a lingering kiss. “There’s more where that came from later tonight.”

Dee licked his lips, gazing up at Ryo through long dark lashes. “There better be.”

A few minutes later, Dee was gathering his things to leave when the phone rang. Ryo immediately picked up the line at his desk and answered.

Dee paused, watching as Ryo turned pale. His eyes went wide when Ryo fell back in his seat, and appeared to look upset. Dee’s stomach started to tie in knots, as he started to envision horrible things that could have happened to their son. Ryo hung up the phone with a slam and looked up miserably at Dee.

“What’s wrong?” Dee asked, rushing over to Ryo’s side.

“Dee, sit down,” Ryo demanded, standing up and pushing Dee into his chair.

“I-is it Bikky?” Dee asked, his voice shaking.

“What?” Realization struck Ryo and he grasped Dee’s hand. “No. Not Bikky. He’s fine. I guess. I didn’t mean to scare you, Dee.”

“Then what is it?”

JJ chose that moment to burst into their office. “Ryo, come on. We have a call.”

“I know,” Ryo said. “I’m just about to tell Dee the news.”

“What happened?” Dee insisted, becoming frantic.

“They found a body in Fort Tryon Park,” Ryo explained, visibly attempting to pull himself together. “Near the Cloisters.” Ryo grasped Dee’s hand tighter. “Dee, it’s the same MO as Carriers Inc.”

Dee’s mouth dropped open. “Copy cat maybe?” he asked.

“I don’t know.” Ryo took a deep shuddering breath. “There’s more.”

“What?”

“They already have an ID on the vic,” Ryo continued. “It’s… Dee, it’s Gilbert.”


	8. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on for Gilbert Blum’s killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in the delay with getting this chapter out. Also sorry about the cliffie here, and I can’t guarantee I’ll have the next chapter done within the week. I’ll try, but I’m still playing catch up with some other fics and working on a challenge this month. I'm hoping to get back to regular scheduling once January is over.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 8 – Who Dunnit?  
Word Count: 6688  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: The search is on for Gilbert Blum’s killer.  
Notes: I'm sorry in the delay with getting this chapter out. Also sorry about the cliffie here, and I can’t guarantee I’ll have the next chapter done within the week. I’ll try, but I’m still playing catch up with some other fics and working on a challenge this month. I'm hoping to get back to regular scheduling once January is over.  
Beta by the gorgeous and brilliant [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)

Previous chapters:  
[CHAPTER 1](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/49153.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 2](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/56200.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 3](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/57515.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 4]() [CHAPTER 5](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/62247.html) [CHAPTER 6](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/63450.html) [CHAPTER 7](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/64327.html)

The parking lot within Fort Tryon Park was cordoned off. The flashing lights of the police cruisers were like beacons to the cars arriving at the crime scene. Officials and police were allowed in, while the press was turned way. Along Margaret Cabrini Road, within the park, vehicles and news vans were parked, as the press hoped to get closer on the biggest story of the season.

Ryo and Dee were greeted by the first officer on the scene through the parking lot. Ahead of them was a familiar BMW. Dee felt his stomach drop, realizing it was only the night before they were in that car when Gilbert gave them a ride home.

With them were JJ, Hernandez and Janet.

“I guess since you boys are the Carrier Crime squad, operations will be handed over to you,” the police officer stated.

Ryo nodded, his jaw clenched as he fought back the rising emotions as they got closer to the car. He wanted to reach out and grasp Dee’s arm, not certain that if he dared, it would be to give support to Dee, or to receive it. When they were out on the streets, the couple maintained a professional attitude. While they did not make a secret that they were married, they refrained from intimate touching while investigating a crime.

Ryo and Dee tried to think of this as just another crime scene, that they did not know the car where the body was found, and that the victim was not someone they had come to care for. Back at the precinct, Ryo had tried to convince Dee to stay behind, but his husband remained stubborn, needing to go. It was as if Dee would not believe it until he saw it himself. When they arrived at the scene, Ryo once again tried to get Dee to stay by the car, and speak to other officers who were there before them, start gathering any clues on who had done this to the young man who had so much life to give the day before.

“Registration and insurance cards confirm this is Mr. Blum’s vehicle,” the officer from the local precinct explained.

Dee nodded, swallowing. “Yeah. It is his.”

Ryo took the flashlight from the officer and held it so he could see inside the car.

“He’s in the back seat,” the officer said.

Dee peered in the direction of the light. He felt his stomach lurch, but he firmly told himself that he was not going to be sick. Not yet. He had to do this for his friend.

Ryo sighed sadly as trained eyes took in the state of the body. “Did the ME arrive yet?” he asked.

“On the way,” the officer replied.

“It looks fresh,” Dee said, his voice cracking. “Like it happened this afternoon or early evening.”

The beam of light was directed around the body, and the puddles of dried blood. Ryo nodded his head. “Too much blood for it to have been done this morning. And it doesn’t look like it’s been congealing very long. Whoever did this was in a hurry to get the job done.” The light flashed on the incision going down along the dead man’s abdomen. “Sloppy job comparing to the others, but that could be credited to our serial killer being in prison.”

“Looks like an amateur did it,” Dee stated. He took a long, deep breath, his hands on the swell. “God, I… I’m sorry, Ryo. I can’t stay here any….” Dee turned, putting a hand to his mouth.

Suddenly there was an arm around his waist and he was being lead to a nearby tree, being supported by whoever had a hold on him. He knew it was not Ryo, because the last glance he had of the older man, he looked shocked and confused on what to do.

“Got it, Ryo,” he heard Hernandez call out. The voice came from next to him, but Dee did not have any time to think more on it. He found himself by a tree, on his knees, bent forward and heaving his dinner up.

“Hey, someone get some water over here,” Hernandez order, and suddenly he felt someone kneel next to him.

When Dee was finished throwing up, he was still shaky. “Here, drink this,” Hernandez offered, holding out a bottle of water.

“I can’t,” Dee protested.

“You have to. Take a sip or two. Then we’re going to get you back to the car.

“I shouldn’t. I should be over there with Ryo, taking care of Gilbert….”

“You stubborn bastard,” Rose’s voice broke in, from above them.

Dee looked up to find the Commissioner with Diana, both of them staring down at Dee in concern.

“What’s the matter with you, Dee? You know better,” Rose asked.

“I’m sorry. But…” At the moment, Dee suddenly felt weak and vulnerable, and unable to hold in his emotions upon hearing what happened to his new friend. He looked up at the newcomers, tears forming in his eyes. “I had to, Berkeley. Gilbert is a friend… was a friend. I had to.” His words caught as he held back a sob.

“Ray, can you give me a hand with Dee?” Diana asked Hernandez. “Berks, Ray and I will take care of Dee, while you go tend to this situation. Dominic will be here shortly.”

“Of course,” Hernandez said. “Are you ready to get your sorry self out of sight, you big lug?” he asked the man still on his knees next to him. The concern on his face belied his words, but when Dee looked up at him, Hernandez got the response he hoped for.

“Asshole,” Dee muttered, but his eyes told Hernandez he was grateful for the relief. “You’ll never let me live this down, huh? But crap, yeah, I need some help.”

Hernandez grinned. “Of course.” He helped Dee to his feet. Once he was certain Dee would not go crashing down on him or get sick again, he started to guide the pregnant man toward the unmarked squad car Dee and Ryo had arrived in. “After all, I’m going to become the rookie cop who had to help a hero.”

“Fuck you, Ray,” Dee snorted.

Diana was on the other side of Dee, steadying him. She had laughed a little at the familiar banter between the two men. “Ray, stay with Dee. When he’s feeling up to it, go with him, because I know he won’t sit in the car or go home. Stubborn bastard.”

Once Dee was seated in the passenger side of the car, he looked up at Diana. “It was hard to leave when it was some random poor bastard, but tonight… it’s impossible.”

“I know, Dee,” Diana agreed. “So rest up, drink some water, and maybe Ray will allow you to join the canvas.”

Dee nodded. He looked over to the rookie cop, who held out the bottle of water, and some crackers he got from the backseat of the car. “You’ve become worse than your partner, dude. You even know where Ryo keeps the stash in the cars we use.”

Hernandez shrugged. “Self-protection. I learned not to spend much time around the upset pregnant man.”

“Bastard,” Dee muttered. He crunched on the cracker and leaned back in his seat. After he swallowed and had more water, he closed his eyes. “I really liked him. Very quickly I found a friend in him, you know. Ryo and I thought we found another male couple to hang out with. And with him having a baby, well, I thought that Koko would have a little friend to grow up with.” He shook his head. “Now…” He opened his eyes and peered out the windshield, looking for his husband.

He found Ryo conferring with the Commissioner and the ME, who had since arrived.

Dee knew the night would only get worse when they finally got home. At the moment, Ryo had a tight clamp on his emotions, being the professional. Which was well, because they had a job to do, a killer to find. When they finally will find themselves home, Ryo will need to grieve for his friend.

Assuming his emotions were not already locked beneath the surface.

He watched as Diana came over to join them, and Dominic was making his way across the parking lot toward them. He drank some more of the water, rubbing his bump.

“You okay, Dee?” Hernandez asked.

Dee took a deep breath. “Yeah. C’mon. I’m feeling better now. Let’s start going around and see what we can hear.”

 

 

The evening went by in a blur. At some point, Dee found himself consoling the grief-stricken mayor and Tony. The mayor and her almost son-in-law arrived at the scene once they heard the news.

It was after 1 am when Dee and Ryo finally arrived at their apartment. They found Bikky sitting in the living room with Carol. Bikky knew his dads were going to be upset, and wanted to let them know he was there for them. The couple sat with their son between them for a while, Carol sitting next to Dee after she made them some tea and a snack, insisting that they needed to eat.

Elena had contacted Ryo earlier in the day. She knew better than to pry her nephew for information just to get an exclusive, but she told him that Rick and her were covering the case on it, and planned to add it into their documentary.

Finally, the two men found themselves in their bed. They were exhausted, but neither one could sleep. Dee had long ago shed tears for Gilbert and the unborn baby. Ryo was still holding in his grief, but it was easy to see he was deeply disturbed by recent events by one look at his face.

Dee snuggled in Ryo’s arms, resting his head on Ryo’s shoulder. He softly kissed the warm skin near his mouth. “Talk to me, Ryo. Please.”

Ryo squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t, Dee. I wish I could just forget about it, but I can’t do that either. I don’t want to forget Gilbert.”

“I know.”

“Richard had to have something to do with it. I’m going down to have a little talk with him. It’s not a coincidence that Gilbert was killed so shortly after his mother all but called Richard some type of nutcase.”

“I know.” Dee ran a finger softly along Ryo’s chest in an abstract pattern. “I can’t help but think that McFadden’s death is connected.”

“That too.” Ryo ran his fingers through Dee’s hair. He took a deep breath and said, “It was still in him.” He spoke low, his voice cracking.

“I heard,” Dee said, shivering a little.

“He was cut up like the MO, but the baby was not removed,” Ryo repeated.

“All our other victims were at least six months pregnant too. Which is why I believe Gilbert was killed in retaliation for something. We’re not looking for a copycat murderer. We’re looking for someone connected to Carriers Inc. that we don’t know about yet,” Dee concluded.

“I agree.” Ryo gazed down at Dee. His husband’s face was partially lit from the glow of city lights beyond the blinds. “How are you doing?”

“I’ll survive,” Dee stated. “But it’s going to take some time to get over this. I know I started to talk to him only recently, but I felt this connection… you know, the type when you know you have a good friend for a long time to come. After last night, I started to think of him like a younger brother.”

“Me too. I liked him a lot. Tony too. Oh my God, poor Tony,” Ryo moaned.

“He’s totally broken over this. He loves Gilbert so much. It was obvious during the time we spent with them. He would have asked Gilbert to marry him at some point in the future if there wasn’t a baby already.”

“I know. I think I want to see him at some point tomorrow. Unofficially. Just as a friend, offering support. Mayor Blum will be surrounded by people offering her comfort, but Tony… he probably doesn’t know where he stands now. He lost his fiancé and his baby today.”

“Just don’t overdo it, Dee. I know better than to stop you from going in with the rest of us in the morning, but I want you to slow down. Maybe take some of the day to be with Tony. Believe me when I say that we’re going to find this son of a bitch who did this.”

“I believe you.” Dee kissed Ryo’s shoulder again. “Are you okay?”

“I will be, once justice is served to the bastard who killed Gilbert.”

“Ryo, it’s okay, you know. I mean, to let it out.”

“I can’t, Dee. Not now. I can’t afford it. But I do have a favor to ask you, something that will help me forget for just a little while, and hopefully be able to get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow. It might help you too.”

Dee sat up a little in the bed and leaned forward to kiss Ryo’s lips. “If it’s what I think you’re asking, that’s not a favor. That’s never a favor, and always a pleasure.” He ran his fingers down along the middle of Ryo’s chest. “I want it, too, Ryo. Make love to me. Please?”

Ryo sat up to take Dee in his arms. “Gladly.” Their mouths met for a deep kiss, while their hands slowly explored along familiar planes and curves of their bodies. They both knew it was going to be quick this time. Fast and hard and hopefully enough to help them fall off to sleep.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

**June 13, 2006**

Despite the late night the day before, everyone arrived to work bright and early, eager to find Gilbert Blum’s killer. Eyes watched Dee during the briefing. They saw the usual composed detective, intent on finding out what he could to bring justice, but when they looked at his eyes, they could see they were red. Ryo seemed to bury his grief taking on an additional role other than being the catching detective for the case. He was looking out for Dee, knowing his husband was taking Gilbert’s death hard. He was watching for any additional signs of stress that could cause harm for Dee and the baby.

Right after the briefing, the first thing on their agenda was a press conference held right there at the 27th Precinct. The mayor and her family, all dressed in black joined them. The mayor and Dee were the key speakers during the press conference. They kept it short, releasing the official statement that Gilbert Blum was killed in the same style of Carriers Inc. Dee gave out a number to a hotline for anyone who had a potential lead, while the mayor pleaded for justice to come to whoever had killed her son, and offered a huge reward for information leading to the capture of the killer.

Dee and Ryo spent a few extra minutes after the press conference with the mayor. With heavy hearts, they accepted her invitation to the funeral. She was not sure when, because her son’s body was still being held for an autopsy. She had assured the ME that she was willing to wait for however long it took them, to do whatever they could if it could help find who did that to her son. She informed Dee and Ryo that she would be calling them once she had final arrangements, then assured Dee that once Gilbert was buried, they were still going to sit down and discuss steps to take and new laws to protect Carriers. The mayor broke down in Dee’s arms, saying she never wanted another parent to feel what she was.

After the mayor had gone, Dee and Ryo were going to the elevator when they noticed Dana walking toward them.

She ran up to Dee and Ryo, hugging them.

“What are you doing here?” Dee asked.

“I couldn’t stand it anymore. I was sitting there watching the news and I just couldn’t stay home. Jack agreed with me and let me come here. I already called the Commissioner and I’m rescinding my leave until another time.”

“Dana, you’re on baby leave,” Ryo protested.

“Not anymore. Besides, I’m not the one who just had a baby. Jack’s fine at home. My mother and his sister will be there to lend a hand while I’m working. This is important to us, guys. I need to be here helping in getting that son of a bitch behind bars,” she explained.

Dee put an arm around here. “I’m not going to argue with that. Come on, sweetheart. We all have a lot of work to do, and having you back will definitely relieve the load some.” Dee rolled his eyes as they got into the elevator. “Talk about high profile. It’s almost as if this bastard wants to be caught.”

Ryo’s eyes went wide. “Dee, what you just said.”

“Huh?”

“You might have a point. I’m going to angle this case in that direction and see what we come up with.”

“I think you both may be right,” Dana said, “but I also think our killer is going to milk the publicity for what it’s worth first.”

“Thank you, Dana,” Ryo stated with a wink. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Back in the squad room, Ryo handed out assignments to the remaining members of the unit. Ted and Marty were already out, canvassing Fort Tryon Park and the surrounding area while the press conference went on. He also had Andy working with CSU and was also out at the crime scene. Ryo, Drake, JJ and Dana were going to head out to the park and join the others, expecting to also meet up with Diana’s team.

“Dee, you’re going to stay here,” Ryo instructed.

“What? I’m perfectly capable of knocking on doors and asking questions,” Dee protested.

“Not this time. Sorry, Dee. You need to take it easy anyway, but I also know you’re under extra stress because Gilbert was a good friend. I just don’t want you running around on your feet for hours at a time, and I don’t want to be worrying about you. Besides, someone needs to run the command center. We’re getting a few other detectives from Homicide to give us a hand. You’ll be fielding calls and coordinating from here, including sending the extra detectives out where you think we need them. You’ll also be the one to have to get warrants if we need. You heard the mayor. Contact her and she’ll make sure we get what we need. Also, you can pull anyone you think is needed from the uniform pool. The Commissioner stated that anything we need to find the killer, we got it. That’s all going to be on you.”

Dee rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know what running the command center is, thank you. And that also means I’m going to be the one who will have to turn in the expense report when it’s over. Wonderful.”

“Try not to go crazy, but we don’t have a budget on this one. The mayor’s office will see to it,” Ryo stated.

“Alright, fine. Let’s not argue. We don’t have time for it,” Dee conceded.

He watched as Ryo put on his suit jacket, preparing to leave.

“One more thing,” Ryo added. “I’m going to send Ferguson and Hernandez up here. They offered to be go-fers for this.”

“Send them up. The more the merrier.” Dee went over to Ryo and lightly kissed him. “Now get out of here and catch that bastard.”

Ryo quickly returned the kiss and gave Dee a cheeky salute. “Yes sir.”

Dee snorted, and then chuckled as he watched Ryo leave with the others. He started to set things up for the command center when the two uniformed officers arrived.

“Just in time, boys,” Dee greeted. “I’m sure Ryo won’t be the only one having a cow if I was caught moving around the whiteboard, so if you would please?”

Hernandez laughed. “Sure thing, Dee. C’mon Sean and let’s hope he can make up his mind quickly on where he wants it.”

“Oh funny, Ray,” Dee commented. “Wait, Ray. Weren’t you on duty last night?”

“Overtime, which turned out to really be overtime, but I was scheduled duty this morning. Besides, you were there too.”

“Yeah well. Thanks.”

“Any time, Dee.”

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Ryo sat in the squad car, dropping his head against the headrest and closed his eyes. If they were right about the killer wanting to be found, he did a good job at covering his tracks until he was ready to reveal himself. He opened his eyes and taking a sip of the now cold coffee he had in the car, and took note of the time. He needed to check in with Dee again. He doubted there would be anything breaking coming from Dee’s side, because he knew if Dee had come across anything he would not wait until Ryo called in. It was just standard procedure to report into the command center every hour, and he was glad of it. It kept him in touch with Dee without appearing as if he didn’t trust his husband. He did, and he knew Dee was most capable of the job. He just worried that Dee might push himself too much, even having Ferguson and Hernandez, who Ryo had learned to trust implicitly, around. Dee was never one who was good at listening to good advice, especially when he was caught up in the job. He decided he’d talk to Dee, advise for all of them to break for lunch, and then have everyone out there with him do the same. And then he would go get some decent coffee.

Dee picked up on the third ring. “Yes, Ryo. Any luck on your end?”

“No. If anyone saw anything, it was not someone living around here,” Ryo said with a heavy sigh.

“You have Drake and JJ looking into the areas Gilbert was supposed to be in, right?” Dee asked.

“Yeah. He left Tony’s at 10 am, his neighbors saw him come in around 11 and left shortly after. Supposedly he was going to run a few errands. He wasn’t expected to be at dinner with his family, so no one noticed he was missing,” Ryo recapped, his mind going over the facts in case he missed something.

“There was the call from that small record shop on Bleeker Street saying he was in the shop around 12. I haven’t heard anything after that.” Dee sighed in frustration. “I’m sure you’re right, that he was killed elsewhere and whoever killed him drove the car to the park.”

“And did a good job in being careful not to leave fingerprints. Andy said CSU is going to strip the car and look for anything to pick up DNA. It might take a while.”

“I know. How are you doing, Ryo?” Dee asked softly.

“Ready to bang my head into a friggin’ wall. What about you?”

“Same.”

“How are you holding up?”

“Okay. Working keeps me from thinking too much. It’s amazing how quickly we became friends,” Dee said sadly. “There was just something about him – so open and honest, it’s hard not to get attached to him.”

“Yeah, I know. I was thinking we found ourselves another couple with children that we could be friends with. You know, watch our children grow up together, having them come from the same environment. Now Gilbert and his baby….” Ryo stopped talking and roughly shook his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have my moments too. It’s like I knew him more than just a week. Not counting seeing him in the news with his mother.”

“Yup. That’s Gilbert. I wonder how Tony’s doing? I mean, after he left the press conference,” Ryo mused. “After all, the mayor has all her people lending her support, and everyone is pretty much focused on her. But I wonder if Tony has anyone? The man just lost his family last night.”

“Yeah. He did. Want me to give him a call and see if he’s up to us coming around tonight?”

“Yeah. I’d like that. Please do call him, Dee. And let him know he can always come to us for anything. He’s a friend too, and it doesn’t have to end with Gilbert’s life.”

“Agreed. I’ll give him a call when we break for lunch.”

“Speaking of, that’s what I meant to tell you. I’m having everyone here take lunch in a few minutes. Why don’t you do the same over there? I’ll call you back in an hour and we can get back to the job.”

“Yeah okay. I’m not really hungry, but I know I should eat something. I’ll see if I can get someone to do a lunch run for us. I’ll take a break, but I want to stay close to the phones just in case.”

“Good. I’ll call you in an hour then. And try to eat something, Dee. I don’t need you passing out.”

“I won’t. I’ll eat something. Promise. Love you, Ryo.”

“I love you too, Dee. Bye.” Ryo disconnected the call and leaned back in his seat again. A few minutes later, he picked up the radio on the car and called everyone to join him at the Starbuck’s down the block.

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Ryo let the phone ring again until it once again went to Dee’s voicemail. Frowning, he tried the office line again.

“What’s wrong, Ryo?” JJ asked. He was sitting in the car with Ryo.

“I’m trying to call Dee and let him know we’re all getting back to work.” Ryo dialed the number to the phone in the squad room, but no one answered. “What the hell?”

“What?”

“He’s not picking up. Not his cell, not the office phones. Where is he?”

“Maybe they all went out to lunch and he forgot his cell phone? That wouldn’t be the first time with Dee, you know.”

“At least I know his battery was charged when we left this morning.” Ryo sighed. He dialed another number. “Crap, Sean’s not answering. I’m going to try Ray’s number.” On the second ring, the line picked up.

“Ryo, what’s up?” Hernandez greeted.

“Ray, where are you?”

“We all went to lunch. We’re on our way back to the house now. Why?”

“Is Dee with you?”

“No. He sent us all out. He said he wanted to lay down a bit, and be around if the phones ring there.”

“Well, no one is answering. He’s not even answering his cell.”

“Maybe he went to the men’s room?” Hernandez suggested.

“Maybe.”

“Look Ryo, we’re almost there. As soon as we get there, I’ll grab him and tell him that he better call you.”

“Great. Thanks. We’re heading out again. Some of us are changing locations, try the areas where the mayor’s son was last seen.”

“Okay. Just relax, Ryo. Deep breathes. And in a few minutes you’ll be getting a call from your husband. Okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Ray.”

“Later Ryo.”

Ryo stared at the phone, frowning.

“What did he say?”

“They all went out to lunch except for Dee, but they’re almost there, so he’ll make Dee call me.”

“So we’re good,” JJ said, in hopes to lighten Ryo’s mood.

“I think.” Ryo turned to look at JJ. “I don’t know. I can’t help getting this bad feeling.”

~+~ ~+~ ~+~

Dee looked up when he heard the door to the squad room open and close. “Who’s there?” he called out.

“Sean.” The police officer appeared in the doorway to their office. “I told the others that instead of making you wait until they got back, I’d get ours to go and bring it back for you.”

Dee struggled to sit up. He looked a little embarrassed as Ferguson watched. “I’ll be glad when I finally get my body back,” he joked. He took a deep breath, rubbing the baby swell. “But thanks. Now that I’m smelling it, I’m starving.”

“Yeah, no problem Dee.”

Ferguson set the food down on Dee’s desk.

“You want some tea or coffee?” Dee asked, going over to the hot water heater.

“I’m fine, Dee.”

When Dee’s back was turned, Ferguson went over to the door leading to the corridor and made sure it was locked from the inside. He looked over to find the detective putting sugar in his cup, still dunking the tea bag in his mug.

Sean went over to the door that led into the squad room and closed it, also making sure it was locked.

“You know my sister died,” he said to Dee.

 

 

Dee stopped making his tea and turned around, horrified at hearing the news from his friend. “Oh God, Sean. When?” His eyes went wide. “Sean? What’s going on?”

“Put the cup down, Dee and sit down at your desk.”

Dee’s eyes went to the gun Ferguson held, aimed at him. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Don’t make you shoot me, Dee. It’s not in my plan to shoot you. Now sit the fuck down, and I’ll tell you all about my sister. Taylor.”

Dee’s eyes got wider. His eyes flashed when he made the connection. “Sean. No. Come on. This is a joke, right? Well, it’s not a good joke, ‘cause I’m about to crap my pants here.”

“Good. You’re showing fear. I like it when they show fear. Of course, you had to make sure that George was put away, but he showed me things, Dee. Now sit down. There’s no fun in shooting you, but I will if I have to.”

Dee took a deep breath as he turned, starting to place his mug down. Suddenly he flung it at Ferguson, managing to hit the man in the face with the hot tea.

Ferguson dropped his gun as his hands went up to his face. “You bastard!” he cried out as Dee made a dash for the door. He had his hand on the doorknob and fumbled with shaking fingers with the lock. He was scared and he tried to steady himself. If it was just him, he knew he probably would not be so shaken, but there was the baby to think about. And his nerves from the situation were already starting to work to his disadvantage. Still, he had to try. If he could get out into the corridor, all he would need is one good yell and the area would be swarming with detectives and uniforms who were assisting other units.

Unfortunately Ferguson recovered quickly as he felt a hand go around his mouth, and an arm pull him away from the door.

He bit the hand and tried to kick from behind. “Let me go!” he snarled, trying to shake his attacker off.

“I don’t think so, Dee.” He was hit on the back of his head, making his vision blur for a moment and his head started to swim.

Ferguson took advantage of the moment and dragged Dee over to his desk, dropping him in his chair. He hit Dee again, which gave him the chance to pull out the gag he tied around Dee’s mouth. He used his handcuffs to secure Dee to the chair by one hand. Dee tried to get up, and pull the chair when the police officer reached behind him to pull an extra set of handcuff. Ferguson hit Dee across his face, and cuffed his other hand to the chair.

Dee felt blood trickle from his nose and he tried to shake off the swimming feeling. He felt like he was going to be sick. Managing to focus on the man before him, he noticed Ferguson had his gun again and had it aimed at Dee.

“You’ll never get away from this,” Dee warned him, his voice muffled from the gag.

“No. I don’t suppose I will. But then again, neither will you. ‘Cause you’ll be dead before they get to me.” He leaned against Dee’s desk. “Now, let me tell you a story. At least I’m decent enough to let you know why you’re going to die.”

“Because you’re as sick as those other bastards we put away. That’s why.”

“Still feisty, aren’t you? You sound funny like that.” Ferguson crooned. “Enjoy it while you still can. You’re pretty good at that. Do you play sick games like this with him? With your pretty boy? Oh wait, it’s different now. You’re his bitch, aren’t you? Yeah, you’re the sub now. That’s why you’re so good talking through that. That’s okay, as long as you can’t yell and bring attention to us too soon.”

He paused as the Dee’s cell phone started to ring. Ferguson looked down at Dee’s desk, and picking it up, he flipped the phone open and lowered the ringer. “It’s your husband,” he said to Dee. “Let him think you went to the head or something.” He dropped the phone on the desk, his attention going back to Dee.

“Now, you guessed right. McFadden was her married name. Taylor’s birth name was Ferguson. She was my older sister. You know her story, of what sent her off the edge to create Carriers Inc. Now you get to hear the rest of the story.” He reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a surgical scalpel. Staring at it, he continued. “Taylor was my older sister. Our parents died when I was 10, but she was old enough to take me in, raise her. She sacrificed for me to make it. She worked long hours to put me through school, made sure there was food for me to eat, even if sometimes she didn’t eat herself. She made sure I had clothes on my back. She did everything.”

The phones on Dee and Ryo’s desks started to ring. “That must be him again. Persistent asshole, isn’t he?” Ferguson said. “We’ll just have to deal. Now listen closely over this noise.”

Ferguson put his gun down and leaned closer to Dee. Using the scalpel, he cut one of the buttons of Dee’s shirt off. “I owe her much. Even my life. You see, when I was finally on my own, she was able to concentrate on her life again. She married. And she wanted children. Desperately wanted children. But for years it never happened. When she finally got the nerve to get herself checked out, they told her she was sterile. Seems she was anorexic, going back to when she was caring for me. All those times of not having a meal herself, and then she just hardly ate. It was my fault that she couldn’t have the family she wanted. It was my secret that I was able to have a family myself. But I choose not to. I couldn’t do that to my sister. Then her bastard of a cheating husband decided to deliver the ultimate insult to her. He got himself pregnant. By another man. She couldn’t handle it. And I didn’t blame her. They say there was an accomplice with her husband’s murder, and they were right. Bless my sister for still looking out for me. For not mentioning me at all. I helped her, Dee. I helped kill her husband. It was easy. I was a cop by then. I knew the ins and outs, and was able to help her kill him without leaving any leads. I helped her form Carriers Inc. George was a master at carving up bodies, but I knew some tricks so it would never lead to him.”

The phones had stopped ringing while he spoke and the ones in the squad room started to ring. The rings were lower because of the closed door between the office and the squad room. He shrugged. “No one will be back yet. They’ll still be eating. He’ll get tired of calling, I’m sure.” He looked at Dee. “Oh, he might work out something is wrong, but it’s too late. No matter how I’ll have to do it, you’ll be dead before someone gets through one of those doors.”

Ferguson gave Dee a chilling smile. “We traded secrets, you can say.” He cut another button off Dee’s shirt, moving the material aside with the blade. “I’m not as neat as George, nor do I have the time to do this right. But still, I intend to draw this out as much as I dare. And no need to worry – I don’t use drugs. No need for them.” He slashed the blade along the rest of Dee’s cotton shirt. His skin was scraped, but not cut, while his shirt was ruined. Once again using the blade, he pushed each side of the shirt away until Dee’s bare protruding belly was exposed. He lightly traced an abstract pattern along the flesh. “You are to feel everything.” His smile turned sinister. “I see this baby is as obnoxious as her father. She’s putting up a good fight in there. I wonder how long she’ll fight once I take her out until she dies. I wonder if it will be before or after you do.”

“Don’t…” Dee found himself pleading. His breath caught and he could feel his heart hammering. He felt the baby kicking, as if she knew there was danger and was trying to find a way out.

“My sister died in prison, Dee. She died because of what she did. Criminals decided to take justice into their own hands and killed her for her crimes to babies. Correction officers who looked the other way or assisted in making sure she was killed. She has to be avenged. The public must know what her death had caused. So… the two most public pregnant figures must die. Well, one of them is already dead. It was easy getting Gilbert to trust me. He saw me around here, considered I was one of the good guys and offered me a lift. That was his mistake. Just as it was yours. I really did like you once, Dee. It’s a shame you had to go and get yourself knocked up. It’s also a shame that you contributed to my sister’s death. For that, you and your baby will die. And Ryo will live with that for the rest of his life.”

Tears started to leak from Dee’s eyes. He wasn’t worried for himself. It was the thought of his unborn baby dying that undid him. And thinking of Ryo, learning that he lost both his husband and child. His family, as he said earlier, when Ryo was talking about Tony.

_Oh God, no… please. For Ryo and Koko’s sake. If nothing else, let Koko live…._

Ferguson ran the scalpel down the middle of Dee’s stomach. It drew blood, but did not cut deep yet. He moved the blade in the opposite direction, again making it bleed along the cut, but still not cutting deep.

Licking his lips, he stared into Dee’s eyes. “And now, Dee Laytner, it’s time.”

Dee felt the pressure on the blade as Ferguson positioned the blade at the intersection where the two cuts crossed.

He found himself trying to scream, having to try to stop the crazed man with him, even knowing it wouldn’t work. His scream came out as a muffled sound. He twisted in the chair, trying to get the blade away.

“Stop it!” Ferguson roared, slapping Dee across his face. “Stay still. Or move if you must. You’ll discover it’ll be easier to just let me work because it’ll be more painful if you cause me to make jagged slices.”

Dee fought to keep himself from passing out. He couldn’t. If he did, then it would be all over. He probably would never wake again. And Ryo will find both him and their daughter dead.

He had to stay awake and figure out a way to stop him.


	9. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee finds himself face to face with Gilbert Blum's killer. Will he be the next victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies with the delay, but for now, back to scheduled programming. Hopefully that means it won't take another two months for the next chapter. Enjoy! (I hope.)

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 9 - Hostage Situation  
Word Count: 6790  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Dee finds himself face to face with Gilbert Blum's killer. Will he be the next victim?  
Notes: Apologies with the delay, but for now, back to scheduled programming. Hopefully that means it won't take another two months for the next chapter. Enjoy! (I hope.)  
Beta by the gorgeous and brilliant [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)

Previous chapters:  
[CHAPTER 1](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/49153.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 2](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/56200.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 3](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/57515.html#cutid1) [CHAPTER 4]() [CHAPTER 5](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/62247.html) [CHAPTER 6](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/63450.html) [CHAPTER 7](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/64327.html) [CHAPTER 8](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/75090.html)

Ryo was about to try calling Dee’s number when his cell rang. To his disappointment, the Commissioner’s number came up on display. As he answered, he hoped Dee was with the Commissioner. It would make sense why no one was answering in their office. Dee could have left his cell phone in the office while he was with the Commissioner.

“Ryo,” Rose said before he could answer.

Ryo felt an icy chill run down his spine. “Sir?” he asked.

“Pull your team together and head on back. We’re almost 100% certain that we have Gilbert Blum’s killer here.”

“Someone found him?” Ryo asked.

“Well, yeah… you could say that. Just get down here now.”

Ryo noticed the others coming toward him in a jog. Drake was speaking on his cell phone. It was at that moment horror stuck him. He knew without a doubt something was dreadfully wrong. As he quickly made his way to the car, he clenched his teeth. “Commissioner, who found the killer?” he demanded.

Drake sprinted past Ryo and jumped in the driver’s seat. “Key, Ryo,” he demanded. “And put the lights up. We’re going express.”

JJ came up from behind him, and snatched the keys Ryo pulled out from his pocket, and opened the backseat door. “Get in. Now.”

As Ryo felt himself being pushed into the car, he heard the Commissioner’s reply, “Dee.”

Ryo nearly dropped the phone. “Where is he? Where is Dee?” He had already worked himself up into a panic. He gripped the phone in both hands as Rose answered.

“Drake knows everything. He’ll tell you on the way. I have to go, Ryo. When you get here, let Drake and JJ go off to find Chief Smith. I want you to report to me. If you don’t, and decide to go off on your own, I will be forced to throw the book at you. And Dee will hate it if you’re not with him for the baby’s birth because you’re locked up. I’ll see you soon, Ryo.”

The call disconnected. Ryo shook the phone in pent up anger and frustration. “Son of a bitch!” He looked at the front seat. JJ was looking back in concern, the younger detective’s worry for Dee clearly evident on his face. “JJ, Drake…. What the hell happened?” His voice shook and broke.

Drake spared a hand from the steering wheel to wipe his forehead. “Good God, this isn’t easy.”

JJ placed a hand on Drake’s shoulder. “Ryo, it’s Ferguson.”

“Ferguson? What about him?” Ryo asked with a frown.

“He’s the one who killed Gilbert Blum,” JJ replied.

“WHAT?!?” Ryo shouted. “One of our own? Oh God, he’s a friend. I trust him with Dee….” Ryo’s voice faltered at his last train of thought. “Dee! Oh shit no! Don’t tell me…. How do we know Ferguson killed Gilbert?” Ryo was shaking from a powerful combination of fear and anger.

“Hernandez heard him. He went into the squad room and heard Sean talking to Dee. The door to your office was locked. Ray immediately went to Chief, told him what he heard.”

“What did he hear?”

JJ sighed heavily. “That Dee’s supposed to be the next victim.” He reached back quickly to grab Ryo’s hand. “Ryo, I’m sorry. Sean has Dee. An attempt was made to get in there, but Sean heard it. He warned that any further attempts to break in that he’ll use his gun and Dee will be dead before they can get in. So… they’re at a lock right now.”

“He’s still going to kill Dee!” Ryo cried out in anguish.

“Last we heard, Dee’s still alive. Sean wants to take perverted pleasure in drawing out the kill as long as possible,” Drake informed Ryo.

JJ watched as Ryo went pale. The half-Japanese detective’s dark eyes were wide and glistening with tears ready to fall. “Ryo, I need you to relax.” JJ knew it was a ridiculous thing to say even before the words were out of his mouth, but he had to try. As expected, Ryo gave him an incredulous glare. “Well, okay, not relax,” JJ admitted. “Look Ryo, at least take a few deep breaths. It’s not going to help….”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Dee is going to need me,” Ryo started to recite. “Stay strong for Dee. I know the drill, JJ. But forgive me if I’m having trouble here doing that. I just want Dee to get out of there.” Ryo clenched his fists. “I’ll kill that fucker! So help me…. I trusted him with Dee. He was supposed to help keep Dee safe when I’m not around. I’ll kill him for what he did to me today. And so help me, I’ll kill him again if he hurts Dee or our daughter.”

The car came to a stop in the midst of controlled chaos by the 27th precinct. Diana was rushing toward them with Rose behind her.

Realizing where they were, Ryo started to get out of the car, only to discover the door was locked. He glared at Drake. “Open the damn door, Drake!”

“Sorry, pal. No can do. I don’t trust you not to go charging off on your own,” Drake apologized.

“Let me out, Drake!” Ryo growled, reaching for his gun.

“Stay right where you are and leave your gun in your holster,” Rose ordered, standing outside the car and looking in the partially opened window. “Now, when I open the door, you’re going to scoot over and let me get in. We’ll run operations from here. Drake, JJ, Chief is outside the squad room. Join him and get Dee out of there.”

Ryo’s face set to stone as he watched Drake and JJ leave the car. He felt helpless and he hated it. He needed to be doing something – anything – to get his husband and unborn child away from that bastard. He really did not need Rose’s impassioned plea on how it was obvious Ryo would act rashly if he was allowed to go in and they could not afford for any mistakes that could mean Dee’s life.

Ryo knew it was true and he, more than everyone, wanted – needed Dee to be safe. All he wanted at that moment was to hold Dee and take him home.

When asked, Ryo handed Rose his gun and listened as the operation to rescue Dee played out. He lost track of time. All he noticed were events. When an ambulance pulled up, along with a fire truck. When JJ came out of the building, carrying a case that no doubt had a sniper’s rifle in it, and was escorted around the corner. When there was a tap on the window and he saw Vince’s concerned face. It was then that Rose allowed him to leave the car. With Vince on one side and the Commissioner on the other, he was led to where the EMTs waited, along with Janet and her partner. It was with this group that Ryo waited, wondering if he’d ever see Dee again, or get to know their daughter.

\- - - - -

Ferguson was yelling again, waving the gun and threatening to shoot Dee point blank in the head. Dee had the urge to shout at him and tell him to shut the fuck up. All the noise wasn’t doing his headache any good. The irony was that whenever the crazed killer yelled, he would pick up the gun. Which meant he removed the scalpel from Dee’s body. Just as long as the rogue cop did not pull the trigger, Dee was afforded that much extra time before Ferguson finally made the cuts that would no doubt mean harm to the baby and most likely end his life.

A part of Dee’s mind wished Ferguson would pull the trigger and shoot him so death would come quickly. If he was going to die that day, at least Ryo could have some small comfort in knowing Dee did not suffer. Maybe, just maybe, they might be able to save the baby.

Dee took a deep breath. He did not bother with an attempt to calm down. It would be a futile exercise. His mind had gone over and over ways to overcome Ferguson, but could not come up with anything that would not get himself killed. He was certain it was over for him, but he had no desire to help it along. Besides, he was really hoping for a miracle. That somehow both he and his baby would survive the day.

Dee just did not know how that could be.

His shirt was pulled back, exposing his chest and belly. He was bleeding. Everywhere he looked on his belly, there was blood. Ferguson was taking pleasure in making ‘cutting lines’ as the madman called them. The cuts were not deep, but they hurt. Dee had one long cut along his belly and another going across. There were also random designs that Ferguson traced with the blade, breaking skin and drawing blood. His chest was also cut up. With each cut, Ferguson asked Dee if he was planning on breastfeeding. He forced Dee to admit it and then hit him in the face several times, calling him sick and then proceeded to cut up his chest.

Ferguson had been teasing him, building his fear with each cut. They were not deep and not threatening, assuming he didn’t bleed too much from them. Dee knew it was only the beginning.

Ferguson might have been crazy, but he was not stupid. He made sure the chair Dee was tied in was in line with the window, and he kept Dee between him and the window. The only person crazy enough to make such a shot and be successful was the one person who was no doubt pulled out of action this time for being too emotionally involved. Even JJ, as great a shot, would not dare it. JJ had said enough times that Ryo was insane for making shots like that, and then praised him for being able to do it. It was what pushed Ryo ahead of JJ among the two top sharpshooters. Ferguson knew it, too. He had assisted in enough calls where Ryo and JJ’s sharpshooter skills were required. The two were the top in the city. Ferguson knew he was safe as long as he kept Dee where he was and a gun nearby.

And as long as Ferguson had the gun, along with Dee positioned near the window, the crazed killer believed he had all the time in the world to draw out his kill.

Ferguson had told Dee he was disappointed that he was unable to do a neater job because he could get the office chair to lean back only so far. He had told Dee how he had Gilbert laying down while he killed him. Ferguson had thought about tying Dee down to his desk, but he decided Dee needed to be between any attempts through the window in taking him down. As long as Dee remained in view, there would be no attempts of sniper shots. The patrolman knew how the police worked, and made sure he was given enough time to do what he wanted to Dee before killing him.

Ferguson finally put the gun down and picked up the scalpel. “Now, to be honest, I think I want this to go on record,” he said to Dee. “It’s no secret what’s going on in here. Everyone knows. I’ll bet we even made the news by now.” Ferguson fixed Dee with an icy stare. “And we both know how it’s going to end. Neither of us will make it out of here alive. So….” The madman licked his lips. “I think your husband deserves a chance to be with you during your final minutes.”

Dee caught himself just in time before he started to bend. He would not give Ferguson that satisfaction. “That might be a mistake,” Dee tried, attempting to give him a warning.

“Not a mistake. I’m onto you, Dee. I saw in your eyes the truth. The horror of Ryo hearing our little session. And you’re right. It will kill him. Oh, not in dead as you will be. It’ll be a death of his soul. And that’s good. My sister deserves all the revenge I can get for her.”

Ferguson picked up Dee’s cell phone and hit the speed dial for Ryo’s phone. As the phone rang, Ferguson sneered. “Now it’s going to get interesting.” He set Dee’s phone for speaker.

The phone picked up and Ryo’s frantic voice answered. “Dee?”

“Yes, he’s here,” Ferguson remarked. “For a little while anyway.” His laugh was sinister. It turned Dee’s blood cold and he shivered.

~ ~ ~

Ryo jumped when his cell started to ring. Seeing it was from Dee’s phone, he started to shake, daring to hope that his husband had somehow managed to get away from a person they had seen as a close friend. His face fell when he heard Ferguson’s voice coming through the phone. He managed to keep back a cry of despair.

“What do you want?” he demanded, his voice hard. He channeled all his fears into anger for the man he had trusted and was not attempting to kill Dee.

“I want you to listen, Ryo. I want you to hear every scream I wrench out of Dee as he dies. I want you to hear the last sob of the man you love when he dies. You might get lucky and hear your kid as she dies too. And Dee can hear you, too. Isn’t the right, Dee? I’ll let him hear your sobs as he dies.”

Ryo paled and started to shake. “You son of a bitch! They better carry your cold corpse outta there, ‘cause if there’s still some life in you, it’s fuckin’ mine, you bastard. And if you’re dead, it won’t won’t stop me from ripping your limbs from your body,” Ryo growled.

Rose turned, his attention going from listening to operations to Ryo raging over his phone. Realizing who Ryo was speaking to, he grabbed the phone from Ryo, giving him a glare. “I’ll take that, Detective Laytner-MacLean.”

Rose started to speak to Ferguson, attempting to talk him into giving himself up. Ryo rolled his eyes. He heard Ferguson’s voice, but could not make out the words. He did not need to, because he could imagine the killer’s response of _Save it. I know the drill._

Remembering what Ferguson said about Dee being able to hear, Ryo hoped it was still true. If not, Dee usually kept his volume high enough that he should be hearing everything being said.

One of the detective’s from another squad came up to Rose and Ryo. Ryo gestured for him to be quiet, indicating the Commissioner was speaking to the perp. The detective nodded. Leaning close, he whispered to Ryo that the snipers were in position, but they did not have a clear shot. Listening to the detective explain the situation, Ryo managed to maintain a semblance of calm. It was enough to encourage the detective to keep talking, while Rose was distracted trying to at least buy Dee time, if not get the wayward policeman to give up. Ryo gazed at the Commissioner.

It gave Ryo an idea. Rose would probably have his head for it, but he had to try.

He started to yell, letting his frustration and fear carry him. As Rose turned to him in shock, Ryo allowed his rampage to go into Japanese.

“Calm down, Ryo!” Rose demanded.

Ryo ranted on in Japanese, moving closer to Rose, his voice raising, allowing the all the stress and fear out in his voice. He sounded like the hysterical husband he was, and everyone was thinking that was all it was.

Keeping the tone of his distressed rant, he said, still in Japanese, “Try to knock your chair over. They’re in position.”

He heard no reply to indicate Dee heard him. He didn’t expect one. He was just hoping for the best as he continued to cause a scene. He did hear Ferguson gloat, say something to Dee. The man was obviously getting a thrill from Ryo’s tirade.

People parted and suddenly Elena was with him, having been escorted through. Ryo figured that she was on the side and someone had noticed she was his aunt. Someone must have figured she could help calm him down and escorted her through.

~ ~ ~

Ferguson was waving his gun again. This time he was shouting at Rose and demanding to know what Ryo was saying. Keeping his eyes on the gun as best as his fuzzy vision allow, Dee knew it would be the wrong time to do what Ryo had requested. He had to wait for Ferguson to put the gun down. Dee shuddered, biting down the latest wave of pain, mixed with fear. He had to wait until the crazed man started to cut him up again. He did not suppress the shudder the thought produced. He hoped the next time would not the a deeper cut.

“What did he say?” Ferguson demanded.

“When he’s really upset, Ryo reverts to Japanese at times,” Dee explained.

Ferguson grinned. “Oh yeah? He’s that upset? Good.” He lost his grin. “I believe that. For most of it. I know he told you something when he got louder. He sounded like he was shouting into the phone, like he wanted you to hear him.”

Tears fell from Dee’s eyes. “It was supposed to be private. Can’t you give us at least that for our last words?”

“No,” Ferguson snarled. “Why should I when I was denied that with my sister. So tell me.” He put the gun down and picked up the scalpel. He placed the blade to Dee’s swollen belly again and started to trace across the long cut, going a little deeper and causing the cut to bleed more. “Tell me what your precious husband said for his goodbye while I finish this job. I can see we’re running out of time. As much as I’d love to draw this out longer, we just don’t have that luxury. So talk to me and tell me. Keep talking until your words turn into screams. And the screams into gasping until you finally fall silent.”

Dee bit back a cry as the blade went deeper. “He said…,” he gasped, as waves of pain went through him. “He didn’t want me to… die.” Tears flowed from his eyes. “That he… loved me… and you’re killing… him too.”

Ferguson had a maniacal grin. “Excellent. Let’s finish the job now. Poor little Ryo… he won’t be anything without you and that baby. I can understand since I lost my sister. So it’s good that he gets to empathize with me. Good.”

Dee took a deep breath as he felt the point of the scalpel dig in deeper at the intersection of the two lines. It was now or never, he knew. He could not allow the blade to go in as deep as he knew it would go. It would be over then. Ferguson would start opening him up. He couldn’t stand the thought and he cried out in horror, bucking up in pain. Ferguson backed up and watched Dee with glee. He was still laughing, amused at what Dee told him, and found it funny to watch Dee twist in terror and pain.

“Yes, Dee. It’s time. Now stay still and….”

Taking advantage of Ferguson’s distraction, Dee used his momentum and twisted himself to the side as much as he could. As he felt the chair tip over, he hoped he could keep from hurting the baby or dislodging the uterine sac. He had to put faith that all will be well. If he didn’t do it, it would mean certain death to him and the baby. Hopefully the sharpshooters would get to Ferguson before the deranged man was able to pick up the gun and shoot him.

He put his all into assuring the chair continued to tip. He felt a moment of relief as he fell, knowing he was doing something at last. He felt a new cut as his body fell away from the blade, and he was grateful that Ferguson had stepped back. At least the cut was not as deep as it would have been if the patrolman had not.

“You son of a bitch,” Ferguson shouted. He dropped the scalpel and went for his gun. His hand grabbed the gun and he started to point it at Dee, who was on the ground.

At that moment, glass in the window shattered and Ferguson cried out. A stray shot rang out as he pulled the trigger before the gun fell from his hand. Dee cried out in pain, feeling the bullet hit, and covered with glass.

Ferguson was bent over, being shot twice, one in the stomach and the other in his chest. Another well aimed shot meant for his chest got him in his head as he fell over, toppling on Dee.

Dee was gasping for breath, needing to get up. He needed to get away from Ferguson. He was in pain and could not stop shaking from terror. His sobs did not help in his getting his breath back. He was covered in his own blood and Ferguson’s.

It was only seconds later, but felt like forever to Dee, when he heard both doors to the office being kicked in and the office was stormed by most of his unit, lead by Chief Smith, along with other detectives and uniformed officers.

~ ~ ~

Ryo allowed Elena to clench onto him as they waited, listening to Ferguson on his cell phone which Rose switched to speaker.

Ryo had passed a quick note to Rose with what he had told Dee. He needed Dee to get out of the way, but had since been worrying, wondering if Dee was in any condition to tilt his chair, or if he was successful, would there be any harm to the baby from the fall. Vince assured Ryo that while he preferred they wait, if he had to deliver the baby that day, the baby had a chance to live. Leaving Dee at the hands of the madman would mean death to Dee, the baby or both. Rose, Vince and Elena supported Ryo’s action.

Suddenly they heard a crash from the phone, followed by Ferguson’s roar. Everything happened to fast then. Sounds of a window shattering and a gunshot. Ryo swore his heart stopped for a moment when he heard Dee’s cry of pain. Finally something heavy dropped, along with Ferguson’s incoherent gasps.

“Warren, they took Ferguson down. Proceed with caution,” Rose instructed. Radios crackled to life as Rose went into action. Ryo followed, making Elena wait by the ambulance. Vince was with the EMTs, ready for the word to go in.

“Ferguson’s down,” JJ’s voice said over the radios. “Dee threw himself to the floor and we were able to get the shots in.”

“Good work, Adams,” Rose commended.

“But Ferguson fired his gun,” Ryo gasped, his momentary shock wearing off.

“We need medical back-up,” Chief called. “One dead, one MOS down.”

Rose looked around at the team waiting. “Go,” he ordered.

Ryo was in the lead as the EMTs rushed for the doors leading into the building. Rose opened his mouth, then decided to just let Ryo go. Vince rushed to be at Ryo’s side. Rose remained where he was, leading in the clean up operations.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo ran from the corridor into the open door. He saw Chief Smith, Drake and Ted clustered together. Officers mingled around the office. Chief looked up and saw Ryo at the door, Vince and the EMTs behind him.

“Chief, who’s dead?” Ryo asked, not yet across the threshold.

“Dee’s alive,” came the Chief’s reply as Ryo rushed across the office.

Ryo dropped to his knees, not looking at the body on the floor nearby. All his attention was on the man gasping and wheezing. “Dee….” He reached out to take one of Dee’s shaking hands in his.

“What do we have here?” Vince asked, kneeling next to Ryo.

“Looks like he’s going into shock,” Chief replied. “We didn’t want to move him more than necessary.”

“Good.” Vince clasped Ryo’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Ryo, I’m going to have to ask you to move. We need to work on Dee and stabilize him for transport.”

Drake stood behind Ryo and gently pulled him up from his feet. “Let them do their job, Ryo, so Dee will be okay,” he said to his anguished friend.

He was aware of other working around the other body. Ryo’s head turned and rested on Ferguson’s face as his body was prepared to be taken away. He had a sudden impulse to go over and kick the head in. Suddenly Drake was holding him tighter and Ted was on his other side. “That bastard,” Ryo spat out. “We trusted him. _I_ trusted him! I trusted him to take care of Dee and instead he….” Ryo’s voice dropped as he gasped.

“We couldn’t know, Ryo,” Drake said.

Ryo pulled himself away from Drake and JJ to as close as he was able to Dee. He reached out his hand. “Dee… God, Dee. Please be okay.” He sobbed once.

Vince looked up. “He’s stable. And he’s ready to be transported. Ryo, I’d prefer if we take him to NY Downtown. We have the Carrier Trauma Center there.”

“Will he make it?” Ryo asked, his eyes on Dee as he was lifted onto a gurney.

“He was going into shock. We’ve taken measures to prevent it,” an EMT said. “I’m more concerned about his blood pressure suddenly spiking. Otherwise, CTC is his best hope. You do have his doctor here. I also suggest it.”

Ryo bit his lip. He wanted Dee to be getting treatment as soon as possible, but on the other hand, he would be getting the best there was in the Northeast if they took him downtown.

Chief Smith was talking on his cell phone. “Ryo, Commissioner Rose is ordering a straight route to be closed off between here and NY Downtown. It’ll be a straight run, no lights, no stops.”

Ryo nodded. “Then do it.”

“Roger that,” the EMT said as they finished preparing Dee for transport.

Everything was a blur to Ryo after that. The elevator was waiting to take them down to the ground level. Ryo was able to hold Dee’s hand. At one point in the elevator, Dee’s eyes met Ryo’s and he squeezed Ryo’s hand slightly, before his eyes closed again. Ryo kept talking to Dee, telling him he was going to be fine, that the baby will be fine.

He was swept into the ambulance, along with Vince and a tech. As promised the trip was quick. The ambulance was able to go as fast as it could while keeping safe, with no lights and no cars going across intersections. A full team was waiting as the ambulance pulled up. Ryo spared a moment to glance up at the building. The hospital they had designated for their daughter to be born. He hoped it would not be that day. As much as he couldn’t wait for her to be with them in their lives, he did not want her to come into the world in this way. He did not want her to have to fight and struggle for her first weeks, with a chance of not making it.

He was aware that they were worried that Dee was still showing signs of shock. Ryo didn’t like the clammy feel of Dee’s limp hand. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Dee’s lips were blue and he was hooked up to breathing apparatus.

As they reached the treatment room, Vince stood before Ryo. “Ryo, you need to wait here. I’ll let you in as soon as it’s safe for Dee.”

“I need to be with him!” Ryo exclaimed, working his way into a frenzy.

“Ryo, you’ll have to trust me on this.”

Ryo’s head snapped up and fire flared in his eyes as he stared at Vince. “I trusted Ferguson,” he said in a chilling tone.

Vince patted Ryo’s shoulder. “I know. Don’t think we’re all out for you and Dee because of one son of a bitch. Just stay here. Please.”

They already had Dee inside the room and was transferring him onto a treatment table.

Suddenly alarms went off. Ryo’s eyes went wide as he made to bolt past Vince. Hands were on him, holding him back.

“What is it?” Ryo screamed. “What’s going on?”

“His blood pressure dropped. Ryo, I have to go if you want me to save him.”

Ryo watched as Vince went into the room and the door closed before him. Hands still held him. He fought against the hold, demanding to be allowed in with Dee.

“Ryo!” his aunt’s voice cut through his haze. “Let them take care of Dee.”

Ryo turned to find Drake and Ted releasing him as Elena approached. She held her arms out to him and he grabbed onto his aunt, burying his face against her head and started to sob loudly, his body shaking.

Drake and Ted helped Elena guide him to a chair. She ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring to him. When Ryo finally pulled away, he wiped at his face. “Oh God, Mother… is it on the news? If she finds out that way…. Fuck!”

“Maria is on her way. Rick went to her. We didn’t want her to be alone, but thought it wouldn’t help having her outside the building. Once Dee was in transportation, I called Rick and he’s bringing her here. Mom called me, they saw it on the news. I told them we’ll keep them updated on Dee and they can come to visit once Dee’s up to it.”

“Bikky.”

“David went to get Bikky. They’ll be here soon too.”

Ryo let out another sob. “It’s hard, Elena.”

“I know, Ryo. But have faith. Dee’s a stubborn bastard, and I know he doesn’t want to leave you yet. Believe in him, if nothing else.”

Ryo rested his head against his aunt’s again and nodded. “It’s all I have now.”

“Ryo?” Elena asked cautiously.

“I trust him, Elena. Sean – I trusted him with Dee’s life. He was a friend. A good friend for a couple of years. He was at our bachelor parties, our wedding. We had him over our house. And I let him take Dee out in the streets when we had a killer loose. Turns out he was one of the killers.”

“Ryo,” Elena sighed sadly. “Don’t let this change who you are. He was only one. A sick man with an agenda, from what I hear. Don’t let him kill everything you have with everyone else who loves you.”

“I still trust you, Elena. You, Rick, Mother, Bikky and Carol. After that, it’s hard.” He started to cry softly in Elena’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s too soon to jump to conclusions,” she said. “Once Dee is okay, you might see it clearly.”

“No. Not after this.”

Ryo felt a gentle tap and looked up to find Drake holding out a cup of coffee. He took it, giving Drake a sad smile. “Thanks.”

“Hang in there, pal,” Drake said softly. “Dee will need you. And before that, his mother and Bikky will need you.”

“I know,” Ryo sighed, taking a drink. He was aware of eyes studying him. “I’m fine. Just… you know.”

“Yeah, we do,” Drake said. “Ted’s outside waiting for Bikky and Mother Maria.”

“Thanks, Drake.”

Drake squeezed Ryo’s shoulder in assurance. “I know it’s difficult for you right now, but we’re on your side, Ryo. I don’t blame you. I’m having trouble with who to trust too right now. We all are. It’s going to be more for you. We know that.” Drake patted his shoulder and then walked off to give Ryo and Elena privacy.

Rose was in the lobby, on his phone.

“What did Grandma say?” Ryo asked. “Oh God, I hope she didn’t call Obasan. She doesn’t need to know yet, if at all.”

“Of course she should know, but only after Dee’s okay,” Elena said. “I told Mom that. She understood. Mom’s having enough anxiety being out in the Hamptons and not here. She realizes what Akira would be going through not knowing.”

“Dad?” they heard a tentative voice.

Ryo and Elena looked up to find Bikky standing next to them. Ryo released his one armed hold on Elena, and shoved his coffee into her hand. He stood up and gathered Bikky to him, holding him tightly, tears starting again.

“Is Dee okay?” Bikky asked, his voice shaking as he clung to Ryo.

“They’re working on him, Biks.”

“What happened? David wouldn’t talk, but I heard things about a hostage situation. I was about to slip out of school when someone mentioned the 2-7, then I was called to the principal’s office and David was there.”

“The person who killed Gilbert turned out to be someone we worked with,” Ryo explained. “Someone we were friends with. He trapped your father alone in our office and….” Ryo found he could not go on. He saw in Bikky’s wide blue eyes he figured out the rest.

“What did he do?”

“He hurt him,” Ryo replied. “He wanted to kill him. Just like all the others.”

Elena was standing next to them and had a hand on Bikky’s shoulder. ‘But he didn’t. Dee was pretty cut up, and he was shot, but he’s alive.”

Ryo continued to cling to Bikky, afraid that the teenager would be all he would have left of their family. He tried not to start crying again, but tears still fell silently as he held his son. He felt Bikky shake, and knew the boy was also trying hard not to start crying.

A commotion got their attention. A group of people entered the waiting room, surrounded by police. He noticed Rick among the crowd and looking closer, he saw Mother next to him. On the other side of the elderly nun was Mayor Blum. Police was attempting to stop the horde of reporters, preventing them from going into the waiting room. As the three in the center broke from the crowd, Ryo saw that both Rick and the Mayor was holding the distraught woman’s arms and guiding her. One look at the mayor, it was obvious she was still grieving the loss of her son’s life, but upon hearing the news, she took time to see how Dee was doing.

Ryo released Bikky to draw Mother into a hug. Bikky hovered close to them.

“How is he, Ryo?” Mother asked, her eyes red from crying. “How is my son?”

“They’re still working on him. It shouldn’t be long before someone tells us,” Ryo said. He kissed her head and knew what Elena and Drake had told him was true. He had to be strong for the family he still had. “I know you have faith, Mother. Dee has to be okay.” He glanced over at the mayor and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“We were going through the parking lot when we saw the mayor,” Rick explained. “She came over to us, and Maria invited her to wait with us.”

“Of course. Thank you, ma’am. I know you’re still dealing with your own pain right now.”

“It would make it easier to deal with knowing that bastard who killed my son, and tried to kill Dee has met justice. And that Dee and his baby survive.” She squeezed Mother’s arm.

Both woman seemed to have formed a support system. One who lost her son, one who almost had, and was still waiting the outcome. Both by the same man.

“Why?” Mother demanded as Ryo and Rick guided the woman to sit with Elena. “Why Dee?”

Ryo shrugged as he realized he did not know. He’d find out eventually. At the moment he had only one concern on his mind. “I don’t know, Mother.”

“Whatever it was, it was the same reason why he had killed my Gilbert. I’m sure of it,” Sheila Blum said.

“It was our fault,” Ryo heard Berkeley Rose’s voice say. Ryo looked up, and the man looked stricken. Far from the image of calm and void of emotions while on the scene, Rose’s face and body language exuded concern for Dee and remorse. “We didn’t do our homework all the way. I should have made sure of that.”

Diana stood next to him. “It was such a simple thing to miss,” she said sadly. “I’m not even certain we would have made the connection if we did.”

“What was that?” the mayor demanded.

“Taylor McFadden’s maiden name,” Rose announced. “It was Ferguson.”

Ryo sucked his breath in. “He said that his sister took ill yesterday. He was visibly upset.”

“His sister wasn’t sick,” Rose stated grimly. “She was dead already. Chief Smith is filling me in on whatever they were able to make out. However, the only one with the real answers is most likely Dee.”

Ryo started to frown. “He’ll need his rest. I don’t want him getting upset. That is if he….”

Rose patted Ryo’s shoulder. “You know the drill by now, Ryo.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Of course, we’ll wait until everyone gets to see Dee and he’s rested. However until I do get to speak to him, I’m going to ask you to call me with any information you might get during your time with Dee. Can you do that?”

Ryo nodded. “Yeah. Assuming I get any time with Dee.” He glared down the corridor. “What is taking them so long?” he fussed.

Ryo was worried that the longer they waited, the more likely it was going to be bad news.

“If the worse had happened, I would think they would be out here by now with the bad news,” Mother stated reasonably.

“I think we’re going to find out now,” Bikky said, tugging on Ryo’s arm.

“What?” Ryo looked down at his son, before looking down the corridor to see Vince walking over to them.

Ryo hugged Bikky to him and he started to walk to meet the Doctor. He grasped Mother’s hand as he passed her and paced himself so the nun could keep up with him.

“Vince,” Ryo stated, his voice shaky.

“We’re going to keep him here for a few days, Ryo. We want to monitor him. If there’s no further complications, then I’ll release him. But I’m ordering another week bed rest. If you don’t think that’s possible, then I’ll have to keep him in longer.”

“I think after a few days here, your most telling sign that he’s recovering will be his becoming your worst patient ever, so you’ll be wanting to release him,” Ryo said, relieved that Dee was okay.

Vince snorted. “That so? I’ll remember that when I have to keep him here for almost a week or more when he delivers that baby.”  
Ryo found he could give a little smile. If Vince was standing there making jokes, then Dee was going to be all right. “When can we see him, Vince?” he asked.

“Soon. He’s going to be out for a while. I wanted him to rest up. I want him to stay where he is for a few hours and then I’ll have him transferred to a room. He’ll be going up to the OB floor.” Vince smiled at Mother. “Can I take everyone for some coffee and maybe something to eat? While we’re at it, we’ll talk.”

“Sure. We have a crowd,” Ryo explained, looking back to where Elena and Rick stood with the mayor, Rose and Diana.

“I’ll tell them that Dee’s going to be fine, and they could see him soon,” Bikky said. “And that Doc Vince wants to speak to you and Mother.”

Ryo studied Bikky. “Are you sure?”

Bikky nodded. “Dee’s going to be fine. As long as I can see him tonight, it’s okay. I’ll stay with Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick until you come back. Besides, Carol and her aunt should be arriving. I called her on the way over.”

Ryo leaned over to kiss Bikky on his head and hugged him. “I love you, Biks.”

Bikky hugged Ryo back. “Me too. You know. I’m just glad Dee is okay.”

“I know.” Ryo kissed his head again and left Bikky to guide Mother along as they followed Vince to the cafeteria.


	10. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee finds himself face to face with Gilbert Blum's killer. Will he be the next victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies with the delay, but for now, back to scheduled programming. Hopefully that means it won't take another two months for the next chapter. Enjoy! (I hope.)

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 10 - Getting Back To Normal  
Word Count: 8258  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Dee finds himself face to face with Gilbert Blum's killer. Will he be the next victim?  
Notes: Apologies with the delay, but for now, back to scheduled programming. Hopefully that means it won't take another two months for the next chapter. Enjoy! (I hope.)  
Beta by the gorgeous and brilliant [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)

Previous chapters can be found at the [Master List](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/103713.html)

 

Dee sensed Ryo’s presence before he drifted to consciousness. Next he felt the warmth of Ryo’s hand in his. With his eyes still closed, he weakly squeezed the hand holding his.

“Dee?” Ryo murmured hopefully.

Dee forced his eyes open in time to watch Ryo shift from the chair next to the bed to his knees, drawing himself as close to Dee as possible without upsetting the connections to the equipment that monitored the injured man. Licking his lips, green eyes attempted to focus on Ryo’s face. “W..wha…?” His voice was rough and shaky. Dee realized it was going to take a while to be able to talk normally.

“Shh… you’re okay,” Ryo assured him, squeezing the hand in his, covering it with his other. “You’re all right now. Both of you.” Ryo placed his lips to the bruised knuckles of the hand he held. “It’s okay.” A single tear escaped to trail down Ryo’s cheek.

“K-ko..ko?” With his other hand, Dee carefully moved it, and let out a deep sigh of relief when it rested on his prominent bump.

“Koko too. You’re both safe. You’re both alive and you’re going to be okay.” More tears streaked Ryo’s face. He was still too raw with emotion from the day, from almost losing the man he loved and their unborn child. He rubbed his face on Dee’s hand. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy… I thought I was going to lose you. Both of you.”

Dee found a gentle smile and wiggled his hand, causing Ryo to look at him. “I’m still here,” he whispered.

“Yes. Yes, you are.”

“How?”

“JJ. When you tipped yourself over, JJ got him.” Ryo’s voice grew harsh. “Fer.. that bastard is dead.” Ryo found he could not even say the name of the man who had once been a friend of theirs. “You were shot, but not as bad as it would have been had JJ not gotten that first shot in.”

“My…my shoulder,” Dee said.

“Yeah. But it’s okay. It’s mostly a superficial injury. The bullet never entered your body.”

“I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay.” Ryo stood up and leaned over to kiss Dee’s forehead. “How are you feeling? I should go get Vince. He’s still here, waiting for when you wake up.”

“Tired,” Dee admitted. “Hurts.”

“Close your eyes, sweetheart. Let me get Vince. He’ll give you something for the pain, and then you can sleep some more.”

“Stay?”

“Let me get Vince. I’ll be right back. I don’t think I can stay away from you long anyway.” Ryo caressed Dee’s face, wincing as he studied the bruises on his face. Dee’s lower lip was slightly swollen, and his cheeks were bruised. “You need to get checked up, to make sure both you and Koko get healthy.”

Dee nodded, but gave Ryo a mournful look. Ryo almost changed his mind and sat back down. It was best for Dee to leave and get Vince. He’d take time to let Mother and Bikky know Dee was up, then join Dee again. He smiled down at Dee. “I’ll be back soon. I promise. I love you, Dee.” Dee gave a small smile as Ryo’s lips carefully touched his.

“Love you,” Dee whispered.

“I’ll be right back.” Ryo backed out of the room, not taking his eyes off Dee until he went through the doorway and closed the door behind him.

He turned around to find Mother and Bikky sitting on the cushioned benches in the corridor outside the room. The seating in the hallway was more comfortable than in the waiting room, since patients used them when they were able to leave their rooms for a little while. He smiled at them. “He’s up,” Ryo announced, and wiped his face with his hand.

Mother stood up and went over to hug Ryo. “It’s okay,” she said, her own eyes glistening. “Let it out. You have to sometime, and I know you’ll prefer to be strong for Dee.”

Ryo nodded, holding onto his mother-in-law. “Thank you, Mother.”

“Thank you. For loving my son.”

“When can we see him?” Bikky asked, his voice sounding small comparing to the voice of the boy Ryo knew.

“I’m going to get Vince now,” Ryo told his son as he pulled away from Mother to enfold Bikky in a hug. “Once Vince says Dee’s up to it, you can see him.”

Mother touched Ryo’s arm. “Vince and David are in Vince’s office. I’ll go get him, if you like, while you can go back and be with Dee.”

Ryo smiled at her. “Are you sure? Today was just as hard on you. Dee is your son.”

“I know my son. And I know you. And I know that you both would be much better off being together. So go back in there. Tell Dee that we’re out here and when he’s ready, we’ll see him.”

“Where’s everyone else?” Ryo asked.

“Your aunt and uncle left to make a food run. They want us to have decent food. Your friends went for their debriefing with the Commissioner. They said they’ll come back once you say Dee’s up to visitors, but to keep in touch until then. And Mayor Blum is planning a press conference.”

Ryo’s face dropped. “She should be concerned with her son’s funeral arrangements.”

“And she is. She said to me that Gilbert would rather she concentrate on the living first. That means Dee. He’s news today, and the Mayor intends to make the city take a good hard look at what prejudice against Carriers can do.” Mother rolled her eyes. “Good Christian people, my arse. How can they call themselves Christian when they breed hate and death? Gilbert is dead, and we almost lost Dee today. For what?” Tears fell from Mother’s eyes. “I’m glad for people like our fine Mayor. People like her, and your family give me reason to keep faith.”

Ryo hugged her again. “I understand, Mother.”

“I should go find Vince. Bikky, would you like to keep an old lady company?”

Bikky took Mother by her arm, smiling at her. “You’re not old, but I’ll go to make sure you don’t get lost.”

Ryo found himself laughing despite himself. He kissed the top of Bikky’s head, and then Mother’s forehead. “I promise you both can see Dee just as soon as Vince clears it.”

“As much as I want to see my son, it’s more important that he’s recovering. And he’s happy. Which he is with you. I know your presence will lead to his recovery.” Mother smiled at him. “Take care of my son, Ryo.” She winked as she allowed Bikky to lead her down the hallway in the direction of Vince’s office.

Ryo watched them until they turned a corner. He went back to the door and went back in to sit with Dee. Truth be told, he needed to be with Dee as much as Dee needed him. He needed the assurance that Dee was alive, and Vince was able to hold off having to deliver their daughter that day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo walked out of the hospital. Vince okayed for family only to visit the rest of the night. The next day, Vince was sure it would be up to Dee to determine how many people he wanted to see.

Ryo found himself downstairs waiting for Mother and Bikky to finish their visit with Dee. Mother decided to stay the night at their apartment with Bikky, since Vince had also given Ryo permission to stay the night in the room with Dee. The private room had a couch that was comfortable enough; however, Ryo had a suspicion that he would end up spending the night sitting on the couch and staring at Dee as he slept. The provision for Ryo being able to stay was that he had a good meal, then go home for a short while, settle Mother and Bikky down for the night, and come back showered and with a change of clothes for himself, along with things Dee would want during his hospital stay. Elena and Rick helped Ryo take care of the food requirement when they came back with food from an Italian restaurant that they knew Ryo and Dee liked and had healthy food.

Ryo’s nerves were still shot, so when he found his way to the parking lot of the hospital, he spotted a woman having a cigarette and bummed one from her. Just one, he promised himself. The one cigarette was the better alternative to getting drunk once Mother was asleep. He couldn’t afford to do that because he had to be back at the hospital to stay with Dee.  
He was pretty sure, however, that he most likely scared the poor woman because when she turned to him as he got her attention, her eyes went wide. With a little gasp, she tossed him the pack in her hand, exclaiming, “Take the whole pack!” He had no chance to decline her offer, as she was off and running back into the hospital. He opened the pack to find 9 cigarettes and a disposable lighter. He shrugged as he lit the cigarette and inhaled carefully at first, careful not to choke himself. As Dee had discovered shortly after they had met, rather than being a non-smoker, Ryo was an ex-smoker. Since then, he had a smoke once in a while, especially whenever they would go out to drink with friends.  
He felt sorry for scaring her, realizing that he probably made a frightening sight in his wrinkled suit that was stained with Dee’s blood. He also still wore his shoulder holster and gun, and didn’t really make any effort to keep it out of sight. She probably thought he was some crazed killer descending upon poor women alone in parking lots after dark. Hospital security would most likely put her fears at ease. He determined that when he returned to the hospital later, he would look into her identity and try to find a way to pay her back.  
As he smoked the cigarette, he took out his cell phone. He called Mayor Blum, giving her the update on Dee’s condition, and accepted her offer to come by in the afternoon to see Dee. Next, he called his grandmother in Japan. It was a difficult call to make, and Akira was ready to get the next flight to New York, no matter what Ryo said. Finally he convinced her that Dee was going to recover, and the only change with the baby was that Vince was contemplating moving up the delivery date by about a week. The doctor was waiting until the next day to give Dee another full check-up, including pre-natal, before making his decision. Ryo promised Akira that he would call her as soon as they knew for sure what the date was so she could make changes to her travel plans.

The next call was to Estelle and Franklin. Estelle answered the phone, but as soon as she greeted Ryo, he heard another line pick up and he was speaking to both of his grandparents. Franklin sounded outraged and Estelle started to cry. Ryo found out that she had been crying on and off since she got Elena’s phone call, and they had followed all the news reports. They explained how the press had been calling them, but they had not wanted to make any comments until they had spoken to Ryo.

“We’ll be in the city tomorrow morning,” Estelle told Ryo. “Your wonderful mayor invited us to the press conference.”

Ryo nodded, knowing his grandparents couldn’t see him. “Elena told me that the mayor wanted family gathered for the press conference. I’m going to take time away from Dee to be there with Mother.”

“Oh, poor Maria,” Estelle said. “How is she taking it?”

Ryo sighed heavily. “Hard, but she’ll be better now that Dee’s going to recover fully from the attack. She’s staying at our place with Bikky tonight, but Elena and Rick will drop in later tonight. They’re going to stay there too, because they want to be in the city for tomorrow morning. Besides, they said they’ll look after Mother. I’m staying at the hospital with Dee.”

“Ryo, please tell us exactly what that psycho did to Dee? The news talked about an attack, but they don’t have specifics. Just speculation.”

“He tried to cut Dee open, Grandma,” Ryo said. “You don’t want the gory details.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, Randy,” Franklin said. “We’re family. We deserve to know.”

“Yes. Of course. But not over the phone while I’m standing in the hospital parking lot.” Ryo looked down at himself again and sighed. _And covered in Dee’s blood,_ he thought. _And scaring poor women half to death._

“Will we be able to see Dee anytime tomorrow?” Estelle asked.

“You should be able to, unless there’s any unforeseen complications.”

“I hope not,” Franklin stated.

“I’m with you, Grandfather,” Ryo agreed. “The quick version is Dee was cut up, but it was mostly superficial. Vince doesn’t think he’ll scar once the cuts heal. He got grazed in his shoulder by a bullet. He did lose a lot of blood from all the cutting and then the gunshot wound, even if our Chief and unit got into the office not long after Dee was shot. He was going into shock by the time the EMTs arrived on scene. They thought they had stabilized him, but on the way to the hospital he went into shock again. He also started to go into labor, and his blood pressure dropped.” Ryo stopped, drawing in a deep breath, shuddering despite the oppressive heat of a warm June night.

“I take it they stopped the labor then?” Franklin asked.

“Yes,” Ryo said. “Vince told me that for a while he thought he would have to deliver today, but they gave Dee drugs to stop the labor and they seem to be working. He’s going to have to take it easy from now until the delivery date.”

“It’s a good thing you’re getting the car this week then,” Franklin said. “If what you said is true, public transportation is not the best mode of travel for Dee.”

“The car! Oh God, I forgot about it. We were picking it up on Thursday,” Ryo commented.

“You still should,” Estelle encouraged him. “Then you’ll have it by the time they release Dee from the hospital. How long did they say he’ll be in?”

“No more than a week, maybe less. But he’ll have to rest at home for a while once they do.”

“If Dee wasn’t the type to go spare by sitting at home, I would suggest he go on his baby leave starting now,” Estelle stated.

Ryo found he was able to smile. “It was suggested earlier by Commissioner Rose, and when I was able to talk to Dee a little, I brought it up. That didn’t go over well. We’ll take it as it goes. First thing I’m looking at is Dee being well enough to be released from the hospital.”

“That’s a smart way of dealing with it, Randy,” Franklin commended him.

“Oh, there’s Mother and Bikky. I need to go, but I wanted both of you to know how Dee is doing once I had the time.”

“And we thank you for keeping us in the loop,” Franklin said.

“Make sure you call when you reach the city,” Ryo said. “I’ll probably be at the hospital, but who knows. I might have a few things I’ll have to attend to tomorrow.”

“We will, Randy,” Estelle said. “You take care of yourself. You don’t want Dee to start worrying about you. You know that won’t do him any good.”

“I will, Grandma. I’ll see you both tomorrow. I love you.”

“I love you too, Randy,” Estelle stated. Franklin cleared his throat in a way that told Ryo his grandfather was agreeing with Estelle.

He disconnected the call and turned to Mother and Bikky, who were standing near him. He drew Bikky to one side of him, and Mother on the other side. “Rick and Elena said we can use their car, since they’ll stay here until I get back.”

Mother nodded, studying Ryo. “How are you doing, Ryo?” she asked.

“I’m going to have nightmares for a while, I’m sure, but I’ll survive. Just as long as Dee’s okay.”

Mother hugged him. “He is. Vince said he’ll be sleeping a lot over the next few days, but it’s good for him after everything he went through today.”

“I know. It just makes me nervous to see Dee sleep so much and be so out of it when he’s not.”

“It’s the drugs, Ryo,” Bikky assured him as Ryo guided them through the parking lot to the car. “I heard they gave him the good stuff.”

Ryo rolled his eyes. “Not too good stuff,” he amended. “Not with him still carrying a baby.”

“What they did give him will not only help mend his body, but also make him sleepy,” Mother stated. “The sleep will help him mend as much as the drugs.”

“I know.” They stopped by the car while Ryo fished the keys out of his jacket pocket. He was once again reminded that he was still in the clothes he wore to work that day, now stained with Dee’s blood. He intended to go right into the master bathroom once they got to the apartment, and strip out of the clothes and take a long shower. He thought about putting the suit in the trash. The blood and the suit was a reminder of what had happened that day, and he had enough in his mind to remember; he didn’t need any additional reminders. He unlocked the car doors. “C’mon, let’s get home.” He opened the passenger door for Mother.

Mother squeezed his arm as she got in the car. Bikky climbed into the backseat. Soon, Ryo was behind the wheel and starting the car up. The moment the car started to move from the parking spot, he felt an anxiety build within him. It started to grow the further they went from the hospital. He knew his time at home was going to be as brief as he could make it, because the anxiety would only stop when he was with Dee again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, Ryo once again reluctantly left Dee’s side. Dee was asleep, and before he had fallen asleep he had made it clear to Ryo that it was important that he go and meet the mayor for the press conference. Not just for all the Carriers in the city; it had just become personal for their family.

When Ryo had returned to the hospital, he sat in quiet, holding Dee’s hand while his husband slept. Dee woke a few times, distressed from a nightmare caused by the events of the day. Ryo comforted Dee, holding his own demons at bay, helped Dee with the bedpan when he needed to take a leak, and called a nurse when he felt Dee’s health might be compromised. The few times Ryo managed to doze off on the couch he didn’t sleep long, waking up with his own nightmares. Nightmares that repeated the day were bad enough, but the ones where things ended differently, with Dee’s body in the morgue instead of a hospital bed, made Ryo almost swear off sleep completely.

He tried to look his best but he still had shadows under his eyes, and his eyes bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. His face looked gaunt and rough, even though he had shaved that morning.

The Commissioner had met Ryo in the waiting room, holding out a venti coffee from Starbucks and breakfast. Ryo hardly touched the food, the same as the night before. He had eaten very little and all it did was leave a lump in his stomach. Thankfully it did not come up, but he was certain he would not always be so lucky.

“You should eat more,” Rose commented.

Ryo shook his head. “I had all I can. Anything more and I might throw up on camera. Maybe later today.”

Rose shook his head. “Once Dee’s mom and your aunt get you in their clenches, you’ll have no choice.” He placed a hand on Ryo’s shoulder. “I know it was a horrible day for you. It was for all of us, but you especially. No one is going to blame you for being a little off today. But Ryo, Dee is going to be okay.”

“He needs to remain calm, or else he can go into labor again. His nightmares… I’m afraid the stress from his nightmares will hurt him.”

“It’s best if the baby is delivered closer to her due date, but your MOP is 100% sure that your little girl can survive if he has to deliver now.”

“I know. But it’ll be a fight for her at that start, because it’s too soon. I don’t want that for my daughter. I want her to come into the world the way we planned for her, close to her time to be born and under happy circumstances. I don’t want her birth to be associated with what that bastard did to them.” Ryo sighed and took a deep drink from his coffee. “I’m also worried about Dee. I’m afraid the strain of stress will do him harm.”

Rose studied Ryo. “You’re still afraid of losing Dee.”

Ryo nodded and turned away from Rose, finishing the coffee. He moved to drop the empty cup into a wastebasket. “Thank you,” he said, indicated the disposed coffee cup.

Rose’s cell phone rang. He spoke briefly before hanging up. “Our ride is here. Are you ready?”

Ryo turned back to face Rose. He pulled himself straighter. “Yes,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll be as good as Dee has been with these conferences, but I’m ready to hopefully bring an end to this bullshit.”

Rose nodded and clapped Ryo on his shoulder once more. “Dee will be proud of you. Let’s go.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dee had the television in his room on, waiting for the press conference to start when there was a knock on the door, followed by Vince entering the room.

“Glad to see you up,” Vince greeted. “I was dreading having to wake you again. You’re a son of a bitch when your sleep is disturbed.”

Dee gave Vince a weak smile. “I’m guessing I’m well on my way to recovery since you’re abusing me again.” His voice was still hoarse, but to the doctor’s relief, he was sounding coherent.

Hours before, he had ordered a significant decrease in meds. Vince never liked medication used during pregnancy, but knew it was sometimes a necessary evil. He was hoping that Dee was strong enough to finish his recovery minus high doses of painkillers and regulatory medications.

Vince chuckled. “You’re going to be just fine, Dee. Just as long as you follow the guidelines I set. I don’t say things to you just for the fun of torture.”

“Yeah, but I bet you still enjoy it.”

Vince was fiddling with a machine in the room and he paused to look over at Dee. “I’d enjoy seeing you and that little girl of yours safe and healthy come her delivery date.”

“Which will be when now?” Dee asked.

“We’re going to find out. I’m going to do full testing on you and determine the best course of action for the rest of this pregnancy.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Ryo?” Dee asked, anxiously glancing nervously at the TV screen.

“I thought I’d sit and keep you company in cheering Ryo on. Then we’ll proceed with the exam.”

“I would feel better if Ryo was with us.”

“Ryo would just get in the way. I’m going to have some nurses and technicians here. Ryo knows about it. He agrees it’s the best time. By the time he’ll get back, we’ll be done. At least he’ll be out there, doing something that makes him feel productive, rather than wringing his hands in anxiety while he waits outside.”

Dee studied Vince a moment, then his attention was pulled to the television when the press conference started. The anchors in the newsroom stopped talking and waited for the on the scene report to start.

Dee knew that almost everyone he knew would be there. Ryo was expected to speak, as well as Commissioner Rose. Along with the rest of their unit standing in the background, showing solidarity and support, Elena, Rick and Mother intended to be there, and Bikky insisted he go along with them. They were to meet Ryo’s grandparents.

A nurse came in, with Dee’s breakfast which consisted of cranberry juice and Jell-O. Dee made a face at the Jell-O as the nurse left. “Not really hungry anyway,” he commented.

They watched the press conference. The mayor kicked it off, first speaking of her own loss, and then went on to the attack on Dee. She tried to keep her composure, but it was hard and she had to stop several times before she turned over the conference to Ryo.

Dee watched, his eyes riveted to the TV, tears in his eyes and a soft smile full of pride for the man who was his husband. Ryo pleaded to citizens to come forward on any injustices done to Carriers, for Carriers not to fear coming forward for help, be it from prejudices or financial problems due to lack of insurance. He gave the numbers for the Carrier Advocate Group and their unit.

Rose then spoke, repeating the information Ryo had given, and denouncing anyone who believed harming or killing Carriers was right, and that they would have to face justice when found. Mother was asked to come up. With Ryo at her side, his arm around her shoulders, she spoke about how it is not up to humans to decide God’s Will, and to show love and compassion to everyone.

As the press conference came to an end, tears were falling down Dee’s face. Vince’s eyes were teary as he studied Dee. Dee looked over up at him. “I’m lucky,” he said. “That’s my husband and my mother. That’s my family and friends with them.”

“You should be proud of them,” Vince said quietly. “This city is better because of them. All of them.”

Dee nodded as the on scene reporter spoke to others at the conference. The phone in Dee’s room rang and Vince answered it. With a smile he handed it to Dee.

“How are you doing?” he heard Ryo’s voice.

“Okay. Fine.” Dee’s voice broke. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dee. So much.”

“Tell everyone… thank you.”

“You can tell them all over the next few days when they come by to see you,” Ryo said softly. “Look, it’s still crazy here, and I’m to do a couple of interviews for the press. I gotta go, because I’m trying to get back there as soon as I can.”

“I miss you, but I understand. Do what you need to, and I’ll be here waiting.”

“I’ll see you soon. I love you, Dee.”

“Love you.” Dee waited until Ryo hung up. His eyes went back to the television as Estelle and Franklin appeared on the screen, speaking to the reporter, sounding outraged. Franklin swore publicly that all his businesses would push to become Carrier friendly and have zero tolerance for anti-Carriers.

At last the television station went back to normal programming and Vince called for the nurses and techs to help him with the examination.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ryo returned to the hospital, he found Bikky and Carol in the room with Dee. It was not a surprise to him. Bikky seemed shaken by the attack on Dee, and Ryo knew the boy needed to be close to him as possible to assure himself that Dee would be all right. Ryo understood because he felt the same way. He had also saw Elina in the waiting room on the way in and stopped to speak to her briefly. She had already said hello to Dee, and was on her way out, leaving Carol with Bikky. Ryo assured the woman that he would make sure Carol got home safe that evening, and thanked her for coming by.

Ryo was accompanied by his grandparents, who wanted to see Dee. Ryo entered the room first, to check on Dee and see if he was up to more visitors. He also was anxious to hear the results of the exam. Dee explained that Vince was with another patient but was returning when he was done, and that he would love to see Estelle and Franklin while they waited. Dee was also changed into the pajamas Ryo had brought back with him the night before.

Ryo had sent Bikky and Carol off to get lunch for themselves and to bring him back something, so the room would not be so crowded with everyone in it. Elena and Rick had already seen Dee before the press conference and were currently on their way back to Sands Point, and their children. They were satisfied that Dee was fine and would recover, and had a family to get back to. At the press conference, Elena made Ryo promise to call if there was any change. Mother had gone back to the orphanage to make sure everything was okay, and to spend time with the children there. She was to return around dinner with food for Ryo and Bikky, and stay at the hospital until it was time to take Bikky home for bed.

Estelle and Franklin stayed a half hour, when Vince returned. Ryo requested they stay in the waiting room, and he would update them once Vince was finished with his report on Dee’s condition. Carol went out with them, excusing herself, knowing that while Dee and Ryo treated her like she was part of their family, she really wasn’t, and she could talk to Bikky later.

Ryo sat on the side of the bed, holding Dee’s hand, while Bikky sat on a chair on the other side, as Vince started to talk.

“I don’t need to tell you that you’re one lucky S.O.B, Dee,” Vince stated.

Dee nodded as Ryo squeezed his hand. Dee returned the pressure, looking at Ryo.

“He could have cut deeper than he had all over your body. As it is, they were not deep enough for scarring, except maybe that last one that we had to stitch up. It’s not so bad, since I was planning on using that point later next month anyway when it is time for the little sweetheart to join us in this world.” Vince took a deep breath. “Thankfully, we managed to convince her to stay put for a few more weeks. Dee, I want you to take it easy. I’m putting you on complete bed rest for at least a week. Now if you promise me that you’ll stay off your feet during the day, I think I can release you by the weekend. If you don’t, then I’ll keep you here until I think you’re ready for partial bed rest.”

Dee frowned. “Am I pretty much laid up until delivery then?” he asked.

Vince folded his arms. “More or less. What I want is for you to be careful. No long walks, no stairs whenever possible. No standing for more than a half hour, and advisably less. No lifting over a pound. I might increase that to 5 in a couple of weeks, but no more. We were lucky to stop labor when we did. For a while there, I thought you were past that point and it wouldn’t take. But it did. Our goal is to keep you from going into labor for at least another four weeks. True, if we have to deliver from here on, chances are strong that she’ll survive, but the longer we wait, the less chance of complications when she is born. If we can get you to 36 weeks, that would be enough. In fact, I went over my schedule and I have you penciled in for the 18th. After everything, no need to push it further once we hit our target of 36 weeks.” Vince pinned Dee with a serious look. “I mean it, Dee. I want you off your feet and resting as much as possible. Once I give you the okay, you don’t have to stay in bed all the time. You can sit on the couch, or in a chair. You can take a walk around the block and back for exercise, but that’s it. If you’re getting a ride, and there’s minimal bumping around, I see no reason for you to go and visit relatives. As long as they know you can’t be on your feet all the time during your visits. You can go out to eat if you like. I want you to get at least 8 hours sleep during the day, and two naps of an hour each at the least during the days.”

“That means I’m off active duty then,” Dee said low.

“That means I wish I can make you stay at home for the next four weeks, but I know that will make you crazy. So I’ll tell your department that you’re cleared for no more than 20 hours a week, and no more than 5 hours a day. And desk duty.”

Ryo squeezed Dee’s hand again. “You’ve been great with the database and digging for information using the computer. You have no idea how much it helps on cases.”

Dee sighed heavily, but said nothing. His other hand rested on his bump and he rubbed it lightly. After another sigh, he finally said, “I hate it, but if the alternative is putting Koko in danger, then I’ll just have to deal with it.”

Ryo smiled at Dee and bent over to kiss his forehead.

“Also, no stress. Try to remain as calm as possible and avoid potential stressful situations. Which again, makes me want to keep you off duty from here on, but from what we know from experience, the stress that would produce would be more than letting you work part time. However, if that starts to prove wrong, I will see that you are pulled from duty and on baby leave until you are ready to come back after the baby is born.”

“Fine,” Dee mumbled.

Ryo glanced across the bed at Bikky. “You hear that, Biks? No stress. I know it’s fun, but no riling Dee up anymore. Not until after the baby is born, at least.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bikky said, looking down. The teen lifted his head and bright blue eyes settled on Dee. “But I don’t want my dad to start thinking that I don’t like him anymore.”

Dee chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Bikky, who returned the gesture.

Vince studied the family. “All in all, all this means is it’s going to be an extremely stressful time for your family. If any of you need to talk, you all have numbers to your counselors. Use them and talk. I know you might think you don’t want to bother someone, but it helps. And the last thing you need is for this to put a wedge in what I see as a very lovely, if not sometimes loud, family. This should be a time of joy, waiting for your family to increase. Bikky, that especially goes for you. Don’t think just talking to Carol will help, because it might not be enough, and you won’t know until it’s too late. Don’t take that chance.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ryo, I know you’re just as stubborn a bastard as Dee is, so I give you the same warning. And Dee….” The doctor shook his head with a small smirk of amusement. “I don’t have to say it, do I?”

Dee gave Vince a cocky grin. “Be fun to hear it anyway. It means I’m living up to my role in life.”

Vince and Ryo chuckled.

“Now, Ryo, I’m giving you a change in Dee’s nutrition. He’s gained more than he should again, and his blood pressure is up. Yet, from the measurements I was able to gather from the ultrasound, your little girl is not any bigger than she should be at this point. In fact, she’s on the small side, but not in a dangerous way.”

The hand that was rubbing his bump dropped to the sheets and he started to tug at them. “Meaning I am fat, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say fat, Dee, but yes, you did gain more weight than you should. And considering the measurements I was able to make, it’s likely that the weight comes from ice cream, cake, chocolate, cookies and White Castle runs in the middle of the night. Lay off the fast food and the rich desserts.”

Dee made a face of horror that Ryo noticed was not meant for chuckles. He actually looked mortified.

Vince shook his head. “Treat yourself once in a while, but not every day and not several times a day. Understood, Dee?”

“He does,” Ryo replied for Dee.

Dee looked distinctly embarrassed and Ryo sighed. He leaned down to nuzzle Dee’s cheek. “I don’t care if you have a few extra pounds on you, Dee. Hell, I don’t care if you grow a belly without a baby in it. I’ll still love you, and I’ll still find you gorgeous. However, if all that snacking means putting you and our daughter in danger, then it’s just not happening. Am I clear?” When Dee nodded his head, Ryo moved his until he was able to kiss the bump. “Hang in there, sweetheart. We’re anxious to have you with us, but not too soon. We want you to come into the world as healthy as possible.” He smiled softly as he felt a kick.

Dee chuckled softly. “I guess she understands. She’s been pretty active all day. I’m kinda wishing she settles down and sleeps for a while, but then again, if she stays still too long, I think I’ll work myself up with worry. I’m still too nervous.”

“It’s still too soon after what happened yesterday, Dee,” Vince assured him. “And normal. She’s a bit unsettled still, but her moving is a good sign. However, she will settle to sleep at some point. If you need, read over the parts in journal on spot checking, if only to reassure yourself that she’s fine while she’s resting. I doubt she’s going to stop moving permanently anytime soon. Her heartbeat was too strong to worry me, Dee.”

“So you had to take another ultrasound?” Ryo asked.

“I wanted to assure myself everything was what I thought it was, and be able to assure both of you. Once again, I was only able to get the scan through that one weak point of the uterine lining. There was another stress point that I had hoped to look through, but while it’s a stress point, it’s not thin enough for a clear shot. I was able to get a picture but it was more fuzzy than usual. Meanwhile, I managed to get a 3D shot from the usual place.”

“Stress point?” Ryo asked frowning.

“I suspect it wasn’t there until yesterday. And probably is the reason Dee went into labor yesterday.”

“That could be a rupture of the uterine lining,” Ryo commented, remembering what he had read on the topic.

“Yes. It’s a possibility. But a very minimal one if Dee follows my directions from here until the 18th.”

“Separation?” Dee asked, his voice shaking.

“That too. If this helps in making you do what I need you too, then remember that. Follow my directions to the letter, and the chances of a rupture or the uterine lining separating are minimal. However, I’m going to go over the signs of either of them happening, so in case you sense it, I want you to give me a call right away. At this point, both can result in painful labor and the need for delivery quickly.”

Dee leaned further back in the bed and closed his eyes. Ryo stroked his face. “It’ll be okay, Dee,” he whispered. “We got this far. I don’t believe something can happen to our baby girl that Vince can’t prevent.” He kissed Dee’s cheek softly.

“I know,” Dee said softly, his eyes still closed. “But until yesterday, everything was going so well, even with the added weight gain and blood pressure.”

“True. While your blood pressure worried me, we were still able to prevent preeclampsia,” Vince agreed. “We’ll continue to do what we can to get you two through the next four weeks.”

“July 18th?” Ryo asked.

“Yep. Dee’s now down to weekly check-ups. Originally we had another two weeks before his next exam, and then weekly from there. Now we’re going weekly, and if need, I will make a house call because of circumstances.”

“That’s almost two weeks from the original due date,” Ryo stated. “Are you sure it’s safe?”

“36 weeks,” Vince assured Ryo. “Every week after until 40 is just extra time. And it’s only two weeks before we feel it’s safe for a Carrier pregnancy to go before a c-section is scheduled.”

“I’ll have to call Obasan,” Ryo said to Dee. “So she can change her travel plans. She so wants to be here. You don’t know how hard I had to convince her she didn’t need to be on a flight today.”

Dee finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Ryo at the thought of Ryo’s grandmother. “She’s something else. I want to call her later today, talk to her and let her know I’m okay and we’re looking forward to when she arrives for Koko’s birth.”

“She’d love that, Dee,” Ryo stated. “How about after dinner? As much as I want to stick around all day, I need to go out one more time today.”

Dee looked over at Ryo in question. “For what?”

“Rose said it was okay for me and Drake to be present for that fucker’s autopsy. I need to be there, Dee. I don’t know why, but I want to.”

Dee tightened the hold on Ryo’s hand. “He’s already dead, Ryo. There’s not much more you can do to him.”

“Except watch them cut him up like he had done to you and Gilbert. Which reminds me, I also heard they are releasing his body to the mayor’s family first thing tomorrow morning.”

Dee nodded. “I would like to be at the funeral.” He looked over at Vince.

“Depends on when it’s set, because I’m not busting you out of the hospital just for that. And if you do, remember what I said about stress and taking it easy,” Vince replied.

“I’m sure once Sheila finds out Dee will be there, she’ll make sure he’s not standing for long periods,” Ryo stated.

“I’d love to wear my uniform, but I’m afraid I didn’t think of getting one in a maternity style,” Dee quipped. He rolled his eyes.

“I think it won’t be long before the department approves Carrier uniforms,” Ryo replied, knowing Dee said maternity because there were no options for pregnant Carriers. “You’re making waves where there should have been a long time ago, and without even trying. I’m proud of you, Dee.”

Dee shrugged. “The alternative would be not to have this baby, which I couldn’t do. And I can’t stop being a cop. So… it’s no big deal.”

“Still.” Ryo kissed his cheek again.

“Say Bikky, maybe you want to go get yourself something to drink and check with your girlfriend,” Vince stated.

Bikky looked over to first Vince, then to his fathers. “I guess this means he wants to talk about things he thinks I shouldn’t hear, huh?”

“If it’s important, you’ll know, Biks,” Ryo assured his son. “You know that.”

“I’m going to talk about sex,” Vince blurted out.

Bikky jumped up. “Oh. Okay. I’ll go now. Let me know when it’s safe.”

Vince laughed. “When we let you in, I’ll have the pictures from today’s sonogram to show you. How does that sound?”

“Just as long as I don’t have to hear about those two and sex. Later, Doc.” Bikky turned to his fathers. “Bye, Dads.” And he rushed out of the room.

“And what are we really talking about?” Dee asked as soon as the door was closed.

Vince gave Dee a wicked smile. “Sex.”

“Oh.” From next to him, Ryo groaned.

“Just in case it doesn’t occur to you, I’m making this official.”

“What official?” Dee asked, looking worried.

“No sex,” Vince simply said.

Dee’s mouth dropped and his eyes went wide. “WHAT?!?” he exclaimed.

“Calm down, Dee,” Ryo said, rubbing Dee’s shoulder. “It makes sense, but Vince is right. I didn’t think of it. Sex can bring on labor.”

Vince nodded. “But when we had no danger of Dee going into labor early, it wasn’t an issue. However, being that we had to stop labor, it is an issue now. Hate to say it, boys, but no sex until further notice. It might change in a few weeks. I can tell you that the next week really won’t be a problem. Dee probably won’t feel much up to it with his body still recovering from yesterday. After that, behave unless I tell you otherwise.”

Ryo was still holding Dee’s hand. “Okay. I guess it’s cold showers for me.”

Dee raised an eyebrow, looking amused.

“Oh come on now,” Ryo remarked, grinning. “As if we didn’t have a healthy sex life before you got pregnant. But now… I know you think you look like a cow or a whale, or whatever animal of the week you decide, but to me….” He blushed slightly. “It’s a huge turn on seeing you pregnant.”

“Oh, oh,” Dee commented. “I better watch it or else he will keep me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.”

Ryo laughed and lightly kissed Dee. “Well, it is where you did get pregnant,” he whispered so only Dee could hear.

Vince rolled his eyes as both men chuckled.

“Okay, I’m going to call Bikky back and show you the newest pictures of the baby. And then I want Dee to try to take a nap. I understand you’re a popular person, but I’m sure you’re feeling a bit wiped from playing the brave host this morning.”

“It was family,” Dee commented. “I needed to see them as much as they needed to see me.”

Vince glanced around the room. “Before I forget, if any of these flowers start to make you feel ill, ask a nurse to remove them.”

Ryo looked around the room and for the first time noticed all the get well bouquets in the room.

“There’s even one from Obasan,” Dee remarked, pointing to a particularly large arrangements of exotic lilies.

“Looks like she got your number on your favorite flowers,” Ryo remarked, smiling as he looked at the bouquet. “Look, if it starts to be too much with everything in the room, I can get most of them home.”

“They’re fine for now, but I’m guessing if I get any more, it’s going to start getting closed in around here,” Dee replied. “There’s flowers from people I don’t know.”  
“You’re a local celebrity, Dee,” Vince reminded him. “So of course the public will be sending you flowers. Especially those people who you touched their lives in some way.”

Ryo smiled affectionately at Dee, squeezing his hands. “My big, brave hero,” he stated and leaned over to kiss Dee’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you.” He brushed a few stray strands of hair from Dee’s face, still smiling.  
“I’ll get Bikky,” Vince offered, deciding the couple needed some time alone. “You two just sit back. Ryo, I’m watching you for signs of stress too. Dee doesn’t need you passing out on him at this time.”

“I never do,” Dee commented, looking up at Ryo.

“That’s true too,” Vince agreed. He turned and left the room, leaving the two men alone.

By the time the doctor returned with Bikky, Dee and Ryo had a discussion, agreeing that Bikky needed to go back to as normal a day as possible, and that he had a week of finals coming up before he was to finish the school year. With that, they also agreed that the next day, their son was going to go to school, and then could come by the hospital after school until shortly after dinner. Ryo would take him home and stay for a couple of hours before returning to the hospital. Dee tried to convince Ryo to stay at home for the night, being he had to be up early and make sure Bikky got to school, but Ryo was not ready to spend a night alone in their bed, and still needed the assurance that Dee was alive and well. It would mean Ryo waking up extra early to get home and make sure Bikky got to school, but Ryo remained firm with his decision.

When Bikky returned, they looked at the new ultrasound photo together and spend some quiet family time until it was time for Ryo to leave and join Drake at the City morgue for Ferguson’s autopsy.


	11. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo is dealing with his feelings in the aftermath of Dee’s attack, while doing his best to have things go back to as normal as possible for Dee, considering the circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the beta to this was sitting in my email since 7/7 – but things got crazy shortly after. So blame Russell T. Davies for not getting this chapter until now! Enjoy! (I hope.)

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 11 – Clean Up  
Word Count:  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters ~~and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers~~. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Ryo is dealing with his feelings in the aftermath of Dee’s attack, while doing his best to have things go back to as normal as possible for Dee, considering the circumstances.  
Notes: Apparently the beta to this was sitting in my email since 7/7 – but things got crazy shortly after. So blame Russell T. Davies for not getting this chapter until now! Enjoy! (I hope.)  
Warning: Some slightly explicit graphic descriptions of Carrier death in one part(just a nightmare, but my beta suggested to add a warning because of her reaction at one part).

Beta by the gorgeous and brilliant [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/)

Previous chapters can be found at the [Master List](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/103713.html)

The two men stood in the parking lot, leaning against the unmarked squad car they had arrived in. They had just come out from Ferguson’s autopsy at the Chief Medical Examiner’s Manhattan location on the east side of Midtown Manhattan.

“Well crap,” Drake said, as he lit a cigarette. “Who would have thought?” His eyes went from his companion to the nearby FDR Drive, checking the traffic.

Ryo’s brows were furrowed as he took out his notebook, going through notes taken during the autopsy. “It makes sense in a strange way. It was more than his sister’s death that made him snap.” Ryo flipped back a few pages to glance through the notes he had taken for Dee’s statement. Drake continued to smoke quietly, allowing Ryo to gather his thoughts.

Drake knew it was hard for Ryo. It was hard for Drake too, but it was not his husband that Ferguson had tried to slice open. Ryo had remained professional throughout the entire proceeding, but just barely. Drake had been able to see the effort it took Ryo to remain in control. He was in his cold, calculating, professional mode. Now, Drake could see the ice melting away. The autopsy was over, and Ryo would be wanting to be back at Dee’s side soon.

“There,” Ryo said as he stopped at a page of his notes. “It didn’t make sense at first. Then again, considering Dee’s situation at the time, I dare anyone to expect him to recall everything.”

“Dee’s sense of recall is scary,” Drake pointed out. “So is his ability to catch fine details without trying. Hardly photographic memory, but the way his mind can grab onto things. He’s the one who can focus on something the rest of us miss.”

Ryo nodded in agreement. “And still we were both ready to put this down along with his other hazy recollections. But now, it makes sense. Ferguson told Dee something about how it was his shame and he had to keep it from his sister.”

Drake moved to look over Ryo’s shoulders at the notes. “He helped her kill the cheating husband who dared to get knocked up when she couldn’t.” Drake looked thoughtful. “Did he know, then?”

“He had to. The ME said the fetus was 10 weeks,” Ryo reminded Drake. “That means he had to have gone through Settling already.”

“So he was already shamed before his sister was sentenced.” Drake looked at Ryo. “Do you want to go back to the hospital? I mean the one with Dee, not this one. Or would you prefer to go with me to meet JJ and Dana at Ferguson’s place?”

Ryo thought about it and then shook his head. “No. I think I’ll stay away from his place. An autopsy is one thing, but being in his domain and discovering more about that son of a bitch is another.” Ryo kicked at the rear tire close to where he stood. “I trusted him. I trusted him with Dee’s life and meanwhile there he was, planning to abuse that trust and kill Dee. I swear, if I was able to bring back the dead, I’d bring him back just to kill him again.”

“You’re got a line behind you for what’s left,” Drake assured him.

Ryo gave Drake a weak smile. “I get that feeling. Thanks. It’s meant more than any of you could know.”

Drake patted Ryo on his shoulder and then moved to open the door on the driver’s side. “C’mon,” he said. “I’ll drop you off so you can be with Dee.”

“Thanks.” After Ryo got settled in the passenger seat and Drake started the car up, Ryo spoke. “Oh, most of my family went back to their normal lives now that they know Dee will recover. So whenever you and JJ are up for a visit, I know Dee would love to see you.”

“I’ll check with JJ about tonight. If not, we both have off tomorrow. We might as well keep Dee company when you go get your new car.”

“Shit.” Ryo slapped his forehead. “I keep forgetting about that, but I do need to pick it up tomorrow. We’ll be needing it for sure now,” Ryo said.

“Is Dee coming back to work before the baby is born?” Drake asked.

“I’d prefer if he doesn’t, but he’s going to work it out with Vince and Rose to come back part-time, but not for another two weeks, at least.”

Drake shrugged as he guided the car down the street, heading for the entrance ramp for the southbound FDR Drive. “If Dee thinks it’ll be less stressful sitting behind a desk than lounging on a couch, more power to him.”

“Truth is, Dee loves being a detective. Always has, but now it’s more important to him than ever. Besides, being pregnant, he had these bouts of feeling useless. He’ll feel that way behind a desk, but more so sitting at home day after day. So the question lies on what will cause him less stress?”

“I guess. You know, Ryo, if you ever need to talk, rant, bitch, whatever, you know my number. Feel free to use it.”

Ryo snorted, then chuckled. “Drake, if I call you at the time I need it most, you’d be out for me for calling you between midnight and 3 AM while I’m running to White Castle for Dee.”

Drake laughed, then cast a sideways to look at Ryo. “Seriously?”

“At least twice a week. Sometimes he expects to go with me. Other times, he’s craving, but doesn’t feel like moving from the bed. Or get on a bus. I tell you, I gave in and grabbed a cab a few times just to get it over with. Especially on the way back, because God forbid the food is cold by the time I hand it over to Dee.”

“Oh.” A pause later, and Drake could not contain himself and started to laugh. He was still chuckling when Ryo muttered a goodbye outside the hospital.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“No way!” Bikky protested from his place next to Dee’s bed. The teen sat in a chair pulled close to the bed, where he usually sat when Carol wasn’t around.

Ryo could say the incident had rattled their son. The boy had already lost his birth parents; his mother at a young age, and he had watched his father murdered by drug lords before he was ten. He had gone through both Ryo and Dee being injured on the job. Dee had even taken a bullet to the leg to protect Bikky. This had seemed worse to the boy. Ryo was not sure if it was due to the outright maliciousness of the attack, or that more than just Dee, it also involved the unborn baby. Being an only child all his life, there was no doubt that Bikky looked forward to being a big brother.

Bikky looked at Dee. “Tell Ryo it’s okay for me to be around. Please?”

Dee smiled and patted Bikky’s arm. “I love having you around, but your dad and I discussed this while you took Carol out for dinner. I’m going to be fine. The baby is fine, too. She’ll be with us a few days earlier, but otherwise she’s good. You need to get life as close to normal as we can. Bad enough you’ll be doing your homework here after school.”

“I don’t want to go yet, Dee. Please? I want to stay here.”

“Dee will be coming home soon, Bikky. You’re almost done with the school year, and I don’t want your grades to slip because of this.”

“They can’t do that, Ryo. My dad was almost killed, along with my little sister! How can they fail me because of that?” Bikky jumped out of his chair, clearly agitated.

“Bikky, I’m fine,” Dee said, sitting up a little more and shifted slightly on the bed. He patted the space next to him. “Come here, kiddo.”

Bikky looked back at Dee and then moved to sit on the bed. Dee carefully placed his arm around the teen, glad it was the side that had no IVs going into the arm. To the men’s surprise, Bikky snuggled into Dee’s side and buried his face in Dee’s shoulder.

Dee kissed the top of Bikky’s head, and shared a look with Ryo. “Look, Biks. I want to put this behind us best we can. Vince says I should be home by the weekend. Ryo and I would love to put this ordeal behind us as best we can. We don’t want that bastard’s shadow hanging over us, do we?”

Bikky shook his head. “No.”

“Look, we’ve all been working hard on getting your grades to acceptable. And you’re even doing better than just acceptable. Do you want them to keep you back because of the last couple of weeks of school? Or go to summer school? I know I’m looking forward to having you help me out with the baby this summer, when you’re not out playing with your friends,” Dee explained.

“I don’t want to yet. Just one more day? Please, Dad?”

Dee froze ever so slightly. He was used to Bikky bellowing for both of them, calling them ‘Dads’. He was used to being referred to by Bikky as his dad since they all moved in together. He heard Bikky call Ryo ‘Dad’. It was the first time that the teen called Dee that without including Ryo.

Dee chuckled warmly. “I’m honored, sport, but calling me Dad isn’t going to get you out of school tomorrow. Do it for me, okay? Ryo will even pick you up in our new car.”

“Oh, that’s right! We get out car tomorrow.” Bikky looked between Ryo and Dee. “Then I should definitely not go to school, so I can be with Ryo when he gets the car.”

Dee sighed, trying hard not to look amused at his son’s tactics, which he knew very well from his own time at that age, and looked over at Ryo, deciding it was time for his husband to come up with a good reply.

Ryo remained firm. “That’s a no, bud. But I will pick you up from school with it.”

Bikky pouted, but the set look on Ryo’s face told him there was no further argument. He thought about attempting to appeal to Dee again, but decided it was a bad idea. If Dee folded, Ryo might get mad at him, and then there would be drama. “Whatever,” he mumbled. A thought struck him and he decided to try one more time. “If we’re supposed to be going back to normal, does that mean you’re going to work, Ryo?”

“I worked today,” came Ryo’s reply. “The press conference was official business, no matter how personal it was to me. Then I was at the ME’s office this afternoon. And tomorrow, after I drop you off at school, I’m going over to the squad for a few hours.”

“Oh.” Bikky sighed heavily. He turned to Dee. “When you get to go home, will you be able to play on PlayStation with me?”

“When you’re not at school,” Dee replied. “Besides, I’ll need something to do other than just lay around.”

Bikky smiled at Dee. “Then it’s a deal.”

Ryo shook his head, but was glad for another way to distract Dee while he was on bed rest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
June 16, 2006

“What do we have?” Ryo asked as he walked into the squad room.

Ted, Marty, Dana and Andy all looked up. To them, it was as if nothing had happened at all when they looked at Ryo. He was dressed in dark blue suit with a black shirt and blue tie. Considering that the man was sleeping in the hospital with Dee, everyone would not fault Ryo for showing up in jeans and tee-shirts.

“Well, that was quite a little shocker from the autopsy results,” Ted commented as Ryo sat down in a spare chair, sipping his coffee.

Ryo nodded. “It was. But it all makes sense.”

“It makes more sense after finding this,” Dana commented, dropping a spiral bound college ruled notebook before Ryo.

Ryo glanced up at the woman in curiosity.

“Go ahead, take a look. Then we’ll talk,” Dana encouraged him.

“How’s the baby and Jack doing?” Ryo asked as he put down his coffee in exchange for the notebook.

“They’re both wonderful,” Dana reply, unable to stop the brilliant smile. “Jack wants to start calling Jack Jr. JJ, but….” She spread her hands and gave Ryo a goofy smile.

“Are you kidding me?” Ryo asked, as Ted and Marty started to laugh. “I think I’m going to have to have a talk with that husband of yours.”

“Tell me. It’s just… he hardly knows everyone, except for you and Dee. He met the rest of this crew only briefly. And before I forget, will it be okay if we come by tonight to see Dee?”

“I’ll make sure to fit you into Dee’s appointments,” Ryo quipped.

“If he’s getting too many visitors, we can wait.”

“No. It’s fine,” Ryo stated. “Drake and JJ are coming by later this afternoon.” He looked up at her again. “Hey, maybe have Jack come by then, and he’ll realize why his son should not be a JJ.” He grinned and winked at Dana.

She laughed. “I’ll think about it.”

Ryo looked up from the notebook again. “I want to say thank you. You’re supposed to be on baby leave to enjoy time with the baby. And instead you’re here.”

“I couldn’t imagine anywhere else to be when I got wind of what was going on here. Jack agreed. So no problem. You know, you should be with Dee right now, too.”

“This is too important,” Ryo commented. “Besides, I sent Bikky off to school, stating we need to get back to as normal as possible. It seems more justifiable if I’m working at least part time. Dee’s doing fine now. He’ll be sleeping a lot on and off during the day, so I might as well make myself useful.”

As Ryo went back to the notebook, starting to glance over the sporadic entries in the book, Andy spoke up. “They cleaned your office.”

Ryo nearly dropped the book as his head snapped up. “What?”

“Your office. They cleaned out all the blood, so you can use it again.”

Ryo glanced back at the door. He honestly put the office out of his mind. It took a little effort to enter the squad room, but then the crime did not happen in the squad room. “Yeah well, thanks, but I’ll stay out here for now, thank you.”

The others stared at Andy, looks of disapproval on their faces.

“I imagine Ryo wouldn’t want to be going in there for a while,” Ted commented, his voice on edge. “Which is exactly why I went in there this morning and took out anything that you and Dee would be wanting.” He indicated a couple of cardboard boxes in a corner.

“Thanks, Ted. I appreciate it.”

“Drake tells us that Dee’s considering coming back to work,” Marty said.

“Part time. Maybe. Once he gets released from the hospital, he’ll discuss it more with Vince and the Commissioner, because if he does come back to work, it won’t be full-time and for desk duty. I should be back full-time by Monday, and then I’ll start to ease into going back into that office.” He looked over at Andy. “At the moment, I don’t want to see it. I’m having nightmares enough, without being reminded more from being in there.”

“Are you sleeping well, Ryo?” Marty asked, realizing that as sharp as Ryo was dressed, with his hair carefully styled, once someone really looked at his face, it was easy to see the stress he was still under.

Ryo shrugged. “I’ve been prescribed sleeping pills, but they don’t stop the nightmares.”

“So you’re not taking them,” Dana concluded. She reached out and placed a well-manicured hand on his arm. “Not that I blame you. What I went through with Jack was bad enough, but this was… unspeakable.” Her face reflected the horror she felt whenever she thought about Ferguson’s attack on Dee.

Ryo shook his head. “I have them if it comes down to really needing them.” He leaned further into his chair. “I might attempt to take a dose once I have Dee home and I can hold him while I sleep.”

“They won’t let you do that in the hospital, huh?” Ted asked with a crooked grin.

“I’m sure Ryo tried,” Marty commented.

Ryo looked slightly embarrassed. “Well, he’s still hooked up to some of those machines and I’m afraid of the IV. Dee’s bad enough himself when he sleeps. He has nightmares too, and starts thrashing around somewhat.”

Ted shook his head. “I can’t blame him. I’m sorry that this had to happen, Ryo. It’s going to take some time to put this behind.”

“Yeah,” Ryo said quietly. He picked up the notebook again, opening it to the first page that was tabbed.

Andy stood up. “I’m going to get some coffee. Real coffee. Anyone want anything?”

Ryo lifted a hand. “Please. Thanks, Andy.”

“Make that two of us,” Marty replied.

Dana and Ted also joined in. Andy made sure they all wanted their usuals and left the office quickly. Ted and Marty shared a look before looking over to Dana.

The female detective shrugged. “He means well,” she said. “Most of the time he can’t help putting his foot in it.”

Ryo looked up from his reading. “To be honest, that was one of his least awkward moments. He’s done worse, and had Dee grinding his teeth and wanting to deck him.”

“True,” Ted replied.

“Well, the rest of us will get back to what we’re working on while you do some reading,” Marty said to Ryo. “When you’re done, we can discuss it, if you like. If not, at least I’m pretty sure your questions of why will be answered.”

“Thanks,” Ryo said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo had worked until noon and headed back to the hospital, where he planned to spend a few hours before going to pick up their new car. He had to admit he was excited about it. It was the first new car he would own. Back when he was in the Army, he had gone through several cars. Mostly he bought them super cheap from someone who had orders for overseas and did not have the time to sell it. He would luck out, paying only a couple hundred of dollars. Once, he was even given a car. When in Japan, where registration and insurance transferred with a vehicle, he found himself giving it to a friend when it was his turn to go back to the U.S. almost a year later. When he found himself once again a civilian and living in New York City, he found a car more trouble than it was worth. His credit was good, so he would rent cars whenever he wanted to travel beyond the city and could not borrow one of Elena’s or convince a friend with a car to go along. He had lived in Williamsburg, and in Brooklyn during the time he was in the police academy and through his early days in uniform. A year later through a tip from his partner at the time, he got the apartment on E. 15th Street, where he lived until he moved in with Dee. He found himself thankful for not owning a car when he moved to Manhattan. There was still alternate side parking, like in Brooklyn, but the area around where he lived had more no parking zones. Insurance was also still expensive for the neighborhood that he had moved into. Ryo had inquired about car insurance when he first moved back to the U.S. and was in for a rude awakening. The one time he had to pay insurance on a vehicle in Japan, he paid the equivalent to $350 for two years insurance. The general quote he got for an older car and minimum insurance living in Brooklyn was almost $2000 for a year. He decided at the time that he could not afford it and that public transportation in New York City was fine. In many instances, using the subway was faster than being on the surface in a car.

As his musing came to an end, his eyes rested on Dee, who lay quietly in the bed, dressed in clean pajamas and his eyes closed, hand resting on the swell beneath the white sheets. Ryo found himself smiling. Being young and single, there was no need to deal with car in New York. Now he had a family: a husband, a teen-age son and a baby on the way. His aunt was right; it would be better to have a vehicle. Especially with a baby. On their own, Dee and Ryo would not have found a way to afford the maintenance for a car, but with his family’s help, it would not be a worry. There was an underground parking lot down the street from their building. Ryo had made a quick stop at their apartment before coming to the hospital to change his clothes and pick up a few things Dee needed. He also took the time to stop at the garage and make the first payment for a monthly space. It was not a long walk from the pedestrian exit from the garage to their building, and was better than taking a chance of Dee not able to find a spot for blocks when he had to go out during the day with the baby while he was on baby leave and Ryo went back to work.

“Do I want to know what you’re thinking about?” Ryo heard Dee ask, sounding slightly amused.

Ryo blushed slightly. “The car.”

Dee chuckled and squeezed the hand holding his. “Yeah, me too. At first it seemed like such a pain in the ass, but now….” He grinned. “I never owned a car in the U.S.”

Ryo laughed. “But you did in Japan, huh?”

Dee nodded. “Yeah. But it was a necessity. Especially for the weekends. Sometimes…” He paused and looked slightly embarrassed.

“Go on,” Ryo urged him.

“Well, sometimes the others I knew from school just wanted to go out to the local bars or to clubs in Roppongi and get wasted.” Dee shrugged again. “But I was in Japan. In the Tokyo area. There was so much I wanted to see and do during my time there, and I didn’t want to waste my chance.”

Ryo smiled fondly. “You wanted to experience Japan.”

“Yeah.”

Ryo squeezed Dee’s hand and laughed softly. “One weekend a month was devoted to Obasan and my family while I was stationed there. The rest? I got drunk with my buddies.” When Dee looked at him in surprise, he added, “We’d go out and explore once in a while, but remember Dee, I had family there. They have one of those big beautiful traditional style homes in the Mt. Fuji area. Obasan lives in Kamakura, where I lived when I was a toddler. It’s not like I had never seen Japan before.”

“I guess. As far as I knew, it was my one and only chance to be there. I know I hoped to go back when I graduated, but well, you know how that went. I never did.”

“We can change that once Koko is old enough to travel that far.” Ryo raised his eyebrows. “I’m sure Obasan would love having us visit her so she can see the baby grow.”

“You know, you’re probably right. It’s not fair for her to always have to fly here just to see you and her great-granddaughter.”

“You mean to see her family. As far as she’s concerned, you and Bikky are her family too.”

Dee smiled. “That’s why I adore her so much.” His smile grew as he remembered the call from the night before, when he spoke to Akira. He was looking forward to seeing her again.

“So while your college buddies went to get drunk, you went out to explore Japan, huh?”

Dee nodded. “Which was why I needed a car. I wanted to be able to go when I wanted, no matter who I was able to get to go with me or not. Besides, I lived in town. Shared a house in Yamato with those crazies who were here for our wedding.”

“Yamato? No wonder why you needed a car.”

“Well. We went where we were able to afford.”

“True.”

Dee rested his head back and closed his eyes again. “So did they find out anything more going through his house?”

Ryo didn’t have to ask who and nodded. “He definitely committed suicide,” he said, his voice low. “He had it all planned out, and was waiting for a chance to get you alone.”

Dee lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Ryo.

“They found a notebook where he wrote all his thoughts. Everything that had to do with his sister, from helping her kill her husband, to assisting and supporting her starting up Carriers Inc.”

“Holy shit,” Dee hissed.

“His original plan was to kill Gilbert. He had been stalking him since we arrested his sister. Once McFadden was sentenced, he planned to kill Gilbert the first chance he got after that. But she ended up dead before the end of her first weekend in prison. He snapped. His sister was dead because inmates took the law in their own hands for her killing unborn babies. Meanwhile there was Gilbert, pregnant. He didn’t want his sister to know, but it was hard for him to get an abortion by the time he found out. Dee, he was 10 weeks. He went through Settling about two weeks ago. According to what he wrote, he didn’t know he was pregnant until it hit. And as much as he couldn’t stand to live with being pregnant, he couldn’t do anything to get rid of it.”

“Because he went through Settling,” Dee said.

“Exactly. The point of no return. When instinct to protect the baby becomes stronger. He didn’t want it because it betrayed his sister, but he could not bring himself to hurt it. He was already in quite a jam. At first he figured that he could have the baby while his sister was in prison and give it away and she would never know. But then she died. Instead of being free from his sister finding out, his shame was worse. He could not go through it. So he found another way out. Suicide. His attack on you.”

“He knew he wouldn’t survive. He said as much to me,” Dee stated.

Ryo nodded, because he already had that information as part of Dee’s statement. “He couldn’t get rid of the baby, so he put himself in a situation that would mean certain death for him.”

“Shit.” Dee closed his eyes again.

“Are you okay, Dee?” Ryo asked in concern.

Dee nodded slowly, his eyes still closed. “It’s just… I don’t think I can hate him anymore. More like feel sorry for him. But then, he threatened our little girl. I don’t know what to think about him now. Except that I’m glad he’s dead.” He opened his eyes again. “How wrong am I for feeling that way?”

“Not at all. Dee, even Mother would say the same.”

“Yeah, huh? She scared me a couple of times with how she feels about what happened.”

“She’s a mother, Dee. He threatened her son and her granddaughter. That instinct overrode her being a nun. She’s a mother first.”

“I know.” Dee smiled.

“You look like you’re getting tired. Go ahead and take a nap before Vince comes back to poke at you.”

“Gonna stay a while?” Dee asked, sounding sleepy.

“Of course. I don’t have to leave for another hour. And once I pick up Bikky, we’ll be back here.”

“Why don’t you take him to eat first? It can’t be good for a kid to keep eating inside a hospital.”

“He’s fine, Dee. I think he’s better off around you. Especially after spending a day at school.”

“If you think so.” Dee’s voice got lower.

Ryo smiled and leaned over enough to kiss Dee’s forehead. “Sleep, Dee. And stop worrying about Bikky. He’s okay as long as you are.”

“Okay.”

Dee was asleep a few minutes later. Ryo continued to sit, still holding Dee’s hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Our new car is the coolest!” Bikky exclaimed as he burst into the room. “It’s amazing!”

Ryo caught up with him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Shush. Dee might be sleeping.”

“It’s a good thing I’m not, with all that noise going on around here,” Dee said.

Bikky rushed over to the bed as Dee tried to sit up. Ryo was immediately at Dee’s side, offering to adjust the bed.

“You look more worn out than when I left you,” Ryo commented, looking concerned. “Are you okay? Did he wake you?”

“I’m fine. I just had my eyes closed while waiting for you. Vince decided that I could finally use the bathroom, but being the first time it wore me out a little.”

“Does that mean you’re allowed out of bed?” Bikky asked.

“Yes and no,” Dee replied. “It means I can use the bathroom and after dinner, I can sit in that chair over there for a while. But I’m still on complete bed rest.” Dee grinned and held up both his arms. “However, I’m allowed to sit in our new car tomorrow when I go home.”

Ryo started to smile, and Bikky’s eyes got wide. “That’s great, Dee,” Ryo stated. “And I see you’re not longer attached to everything.”

“Yup. And I’m to take the pain meds only when I think I really need them, so I won’t be dropping off to sleep so much.”

“Don’t be too sure of that. Your body is still healing,” Ryo warned him.

“You’re coming home tomorrow?” Bikky asked. “When?”

“Sometime after lunch,” Dee replied.

Bikky looked up at Ryo. “Then I really shouldn’t go to school tomorrow, so I can help you get Dee settled in.”

Ryo ran his fingers through Bikky’s hair. “Nice try, bud, but it won’t work. School tomorrow. But at least when you get out, you won’t have to come back here.”

Bikky pouted and turned to Dee.

“I’d prefer you not mess up everything you did right this year. So yeah, I’m with Ryo. You go to school tomorrow. But tomorrow night, we can play a game or two.”

“Nothing too exciting,” Ryo felt he had to add. He had to fight down the laugh when he found himself confronted with two pouting faces. “You two,” he admonished affectionately. “Did you have any visitors while I was gone?”

“Drake and JJ came by for a while. Rose showed up not long after you left. Vince said David will probably stop in for a bit after dinner. Mother called and because of my being released tomorrow, she’s going to stay at the orphanage. She’s planning on spending tomorrow afternoon and evening at our place.” Dee grinned.

“So she’s not staying at ours overnight again?” Ryo asked.

“No. Which means either you leave Bikky on his own for the entire night, or you could go home,” Dee replied.

“I’m old enough to spend a night alone. It’s not like I haven’t before,” Bikky protested.

“When we really had no other choice. I never liked to leave you alone overnight, which is why you were allowed to spend so much time at Carol’s,” Ryo pointed out.

“I can always ask Elina if it’s okay for Bikky to go back with them. She called and said she’ll be over tonight with Carol.”

“Nah. I think you need to go home and sleep in a real bed,” Dee said, folding his arms and giving Ryo a stubborn look.

Ryo’s face fell. “Are you trying to get rid of me, Dee?” he asked.

“Of course not, baby. I want you around me all the time. But sleeping on that couch is not doing you any good. I’d be happy to know you’re getting a good night’s sleep in a comfortable bed.”

Ryo sighed heavily and rested his fingers on Dee’s cheek. “I’ll finally get a good night’s sleep when I can hold you again.”

“Oh please,” Bikky remarked.

“You should be used to this by now, Biks,” Ryo remarked.

“I am, but it doesn’t mean I can’t still tease you two about it.” Bikky gazed at Ryo with mischievous eyes.

Dee laughed. “And see? We’re going back to normal.” His eyes fell on their son. “I guess sending you off to school was a good thing then.”

Bikky made a face at Dee. “It was okay.”

“Another what? Week? Hang in there, kiddo. Okay?”

“Yeah sure.” He sat down in his usual chair, picking up his backpack and started to rummage through it. Suddenly he looked up. “Mark’s starting again. I wanted to hit him, but I didn’t.”

“What did he say this time?” Ryo asked, going over to him.

Bikky shrugged. “That he was pissed off that the fuckhead was killed, and that it should have been my Dad instead.” Bikky looked over to Dee.

Dee held out an arm. “Come here, Biks.” Immediately, Bikky jumped from his chair and pushed past Ryo to sit on the bed. Dee pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “But I wasn’t killed. And Ferguson can’t hurt us anymore.”

“I know. But what if there are others like him?” Bikky asked. “You thought you were safe when you arrested all those people and look what happened? What if someone else decides to hurt you now?”

Ryo went and sat next to Bikky on the bed, also putting an arm around him. “We’re cops, Bikky. There’s always that chance. You know that. But we do our best not to get killed.”

“Yeah.” Bikky hid his face in Dee’s shoulder.

Dee looked over to Ryo. “I think you should have a talk with Mark’s parents again, and make sure that his father is present this time. I’d be in on it, but I’m afraid I’d only end up back here again after dealing with his father.”

“I agree. I’ll call the school again and have something set up,” Ryo said. “And I’ll have to remember to leave my gun behind or else I might end up shooting that son of a bitch. That kid gets his cruel comments from his father, and it has to end.”

“Just not with metal between his eyes,” Dee warned.

“Yup. So no gun.”

Dee held onto Bikky for a few more minutes. “So kiddo. Want to tell me more about how you like our new car?”

“Oh, it’s the coolest!” Bikky exclaimed, sitting up. “It’s the coolest blue. And there’s two screens in the back for watching movies. And one of them gets TV! And individual sound systems so everyone can listen to what they want. And it’s so roomy with all those seats. And we can also have a table. A table! It’s awesome, Dee.”

Dee shared an amused look with Ryo, certain that they had made the right choices with the extras. After all, the car was meant to be a family vehicle. It was also likely they would be taking trips out to Long Island to visit Ryo’s family. Sands Point was not far from the city and a relatively quick trip when there was no traffic, but there would also be trips out to the Hamptons for MacLean weekend gatherings and that was at least a two and a half hour ride. At least they would not be all cramped in for the trip, including the baby.

Both men decided to let Bikky rattle on until he was done.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo found himself being talked into staying at home that night. Dee insisted that he sleep in a bed, instead of the couch, and reasoned the next day was going to be a long one for Ryo. Dee knew his husband well enough that he would not sit down, fussing over Dee once they were home and there were no nurses at hand to attend to the injured man. Dee was just concerned for his well being and Vince dropped by before leaving for the night, backing Dee up, reminding Ryo that he also had to stay well and as stress-free as possible.

He ended up driving Carol and Elina home, once again politely turning down Elina’s offer to let Bikky stay at her place for the night. Ryo had two reasons:

There was the one he used to Elina, that Bikky had school the next day, and Ryo wanted to make sure he went. Ryo also had business to attend to at the school before going to work. Elina accepted his reasons and her and Carol said good night to them before Ryo pulled the van away from the house and went on his way home. He was amused that Bikky still stayed in the back of the mini-van when Elina vacated the front passenger seat, and continued to play with the extra features the vehicle had.

As he listened to Bikky talk about his re-discoveries and gave appropriate answers, his mind was on the other reason he wanted Bikky home that night. Ryo did not want to be alone in the apartment. He was still deeply shaken from Ferguson’s attack on Dee, and still needed reassurance that Dee was still alive, and that he still had a family. Having Bikky in the apartment would help soothe him somewhat.

When they got home, Ryo made a light snack for them and sat down with the boy to finish his homework before Bikky went to get ready for bed. When Ryo was showered and in his favorite pajamas, he went into Bikky’s room. They ended up talking for about ten minutes before Ryo tucked his son in and kissed him good night. As Ryo left the room, he did not dwell on the fact that Bikky did not protest being tucked in like the scared 9 year old he had been when he first came to live with Ryo. Back then, when Ryo was not tucking Bikky into his bed, the boy slept in Ryo’s. Sometimes he would be between Ryo and Dee. Even back when Ryo had no idea what to make of Dee’s advances, and Dee had no idea what to make of Bikky living with Ryo, they had still been a family. After they moved in together as a family, Bikky admitted that he liked those nights when he would curl up between Dee and Ryo. He felt safe and protected. His pain over losing his father was minimal because he felt as if he was quickly gaining two new fathers who would watch over him. Despite the arguing between Bikky and Dee over the years, Dee was as much a guardian as Ryo. Dee also had to admit that when he looked back, he had been a father pretty much from the time Bikky started to live with Ryo.

As Bikky got older, he still did not mind Ryo and Dee coming into his room at bedtime and sitting to talk a little before saying goodnight. Ryo still insisted on kissing Bikky goodnight, while Dee would just hug the boy. Ryo noticed that had changed after Dee became pregnant. Bikky would complain somewhat about his fathers having to kiss him goodnight or goodbye, and it was clear to Ryo that he would never do that in front of Bikky’s friends, except for Carol, but they all knew Bikky liked it. It assured him that he belonged, that he was not without a loving family. However, the tucking into bed had stopped when Bikky turned twelve and he felt he was too old to be tucked in. At fifteen, that he allowed Ryo to do so without protest, only warned Ryo on how rattled Bikky still was over the incident.

It took Ryo an hour of tossing and turning before he fell into a fretful sleep. It was not long after that he found himself being shaken awake by Bikky. The boy had tears in his eyes as he knelt on the bed and insisted to Ryo that everything was okay.

The nightmare was still vivid in Ryo’s mind. It was the nightmare of the day ending differently, that Dee was cut open and Koko pulled out of him, and both were left to die. In the nightmare, somehow it was Ryo who got into the office first, with Ferguson standing there; Dee limp, his eyes open and his face permanently twisted in the horror of how he died, while the baby was under Ferguson’s foot. Ryo was not sure if the baby was still alive or not by then, but was certainly dead once Ferguson’s foot pressed heavily down, squishing the baby. Ryo found himself unable to do anything but fall to his knees and scream, while Ferguson watched and laughed.

He was still shaking when Bikky woke him and he grabbed onto the boy, holding him close and sobbed loudly, muttering, “Oh God,” repeatedly.

“It’s okay, Ryo. It’s okay. Dee’s alive, Koko’s fine. They’re coming home tomorrow,” Bikky tried to assure Ryo, crying. Bikky was afraid for his father, and also reminded of his own fears for his other father who was in the hospital.

“Oh God,” Ryo repeated again. He took a deep breath, rubbing Bikky’s back. “He’s alive. Dee’s alive. Right?”

“Yeah. Dee’s alive. He’s coming home tomorrow.”

“Oh damn, Bikky.” Ryo managed to quell the sobbing, but the tears still flowed and he was still shaking. “Fuck! I dreamed that… that…. Oh fuck! That man died too easily for what he did to us.”

“I know, Dad. I know. But we’re still together anyway. Right? We still have each other, and Dee’s coming home tomorrow. And Koko will be born in a few weeks. We’ll be okay. Right?”

Ryo realized that he had shaken the boy almost as deeply as he himself was shaken and needed the assurances of his words as much as to deliver to his father. “Yes.” He kissed Bikky’s head. “You’re right. We’re okay. Ferguson is gone and Dee and Koko are okay.” He took another deep breath and hugged Bikky again. “It was just a nightmare. A silly nightmare.”

“I think you should call Tim tomorrow,” Bikky suggested.

“I think you’re right.” He smoothed Bikky’s blonde hair down as much as he could. “You should speak to your counselor tomorrow too.”

“Only if you call Tim.”

“Deal,” Ryo reassured Bikky. After another hug, Ryo made to get out of the bed. “Look I’m going to wash up quickly and then go into the kitchen. Meet you there?” he asked.

Bikky nodded, wiping his eyes with a swipe of his arm. Ryo gently wiped the remaining tear streaks away from Bikky’s face and kissed his forehead. “Meet you in five, bud.”

“Okay.” Bikky left the room through the bathroom. Ryo heard the door leading from the bathroom into the back hallway open and close, and presumed that Bikky was also going to clean up some too.

In the bathroom, Ryo washed his face, and stared at his still haunted eyes in the mirror. When will we finally be back to normal? he thought. He turned from the mirror and left the bathroom and headed out of the bedroom.

Bikky was still yet to be seen, so Ryo went over to the liquor cabinet and pour himself a double of the good brandy his grandfather felt he had to keep in stock. He was thankful for his grandfather’s insistence as the amber liquid made its way smoothly down his throat, and the warmth that accompanied it followed, helping to further soothe his nerves. He was still far from being free from the nightmare, but it helped him cope in doing what he had to and calm Bikky and get him back to bed.

Ryo had juice and cookies waiting on the coffee table when Bikky finally entered the living room. They sat for a half hour, Ryo keeping an arm around Bikky’s shoulder, as they tried to make small talk over the snack. Then they both went into the bedroom that Ryo shared with Dee, and they finally fell asleep, with Ryo hugging his son tightly.

Bikky said that morning during breakfast that Ryo had kicked him a few time and cried a couple of times in his sleep, but not enough to keep him awake and felt back to sleep right after.

As Ryo got prepared for work the next morning, and made sure Bikky was getting ready for school, Ryo thought over what the boy had said over breakfast. Right then, he knew he was a mess.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dee sat back in the passenger seat in the new dark blue Town & Country mini-van. Once he was transferred from the wheelchair into the seat, Ryo had taken a few minutes fussing, helping him with the controls so the seat was in position for the best possible comfort for Dee.

“This is great,” Dee sighed as Ryo pulled out of the parking lot. Ryo had the seats configured so only the first row was up. Behind the seats, the van was filled with the rest of flowers and gifts that Ryo did not have a chance to take home yet. “I’m glad we took up Elena’s offer so we could add in all the thing that make this such a smooth ride.”

Ryo chuckled. “Bikky played with all the extra features we selected for the back on the ride here and then double checked it when we went home last night.”

“So I heard about the ride here last night. For quite a while.” He chuckled warmly as he lowered the window on his side.

“I have the A/C on, Dee,” Ryo said. “It won’t do you much good if you have the window open.”

Dee leaned his head back, hands resting on his bump and smiled. “It’s good to be out of the hospital,” he said softly. “I just need to smell real air for a while.”

“If you want real air, then I should take you upstate.”

Dee laughed, opening his eyes and watching the buildings go past as Ryo drove along Park Row. People either rushed or strolled to their destinations. They were not going too fast because the street Ryo was currently on was congested with the combination of bridge and lunch time traffic. He heard the collective sound of people talking, while horns honked. In the near distance he heard sounds of steelworkers at a construction site and the drilling as Con Edison dug up part of an intersecting street for repairs.

“Nah. This is perfect. It’ll be too quiet upstate. At least here there’s the sounds of life all around us. I find that comforting.” His gaze wandered to the window, but he no longer saw what they passed. “I almost didn’t have that,” he said quietly. “I really believed I wasn’t going to survive, that he was going to succeed in killing me…us.” Unconsciously he hugged his belly protectively. “I had given up. I couldn’t find a way out. By then there was so much pain, and I was so scared… I couldn’t think straight, even though I knew I had to. I was losing my fight to keep conscious, then suddenly I heard you. I almost didn’t make out what you said. It was hard enough to figure out English, and a second language was harder still.” He sighed. “Thank goodness for those constant calls to your grandmother and the rest of the family in Japan, because I think if I hadn’t used Japanese as much as I have in the last few months, I wouldn’t have figured it out.” He turned his head from the window to gaze at Ryo, his eyes warm with love. “Once I realized what you told me, it gave me hope. I believed in you, Ryo. And your voice reminded me that I could not die on you. So just as he was about to make that cut which would have meant it was all over, I did what you told me. Even injured, even if it created complications with Koko, it gave us a chance when the alternative did not.”

“I’m glad,” Ryo said quietly. He spared a glance at Dee, his eyes watery. “I… I can’t live without you, Dee. I need you with me.”

Dee reached out to take Ryo’s right hand from the steering wheel and squeezed it. “I’m here, Ryo. Thanks to you.” He moved their clasped hands to his mouth and kissed Ryo’s fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dee. Never leave me. Please?”

“I don’t want to. But remember, I need you too.”

“I know.” Ryo gave Dee a watery smile, and then pulled his hand from Dee’s grip to place back on the steering wheel. He drew a deep breath, and then in a stronger voice said, “When I go to pick up Bikky, Mrs. Pritney had better have a conference set up with Mark’s father. I’m not speaking just to that brat’s mother again.”

“I agree. I wish I could go along with you.”

“You need to rest, Dee. No stress, remember?”

“And sitting at home while you’re facing a prejudiced son of a bitch who will most likely make a comment that will be perceived as a threat to your family makes me relax,” Dee said. “I know how you get when someone threatens us, Ryo. I don’t want to get any calls to pick you up at the 1st because you had to be taken in.”

“I won’t touch him for anything that could be perceived as a threat. I promise,” Ryo stated.

Dee turned his head to study Ryo. “What about outright threats?” he asked.

“Damn, busted!” Ryo exclaimed. “Seriously, Dee. I want Bikky to learn that he can’t handle all his problems at school with his fist. I’d hardly set an example if I end up putting my fist in someone’s face in the principal’s office.”

“If you insist.” Dee gave Ryo a crooked smile.

Park Row became the Bowery and Ryo continued to go slowly along the street. The stretch approaching Canal Street was congested with road construction adding to the usual bustle of shoppers looking for parking, while others wanted to get onto the Manhattan Bridge.

Ryo was just approaching the intersection of Bowery and Canal Street when his cell phone rang. Dee picked it up. He gave his husband a concerned look. “It’s Bikky’s school.” He answered the call. “Hello? This is one of Bikky’s Dad’s.” Dee’s face darkened. “I understand, Mrs. Pritney. Yes, I was just released and on the way home, but we’ll be there. Thank you, Mrs. Pritney.” Dee disconnected the call and dropped the phone on the tray between the seats.

“What now?” Ryo asked.

“Bikky’s been in another fight – with Mark and some of his friends.”

“We’re almost home. I’ll drop you off. Mother should be there already to get you settled, and I’ll head over to the school.”

“Fuck that,” Dee snapped, picking up the phone again and calling their home number. It picked up on the second ring. “Mother? It’s Dee. We’re almost home, but it’s going to take a while. We need to go up to Bikky’s school.” He paused and Ryo could hear Mother’s protesting voice, but could not make out what she said. He could guess and the look on Dee’s face confirmed it. So did his reply. “Mother, our son is being attacked because of me. I’m not going to be able to just lay down until we settle this matter. We’ll call you when we’re on our way back.”

Ryo’s gripped the steering wheel tightly. “There’s no chance of convincing you otherwise?” he asked Dee.

“Fuck no! We’re both going to that fuckin’ school and set some heads straight there.”

Ryo shrugged, biting his lip. He removed his right hand to rest on Dee’s leg. “Just remember… don’t get yourself worked up and end up collapsing on us. Please.”

“I promise.”


	12. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is out of the hospital, but it's getting harder to put aside prejudice against Carriers, especially when Bikky is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/)**wrianojune**. On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 12 – Attempting Normalcy  
Word Count:7138  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Dee is out of the hospital, but it's getting harder to put aside prejudice against Carriers, especially when Bikky is involved.  
Notes: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrianojune**](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/). On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/), who I had an awesome time doing Comic-Con with (and meeting John Barrowman again with!).

 

Dee and Ryo entered the admin office outside of Mrs. Pritney’s office. The man who was working there looked up when they entered. “May I help you?” His eyes went wide as they went past Ryo and rested on Dee. “Gentlemen?”

Dee glanced down at himself, dressed in a loose short sleeved thin tee-shirt and pull on pants. He glanced up again. “Yes. Gentleman. Don’t let the baby throw you off.” Before Ryo could turn to calm Dee down, he went over to stand before the assistant. “We’re here for our son, Bikky Laytner-MacLean. We’re his fathers.”

“Yes. Of course, I should have known that.” His eyes fell to the swell of Dee’s belly again. “I’ll let Mrs. Pritney know you’re here.”

“Where’s Bikky?” Ryo asked.

“He’s around. Relax, Mr. Laytner-MacLean.” The assistant practically brushed him off and entered the inner office with a knock.

With an annoyed look on his face, Ryo looked at Dee. “Please don’t tell me he’s one of those who avoids the news when it concerns Carriers.”

“Why do you think that?” Dee asked.

Ryo snorted. “Are you kidding? Hello? You’re a local celebrity. Worse, something tells me it’s common knowledge why Mark and his friends started on Biks, and yet he tried to act surprised that you’re pregnant?”

“Ask me, he knew, but coming face to face with me was a different story.” He took Ryo by his arm. “I suggest we speak to Bikky tonight about transferring him to a different school for next fall. Apparently this school has serious problems with Carriers. They barely tolerated that Bikky has two dads. This,” he indicated the baby bump, “is too much for them to handle.”

“I think you’re right.”

The assistant returned to the office. “You can go in now.”

“Thanks,” Ryo remarked as he took Dee’s hand and they entered the principal’s office.

Mrs. Pritney stood up as they entered. “Mr. and Mr. Laytner-MacLean, please sit down.”

Dee looked around the office. “Where’s our son?” he asked, looking concerned.

“He had a minor injury and he’s down in the nurse’s office.”

“Minor injury,” Ryo asked, his voice raising. “What kind of minor injury? What happened?”

“Please, gentlemen, sit down and I’ll explain everything. Bikky is not hurt badly. Just a scrape. Nothing that even normally would warrant a call to his parents.”

“Then why are we here?” Ryo asked, guiding Dee to sit down. He pushed Dee gently into the seat and the only reason he did the same in the seat next to Dee was to place a calming hand on Dee’s arm.

“Bikky managed to upset four boys to the point of violence.”

“Oh?” Ryo asked. “And tell us just how he did that?”

“He insisted in pushing your unconventional lifestyle in the other boys’ faces.”

“That’s all?” Dee asked.

“Mr. Laytner-MacLean, shouldn’t that be enough?”

“I believe the full story will be enough. Not just one condescending, close-minded opinion,” Dee remarked, barely restraining himself from snapping at the principal. He wanted to go into a rant, but now realizing what exactly they were up against, he knew he could not give in to what her opinion of them were. “Are all the children involved around? I’d like to sit down with all of them and hear the story.”

“I’m afraid they are all upset and their parents are coming to take them home.”

“And our son isn’t?” Ryo asked. He stood up. “You know what, Mrs. Pritney? I was on the way from bringing my husband here home from the hospital. I’m sure you heard of the hate crime attack on him and how he was almost killed by someone with prejudices against Carriers?” Ryo’s tone become condescending. “I’m sure Mark and his little cohorts heard it too. As well as their parents. Dee’s supposed to be on complete bed rest, but he did not want me to take the time out to drop him at home so I could get here as fast as possible. I would like to get him home and in bed before there’s any further endangerment to our unborn daughter, or him. So we’re going to the nurse’s office and get our son. And he will not be in on Monday. However, I do expect to be here, in conference with every single parent of the children that were involved. And if they are not, believe me, I will take it upon myself to visit each and every one of them. Then we will discuss some changes this school will have to undertake.”

“I’m sure you believe you are right, Mr. Laytner-MacLean, and you and your husband have my deepest sympathy on his unfortunate attack this week. However, that does not change the fact that there are some lifestyles other parents do not want their children subjected to. Bikky is welcome to this school, but he does not have to push your lifestyle onto his classmates.”

Ryo’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes hardened. Dee jumped up and placed a hand on Ryo. “There’s nothing illegal about our relationship,” Dee remarked. His free hand went to his swell and he started to rub it. He was starting to feel nauseous and his head spun slightly from moving so quickly. “There’s nothing illegal about my having this baby. If someone doesn’t like it, too bad. It’s a fact of life, so get over it.” He looked at Ryo. “Let’s get Bikky and get out of here.”

Ryo nodded and noticed Dee’s face. “Are you okay?”

“I just need to get out of here,” Dee replied. “At least the nurse’s office is on the way out.”

“I think the parents have a big say on what their children are subjected to,” Mrs. Pritney said.

“This is a public school, Mrs. Pritney. Free for all. And as I said, there’s nothing illegal about our lifestyle or our family,” Dee remarked and then swayed.

Ryo put a protective arm around Dee. “We need to go, but it’s not the last you heard from me, Mrs. Pritney.” As he started to guide Dee to the door, Dee’s cell phone rang.

Dee took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. His face became unreadable as he stared directly at the principal. “Excuse me, I need to take this call.” He indicated that he wanted to sit down again.

Ryo looked at Dee, giving him a look that he wanted to leave right then.

“Mayor Blum,” Dee greeted, ignoring Ryo. “Yes, of course, Sheila. How are you holding up?” He listened some. “We’d be honored to have you over tomorrow afternoon. Please no, you don’t have to bring food. Okay, if you insist. Yes, I have a special diet these days. I’ll tell him to expect your call later today. Listen, Sheila, I need to go right now. On the way home from the hospital, Ryo and I had to stop at Bikky’s school. There was a bit of trouble. Oh no, nothing we can’t handle, Sheila.” Dee’s eyes shifted to the suddenly uncomfortable woman behind her desk. He watched as she picked up the phone. When he looked over to Ryo, he found a smug look on his husband’s face. “Anyway, I really should be getting home and resting. We’ll see you around 3 then. Good bye, Sheila, and remember, if you need something, even to talk, we’re here. Bye.” He disconnected the call and looked up at Ryo. “Gilbert’s funeral is arranged, and she wants to come over tomorrow, with food, to have that discussion we were supposed to have with her and Gilbert this week at her residence.”

“How are you doing?” Ryo asked softly,

“Ready to get Bikky and go home. I’m starting to feel a little ill and tired.”

“I knew this was a bad idea not taking you home first.” Ryo turned and glared at the principal as if he blamed her entirely.

There was a knock on the office door and it opened. The assistant’s head stuck in and he announced, “Bikky is here, Mrs. Pritney.”

“Wonderful. Gentlemen, I will be in touch with you as soon as I can contact the other parents for your conference. Your son is waiting for you outside.”

“Great. C’mon Dee. Let’s get you home to bed.” Ryo helped Dee to his feet and they left the office without another word.

Outside Ryo saw Bikky and he immediately went over to the boy, and hugged him. Dee joined them.

“What the hell happened?” Dee asked, running his fingers through Bikky’s hair.

“Are you hurt?” Ryo asked.

“I’ve got some bruises on my side. The nurse says it’s nothing.”

“What happened?”

“I was jumped,” Bikky blurted out. “I was in the hallway when Mark and his friends jumped me. They said that I contaminated the school because of my dad. And that a good, innocent man died because of him.” He looked up at Dee with wide blue eyes.

Dee closed his eyes as the room started to spin and he sat down as he felt his blood pressure rise. He saw red behind his closed eyelids, and it had nothing to do with his physical being and everything to do with Mark and his friends.  
“Bikky,” Ryo said gently. “This is very important, so answer me truthfully. Did you do anything to them? Like throw a punch or smack them? Anything like that?”

Bikky shook his head. “Dee doesn’t look good. And I didn’t do anything to them. Only this morning. Mark and his friends started up between periods about how it’s Dee’s fault that son of a bitch was killed. And I told them that Dee was a victim to a bad man, and worse he was a cop and yet he took the law into his own hands. I guess I got upset, but I yelled at them that my dads loved me more than their parents did. Then they said that you guys were fags and it was wrong.”

Ryo took a deep breath. “Let’s go home now. You can tell us all about it on the ride home.” He went over to Dee. “Okay? Can you make it to the car? Or should I call….”

“No. I’m fine. I just felt my blood pressure go up too far, too fast. I just ran through the exercises they taught me for when I feel the stress building up. Once we get home, and I’m on my back and on the phone, I’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go then.” Ryo helped Dee slowly get to his feet, and they left the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Dee, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Ryo asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

“Yes. I’ll try to sleep, while you go with Bikky and handle this situation. That was out and out assault from those hoodlums.”

“Exactly. They have no idea exactly who’s kid they were fucking with. We’re going to file this with our unit.”

“Good.”

Ryo leaned over to lightly kiss Dee’s lips. “Rest up and I’ll take care of this. I’m going to see what we can do to keep Bikky out for the rest of the year. Next week, we’ll look into schools for next year.”

Dee snagged Ryo’s head with his hand in the back and pulled him down for another brief kiss. “I’m feeling better already. When you get back, promise me you’ll hold me and give me lots of sweet kisses?”

“If that’s what it takes to make you better. Just remember what we can’t do,” Ryo reminded him. He patted Dee’s cheek.

Dee groaned. “Ryo?”

“What?”

“Bikky did work hard this year. He has been bringing in mostly B’s, and even a couple of A’s. I don’t want them to hold him back just because of one week. I’m sure if it was any other school, we wouldn’t have this problem, but knowing that ice queen principal, she’ll hold it against him.”

“Yeah, I thought of that.”

“Do you think it’ll be okay for us to use family power just this once? For Bikky’s sake?”

“I think we’ll have more than our grandparents if we just let it slip what happened today into small talk tomorrow.”

Dee grinned up at Ryo. “I like how you think. Normally, I’d prefer we get by on our own, but we do have a powerful family and powerful friends when we really need it.”

“And I agree with you. Bikky is worth taking the big guns out for. Now Mother is making dinner. Biks and me might be late, so don’t wait for us. I’m going to have Bikky get looked at by one of the doctors we utilize for the unit. Elina should be by too to look in on you. Then when I get back, I’ll hold you for the entire night.”

“Go take care of our boy.”

Ryo kissed Dee again, resting his hand on Dee’s belly. Smiling softly, he rubbed a small circle. “She’s moving,” he said.

“She’s a busy little girl,” Dee said with a soft smile.

Ryo kissed the bump. “Have fun, baby girl, but be good for Daddy. Later, sweetheart.”

One more kiss for Dee and Ryo left the room, to collect Bikky and let Mother know they were leaving.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Drake looked up from the file he reading when Ryo walked in with Bikky. “Hey dude, I thought you were done for the day,” he said.

“I thought I was too,” Ryo said, indicating for Bikky to take a seat. “Apparently I’m here as the parent of a victim this time.”

“What? What happened?” Dana asked, standing up from her seat to join Ryo and Bikky by Drake’s desk.

“Bikky was assaulted today by five classmates. Why? Because of Dee. Because Bikky’s dad is a Carrier.”

“Also because an innocent man was killed because of a Carrier,” Bikky interjected.

“Who?” Dana asked.

“Ferguson,” Ryo growled.

“Innocent?” Drake sputtered. “Ferguson? He tried to kill Dee. He killed Gilbert Blum, and McFadden’s husband, and several others at the start of Carriers Inc.”

“Yeah, well just take my son’s statement if you want more bullshit,” Ryo commented.

Dana gently touched Bikky’s shoulder. “Bikky, do you mind if I ask you a lot of questions?”

Bikky shook his head. “Don’t worry. I know how it goes. I’ve done this before. My real dad was killed. That’s how I met Ryo and Dee.”

Dana smiled at him. “Come on and sit with me at my desk and we’ll get this done.”

Bikky nodded and looked up at Ryo.

“Go ahead. Dana and your dad are the ones who usually take the statements for new cases,” Ryo said, ruffling Bikky’s hair.

As Bikky went over to Dana’s desk, Ryo sat down by Drake’s. “I want a medical appointment for him,” he stated. “He’s got some pretty nasty bruises on his side. He said they were kicking him. I just want to make sure there’s no internal injuries.”

“Sure, Ryo. Pictures of what he does have will help.” He entered some information in his computer, and then picked up the phone to dial a number. As the phone to the doctor who was available rang, Drake looked over at Ryo. “Good thing we’ve dealt with kids already. At least we have procedures on how to handle this.”

“Yeah.”

“What does he have? Another week of school?”

“He did.” Ryo paused when Drake held up his hand and made arrangements for Bikky to get a physical once he was finished with Dana.

As Drake hung up the phone, he said, “You were saying?”

“There’s no way I want him to go back into that school, and Dee agrees with me. That reminds me, I want to file an official report against the principal. Supposedly the students had sensitivity training, but it’s not good enough. I’m going to contact the School Superintendent’s office and make sure everyone from the principal down gets proper training. I’m also going to bring it up to Mayor Blum tomorrow when we have our roundtable.”

“You’re still having that roundtable with the Mayor?” Drake asked, amazed.

“I know. I wasn’t expecting it so quickly, but I think doing things that Gilbert wanted is helping her cope. It’s as if he’s still with her, I think. Whatever helps her get through this. Oh, and the funeral is Monday afternoon. She’s going to call Rose, so he’ll probably be sending out an email for at least this unit to be there.”

Drake rolled his eyes. “And that means JJ will be grabbing one of my suits and fussing to make sure I won’t embarrass him. This is happening way too much with all the press conferences lately.”

Ryo laughed. “I’m glad I never had to go that far with Dee. He knows how to dress himself. I just have to give him some incentive to dress up at times.” Ryo winked.

Drake broke out in laughter. “Oh Ryo, how far have you come.”

Ryo grinned at Drake. “When will I be able to say the same about you?”

“Getting there. Hush now.”

Ryo stood up. “I’m going to use Andy’s desk to make that call and make sure Mrs. Pritney gets a reminder of what sensitivity means.”

“Knock yourself out, Ryo.” Drake smiled up at him. “You know we’ll do everything we can to those kids and the parents. Because it always comes from the parents.”

“From what Bikky told me, it definitely came from the parents.”

As Ryo hung up the phone, with a satisfied look on his face, Dana came over to join them. “We’ll take care of the assholes, Ryo. Don’t worry. Did you make an appointment for Bikky to be looked at?”

“Yeah. If you’re finished with him, we’ll be on our way.”

Dana reached up to hug Ryo. “Go, and have them send his report to me. Then you both go home and take it easy.”

“Thanks,” Ryo replied hugging him back. “And since I’m off until Monday, tell Jack Happy Father’s Day from me and Dee.”

“I will.” Dana’s smile got wide. “His first Father’s Day, and it’s because he brought our beautiful son into this world.”

“When are you going back on baby leave?”

“I’m going to work one more week to make sure you’re settled in, and then take off again for at least a few more weeks.”

“Okay. So, I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah. But I’ll call you if there’s any development with Bikky’s case. We’re looking at juvenile charges for all the kids, and possible criminal charges for Mark’s father at least.”

“Great.” Ryo looked to Bikky. “Ready to go, kid?”

“Yeah.” Bikky smiled at Dana. “Thanks, Dana.”

She smiled at winked at Bikky. “You’re welcome. Now go get checked up and then have some family time with your dads.”

Bikky and Ryo waved as they left the office, leaving Dana to sit down with Drake, while they started to look into their new case.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ryo and Bikky got home, Mother was waiting for them. She swooped on Bikky, hugging him and led him to the couch, explaining dinner was ready, asking how he was, did he want anything. Ryo smiled as he watched her fuss like the loving grandmother that she was. When they got home and explained what had happened to delay their arrival, she was furious and immediately took to cuddling Bikky. Dee and Ryo allowed her. For one, she was his grandmother and her right. For another, it gave them a chance to discuss their plan of action concerning the incident after Ryo had Dee comfortable in the bed.

Ryo came over to them. “Smells wonderful here. Is that Shepard’s Pie I smell?”

Mother glanced over at Ryo, smiling. “Of course it is. And we’re having waffles with fresh strawberries tomorrow for breakfast.”

“Ooh yum!” Bikky exclaimed from his spot on the couch. “Awesome!”

Ryo laughed as he sat next to Bikky on the couch. “I’m guessing it’s also comfort food for Bikky.”

“I can’t help it if Dee has all the good things for comfort food,” Bikky remarked.

“No. You’re becoming his son, you know that, Biks,” Ryo teased, ruffling his son’s hair.

Bikky glanced up at Ryo, his face suddenly serious. “But I am. Aren’t I? Dee’s son?”

Ryo studied the face and for the first time saw something he had never seen since the adoption. There was insecurity there and a touch of fear. Ryo looked up at Mother.

“I’m going to prepare your plates,” Mother said. “I’ll bet you’re both hungry. Come to the dining room when you’re ready. Bikky, would you like juice with it?” She started toward the dining room.

“Yes, please,” Bikky replied.

Once Ryo heard her in the kitchen, he put his arm around Bikky and pulled him close. “Of course, you’re Dee’s son. You’re mine. Always have since I decided I wasn’t going to give you up. And you’re also Dee’s. If he didn’t want you to be, he’d have never wanted his name on your adoption papers.”

“That was before you and Dee discovered you can have babies of your own.”

Ryo sighed heavily. “Biks, we’ve said this from the start. It doesn’t change anything about you. You’re going to have a sister. I know you’ve been an only child all your life, and that’s going to change. You’ll have to share our attention once the baby is born. At times we might give more attention to the baby, only because she is a baby and needs more than you do. But we’re hoping you’ll help us give what the baby needs. Not because we want to drop chores on you.” Ryo smiled tenderly. “But because we’re hoping to do this like we do everything, like a family.”

Bikky nodded, resting his head against Ryo’s shoulder.

“Also, my grandparents accept you as a MacLean. That means good things for your future. You already have a trust fund set up when you’re 21, just like every other MacLean. You’ll have a share in the family holdings.”

“But Koko is the MacLean heir.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No. Well, not the way it might seem. It’s only because she’s your blood daughter. Your first one.”

Ryo hugged Bikky tightly. “Okay, there are some differences. She’s our blood daughter, created by me and Dee. Just as we all know that as much as you’re our son now, you had real parents once. Parents that you still love and miss. That doesn’t change how you feel with us, does it?”

Bikky shook his head.

“We also know you do and notice Dee and I have never made you denounce them, or make you stop loving them. We never tried to replace your parents. We’re just your parents now. You’re lucky, bud. You can say you had four parents who loved you.”

“Yeah.”

“You see what I mean. Yes, we’re going to have a biological child, but you also have biological parents. It doesn’t change what we have now. And yes, Koko’s going to have some things because she’s our biological daughter, but Dee and I will do what we can to make up for that and even it out. Besides, it seems Dee and I will have our own family fortune eventually. Everything we have will be divided up evenly between all you kids.”

“All?” Bikky peered up at Ryo curious.

“Well, you know in a couple of years or so, I’d like to try to have a baby. That would make three of you. Right?”

“Right.”

“Biks, was there anything today that made you feel like we pushed you aside?”

Bikky shook his head. “No. It’s just… when I said Dee was my Dad, one of Mark’s friends said that you and Dee really aren’t my fathers, and once the baby was born, you’d get rid of me. He said that is why I shouldn’t defend Dee.”

“When did he say that?”

“Earlier. Before they jumped me. I told Dana that.”

“Good boy. I’m glad you didn’t leave anything out. Look, Biks. Dee and I are pissed off royally over what they did to you. You could be our biological son as far as how we feel about you. And as well as what we can do through our unit, we’re going to pull in family favors for you. Because you are family. You’re our son, Bikky.”

Bikky smiled up at Ryo and hugged him.

“Are we okay now?” Ryo asked.

“Yeah.” After a moment’s pause. “Ryo?”

“Yeah bud?”

“You know, when the baby is born, you’re going to be Papa and Daddy to the baby.”

“Yeah, we are.”

“But when I talk to her about you two, it’ll be weird if I call you by your names.”

“I guess.” Ryo cupped Bikky’s chin and pulled his head to look at him. “Hey, whatever you want to call us is fine by us. We don’t mind if you call us Dad or something.”

Bikky shrugged. “I called my real father Papa.” Bikky looked up at Ryo slightly embarrassed. “I’d like to keep it just for him.”

Ryo nodded. “Of course. I take it now you understand what we just discussed?”

“Yeah.” He looked thoughtful. “I can’t call you both Dad because that would get confusing.”

“Yeah, it would.”

“I guess before we really became a family, I’ve seen you more like ‘Dad’ and Dee more like ‘Dee’.”

“Is that still true?”

“No. You’re both Dad to me. But… I guess if Dee’s going to be Daddy to Koko, then Dee should be Dad for me.”

“If that’s what you want.” Ryo decided to just encourage the boy and let him make his own decisions. That way whatever is decided, Bikky would feel more comfortable rather than Ryo slapping labels on him and Dee and making Bikky use it.

“Well, you’re gonna be Papa.”

“That’s what Dee and I decided.”

“Do you like it?”

Ryo smiled. “Daddy, Papa, it all means the same thing. But yes, for some reason I don’t have the time to explain, I really do like Papa.”

Bikky snorted. “It doesn’t take much time to explain that it makes you not the girl in your relationship with Dee.”

Ryo reddened slightly, but the kid hit it right on the mark.

“Male relationships are complicated, Biks. As far as Dee and I are concerned, we’re equal, regardless of what we do in private.” He laughed when Bikky made a face. “And that’s all I’m going to say on that topic.” He bopped Bikky on his nose. “But other people feel the need to label what we are, and yeah, they seem to latch on that I’m the ‘woman’.”

“But Dee’s pregnant.”

Ryo chuckled. “I know. It made others close to us change what they think, to Dee’s chagrin. But then, Dee is better at handling it than I am. If someone indicates that he’s the woman in our relationship, he sticks his pregnant belly in their faces and ask them what their point is.”

“That’s Dee,” Bikky laughed.

“Anyway, so yeah, I guess in a relationship like me and Dee’s, Papa seems more masculine.”

“Can I call you Pops, Pops?” Bikky asked.

Ryo laughed and hugged him. “If that’s what you want, yes. I can be Pops to you.”

“Are you sure?”

Ryo looked at Bikky serious. “Biks, whatever you want. Whatever makes you comfortable. I’m good with it.”

“Okay then. You’re Pops and Dee is Dad.”

“It’s a plan then. Now let’s go eat. And after, I want you to take a bath and then we’ll invade Dee and keep him company. We can also tell him what we just decided then too.”

“So it’s okay to start now.”

“Effective immediately, we’re Pops and Dad. Besides, you’ve been calling Mother Maria Grandma pretty often.”

“Think I should all the time?”

“Yup. Sounds good too. Especially since Elena and Rick have always been your Aunt and Uncle.”

“What about Obasan?”

Ryo laughed. “Obasan will always be Obasan. Doesn’t matter if she’s my grandmother or your great-grandmother. It’s Obasan.”

“Got it. What about your other grandparents?”

Ryo’s stomach grumbled, making him laugh. “Kid, I’m starving. Let’s discuss this while we eat.”

“Okay.”

With a hand on Bikky’s shoulder, they went toward the dining room to find Mother already putting their plates on the table.

Bikky smiled up at the elderly nun. “Thank you, Grandma.”

Mother smiled fondly, ruffling his hair as he sat down. “You’re very welcome, my grandson.”

Ryo sat down, grinning like a fool.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dee looked up in surprise at the boy next to him on the bed.

The results of Bikky’s physical indicated that he was bruised, but no serious damage. The doctor did prescribe that he relax for the rest of the day. So once Ryo and Bikky had finished their dinner, Ryo checked in on Dee to find him just waking from a nap while Bikky took a bath in Epson salts. When Bikky came out of the bath and changed into his sleep clothes, he came in to join Dee and Ryo. By then, Ryo had filled Dee in on the physical and the time spent filing Bikky’s statement.

Ryo had ushered Bikky into the bed next to Dee as he sat cross-legged on the other side of Bikky.

“Are you sure this is really what you want?” Dee asked. “I mean, I have no problem with it, if you don’t.”

“Yeah, I really do,” Bikky replied, nodding.

“And you’re really cool with me being Dad?”

“If it doesn’t bother you.”

“No. It doesn’t. I’m good with that. As long as it’s what you really want.”

“I really do. You’re Dad and Ryo’s Pops. From now on.”

Dee pushed stray hair from his face and looked at Bikky, with a modest smile. “I’d like that.”

“Really?” Bikky asked.

“Really,” Dee assured him.

“That’s awesome, Dad.”

Dee reached out to hug Bikky. “You are our son, Biks. You have every right to call us that if you’re comfortable with it.”

“I know.” Bikky studied Dee and started to giggle.

“What brat?” Dee asked.

“That looks weird. When she’s really active. Does it feel funny?”

“It feels weird,” Dee explained, “but then again, it’s comforting. It tells me she’s okay.” Dee winked at her. “I like how it feels actually. She can tire me out at times feeling her when she’s really restless.”

“Can I touch her?” Bikky asked.

“Of course,” Dee replied, pulling the sheet aside. “Go ahead. Touch your sister.”

Ryo was smiling broadly as he watched Bikky touch Dee’s belly and the look of amazement on the teen’s face. Dee gazed affectionately at Bikky.

“This is nice,” Dee said contentedly.

“What?” Ryo asked.

“Something I once started to believe I’d never have, and here we are. With an extra I never considered.”

“What’s that?”

“A family. A husband, a son, and a baby on the way. If I ever considered a baby on the way, I always figured it’d be from a wife. Not by me.” He glanced over at Ryo. “With the man who is my life.”

Ryo reached over Bikky to take Dee’s hand. “I know what you mean. Me too. Well, except for having the baby myself. Yet. But… I never gave thought to fathering a baby with another man. No complaints.” He ruffled Bikky’s hair as he held onto Dee’s hand. “This is much better.”

“Agreed,” Dee said.

The family settled down to relaxing as they first talked small talk. After a while, the topic changed to Bikky going to a new school come the next school year. Ryo went out of the room to invite Mother to sit with them for a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At some point before midnight, Bikky got up to go to bed. Ryo followed Bikky to check around the apartment. Mother was sleeping in Bikky’s room because the guest room was close to becoming a nursery. He made sure there was sufficient bedding on the window seat for Bikky to be comfortable. With Bikky in bed, he checked the locks on the front door, and then wandered over to the kitchen. As he expected, everything was cleaned spotless, even if he had told Mother that he would handle the clean up. The kitchen was pristine, almost sparkling. Ryo had to grin. As much as he was the one most likely to be cleaning up after Dee and Bikky, when Dee put his mind to the task of cleaning, the results would make Ryo envious. It was obvious Dee learned how to clean from Mother. The kitchen looked as if Dee had gone through it in one of his whirlwind cleaning marathons when the mood took him.

Unable to resist, Ryo poked in the fridge, looking for a quick snack. He ended up making chicken sandwiches, using cooked chicken breast instead of cold cuts. Dee was advised against luncheon meats throughout the pregnancy, but Vince insisted on it along with his other conditions of releasing Dee from the hospital. It was extremely crucial to Dee’s continued recovery that he stick exactly to the nutrition guide Vince provided until they were told otherwise. He poured the iced peppermint tea into two glasses and went back to join Dee in the bedroom.

Dee’s face lit up when he saw Ryo enter with the snack. They sat in the bed side by side, sometimes one hugging the other as they ate. Keeping his earlier promise to Dee, while they ate and then after until they fell asleep, they shared kisses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To Dee and Ryo’s surprise, when Sheila Blum arrived at 3 pm, not only was she without her usual entourage, but she was accompanied by Tony. Ryo greeted the two of them and invited them into the apartment.

Having the Mayor of New York City enter their apartment, he felt humbled. He wanted to smack himself immediately after rambling, “Please don’t mind the mess, Mayor Blum.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Sheila,” the mayor replied with a friendly smile. “And this is a very charming apartment. Nothing to apologize for.” She leaned toward Ryo and in a lowered tone said, “I grew up in a four room railroad flat on the South Side of Brooklyn. This is much better than that.”

Ryo chuckled. “We probably could have something nicer, but Dee and I like to make do on our own money and not lean heavily on my family.”

She patted Ryo’s arm. “And you did very well with that.” Ryo offered her his arm, and when her arm was wrapped around his, he guided her through to the dining room. “Dee’s in the den with Mother Maria. We’ll take dinner in the dining room.”

Tony dropped the two large Zabar’s shopping bags in the dining room by the window looking into the kitchen.

“Lovely,” the mayor exclaimed as they walked through. “Not that I’m here to critique your furnishings, but this is very lovely. And cozy.” A wistful look came over her face. “As wonderful as people believe it to be, living in such a big place as Gracie Mansion sometimes feels so impersonal. And lately it’s been feeling too big without my Gilbert.”

Ryo squeezed her hand in sympathy. “I know it’s hard, Sheila. Gilbert was a wonderful man. Dee and I didn’t know him long, but we miss him.” Ryo glanced over to Tony and offered him a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you.” Sheila patted Ryo’s arm. “My Gilbert was so full of life. He knew how much I thought the mansion was cold, no matter what I could do to make it home. We had plans. Gilbert and Tony were going to buy a house, and once this term was over, I was going to live with them and my grandchild.” She waved it off before either Ryo or Tony could say anything. “Never mind my ramblings. I drifted. As I was saying, Gilbert had so much life to give, so much love. And I know he would hate it if I drowned in sorrow for very long. So I intend to honor my son by celebrating his life. He had dreams, and I intend to see them come to be. Tony has promised to help me. Which is why we’re here.”

They were standing in the den and she smiled at Dee. “I understand you have a thing for Zabar’s. So do I; so we stopped by on the way here to pick up dinner for us. There should be something for everyone, including that darling boy of yours. Oh, don’t try to stand up, Dee.” She went over to hug him and kissed his cheek. “How are you doing, sweetheart? I was so relieved to hear that you and the baby will recover. We were already robbed of Gilbert and my grandchild, but there’s still you. And I vow that I will do everything within my power to assure you and that child have a happy and healthy life.”

“I’m doing very good, ma…Sheila. I’m not as incapacitated as I appear. It’s just advised I remain off my feet as much as possible. But I do intend to be at the funeral on Monday.”

“Are you certain?” Sheila asked.

“You couldn’t keep me away, Sheila. Gilbert was a friend,” Dee stated. Green eyes glistened as he spoke, and his voice cracked.

“I’ll make sure you stay off your feet until you have to leave,” the mayor assured Dee. She turned to Mother. “Mother Maria, so good to see you again. And under much better circumstances than the last we met.”

Mother hugged the mayor smiling. “I appreciate everything, including your support when things seemed uncertain for Dee. Especially in light of your own personal tragedy.”

“Living true to what I know my son would want. Besides, Dee has become someone special to me, so that means his family is too.”

“Still thank you, Sheila,” Mother said.

Dee was in a big easy chair with his feet up and Mother sat in her favorite chair. Ryo closed the door to the dining room and indicated for Sheila and Tony to take the small couch, while he pulled up a hard back chair with armrests and sat down.

“We’re in this room because it’s cooler. We can run an air-conditioner in the windows, unlike in the living room,” Dee explained. “The only gripe I have about this place is that the building isn’t equipped for central air.”

“Especially in the last few weeks,” Ryo added. “It seems Dee’s metabolism lately does not agree with the rising heat.”

“I’ll bet you’re thankful you don’t have to go through the entire summer pregnant,” Sheila said.

Dee nodded. ‘Oh yes, indeed. But they tell me that it’ll take a few more weeks for my metabolism to completely drop and regulate again. At least it won’t have the added complications of being late in the pregnancy throughout the summer.”

They talked more on general topics and the mayor asked Dee and Ryo questions. At one point, Ryo called Bikky to come out of his room and join them. The mayor seemed surprised to realize Bikky had been home all that time.

“Shouldn’t you be in school, young man?” she asked in curiosity.

“My dads said it was okay for me to stay home today.”

“Are you ill?” she asked. She realized that Dee, Ryo and Mother all were frowning. “What happened?” she asked to the adults.

“Someone jumped him yesterday after lunch,” Dee stated, his tone serious. “Actually several little hoodlums. If it was just one, Biks would have been able to stand his own. As it was, he ended up with bruises and Ryo took him to the station to file a statement.”

“Why did they attack you?” Tony asked. “Or is this just your average bratpack type of attack?”

“Because of Dee,” Mother replied instead. “Because Bikky stood up for his father, those little monsters decided to beat him up.”

“What? Because he’s a Carrier?” Sheila asked, outraged.

Bikky nodded. He blurted out everything to the mayor, while the older woman’s face grew pale, while looking more outraged.

“Pops took me to file with his unit,” Bikky concluded.

“As you should,” the mayor emphatically agreed.

Ryo nodded. “Of course. Bikky may not be a Carrier, but it’s still a Carrier hate crime against Bikky and Dee. I’m not going to stand for it. Apparently we also have some trouble with his school’s administration because his principal seems to think it was his fault. Oh, and ours,” he added, meaning him and Dee. “Because we’re gay and dare to raise a son. And that Bikky has no right to talk about his family the same way everyone else does.”

“That’s wrong. You go to Center, don’t you, Bikky?”

“Yes, ma’am. I do,” Bikky replied from his spot sitting on the floor next to Dee’s chair.

“Ryo spoke to the school superintendent office,” Dee said. “Spoke to the Superintendent, actually. We’re keeping Bikky out of school for the rest of the school year. His last day would have been this Friday anyway. He has two finals he should take on Monday, but Ryo is taking him to take the tests at the Superintendent’s office. They are also going to investigate into the matter. Meanwhile, our unit has already contacted all parents of kids involved and informed them that they are all currently under investigation. I understand two parents have already had visits for questioning. Since it had to go to this level, Ryo and I decided to sit it out, except for updates on the case.”

“Problem is the parents will probably get a warning. I’m pressing for a juvenile arrest as far as two of the kids go,” Ryo explained. “We can only go as far as the law allows us. Thankfully, we already had a case like this to give us precedence on how to proceed.”

Sheila looked at Tony. “Please put this down as one of our agenda’s. Follow the proceedings carefully. We might have to look into changing some laws concerning children of Carriers, too. If this has happened twice that we know of already, be certain it will happen again.”

“It’s already done, Ma,” Tony replied.

Shortly after, Ryo and Tony went to set out the food and then called everyone to the dining room for dinner. After dinner was done, Ryo and Dee let Bikky go out with his friends for the night while everyone else settled down to get to the business of what new laws were needed to protect Carriers and their families.


	13. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Father's Day, and Dee and Ryo adjust original plans because Dee is still in recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/)**wrianojune**. On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 13 – Father's Day  
Word Count:7619  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: It's Father's Day, and Dee and Ryo adjust original plans because Dee is still in recovery.  
Notes: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrianojune**](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/). On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

 

June 18, 2006

Dee woke up to find Ryo lying on his side, head propped up by his arm, watching Dee with a dreamy look.

“Hey,” Dee greeted softly. “See anything interesting?”

The small grin on Ryo’s face grew as he shifted to drape an arm across Dee’s chest. “Yes.” He leaned his head close to Dee’s, light brown hair falling across his face, partially hiding his dark eyes. “I do.” Fingers delicately stroked along Dee’s finely muscled, smooth chest. “Someone who is gorgeous.” His lips lightly touched Dee’s. “Handsome.” Another feather-like touch to lips, while fingers danced gently on Dee’s chest. “Wonderful.” Following the next light kiss, Ryo nibbled on Dee’s lower lip. A stray finger ran down the center of Dee’s chest. “Sexy.” The finger led up the rise of the swell of baby belly. “My husband.” The kiss lingered, causing Dee to close his eyes and moan softly. “Mine. All. Mine.” The kiss deepened. “Forever.”

Dee’s hand went to the back of Ryo’s head, fingers going through his husband’s hair. “Always,” he agreed and they kissed again. Mouths opened as tongues met, swirling and stroking. Ryo’s hand rubbed circles on Dee’s belly, while Dee stroked Ryo’s back. They broke the kiss with gasps.

“We shouldn’t,” Ryo was the first to break the momentary silence. “This is going to be so freakin’ hard.”

Dee sighed, still stroking Ryo’s back. “I know. It’s not fair. I want you, Ryo. I want you so fuckin’ bad, it’s hurting.”

Ryo smiled down at Dee. “I’m glad to be assured that you’re definitely recovering if you can say that. Even if I have to deny you that. I’m sorry, Dee.”

“I know.” The hand not still softly rubbing Ryo’s back up and down along his spine covered the hand on his belly. “It’s going to be rough, but I think our little girl is worth it.”

“Oh, definitely.” Ryo grinned down at Dee. “Happy Father’s Day, Daddy.”

“Happy Father’s Day, Papa.”

They kissed again, careful not to lose themselves, yet convey all the love they felt into the kiss.

Ryo moved again, and Dee found himself in Ryo’s arms. He rested his head on the other man’s chest. They lay like that for a few minutes, content and happy.

The need to use the bathroom caused Dee to pull away. He sat up, pushing the thin cotton sheet aside. He wore just his boxers. It was a bit of a struggle to sit up. Ryo immediately jumped up to help him.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, his bare feet on the throw rug on his side of the bed, Dee whiffed himself. He turned to Ryo, making a face. “Ugh. Is there any chance of taking a shower or a bath? Please. I can’t believe I sat in the same room as Mayor Blum smelling like this.”

“You don’t smell, Dee,” Ryo assured him. “We got you washed up after lunch.”

“I don’t want a sponge bath. I want a shower. I swear I won’t take too long.”

Ryo sighed. “No more than 10 minutes. That’s your maximum limit before you’re back on your gorgeous ass again.”

Dee started to pout.

“I’ll help.” Ryo braced himself. “Just a shower. Just get you cleaned, then back into bed while I take a shower. Got it?”

“Can we really accomplish that?” Dee gazed at Ryo with sincere curiosity.

“Of course. You’re going to be grumpy all damn day long if you don’t shower, but I don’t dare leave you alone. But remember, for Koko’s sake.”

“Well… okay. I’m willing to try, if you are.”

Ryo came up behind Dee and hugged him. “I am.”

“Okay. Let me take a leak first.”

“Sure.” Ryo watched as Dee got to his feel with effort, grinning like a madman.

Dee growled in frustration. “Oh holy shit. I want my body back, for fuck’s sake. Stop that, Ryo. Get that grin off your face.”

“Why? You’re so adorable, I can’t help it.”

As Dee started to go across the room toward the bathroom, he grumbled, “I’m not adorable. I’m bloated. I’m fat. Oh holy fuck, I’m fuckin’ waddling.”

Ryo could not help but fall onto the bed laughing. “You’re so cute!” he exclaimed.

“Stop!”

“No! I’m going to enjoy it while it’s here.”

Dee got to the door and after turning on the light in the bathroom, looked back to Ryo. “Just you wait. In a few years time, I’ll be the one laughing. And I won’t forget this.”

“Oh, I know you won’t. You have a memory like an elephant,” Ryo commented.

“RYO!”

“Oops… sorry.” Ryo buried his face in the mattress, giggling while Dee slammed the bathroom door.

A few minutes later as Ryo dragged himself out of the bed, he heard Dee from inside the bathroom. “RYO!”

Ryo rushed to the bathroom, almost running into the door with his momentum. “What’s wrong, Dee?” he exclaimed, his heart beating fast. He stopped to find Dee sitting on the toilet.

The other man stared up at Ryo with an apologetic look. “Oh God, Ryo. I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just letting you know I’m ready for the shower.”

Ryo continued to stare at Dee, who started to shift uncomfortably on the toilet.

“Um, well…” Dee started to stammer. “I uh, well, I haven’t takien a piss standing up for the last month.” He dropped his head, but Ryo caught the start of a deep blush. “It’s kinda hard to when I can’t find my dick under this thing.” He rested his hand on his bump.

Ryo sighed and shook his head. “Dee,” he admonished fondly. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“No it’s not. I can’t take a leak like a man anymore and I’m stuck here, feeling like a beached whale, because I figured it best I just remain sitting until you get the shower ready.”

Ryo finally approached Dee. He grabbed Dee’s chin and lifted his head. He chuckled warmly. “That is so not fair, Dee. Not fair at all. Do you know what your blushes do to me?”

“Sorry?” Dee offered.

Ryo leaned over and kissed Dee gently. “You’re beautiful. You’re gorgeous. I don’t see any beached whales here. Just a beautiful sexy man…” Ryo groaned in frustration, “that I want to nail into the shower wall, but can’t.” He took a deep breath and smiled at Dee.

Dee’s eyes looked up, finally meeting Ryo’s. They glittered impishly. “Maybe I’m not really sexy. Maybe you just have a thing for whales.”

“Oh! Dee Laytner-MacLean… just as soon as we’re given the go ahead, you’re going to be punished for that!”

Dee started to laugh. “I wish we didn’t have to wait.”

“Yeah well, I don’t forget either. So watch out, Mister.”

“Looking forward to it.”

Ryo put his arms around Dee and kissed him again. As they broke the kiss, Ryo rubbed his nose against Dee’s. With a wide grin, Dee moved his head to go with the action. “That’s my beautiful penguin baby,” Ryo sighed as he pulled away.

“Cheep!” Dee cried out.

“You’re in a mood today.”

Dee sighed, rubbing his belly. “More like several moods. I swear they’re all over the place this morning.”

“We’re dealing. So, shower?”

Dee nodded. “Please.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Ryo squatted before Dee, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I’m an idiot! How could I have forgotten.” He pressed his face against Dee’s belly. “Good morning my beautiful little chibi. Papa loves you, sweetheart.” He kissed Dee’s belly. “Hey! I give you kisses and you kick me. Brat!” He nuzzled Dee’s belly and was rewarded with yet another kick. Ryo started to laugh in Dee’s stomach. “I love you, baby girl. So, so much.”

Dee started to play with Ryo’s hair, running his fingers through the wayward strands. “She loves you too. She only kicks the ones she loves.” Ryo glanced up at him, grinning. “So I keep telling myself. If you had to live with this one in you for the last few months, you’d be wanting to believe that too.”

Ryo laughed again and stood up, capturing Dee’s mouth in another kiss along the way. “Stay there until I get the water going. Kinda on the cool side, right?”

“Definitely.”

Ryo got the water to the temperature he knew Dee preferred as of late, and stripped off his pajamas. Completely naked, he stood before Dee, holding out his hands. Dee took them and allowed Ryo to help him to his feet, and then, after getting Dee out of his boxers, guided him into the shower.

“Just relax, Dee,” Ryo murmured as he grabbed a long exfoliating towel that was imported from Japan and poured some liquid soap on it. “I’ll wash you up. We’ll make this fast.” He moved behind Dee and started to scrub his shoulders. Dee leaned forward, placing his arms against the wall as he sighed in pleasure. Ryo started to smile, reminding himself to concentrate on the task and get Dee washed as quickly as possible and send him back to bed for a bit, while he showered and got his libido under control.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wearing a light robe, Dee relaxed on the bed, waiting for Ryo to be done with his shower. After the first few minutes, he heard a stray sound or two that gave away what Ryo was doing in the shower. Dee was tempted to go back into the bathroom and help Ryo in relieving his problem.

Dee knew he was not yet completely recovered, because while he was feeling urges and was not lying when he told Ryo earlier that he wanted Ryo to do him, but yet there was no erection. His cock remained limp. He sighed heavily. It was going to get tougher before it got better. If anyone asked Ryo, he would say it was normal for Dee’s moods to be all over the place at times over the last 7 months, but he would know there was a difference that day. Not that Dee had not acted like that before. It was usually whenever Dee wanted to have sex, but his body was not completely on board with the plan, just as it was at the moment.

He managed to close his eyes and before he knew it, he was being gently awakened by Ryo. When Dee opened his eyes, he noticed Ryo was dressed in jeans and a baggy, short sleeved shirt. His nose had also picked up the aroma of breakfast in the making. Ryo was holding out a cup of tea as Dee struggled to sit up. He looked up at glimmering eyes as he accepted the cup.

“Don’t start,” he warned Ryo.

Ryo chuckled and leaned down to kiss his nose. “Too cute.”

As Ryo turned to pick up his mug with coffee, Dee reached out and started to tickle Ryo’s middle.

Ryo shrieked, and then cried out, “Oh no! Not over there!”

Grinning, Dee put his mug down and pulled Ryo down on the bed next to him, lifting his shirt and started to tickle him more. “Who has a sympathetic baby belly?” he asked in a sing song tone. “You do!”

Ryo twisted and managed to sit up. “At least I don’t waddle.”

Dee immediately lost his smile and turned to pick up his mug.

“Oh no! Dee! I didn’t mean….”

“It’s true,” Dee cut him off with a shrug and drank his tea.

“I’m sorry, Dee.” Ryo cuddled close to him, slipping an arm around Dee’s waist. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“If you didn’t, I would be again when I realize that I am.”

Ryo kissed his shoulder. “I think it’s sexy.”

“It’s a shame we can’t act on that.”

Running fingers through Dee’s hair, Ryo smiled softly. “I’m sure we can act on other things. There’s nothing wrong with cuddling and kissing.”

“We just have to remember not to take it too far.” Dee reached over to the end table again to retrieve Ryo’s coffee and handed it to him. He waited until Ryo was taking a drink when he said, “Were you able to take care of that problem of yours in the shower?”

Ryo stared at Dee. “Yes. Not the same as with you, but I can do pretty well on my own. Especially if I imagine it’s you.”

“Shit,” Dee groaned. “Okay, you got me back.”

“Good. Now drink that up and get some underwear on under that robe, at least. Bikky enlisted Mother’s help in making us breakfast today. She came by with our drinks while you were asleep again.”

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s fine, Dee. You’re supposed to be relaxing and recovering. Sleep whenever you need to. As long as you get healthy again.” Ryo pulled Dee close and when Dee turned his head, they met in a short, but sweet kiss.

“I smell waffles again,” Dee grinned.

“It’s not like you can have a big hearty breakfast right now. So, why not? You love it and it’s good for you.”

“I do love it.”

“We’re to stay in here until Bikky comes to get us,” Ryo informed him. “But that shouldn’t be long. So do you want to just throw boxers under there, or throw something on?”

“Shorts and tank top,” Dee replied. “It really doesn’t matter what.”

Ryo finished his coffee and stood up, placing the mug on the small table. “Okay, you finish your tea and I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Better hope I don’t fall back to sleep again.”

“Not holding your tea cup. Then I’ll have to change the sheets.”

“I’ll stay up,” Dee said and drink some more tea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Their breakfast turned out to be waffles with homemade fruit sauces and fresh whipped cream. They also had some vegan bacon, which Vince had approved for Dee’s diet. At first Dee balked at it, but changed his mind after he had his first bite. Dee was certain it would taste good by itself, but Mother explained how she had drizzled a little honey on the bacon. The three sat in the dining room, laughing as they ate. Dee and Bikky ended up with some whipped cream on them.

Ryo had Dee and Bikky go clean up, while he helped Mother clean the dishes and the kitchen. Mother told him that Bikky did a good job, and how he actually did most of the cooking with Mother’s guidance.

As they worked, Mother smiled at Ryo. “He’s been calling me Grandma a lot lately.”

“Yeah, he has,” Ryo agreed as he placed a dried plate on the counter with the others. “Notice anything else?”

“He calls you Pops and Dee Dad,” she observed. “I was surprised at first, but I wasn’t going to say anything about it. I think it’s wonderful. When did this come about?”

Ryo picked up the juice pitcher and started to dry it. “I think a combination of things. One is obvious. What happened to Dee. It really shook Bikky, and for a while he really thought he would lose one of his fathers. Then there was that incident in school on Thursday. While we’ll never replace his real dad, I think it really hit him that he does have two fathers now. He was also a little insecure with the baby coming, because she’s our biological child and he’s not. And more than his skin color, I think his calling us by our names while she grows up calling us Daddy and Papa would make him stick out as not our child, to him. So we ended up having a little talk. Once I told him he will always be our son, he asked if it was okay if he dropped calling us by our names. I’m sure he’ll slip back here and there, especially when he gets into it with Dee. Which will eventually happen.”

“I doubt soon,” Mother explained as she turned off the faucet, and shook her hands. She smiled when Ryo handed her a towel to dry her hands with. She watched as Ryo put the dishes and cups away. “Bikky knows that Dee can’t have stress, and how it can be bad for both the baby and him. He’s doing his best not to contribute to anything bad happening to Dee.”

“I’m proud of him, Mother,” Ryo commented as he continued to put away the breakfast dishes.

Mother picked up the dried utensils to put away. “You should be. He’s come a long way since you took him in. It goes to show what love can do for a child.” She smiled over his shoulder at Ryo. As she went back to her tasks, she went on. “You and Dee are good for him, as he’s for the two of you. It took Dee a while to admit to fatherhood, but he finally accepted it. And I was so glad he did. Now look. You’re all about to become a family of four.”

“Yeah. Isn’t that great?” Ryo was smiling widely. As he finished putting away the rest of the dishware he felt Mother staring at him. He turned to find her leaning against a counter, her eyes on him. “What?”

“How are you doing, Ryo?”

“I’m fine. It’s Dee I’m worried out.”

“Don’t let it drag you down, Ryo.”

“Excuse me?”

“I heard you moving around at, what was it? At 2 am. You didn’t go back to your room until almost five.”

“How would you know?” he asked suspiciously. “Please don’t tell me you were up all that time?”

“You woke me up when you knocked the lamp over. I went back to bed shortly after. And I normally rise at 5 am. You had just gone into the room.”

Ryo dropped his head. “It was better sleeping with Dee. It isn’t as bad when I feel him next to me, or when I’m holding him in my arms. Friday was perfect. I slept all night. But when I started to believe it was over, I had that dream again.”

“What dream, Ryo?”

Ryo shook his head and started to leave the kitchen.

“Ryo!” Mother called out, going after him.

“It’s okay, Mother. I’m fine.” Ryo walked through the dining room and into the living room to find Dee and Bikky sitting on the couch and playing a racing game on PlayStation. He sat down on the other side of Bikky.

Mother entered the room and gazed at Ryo. She shook her head and turned with a determined look on her face. Ryo did not hear the last of it, even if he might believe he did.

Dee looked over at Ryo. “What was that all about?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Ryo replied. “So do I get to play the winner?”

“Sure,” Bikky replied. “’Cause it’ll only be one game before it’s me and Dad again.”

Ryo lightly bopped Bikky on his head. “Smartass.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dee looked up when the bathroom door opened and smiled as Ryo exited the bathroom to join him in the bedroom. He put the magazine he was reading aside and watched as Ryo sat on the side of the bed. He took Dee’s hand in his.

Dee’s metabolism had gone up while they played video games in the living room. When he went back to the bedroom, where it was constantly kept cool by the air conditioner, he had stripped down to just his shorts as he lounged on top of the bedding to relax. A short while later, Ryo came in, saying that Bikky was getting dressed and that he needed to do the same. Ryo gathered his clothes from the closet and drawers, and went into the bathroom to change, explaining that him getting naked in front of Dee was not going to help things for them.

Currently he was dressed in a light blue button up shirt, and white linen slacks that he had bought for their honeymoon.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Ryo asked, studying Dee’s face, fixed on his eyes. The truth was in Dee’s eyes for anyone who took the time to look.

“Of course, I am,” Dee replied. “The agreement was if I’m to go to Gilbert’s funeral tomorrow, I rest this weekend. Including canceling any plans made for today before I was attacked.”

Dee smiled warmly at Ryo. All Ryo could find in those eyes were love.

“Go on. Take Bikky to his dad’s grave and then go to your dad’s . I’ll be fine here. Then when you get back, we can continue celebrating today together.”

Ryo lifted Dee’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Caressing it, he asked, “It’s not fair that you can’t go to see Jess.”

“Jess will understand,” Dee replied. “Besides, there’s still October and I don’t plan on missing that. And I intend to have my family with me when I go to his grave, including this one.” Dee patted his belly, his smile turning tender.

“In that case, we’ll make sure nothing stops you from going in October.” Ryo released Dee’s hand and reached across Dee to rest his hand on the bed next to Dee. He leaned over slowly, his face hovering just above Dee’s. “I love you.” Before Dee had a chance to reply, his pressed his lips against Dee’s and kissed him.

The kiss was soft and lingering, using just lips. When he pulled his head up, he smiled down at the warm and content look on Dee’s face as his husband gazed up at him. Ryo’s fingers lightly touched Dee’s face, just a whisper of a touch. They roamed over where the skin was still discolored from Ferguson’s strikes on Dee’s face. Ryo was glad to note it was not as bad as when he first saw Dee in their office after the attack and still fading, and the swelling by Dee’s right eye had gone down. By the end of the week, all the bruising would probably be gone. Vince said Dee would heal completely and there would be no scarring, no evidence of the attack. That was just on the outside. Ryo knew they were both scarred on the inside and it would take much longer, if ever, before that was gone completely.

“I love you too,” Dee said softly.

Smiling, Ryo moved so he could place his lips on the baby swell. “I love you too,” he murmured with his mouth against Dee’s skin. He smiled as he felt a roll. “Not kicking, but she’s up to something no good.”

“Ow, now that was a kick!” Dee exclaimed when he felt a sharp jab as soon as Ryo stopped talking.

Ryo chuckled. “She’s going to be a handful when she starts to get around on her own, if this is any indication.” He kissed Dee’s belly again and sat up, one hand still rubbing soothing circles on the bump.

“She’ll keep us busy, that’s for sure.” Dee grinned up at Ryo. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither than I. But remember you two, not until it’s her time to be born. As much as we want her to be with us, no more early labor. Got it?” Ryo poked Dee’s belly, causing Dee to giggle.

“I think I’ve got it under control now.”

“Just keep it that way,” Ryo replied lightly, but with an edge to let Dee know it was also a warning not to do anything that could cause him to go into labor early again.

Dee gave Ryo a cocky but sloppy salute. “Yes, sir!”

Ryo studied Dee’s face again, satisfied that Dee was not harboring any feelings that he would act upon once Ryo left and that his husband was truly content with letting them go for a few hours. He saw some regret, but he would have been surprised if he didn't. To Dee, Jess was his father. Before Ryo, Dee would make sure he went to his father’s grave every year on the anniversary of Jess’ death. After Ryo and Dee got together, Ryo had added Father’s Day, deciding that their little family of three had all lost their dads and made it a family tradition to visit their graves in the early afternoon, before going off and doing something special for themselves, involving Bikky and sometimes Carol. They did the same thing for Mother’s Day, visiting Bikky and Ryo’s mom’s graves before they went to the orphanage to spend the day with Mother. To Ryo’s surprise, the last Mother’s Day included taking Mother and Estelle out to brunch, now that his grandmother was an active part of his life again, and not someone he would call once in a while and sometimes meet up for tea in the city. It reminded him that he should give his grandfather a call later in the day, before he started to make dinner. He knew Elena had plans to spend the afternoon with Franklin and Estelle, being that Franklin was her father, and she wanted Danielle and Stefen to spend some of the day with their grandfather.

“Is Elina still able to take Carol to her dad’s grave?” Dee asked.

“Yes. I called and made sure. I told her that if she needed, we had room in the car for her and Carol. She assured me they’re fine, but will call if they need a ride.”

Dee chuckled. “It feels good, doesn’t it? I mean about the car.”

“I’m glad we decided to get it,” Ryo admitted. “I’m also glad we allowed Elena to pay cash for it and allow us to pay her back interest free. It gave us a chance to get something that we really wanted and needed, instead of settling.”

“What I really want is a DeLorean, but I don’t see that happening in my lifetime,” Dee teased, grinning wickedly.

Ryo laughed. “Maybe later in life, who knows. It depends on what we do with my family allotment money, once we decide on that. Especially since we’re now looking at private school for Bikky. And then hopefully in a few more years, college.”

While the couple still preferred to live on the money they made, plus combined savings over the years they were together, Ryo and Dee had agreed that education was important, and that they would use the family allotment sum Ryo found himself getting from his grandparents as a wedding gift to pay for Bikky’s college, and Koko’s education when she got old enough. They also discussed the possibility of at the least helping Carol out with her college expenses, if not pay her tuition. They knew Elina would try to refuse, but only on the principal of pride; if it came down to stepping in and helping or no college for Carol, they would assure Elina they had no problem with helping Carol out.

The day before, after a family discussion, they were now looking into private schools for Bikky. The possibilities were not many, because Dee had looked on the Carrier Advocate group for a list of schools that were Carrier tolerant for children of Carriers. There were three schools at high school level. Dee was to make phone calls on Monday, further inquiring about them, and Ryo planned to go with Bikky on his next day off to see whatever schools still felt like possibilities to them. The sooner they had Bikky registered at a school for the next year, the better Ryo and Dee would feel.

“Look, I know you have Bikky dressed nice and neat and the longer you let him sit around like that, the more likely you’ll make him change again, so get going. Okay? I’ll be fine. I think I’m going to take a nap soon anyway. I’m afraid I still wear out quickly.” Dee gave Ryo an apologetic smile.

“Okay.” With a finger, he wiped a sweat drop that ran down Dee’s chest despite the cool air in the bedroom. “Try to sleep.” He kissed Dee gently. “We’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Ryo,” Dee called out as Ryo started to stand, “after the graves, don’t feel like you have to come rushing home. Take Bikky to do something for a while. I don’t mind. It’s good for him.”

“Today is supposed to be our day,” Ryo reminded him. “Especially you, considering current situation.” He indicated the bump with a slight grin.

“To be spent the way I want, I assume? So if I want to sleep for a couple of hours, while you go and assure Bikky that he’s still your son despite this, then that’s my prerogative.”

“Bikky’s your son, too.”

“Of course, and we did father/son bonding time on the couch.”

Ryo shook his head affectionately as he chuckled. “I should have known with you two. Fine. Enjoy your Father’s Day nap then. I’ll take Bikky to the park for a game of catch then. I’ll tell Mother I’ll start lunch when I get back. I’m sure she needs a rest after supervising Bikky in the kitchen and making sure he didn’t destroy the kitchen and our breakfast.”

“She’s an expert,” Dee replied with a laugh. “After all, where do you think I learned how to cook? She spent many long hours with me when I was younger, teaching me how to take on kitchen duties once I was old enough.” He winked at Ryo, making the older man laugh again. “Later, handsome.”

“Okay, gorgeous.” With a wave, Ryo was gone, closing the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dee lay on the bed, still, straining to listen on what was going on outside the bedroom. He thought he had heard the front door close, figuring Bikky had to have left the apartment after Ryo if the door closed loud enough for Dee to hear it. With a grin, he imagined Ryo once again lecturing Bikky on how to properly close doors on the way to the elevator. Maybe he might even keep up the lecture in the elevator all the way down to the lobby. It all depended on when Bikky would finally get wise and shut up, and just nod in agreement.

He was pulled out his musing by a light knock on the bedroom door.

“I’m still awake, Mother,” Dee called out.

The nun entered the bedroom, still dressed in the dark blue house dress that she took to wearing whenever she spent any significant time away from the orphanage to be with Dee and his family. Her gray hair was braided and pinned up. Dee studied her, still getting used to the woman he had seen all his life in her nun’s habit wearing ‘civilian’ clothing at times. It was not often she dressed like that. It had started with their wedding, when she had surprised him by wearing a gown, stating that she wanted to be just Dee’s mom that day. Since then, whenever she exchanged her habit for the modest normal clothes, it meant her mind was as Dee’s mom, instead of a nun in charge of an orphanage. Thankfully they had enough help around the orphanage lately that she was afforded the chance to slip away for a short while.

Dee hoped that he could help in finding more help around the orphanage. As much as he hated to think about it, but Mother was not getting any younger. She was up there in years, and Dee preferred her to spend any remaining years she had enjoying her family, while not having to worry about the children at the orphanage. In order to do that, there had to be adults at the orphanage that were trustworthy and who loved children as much as Mother did who would keep the children safe, healthy and as happy as possible under circumstances.

“They’re gone, Dee,” she said as she walked further into the bedroom.

Dee got up from the bed and went over to the window. He looked down onto Rivington Street seven stories below. There was hardly any traffic, being it was a Sunday, but the sidewalks were crowded, with tourists who found themselves in the northern border of Chinatown. Akira liked to tease Dee about their living on the edge of the Chinese neighborhood. Dee would reply that it mean they didn’t have to go far to get to a store to buy standard Asian staples if they found themselves out of something while making Japanese food. The selection over at Mitsuwa was greater when buying many Japanese brand products, but the small grocery store around the corner was good for picking up a few small things. Dee also knew how to cook Chinese, and even Korean dishes, something Akira appreciated because he had learned them during his time living in Japan. They would at times trade recipes through email on all foods Asian. It was part of the bond Dee had developed with Ryo’s Japanese grandmother, while Ryo’s cousins in Japan were a rich source of culture. They had resources in the New York area and over the internet to anime, music, books, magazines and even some products, but Ryo’s family provided them with more than they had access to while living in New York. Which was why they decided to allow Ryo’s Japanese relatives to provide the basic nursery furniture, deciding that they wanted the items to come from Japan.

After watching for a few minutes, Dee started to grin when he watched the brand new dark blue Town & Country mini-van go past the building toward the Bowery.

“Thank you, Mother,” Dee said as he went over to kiss his mother’s cheek. He picked up his cell phone from where it was charging on the dresser, and opened it to make a call. He sat down on the edge of the bed, while Mother sat comfortably in the chair they kept in the corner.

“Dee, sweetness, I take it the coast is clear,” Elena answered the call.

“They just left. They’ll be gone for a few hours. I’m sure they’ll be starving by the time they get back. Ryo’s thinking he’s going to be making lunch for us.” He looked over at Mother, who laughed.

“That’s what he told me before he left. That I’m not to touch a thing for lunch, because he’s going to make it for us,” she explained.

“Well, you’re not going to touch a thing for lunch, Mother,” Dee said with a wink. “Elena, my favorite aunt, should I assume you have everything under control?”

“Of course. We’re in Bergdorf Goodman’s after we had a delightful breakfast at Tavern in the Green,” Elena replied. “I already called last night to assure that our lunch will be ready to be picked up in a couple of hours. Would two hours be good enough?”

“Perfect. It’s best for everyone to be settled and comfortable. I take it you have the tiny mites with you?”

“Of course we do. How can we do Father’s Day without the children?”

“Ryo’s thinking we’ll be giving Rick’s gifts to him when we see you later this week.”

“Well, surprise,” Elena laughed. “Dee, thank you for thinking of this. It means a lot to my father. It’s been too long since Ryo was a part of his Father’s Day, and he doesn’t have to say anything, because when I look at my father, I see how happy this is making him.”

“It’s time for Ryo to know his family again. I want our children to know his family too. I know there was trouble in the past, and that they will probably butt heads at time in the future, but Ryo still has grandparents who obviously love him. They should be a part of his life.”

“They want not only Ryo, but you and Bikky as part of their lives, Dee. And of course, the little one when she’s born.”

“Okay, I’ll let you get back to enjoying your day and I’ll be seeing everyone in a couple of hours. If I get a call from Ryo saying they’re on their way back earlier than that, I’ll give you a call.”

“Deal, Dee. We’ll see you later.”

Dee disconnected the call. He put the phone down on the end table as Mother got up from the chair. She walked across the room, and he found her helping him to lay down. She brushed hair off his face with a fond smile. “Now, it’s time for you to take that nap you told Ryo you were taking. I might take a short one myself. And when I’m not, I’ll be in my favorite chair working on my sewing.” She leaned over and kissed Dee’s forehead.

“Okay, Mother. Remember, you’re not to do a thing about lunch.” He winked at her.

“I promise, son. Call me if you need anything.” She smiled at Dee and turned to leave the room.

Dee watched her leave, and then closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. He was tired enough that within a few minutes he was asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Laughter filled the den. Dee was sitting on the couch surrounded by kids. Dani and Stefen sat on the couch on each side of him, while Bikky sat in a chair that was pulled over so he could sit directly in front of Dee. Dani kept petting Dee’s belly and talking to the baby, only pausing to giggle with glee, or clap her hands that it was getting closer to when the baby would be born. She had also dropped more than a couple of hints that she couldn’t wait when Dee was able to pick her up again, because she missed it.

Elena happened by the last time she said it with cold drinks for everyone. She took the time to explain to her daughter that Dee would not be able to pick her up right after the baby was born because he would still be sore from having it. When Dani stared up at her mother with a look to determine if she was being lied to, Stefen nodded his head.

“Yup. When Mommy brought you home, she still couldn’t pick me up for a while after. She couldn’t even pick up you, Dani.”

“Hush, imp,” Elena admonished gently, and then she smiled at her son. “But thank you anyway.” She winked at the boy, while Dee and Bikky chuckled and Dani pouted.

She looked up at Dee. “Will you ever pick me up again, cousin Dee?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m sure that could be arranged. You’ll just have to wait a while, sweetheart.” Dee pulled the little girl into a hug when he noticed she had started to pout. She turned to bury her face in his side and after a few seconds started to pet his belly again. Both kids were amazed when they were able to feel the baby move.

Dee assumed that Bikky was there partially to distract his cousins from driving Dee crazy with their fascination with the baby, and also to make sure he stayed seated.

Across the room, Ryo was talking to his grandfather and looked happy as the two men laughed over something that made his grandmother roll her eyes before the woman went back to talking to Mother. Rick hovered near the two groups.

“I take it everyone is full from lunch?” Elena asked. She smiled when four heads bobbed up and down. “I guess there’s no room for cake?”

“Cake!” Dani cried out. “I always have room for cake!”

“Me too,” Stefen added.

“Cake is always good,” Bikky agreed with his cousins.

Elena glanced at Dee. “I hear you’ve been good so far, and I checked with Vince. It’s okay for you to have some. Just as long as you don’t try to eat half the cake.”

“In that case, I’m all for it.”

Elena laughed and went over to Rick. She whispered something to him and the two went toward the kitchen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe you did that, Dee,” Ryo stated happily. The two were laying on the bed after Ryo’s family left. They only stayed for a couple of hours, but Ryo was glad for the time.

Dee ran his fingers through Ryo’s hair. “Chances are if we didn’t have to alter our original plans, I wouldn’t have. But I decided to turn the situation into something good. I take it that it worked?”

“Oh, it worked, Dee.” Ryo hugged Dee tighter.

“I asked your grandparents when they came to see me in the hospital while you were at work. They called Elena, and it was just about all set up. Just two more calls with her when you were not around.”

“It was wonderful, Dee. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dee lifted his head to meet Ryo’s mouth and they kissed slowly for several minutes.

A few minutes later, Ryo asked, “What do you say to a small dinner? Nothing big or fancy. After breakfast and lunch, I feel like if I eat too much more, I’m going to pop.”

Dee chuckled and sat up enough to nuzzle Ryo’s stomach through the thin cotton of the tank top Ryo wore. “Let me check.”

Ryo found himself squirming and laughing as Dee played with his small sympathetic belly. He had to stop Dee at one point, because if it went on, Ryo feared he would end up jumping Dee.

He made move to jump off the bed, but Dee managed to tangle his limbs with Ryo’s to keep him in place. Dee grinned down at Ryo. “Oh no, you don’t.”

“Dee, please. You have to let me go.”

Dee shook his head. “I’m not going to have this going on for the next two and half, three months. It’ll come between us, I’m afraid. So…” His hand cupped the straining erection in Ryo’s shorts. “It may not be exactly what the two of us want, but I think I can do something in helping you get off.”

“It’s not fair to you,” Ryo gasped, lifting his hips to Dee’s touch. He tried to pull Dee’s hand away.

“I’m fine, but you’re not,” Dee protested. He pulled down the band of Ryo’s gym shorts. “Oh hello there. My, you look angry,” he spoke to Ryo’s cock as he pulled it out. “But I’ll take care of that.”

“Dee! You can’t. You’ll….”

“Nothing is going to happen to me, because I’m not going to give you anything more than a hand job. Okay?”

“Are you sure? I mean earlier this morning, what you said….”

Dee grabbed Ryo’s hand and guided it toward his crotch. “Go ahead and feel?”

Hesitantly, Ryo moved his hand along under Dee’s belly and tentatively touched his crotch. He lifted amazed eyes at Dee.

“See? Nothing. Yeah, the urges are there, but that’s it. No action there. So it’s not like this is going to leave me hurting or something. Unlike you.” He ringed the thick column with his thumb and forefinger, stroking up and down slowly.

Ryo found himself leaning back and moaning deeply.

“It’s okay, baby,” Dee whispered. “When I’m finally able to and can do it, you can help me make up for it.”

“Fine. Besides, I have you marked down for a few punishments on account of being a king-sized brat several times over the last few months.”

Dee raised an eyebrow. “Hey, I was good for punishing before this week.”

Ryo grinned wickedly at Dee and leaned close to kiss him, his arm going around Dee’s neck. “Not the way I wanted to punish you. Not good for pregnant people.”

Dee’s eyebrows shot up. “OH! I think we’ll have to make sure we have babysitters lined up, so you can take me away and make sure I’m punished properly.”

“Oh, I have it written down in my journal. I won’t forget it.” He whimpered when Dee’s thumb rubbed across his slit weeping with pre-come.

“Good. And for now….” Dee grinned wickedly as he formed a fist around Ryo’s cock and started to pump him.

It did not take long before Ryo was panting and moaning. Dee pushed him on his back and continued to fondle Ryo until he was ready to come. Ryo cried out in frustration when Dee pulled his hand away.

“Shh…” Dee soothed Ryo.

“I was so close,” Ryo protested, moving to touch himself.

“No!” Dee smacked his hand. “Don’t make me tie you down.”

Ryo stared at Dee with glazed over eyes. “If you do, I’m sure that will make it go up,” he commented.

“Damn. Okay, one punishment for Ryo to put down in my calendar for later.”

Ryo chuckled as Dee reached into their nightstand and pulled out the lube. He slicked up his fingers and moved back to Ryo, dropping the bottle on the bed next to them. Ryo realized what Dee was thinking and was already spreading his legs. As Dee started to fuck Ryo with his fingers, he managed to lay down on his side so they could kiss. It did not take long before Ryo broke off the kiss to cry out as he spilled his seed all over himself, Dee’s hand, and the sheets.

Dee chuckled as he wiped Ryo’s forehead and kissed him again. “Better?” he asked.

Ryo was still breathing heavily. “Y-yeah…”

“Good.” Dee smiled and pulled Ryo into his arms, holding him. Less than five minutes later, they were both asleep, Ryo feeling sated and safe in Dee’s arms.

He managed to sleep a couple of hours without the nightmare showing up.


	14. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting closer to the baby's birth - while time is going by fast, in some ways for Ryo and Dee, it feels like it's not going fast enough, especially for Ryo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/)**wrianojune**. On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 14 - Moving Along  
Word Count:9288  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: It's getting closer to the baby's birth - while time is going by fast, in some ways for Ryo and Dee, it feels like it's not going fast enough, especially for Ryo.  
Notes: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrianojune**](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/). On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

Ryo entered the squad room with Diana. He was dressed in a somber black suit. Most of the unit were going to change into their dress blues later in the morning, but Ryo decided to wear a suit, with his badge prominently displayed. Just like Dee was. It was Rose’s suggestion, so Dee would not feel out of place since his uniforms did not fit him. A car was arranged to take Dee to the service, where Ryo would meet him.

He looked around the area to find only Andy at his desk and working on something.

“Morning, Andy,” he greeted.

“Oh, good morning Ryo,” Andy replied. He glanced up. “Is that what you’re wearing for later?”

“Yeah.” He left it there, not feeling like explaining himself. Sometimes with Andy, it felt more like he was making excuses and did not like it. Especially with a rookie.

“Dana said that she and Jack will be there,” Andy said.

“Yup. I spoke to her on the phone last night. Dee wanted to go to the wake, but I didn’t think it was a good idea. We’ll get our final viewing before the ceremony.”

“Where is everyone else?” Diana asked as she made herself comfortable at Drake’s desk.

“Drake and JJ are going to take in one of the parents,” Andy replied.

Ryo’s eyes went wide. “They found something on one? Which one?”

“Mark’s father. Seems we uncovered that he has some business dealings with Richard.”

“RICHARD!” Diana exclaimed, sitting up straight and slamming her hand on the desk. “How much more are we going to have to deal with that asshole?”

“Seems he also has something to do with that coalition to discredit Carriers. So after some tracing of money exchanged, it seems Mark’s dad not only gave money to that little coalition, but to Richard as an ‘investor’ in Carriers Inc. Which uncovered more people who were involved.” Andy held out a file for Ryo to take.

“What about Mark?” Ryo asked.

“We have Juvie on it too. We have enough to bring assault charges against him. Like father, like son, it seems.”

Ryo sighed. He should have felt satisfied, but he found himself feeling sorry for Mark’s mother. She had seemed nice enough when Ryo and Dee met with her. Now her husband and only child were facing charges.

Dee had other opinions when Ryo filled him in not long after when his housebound husband called him. Dee felt she could have done something to stop what was going on, especially with Mark. It was just as much her fault that Mark was turning into what he was as much as the father. Ryo had to admit Dee had several good points. The older women in their lives would never stand for it. However, as he hung up with the phone, Ryo decided to look further into that family and any signs of abuse.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo held Dee tightly as they stood with Sheila Blum’s family. Most of the other guests had gone back to their cars and were leaving the mortuary. She had asked Dee and Ryo to stay behind to be one of the last of friends to leave. Dee’s face was streaked with tears. Being pregnant with hormones all over the place gave Dee no chance of reigning in his emotions. Ryo faired better, but his eyes were still red.

Tony came over to Dee and Ryo, and the two men took turns hugging him. They made him promise not to be a stranger and if he needed to talk, they were there for him. They them moved onto Sheila, who hugged first Ryo, then Dee tightly.

“We’re going to do everything we can to make sure that little girl of yours has no more threats, and the same for that boy of yours.” She kissed Dee’s forehead. “And of course, for you and Ryo to be able to have more children without fear.” She pulled Ryo into another hug, holding the two men and looked over at Tony. “I know it won’t be with my son, but I would love for him to be a father one day. He’s still family to me. Always will be.”

Dee smiled and kissed her cheek. “Take care, Sheila. And if you need us for anything….”

“You worry about little Koko, you. You’re both invited to the luncheon at the mansion, but I’d understand if Dee needs to go home and back to recovery.”

Ryo quickly replied for them. “I think Dee does need to get back to bed now, and stay there for a few hours.”

“Of course. Once he’s feeling up to it, you two will join me for dinner, yes?”

“Yes ma’am. We’d love to. Once Dee’s up to it, of course.”

“Oh, of course.”

They took their leave with the rest of the family and Ryo guided Dee to the waiting car. Rose had left, telling Ryo to take a couple of hours to look after Dee before coming back, or to call him if Ryo felt that he should not leave Dee alone.

Once they got home, Ryo helped Dee take a shower and get changed into shorts and got him comfortable in bed. He also stripped down and crawled in next to Dee, pulling his husband into his arms and holding him until Dee fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ryo returned to work, leaving Dee in Mother and Elina’s care, he noticed Drake and JJ, changed out of their dress blues and working together at Drake’s desk. He had seen them at the funeral, but it had not been the time to talk business. He found out that Mark’s father was in custody and they were working on going through the records they uncovered in the Bracken’s home. Mark Sr. was not talking, but the ledger they had found indicated that he played treasurer to other ‘investors’ of Carrier Inc. From what they were able to work out, he collected the money and delivered it to Richard, who added his own funds before handing it to Taylor McFadden.

“Do we have proof?” Ryo asked from his place at Marty’s desk, since Marty and Ted had a day off. They were at the funeral, but left right after, Marty to his family and Ted to whatever Ted did on a day off.

JJ looked over to Ryo. “His smart mouth brat told us. Quite proudly, too, I might add. Like his father was all sorts of awesome for doing it.”

Ryo looked incredulous. “You’re shitting me?”

“’Fraid not,” Drake commented, annoyed. “The kid didn’t even stop to think what he was really doing.”

Ryo got up from the desk to join Drake and JJ. “Is it possible that Asshole Sr. believes we have nothing on him?”

“Definitely. I also have reason to believe that if we lean a little more, the wife will cave in on what she’s been trying to ignore going on in her house,” JJ added.

“By all means, have fun,” Ryo snapped.

“Well… we were hoping you might be up to having a little heart to heart with her, since you already know her. Up to it?”

Ryo looked up at JJ in surprise. When he saw the serious set on the smaller detective’s face, he looked over to Drake, who nodded.

“If you’re worried about the Commissioner, he was the one who suggested it. She knows Bikky’s dads are detectives, but she has no clue where, or that you have anything to do with this special unit,” Drake explained. “She’s not expecting to have to deal with you as part of the investigation.”

“You’re joking, right?” Ryo asked. “I’m a detective, Dee is too, and her son hurt mine. What does she think? That I’m going to send her flowers?”

“If you do, make sure they blow up in her face,” Diana suggested.

“Don’t tempt me, Diana,” Ryo groaned. He glanced over to his partner. “Well, Andy, are you up to being the good cop?”

Andy looked up at Ryo. “You’re not going to be too harsh on her, are you?”

“Nah,” Ryo replied, shaking his head. “I wanna break her some, get her to admit to what’s going on in that house. You’ll step in when you think I’m going too far. Can you handle that?”

Andy shrugged. “Sure you won’t slug me in the face in there for being too PC?” He started to grin. “Of course, partner. I’ll keep you in line.”

“Not sure if I should feel comforted,” Ryo quipped.

Drake shook his head, starting to stand up, while JJ broke out in laughter. Diana joined JJ, while Ryo stared at them.

“It’s just that when I first met you, I never saw you as the type to play the bad cop,” JJ replied.

“Put anyone with Dee, and they don’t stand a chance of being the bad cop,” Diana joked, making everyone but Ryo laugh.

Ryo glared at her. “It could be said the same for you, Sea Hag.”

“Ryo, don’t try to play bad ass around here. Putting anyone with Andy, and they never stand a chance playing the good cop. Even you, pretty boy.” Diana smiled sweetly at Ryo.

“Hey!” Andy protested.

JJ cleared his throat. “You’re forgetting about when someone threatens Ryo’s family. I’ve seen enough of that to know I never want to be on Ryo’s bad side.”

Ryo’s attention went to JJ, with a strange look on his face.

Drake started to laugh. “Oh my, JJ. You would be the one to say that. I lost count on how many times you were on Ryo’s bad side.”

“That would be every time JJ made a lunge for Dee,” Diana laughed.

“So true,” Ryo admitted. “So when?”

“She’s here right now,” Drake replied.

“Let’s go then. C’mon Andy, let’s get the truth from this bitch,” Ryo commented, standing up.

“We have no proof that Anna Bracken is guilty, therefore you have no right to call her a bitch,” Andy remarked.

“Andy,” Ryo said, turning a hard stare on his partner, “she allowed whatever is going on to influence her son to the point he’s capable of hurting others, including my son. Now I’m going to get her pathetic sad sob story out of her so I can nail her husband and son. And so help me, there’s a chance I’ll see that she doesn’t get off light either.” Ryo walked out of the office.

“As we said, don’t fuck with Ryo’s family,” Drake reminded Andy when the rookie detective stared in shock at the others. “Not that I blame Ryo.”

“Is this a good idea?” Andy asked. “I mean, Ryo’s out for blood.”

“Which is why we’re depending on you to keep him from drawing it from her personally,” Drake replied.

“Just a reminder, watch what you say in there, because half the shit that oozes out of your mouth right now will end up with Mark Sr. getting a slap on his wrist,” JJ said. “If that happens, I won’t stop Ryo from having your blood. I might even help him.”

Drake nodded in agreement with his partner.

“This!” Diana crowed.

“That settled, JJ and I will be watching from the outside, and if things seem to go out of hand, we’ll step in. That also includes you giving her an out, Andy-Roo,” Drake said. “No let’s get this over with.”

“I’m going to call Dom and let him know what’s going on,” Diana said. “Good luck.”

“I still think everyone is letting the fact that it’s Ryo and Dee’s kid influence them,” Andy protested as the three started to leave the squad room to find Ryo.

“Boys in blue stick together, Andy. We’re family. Get fuckin’ used to it, or find another job,” Drake snapped. “That we’re all in this unit makes us tighter, like family.”

“But still….” Andy started.

“Andy, shut the fuck up!” JJ snapped and went bounding off toward where Ryo waited down the hallway.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo came home later the evening, missing dinner. When he entered the apartment he was greeted by Elina, who had stayed with Dee for the afternoon. During her time with Dee, she monitored him and recorded her readings to send over to Vince. She had offered to stay with Dee during the day for the week, providing her nurse’s experience along with that of a caring family member. She knew what to look for, having experience with Carriers in the ER, and also getting a brief on Dee’s medical situation from Vince. She also knew what Dee could eat and made sure his meals and snacks were on Vince’s recommended list. Unless she determined otherwise, Vince had set up to come over that Friday to give Dee a check up and determine if he needed further complete bed rest and if not, to get an idea of when Dee could return to work.

“Are you hungry?” she greeted as she returned Ryo’s hug.

“Starving.”

“Good. We saved some dinner for you. We went cold today, chicken and pasta salad and fresh fruit. I had to stop Dee from eating it all so there was something left from you.” She chuckled.

“That was merely Dee’s way of complimenting your culinary skills, sweetheart,” Ryo replied with a laugh. “That sounds wonderful. I’m not in the mood for something hot anyway.”

“Bikky and Carol were, so I let them go out to eat. Dee gave them money for a movie, so they should be home later.”

“Thank you. And I’m glad Bikky is up to doing things away from the house again,” Ryo said, relieved. “It’s nice that he wants to help, but Bikky wanting to stay locked up in the house next to one of his dads is just… unnatural for him.”

“I know. It wasn’t good. He’ll be okay now. He had some quality time with Dee this afternoon, and they even started to bicker a little. Nothing to get Dee worked up, but enough that I saw Dee start to relax and worry less about Bikky. You ask me, the bickering did Dee good too.”

“I never thought I’d say it, but that is good news to hear.” He grinned at Carol’s aunt. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check in on Dee and get changed into something comfortable.”

“He’s in the back,” Elina offered. “I’ll have your dinner ready by the time you’re done.”

“Thank you, again, Elina. For everything. Including putting in a request of leave at work.”

Elina stared up at Ryo in shock. “How…?”

“One, Carol, or even you, never mentioned you putting in to take time out until you said something in the hospital. Two, I’m a detective. Finding out about your request was easy. And no worries, your job is not in jeopardy over it. I’d never do that to you. But please, when I figure out a way to thank you properly, don’t argue with me. Got it?”

Elina blushed deeply. “Thanks is knowing Dee is healthy and when that baby is born on target and also in perfect health. That’s all that counts, Ryo. After all, we’re family, aren’t we?”

Ryo hugged her again and kissed her forehead. “Of course we are. Let’s just hope that doesn’t become legal for quite a few years yet.”

Elina laughed. “I’m with you all the way on that, Ryo. Now go get yourself comfortable. If you like, I’ll bring your dinner in the den, so you can sit with Dee. I’ll bring him a snack too, to keep him from stealing your dinner.”

Ryo grinned at her. “You’re awesome.” After another quick hug, Ryo went through the dining room toward the den.

He found Dee sitting on the couch in the den, watching their old TV set, lamenting about the big screen plasma set not being in the air conditioned room.

“How was your day?” Dee asked, from his position of lounging lengthwise on the couch.

Ryo bent down to kiss Dee in greeting. “It was interesting. I’ll tell you all about it later. After I eat. But rest assured that Mark Bracken Sr. is not going to be able to influence his son for quite some time. And Mark will be attending a new school come the fall.”

“Please tell me it’s associated to a JD facility and it’ll make my night.”

Ryo grinned and nodded. “It is. But later for it. I’m going to take a quick shower and get changed. Be back in a few minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Dee snagged the back of Ryo’s head with his hand behind his husband’s head and pulled him down for another kiss. “Promise me another night of cuddling and sweet kisses and I’ll let you go.”

“That goes without saying, Dee. Of course, I will.” His fingers caressed Dee’s face reverently.

Dee grabbed the hand and kissed it. Smiling up, he said, “Go and get yourself comfortable. I’ll even feed you.”

Ryo looked down at Dee skeptically. “Right. Like half of it won’t end up in your mouth.”

“You worked hard today, while I spent the day on my ass. You deserve to be feed.”

Ryo chuckled. “Careful Dee, you’re starting to sound like a house husband.” He winked at Dee and laughed at the shocked look on his husband’s face. “Be out soon,” he said to Dee and headed for the hallway where he could enter their private bathroom.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

June 21, 2006

“Juvie Court found Mark Bracken Jr. was found guilty of assault and committing a hate crime,” Commissioner Berkeley Rose briefed the unit in the morning. Everyone was present that day with exception of Dee and Dana. He paused to wait out the group sharing high-fives and cheering. Ryo’s eyes were wet, because the moment was highly emotional for him. Rose started to wait until everyone settled down. “The remaining hoodlums involved with Bikky’s attack are all under probation. Any of them get into any further trouble, they’ll be joining their fearless leader in JD Hall. This is what happens when you follow without question. As it turns out, one of the boys involved was brought into this world by his father, because his parents’ situation was much like Dana and Jack’s. Another was adopted at birth by his parents, with his biological father being his mother’s brother. There’s a longer story there I’m sure, but that’s all I know. All the parents of the boys involved had no idea about what their sons were starting fights about. They were mad enough at their children for doing what they had, but when they found out why they jumped Bikky, they were livid. Especially the two I mentioned. We were assured that the children will be properly educated on where they came from. The court has faith in the parents, but they will be given only one chance.” He looked over at Ryo.

Ryo looked shocked, but nodded his head when the Commissioner’s attention went to him. “I understand, sir. And here Mrs. Laidlaw, the school’s principal, made Dee and me feel like we were the only Carrier parents.”

“She is being handled too, but by the School Superintendent. Mrs. Laidlaw is being removed from her position and being made to undergo sensitivity training courses over the summer if she hopes to find work in the education system again.”

Ryo snorted. “I’m sure she could find something in Macon, Georgia or even Lake Charles, LA, or one of those total Non-Carrier Friendly zones.”

“There’s that, unfortunately,” Rose sighed. “At least not here in New York City. There is a new bill going to the table by next week that will start making changes for Carriers in our city. Carrier Status has always been a given in the discrimination clauses. As we’re finding out, that’s leaving room for some to interpret it as they want. No more. The bill will add the words ‘Carrier Status’ along with age, race, religion and sexual orientation. Hate crimes against Carriers can no longer be interpreted by judges as otherwise. Hence, we are requesting the cases we have pending between now and then to be postponed until after. Judges can no longer give court law that take away from a hate crime as we are all aware happened with Taylor McFadden’s case, and could face retribution if there is suspicion of prejudice clouding a trial.”

“We’ll be looking for new judges,” Drake commented. “Only half of our judges do not have personal problems with Carriers. The others have somehow managed to bend the law of the court for trials involving Carriers to influence their beliefs.”

“That won’t be happening anymore. Further one of our ADAs will be turning in his resignation,” Rose said. “The city will be going through a bit of an upheaval for a while once the bill is signed and further bills get passed. Just like it did back when the Alternative Lifestyles Act was first passed. Be prepared to see many changing of hands going on within the city, and hopefully eventually, the state government. Rumor has it that Mayor Blum has earned the sympathy of State Senate, and soon the State will be jumping on the bandwagon, taking any changes within city law up to state level.”

“That’s all fine and good, but it’s not going to stop those against Carriers. Some of them might get angry and we’ll see a rise in hate crimes,” JJ pointed out.

“Indeed. Which means this unit will be busy, and it goes without saying that I expect each victim referred to us to get the best possible care. With new laws getting introduced that will lessen our red tape, I anticipate we can find justice more than we have already. These are changing times, gentlemen,” Rose announced. “They might have happened eventually, especially since we have a mayor who had a pregnant son, but Ferguson, while his crimes were heinous only pushed the ball to get rolling faster than ever. The mayor’s son is dead because of him, a city hero almost killed. Thankfully the majority of this city’s citizens are for Carriers, and we have a large population of Carriers. Things are progressing faster than I could have hoped. Carriers should remember to thank Dee, Ryo and Mother Lane, because from what I understand more laws in our new future will be as a result of input from them. New York City will also be involved in the Carrier Coalition for Human Rights for a national convention later this summer in steps to start taking things to a much needed national level.” Rose sat back and studied the unit.

“As Detective Adams pointed out, we will be busier than ever for months, at least. And we are short handed as well. We are the only such unit in the city, and will remain so. Much like SVU and other specialized units. However, I have been told that we will get additional funding to increase the number of this unit. We might be moving too, to larger facilities. We might stay in this building or move to another precinct. We will know more in further months as locations are evaluated.”

“Excuse me, Commissioner,” Ted spoke up, “but what’s with this ‘we’? We’re just one of many units and police officers under your command.”

“True. For now. Since the inception of his new unit, it has become near and dear to me. I am also proud of each and every one of you in this unit from before when it was Criminal Investigations. All of you, despite how I acted otherwise. I have put in my request to go where this unit goes. Chief Smith would love to go with you, but he’s in line for a promotion soon. So it appears he will stay with the detective division until further notice. It also means there are other promotions in the future, but they will be determined and announced upon the final realignment of this unit. Do not ask me any further questions on it, because that is all that I know.” He stood up. “Everyone continue the outstanding work.”

They all watched as the Commissioner called the brief to an end and left the squad room.

Marty looked over to Ryo with a wry grin on his face. “Looks like we’ll be answering to Ryo, if you ask me.”

“No kidding,” Ted commented.

“It could be worse,” Drake said, looking amused.

“Oh? How?” JJ asked.

“It could be Dee.”

Everyone but Ryo laughed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Ryo arrived home that evening, he discovered that Rose had called Dee during the day and personally informed him of the changes they were to look forward to. As they talked while waiting for Elina to finish their dinner, both men were in agreement with the decisions made on the other boys involved with Mark.

Dee chuckled darkly. “Apparently those poor little bastards had no idea that they were born to men.”

“Goes to show you can never be too sure with that ‘Carrier-free’ concept some people seem to have,” Ryo replied, as he cuddled next to Dee on the couch. “I mean, look at my family.”

Dee nuzzled the side of Ryo’s face. “I’m glad they decided to embrace you. Well, most of them anyway.”

“I think I’m about to scare myself because I’m going to quote my grandfather,” Ryo said, his voice filled with amusement.

“Oh?” Dee asked. “Should I be afraid?”

“Not really. I’m just going to say screw the bastards.”

Dee started to laugh. “Yeah, that is your grandfather these days.” He hugged Ryo tighter.

Smiling, Ryo shifted slightly so he could rub the baby bump, his smile growing as he felt the baby moving. “Our little girl seems to be keeping herself busy,” he said. “What about Daddy?”

“Bored,” Dee moaned, burying his face on Ryo’s shoulder. “When I sleep it’s okay, but it’s pissing me off that I want to sleep so much. And as much as I love our apartment, I’m getting tired at staring at it all day when I’m awake. I want to get out, Ryo. Even if just to take a little walk to the corner and back. Anything, just to get the fuck out of this place.”

“If you’re still sleeping a lot, that means you’re still healing. What if you get down the corner and tire out?” Ryo softly said, still stroking Dee’s swollen bump.

“Then I go back upstairs. At least I’d have gotten out for a little bit.”

“What if you can’t make it back up here?” Ryo nuzzled Dee’s dark hair. “I know, Dee, but it’s possible that Vince will decide for you to continue this until it’s time to deliver Koko.”

Dee groaned loudly, and rubbed his face in Ryo’s shoulder. “You bastard. You had to use her name, didn’t you?”

Chuckling, Ryo answered, “It’s not really her name.”

“We still intend to call her Koko, as a nickname after she’s born. So it’s her name as much as the one we’ll name her when she’s with us.”

“True. Just, hang in there, Dee. For our baby girl. Please? Besides, I don’t want anything happening to you either, Dee. I can’t live without you.”

“You play dirty, Ryo Laytner-MacLean,” Dee remarked, sounding slightly annoyed. “Fine. But it’s your job to keep my mind off of the outside tonight.”

Ryo grinned and nudged Dee to lift his head. He kissed Dee lightly. “I can do that. And it won’t even be a task.”

“Good.” Dee returned the kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard Elina call out that dinner was ready.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

June 23, 2006

One thing on Ryo’s list that could be considered a task when dealing with Dee’s pregnancy were cravings in the middle of the night. It was not so bad when it took just a short trip to the kitchen, but when Dee insisted on something they did not have in the house, it sometimes got tense. There were times Dee wanted something but the store was closed overnight. Ryo had to put up with Dee in a mood until he finally fell asleep. If it was a 24 hour place, Ryo would find himself getting dressed in the middle of the night and heading out to get it for Dee. He’d come back usually to have to wake Dee – once he decided not to wake his husband and learned it was more a mistake than a consideration. Once Dee was awake, it would get better as they both ate whatever Ryo came back with, along with cuddling and kissing. Sometimes they would even end up making love.

Much had changed since the last time Dee had a middle of the night craving. On one hand, Dee wanting something was a sign that he was definitely recovering. It was the first time since the attack the week before that Dee woke Ryo up nudging him, requesting a snack. It made Ryo happy, probably happier than he should be considering that it was 2 am, and he had to wake up at 6 to get ready for work.

Ryo’s glee was short-lived as Dee requested White Castle. It was on the list of food Dee had to definitely stay away from until Vince said otherwise. It was no longer a suggestion. That leeway was gone when Ferguson did what he had to Dee. Ryo had to stay firm and tell Dee no. Especially when tears came to Dee’s eyes. It was one of the hardest things Ryo had to do. Ryo tried to appeal to Dee saying that while he was thinking of it, he would like to have something from White Castle too, but they can’t because it was not good for Dee. Which Dee took completely the wrong way, and the next thing Ryo knew, Dee was more upset, insisting that Ryo had called him fat and that he was right, but he still had no right to call him that. Dee went on to threaten that Ryo didn’t love him because he would not go to get something for Dee and their daughter to eat. Ryo offered to go to one of the 24 hour diners and get something that was healthier for Dee, or that he could make something for them, including a smoothie, which Dee had been drinking all week in place of shakes whenever the pregnant man wanted a shake. Problem was Dee had his mind set on a chocolate shake from White Castle, along with double cheeseburgers, clam strips, and onion rings.

They ended up in a huge fight and Ryo ended up sleeping on the couch.

The looks Bikky gave him over breakfast -- never mind the simple fact that Bikky was up at 6 in the morning when he had no school -- was enough to let Ryo know that Bikky had heard everything. Unfortunately, Ryo had no time to explain to Bikky. He had to get to work and he was already running late because he had to jimmy one of the locks to get into the master bedroom because Dee locked both doors after Ryo stormed out of the bedroom.

Vince had agreed to come over after dinner later that day to give Dee his check-up, and determine where they would go from there.

Ryo called home mid-morning, only for Elina to answer. After a few minutes in which Ryo heard a muffled discussion, she returned to tell him in a sympathetic tone that Dee did not want to speak to him. Ryo tried again after lunch, and to his relief, Dee got on the phone. Before Ryo could explain himself, Dee was profusely apologizing, and started to cry. Ryo assured Dee it was okay, and while he hated to fight with Dee, he completely understood.

At 2:30 that afternoon, Ryo and Andy were leaving an interview with a victim, when he got a call from Elina. She sounded worried, saying Dee had not stopped crying since he hung up and she was getting concerned. His readings were not looking good, especially his blood pressure, and she was certain his stress level was high. She wanted to know if Ryo could come home and talk to Dee, hoping that Ryo could assure Dee that he meant that it was okay. Ryo called Rose and started to explain the situation. Before he was done, Rose told Ryo to have Andy drop him off and that he was done for the day, except to call him later and let him know how Dee was doing.

Ryo went directly to the bedroom, noticing Elina’s point in the direction. He found Dee curled up on his side, hugging a pillow and had tears falling down his face.

“Dee,” Ryo sighed, climbing on the bed and pulling Dee into his arms. He frowned when Dee did not lean into the hold or turn for Ryo. “Hey gorgeous,” he tried again, “what’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry,” Dee sniffled, burying his face in the pillow.

“For what?”

He lifted his head enough to mutter, “Being an asshole.”

“Is this about last night?” Ryo asked, rubbing Dee’s back. When Dee nodded his head, Ryo leaned over to nuzzle his head. “It’s okay, Dee.”

“No it’s not. I was horrible to you last night. And then this morning.”

“It’s forgotten, sweetheart. Really.” Ryo softly stroked the prominent bump, feeling the baby stirring, as his lips moved to Dee’s cheek. “It was hormones. It happens sometimes. Especially when you can’t get something that you really have your heart set on. I understand that, Dee.”

“But I made you so mad last night, and then made you sleep on the couch.”

“That happens too. It’s fine, Dee.”

Dee shook his head vigorously. “No, it’s not. It wasn’t fair to kick you out of the room. You need your sleep.”

“I slept last night. I’d prefer to sleep with you, but I managed.”

Dee finally sat up, staring intensely into Ryo’s eyes. This stare did not waver despite his eyes being red and still misty. “What about that nightmare?” he asked.

Ryo started, staring wide-eyed at Dee in shock. He began to shake his head in denial, but Dee stopped him with a kiss.

“I know, Ryo,” Dee stated when he pulled away from Ryo. “I managed to settle you, but you still talk in your sleep. You cried in my arms, thinking I was dead. In your sleep.”

Ryo hung his head. Dee lifted Ryo’s head up by a finger under his chin. “Nothing to be ashamed of. I’m surprised I’m not having anxiety attacks over what happened, but then I think I somehow managed to distance myself from the horror once I knew I survived.” He grasped Ryo’s hand in his and rested their hands on his bump. “I can’t afford any more stress. No guarantees once the chibi is born.”

“I’m sorry, Dee… I… I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

“I do, Ryo. If you think you’re fooling me that you’re fully rested these days, you’re wrong. I’m afraid that while I’m sitting here at home, something will happen to you because you’re too tired to react.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryo repeated. He finally looked up and lightly traced Dee’s face. “I should have known I couldn’t hide it from you.” He smiled. “I love you, Dee. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Ryo. But will you promise me something? For both of us. Please?”

Ryo nodded. “For you, anything. Well, as long as it doesn’t involve anything that’s not good for you and Koko.”

Dee smiled ruefully at Ryo. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry again.”

“Don’t be,” Ryo assured him. “Now what is it?”

“While Vince is here, I’d like for him to refer us both to a good trauma specialist. Someone we both could talk to.”

“We have a list that we use for victims,” Ryo pointed out.

“Under our medical plan? I trust Vince’s opinion and I like the medical group that’s affiliated with him. So? I’ll talk to avoid any future trauma if you talk to hopefully make that nightmare go away so you can get a full night’s sleep.”

Ryo met Dee’s look. “I can do that.”

Dee wrapped his arms around Ryo’s arms. “Thank you,” he said and kissed Ryo deeply.

“We’re okay now?” Ryo asked. When Dee nodded his head, Ryo smiled. “Good.” He kissed Dee again. “Are you hungry?”

Dee shook his head. “But if you want to get something to eat, don’t let me stop you.”

“Wait right here. I’ll be back in a few. Okay? I’ll bring something to eat here, and some extra in case you decide you do want to eat. And then we’ll have some time for us to take a nap before Vince gets here.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dee replied, but he still held onto Ryo.

Ryo decided to stay for a few more minutes, holding Dee and lightly kissing him until his stomach rumbled. Laughing, Dee finally released Ryo and sent him off to get something to eat.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vince was pleased with the results of his exam. He okayed Dee to go off bed rest, but to listen to his body and lay down when he felt he needed it. He also suggested Ryo take him for a small outing over the weekend to see how Dee stood up to it. Ryo and Dee decided on a picnic in Battery Park with Bikky and Carol along.

Vince called Dee on Monday asking how it went and other questions. Finally, he was given the okay to return to work starting Wednesday, but for no more than five hours, preferably four. Dee still had restrictions on lifting, which was still no more than 1 pound, and not to stand for more than fifteen minutes at a stretch and remain sitting as much as possible. When Dee would come home from work, Vince advised Dee to take a nap and relax as much as possible. He explained to Dee and Ryo that it would most likely be Dee’s routine until he delivered the baby. Glad to be able to get out of the house for a while and be able to work for a few hours, Dee was not complaining.

Dee was set to work the first half of the day. Together, Ryo and Dee would drive to work in the morning. Ryo managed to be free by lunch to make sure Dee was off duty for the day. They would stop along the way home for lunch. Then Ryo would make sure Dee was settled comfortably in bed once they arrived home, and left Bikky with instructions on potential emergencies. Bikky and Carol would stay in the apartment with Dee until Ryo returned home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

June 30, 2006

When Ryo and Dee came into work that morning, it seemed like any other day. Drake and JJ were not there, and Marty explained that they were out on a case. The squad room was a little cramped the last few days, since Ryo still could not bring himself to stay in their office. On Wednesday, he was in there just long enough, with Dee, and accompanied by Drake and JJ, to remove everything both men wanted. Dee seemed to share Ryo’s reluctance. Ryo had a bit of a fright when Dee started to show signs of an anxiety attack after five minutes in there, but insisted he needed to empty his desk out. Once they were out of the office, Dee sat down at Dana’s desk and relaxed. Rose already knew that both men were to start professional counseling about the attack and was relieved. The Commissioner also decided it was best not to bring it up and to work with the two men as long as they took strides to overcome the attack.

Whenever at least two of the unit were out on a call, or investigating a case, it was almost a relief to the others left behind.

It was just a little after ten when the door to the squad room flew open and Chief Smith filled the door frame. His eyes took in the men who had been working, but were currently staring at the Chief.

“Follow me, gentlemen. Meeting in briefing room 2 on the ground floor. Now!” the Chief demanded.

“Now what’s up his ass?” Ryo asked, shaking himself from the Chief’s sudden appearance.

“Probably a briefing on the changing laws and how it affects us,” Drake replied, already on his feet and heading for the door.

“Jesus!” Dee exclaimed, still remaining seated, his hand on his bump. “He nearly scared me into freakin’ labor here. Holy shit….”

Ryo sympathetically rubbed Dee’s back, looking down at his husband in concern.

Dee looked up at him. “We’re fine,” he assured Ryo.

“Hey guys,” Ryo called out to Andy and Ted, who were the last ones leaving. “Tell Chief we’ll be along just as soon as I know Dee won’t go into labor on me here.”

Ted nodded. “I’ll tell the Commissioner, if he’s there. I’m sure he’ll put the badger in his place considering how protective he is of Dee.” He chuckled and shook his head. “Whoever thought,” he muttered and laughed more as he left behind Andy.

“I’m fine, really,” Dee replied. “Just lemme grab a new bottle of water and let’s go see what this is about. I sure hope it has to do with new laws.”

“Me too,” Ryo agreed, beating Dee to getting the water. He watched as Dee slowly got to his feet and took a deep breath. “Sure you’re okay?”

“Oh yeah,” Dee assured Ryo as he started to slowly walk toward the door. “Just another day. Nothing different than being very pregnant, with signs that my ankles will be bloated almost as much as the rest of me, and I’m waddling around as big as a whale. That’s it.”

“You’re not as big as a whale,” Ryo assured Dee affectionately. “Just as you said, very pregnant. And getting so close to when it’s time to have our little chibi.”

“Yeah, huh?” Dee replied softly as they made their way to the elevator. He looked worried when the elevator door opened, indicating that the rest of the unit was well on their way to the briefing room.

Ryo noticed the look on Dee’s face. “Don’t worry, Dee. If they expect you to run down to the first floor, they can speak to Vince.”

“I know. I’m just not used to actually having an excuse to be late to these things,” Dee chuckled as the elevator made its way down.

“Just remember that once you’re back from baby leave, you won’t have those excuses again.”

“I can always get pregnant again.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that,” Ryo said, and then laughed.

“Yeah, me too. If I ever do this again, it won’t be for a few more years.” He slipped his arm around Ryo’s waist and moved his head so his mouth was close to Ryo’s ear. “Besides, you’re next.”

“Yes,” Ryo agreed with a smile. “I’m next. But we’re not even going to think about it until Koko’s around 2.”

Dee nipped Ryo’s ear. “Which gives me four years to decide if I’m going to do this again.” He pulled away from Ryo when the elevator came to a stop. “Well, let’s go see what this is all about.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ryo and Dee opened the door to the briefing room, expecting Chief Smith to make a sarcastic remark, if not jump on them for being the last. They were not expecting many voices to be yelling out at them.

“SURPRISE!!!” was followed by a round of applause and cheering.

Dee stood in the doorway, holding the door open with one hand, the other resting on his bump, and stared in surprise. Ryo stood behind him, his face similar to Dee’s. A flash went off as everyone started to laugh at the stunned fathers-to-be.

“What’s this?” Dee asked, which prompted more laughter.

From his spot behind Dee, Ryo peered past all their gathered co-workers at the pink and white decorations. There were balloons hanging from ceiling, tied in bunches with curled ribbon. Everyone was wearing a cluster of pink and white curled ribbons with either a tiny pink pacifier or baby bottle. The tables were rearranged and draped with pink paper table covers and white runners down the middle. Little baby carriages filled with small balloons adorned the long tables at each setting, along with a small pile of papers and pens. At the end of the room was another table set up in the same pink and white paper, with one of the baby carriage table settings. On each end of the table were big Mylar balloons that said “Congratulations”, “Baby Shower” and “It’s A Girl!” On the wall behind the table was a big banner, also in shades of pink and white exclaiming, “Congratulations Dee & Ryo!” The table also was loaded with various baskets that were filled with baby items, some of them wrapped in colored cellophane papers. Also on the table were boxes wrapped in baby shower wrapping paper, or gift bags. Next to the table was a huge box with a big card. One last table had sandwiches and salads, drinks and in the center was a cake.

Janet started to hug Dee, laughing. “It’s your baby shower, you silly boy.” She grinned over Dee’s shoulder to Ryo. “We managed to also surprise you, Ryo.” She laughed and made Dee move further into the room. JJ came up to Dee, as Janet hugged Ryo. Dee found himself getting pinned with a ribbon cluster like the others, but larger. Janet was pinning a slightly smaller one, but still bigger than the rest of the guests’, on Ryo.

Ryo kissed Janet’s cheek, chuckling. “Well, crap,” he exclaimed. “You did get me.” He moved to stand behind Dee again, slipping his arms around Dee’s waist and smiled at all their co-workers who were also their friends. JJ and Janet, of course, along with Drake, Ted, Marty, Marty’s wife Darla, Dana and Jack, who had Jack Jr. with them, Diana, Dominic, Andy, Chief Smith, Rose and Ray Hernandez, along many others from the other detective squads and uniformed officers.

“Holy shit,” Dee muttered, still looking stunned, but smiling as he took in the festive decorations in the room. “Geez. Thanks everyone.”

“C’mon Dee. You get to sit down in front of everyone, along with Ryo, and make fools of yourselves for us,” JJ commented, tugging Dee along the room toward the table. Ryo was right behind Dee, keeping a hand on Dee’s back.

“Don’t forget these!” Janet exclaimed as Dee settled in a chair before the table, Ryo sitting next to him. She handed the two men a disposable diaper and a small plastic cup.

Ryo went to open the diaper, but JJ smacked his hand. “Not yet,” he warned Ryo. “When everyone is told to, then you can open it.”

“Even when it’s our party?” Ryo asked slyly.

“No!” Janet remarked, causing everyone to laugh.

Dee placed his diaper on the table next to him and glanced down at the cup in his hand. “What the heck is this?” he asked, holding it up. There was partially frozen water in the cup, with a tiny baby girl doll frozen in the top layer of ice. Melted water swirled under the ice layer.

“Break the water,” Janet remarked. “We figured since you don’t have to worry about water breaking, you need some type of experience. It’s one of our games, like the diaper. The first baby that falls from the ice into the water gets a prize, ‘cause their water broke.”

Dee’s eyebrows rose and he glanced around the room at the now seated guests, sniggering when he noticed both Chief Smith and Commissioner Rose had a glass at their places, along with a diaper.

JJ came over and offered each Ryo and Dee several sheets of paper and pens. “Here you go. Sorry, Dee. Still can’t avoid the paperwork at your own baby shower.”

“Gee, thanks JJ. Just what I wanted,” Dee drawled, amused.

“No peeking until you’re told. The papers are in order so you shouldn’t have to worry about looking for something,” Janet stated. “Okay, we’re set now.” She turned toward Chief Smith, who stood up.

“Alright everyone. Settle down. From now until after lunch, we’re going to celebrate the approaching birth of Dee and Ryo Laytner-MacLean’s baby. I want to thank everyone for coming, and I understand that some of you will have to leave before we’re done,” he looked over to the uniforms, “but that will only make room for others who can’t be here at this moment. Everyone knows Janet and JJ, and they are the party coordinators. So I’m going to turn this over to them.”

Everyone clapped as Janet stood in the front, but to Dee’s side. “Originally I was supposed to have Ted help out, but that was quickly proving to be a mistake.” She rolled her eyes, while the others razzed Ted. “Thankfully JJ stepped up to the plate, and I think we have a nice program planned for our little party.” She looked over at JJ, who waved from where he was pouring soft drinks and juice to start serving.

“For a quick rundown on what we have planned, we’re going to play a couple of games, then break for food –“ Janet started.

“And maybe someone’s water will have broken by then,” JJ quipped handing out drinks and pink frosted cookies.

“Then we’ll let Dee and Ryo open their gifts,” Janet continued.

“I hope you have that nice fancy mini-van of yours today!” Drake called out laughing.

Ryo grinned. “We do, but I’m going to need someone to help me haul all this into the van, since Dee has lifting restrictions.”

Dee folded his arms, resting them on his bump with a goofy grin. “Yup!”

“I feel sorry for when you get home with everything, Ryo,” Ted yelled out.

“Nah,” Dee said with a laugh. “That’s what we have a teenage son for.”

“Bingo!” Ryo agreed, chuckling.

“Save that bingo for later, Ryo,” Janet called out. “So we shall we start our first game? Everyone take the top sheet off our packet, but do not turn it over until I say start.”

“Bossy, isn’t she?” Marty quipped, making everyone laugh.

“Okay,” Janet started, ignoring Marty, “when I say start, you have three minutes to unscramble all the words. Keep in mind that they all have to do with babies, pregnancy and Carriers. Everyone ready?” After everyone acknowledged, she looked over to Ryo and Dee who nodded. She picked up an egg timer. “Ready and go!”

There was lots of laughter with various frustrated comments during the three minutes, punctuated with some swearing when Janet called time.

“Hey, careful there. There’s little ears present,” Dee warned, looking over to Jack Jr. who was wiggling in his mother’s arms.

Dana’s husband laughed. “She swore louder than everyone else. Except you, Dee.”

As everyone laughed Dee shot a look over at the man who had recently given birth. “Bite it, Jack,” he commented.

“Oh shush everyone!” JJ shouted. “I’m going to call out the answers and everyone count up your correct answers. The person with the most gets a lovely prize selected by Janet.” Janet picked up a small gift bag from a smaller table with many gift bags and held it up. “This could be yours. Here we go.” JJ called out the words, as more muttering and laughter ensued.

Everyone had a laugh when it was Rose who won, and found himself with a set of scented candles.

They played a game of pin the baby on the belly, using baby dolls tied in ribbon with a piece of Velcro. The belly was Dee’s, which meant more laughing, swearing and everyone having a great time. Diana was the winner. One of the uniformed officers won the bingo game.

After everyone ate, Ryo was prompted to stand up and pick up the gifts one by one to hand to Dee. Janet explained being that it was the start of summer, they had a basket theme and everyone was asked to fill a basket with something the new parents would need for the baby. They had collected lots of bath items, bibs, diapers, bottles and many other items in the baskets. Besides the baskets, there were many baby gift sets including clothes, towels, booties, clothes and crib bedding in the colors Dee and Ryo had picked for the nursery. There were also lots of stuffed animals and toys, including many Hello Kitty items, since the expectant couple wanted to add some of the Sanrio line in the nursery. The big box was a collective gift from their unit – it was a car seat, and to Dee’s delight, it was exactly the one they had selected from the registry – the one they liked not only for looks, but Ryo ran a checklist against all the car seats they had looked at and picked that particular one for the safety factor.

As it turned out, it was Dee’s water that broke. Since it was his shower, and they had so many wonderful gifts, Dee gave the stuffed dinosaur that he won to little Jack Jr. When Ryo looked at him amused, Dee shrugged. “Dunno, it just seems right. Jack, dinosaur.” He laughed along with Ryo, everyone else lost in the private joke about one of their favorite TV shows.

Near the end, when Janet asked everyone to open their diaper, Ted cursed out in disgust, throwing down the ‘soiled’ diaper, making everyone laugh. “Relax, Tedster,” JJ said. “It’s only melted chocolate.”

“It’s still gross,” Ted sputtered.

JJ continued to laugh as he gave the last gift bag to Ted. “Here you go, Tedster. Now all you need is someone to share these with.”

“More scented candles,” Ted commented, looking in.

“Aromatherapy,” JJ corrected. “They might actually help you get laid finally.”

“Hey!” Whatever else Ted had to say was lost among the laughter.

Everyone finished the cake and ice cream, and as they started to leave the men offered to help Ryo get all the gifts into the car. Not long after, Dee joined Ryo in the parking lot, ready to go home.

Ryo took a look at Dee, standing there in his light cotton purple shirt and darker blue chinos, grinning as he rubbed his belly.

“I think Koko is excited about the party. She’s been kicking and moving the entire time. Hopefully when we get home, she’ll have tired herself out enough for me to get some sleep. What?” he asked as Ryo continued to stare at him with a goofy look on his face.

“You. You’re glowing again. I mean really, really glowing. And you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.” Ryo put his arms around Dee and moved close to kiss him. “I love you, Dee.” He rested a hand on Dee’s bump. “Thank you for this.”

Dee returned the smile and softly touched his lips to Ryo. With their mouths close, he said, “Thank you. I love you too.” He pressed his hand over the one still resting on the bump. “This much.”

They kissed again before Ryo helped Dee into the van and settled in his seat.


	15. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ongoing preparations for the big date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryo, I know that I’ve been a bastard at times, and put you through crap you don’t deserve. I want you to know that I love you, and having this baby is the best thing in my life, other than the day you told me you loved me. Our wedding day is pretty much up there. So is the day we met. What I’m saying is I’m glad you came into my life, and I’m so glad I got pregnant, because having your child is the only natural way to show you just how much I love you. I can’t wait for tonight. Forever Yours, Dee.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 15 - It's Getting Closer  
Word Count:8114  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Ongoing preparations for the big date.  
Notes: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrianojune**](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/). On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

June 30, 2006

Ryo had to go back to work once he had all the gifts in the house, with help from Bikky and a neighbor, and after assuring that Dee was sleeping. He got home just in time to convince Dee to get dressed and barely made it for Dee’s appointment for his now weekly exam with Vince.

Bikky did not go with them, having a party to go to that night with Carol, held by one of the girls he knew from the teen group.

Dee still was overcoming setbacks because of the attack, having to go through the rest of the pregnancy with strict restrictions he would not have had otherwise at that point in pregnancy. While Vince categorized it as a high-pregnancy, he was glad to see that exams showed little cause for serious concern. Vince still watched just in case, but the only concern he had was Dee’s blood pressure. Ryo had been taking Dee’s blood pressure three times a day over the week, and when they arrived at Vince’s office, Ryo provided the results. Vince noted a few spikes that were reason for concern, but also pointed out that it was good that by the next reading it had gone down. However, it still was not low enough for Vince to relax. There was still a chance of preeclampsia, or baby stress. While he did not want to scare the couple, he still had to make sure they were prepared should Vince have to suddenly have to perform an emergency c-section at any time.

He launched right into how important it was for Dee to continue following the nutrition guide he was given and to obey the restrictions and limitations with no exclusions. Despite concerns over Dee’s blood pressure, Vince was satisfied that Dee was no longer in any danger to going into early labor. He did warn Dee on the possibility of false labor, or Braxton Hicks, which was more likely because Dee had already gone into labor. He assured Dee and Ryo it would not be of any danger to Dee or the baby, but it still might be as painful as a normal labor. The only inconvenience was for Carriers there was no way to tell it apart from actual labor, and for them to get Dee to the nearest Carrier birth center, preferably the one they had chosen for the baby to be born in. He also instructed that he should be contacted too, so he could meet them wherever they went to.

For females, the most telling way of determining false labor from real labor was water breaking. With Carriers, since there is no natural birth canal for the baby to be born through, there is no water breaking. With women, checking if she was dilating also determined if labor was false. Again, that was not the case with Carriers. Only after undergoing stress tests on the uterine lining using ultrasound audio could it be determined if labor is real. One of the main reasons labor was avoided in Carriers and c-sections were scheduled in hopes of before it happening was the stress on the uterine lining. If a man in labor did not get a c-section within a couple of hours after going into labor, the uterine lining would burst. The liquid containing the baby would seep into the Carrier’s bloodstream. The lining would quickly break down, leaving the baby inside the Carrier’s body without any of its protection. Shortly after, both the baby and father would die.

They were still not cleared to have sex. Vince wanted another week for assurance that early labor will not set in before giving the go ahead. He told them that if he did, they would still have to take it slow and easy. Vince hoped he could give them the all clear soon. He knew Dee well enough that he suspected that sexual release would help him further relax, which would help in lowering his blood pressure. A private session with Dee revealed that for a while he just had the urges but no erections. That had changed in the last couple of days. Dee was disappointed that they would have to wait another week, but was forced to agree with Vince’s reasoning. When he was in labor the day Ferguson attempted to kill him, it was frightening. The labor itself was painful, but it was overshadowed by the fear of the baby being born before her time.

Vince concluded the private session by increasing Dee’s hormone treatments for breastfeeding. He was pleased with development so far, and laughed at Dee’s relief in admitting he did have fears of growing something like breasts, especially with the added weight gain. All in all, he just ended up looking more developed and wider across his chest, like he had been working out.

“Of course,” Vince stated, running a professional hand across Dee’s hard, defined pecs. “It’s all internal and as should be. Looks like all the extra weight is only the baby belly. You’re almost as defined as you were all along. No additional body fat on your back, hips, legs or chest.”

Dee laughed nervously, rubbing his bump as Vince went back to writing in Dee’s record. “So what you’re saying is I’m going to have a spare tire to get rid of once the baby is born.”

Vince raised an amused eyebrow. “You might look pregnant for a while longer until you start losing the weight. Not nine months, but well, you’ll still have a bit of a pooch there. Now, didn’t I warn you about all those extras you decided to ignore me on?”

Instead of looking perturbed, Dee looked up at Vince with a smirk. “So tell me, Doc, how much did you have to lose after having your kids?”

Vince blushed slightly. “Well, yeah I speak from experience. You and me, we’re much alike, and I see you realize that.”

“I’m a detective, I get paid for figuring out things, but this was too obvious.”

“Fine. With Jason, I had to lose 12 pounds. I learned my lesson somewhat the second time around, but not completely, obviously. I had to lose 21 pounds with Hannah.”

Dee laughed harder. “So I know who to go to as a friend asking for tips to lose weight. Especially after I lose all these crazy cravings. I know I have a sweet tooth and love fast food as much as fine dining, but seriously, I feel like I’ve lost control.”

“In some ways, maybe you have.” Vince patted Dee on his shoulder and handed him his shirt. “But I think that’s the past. You’ve been doing pretty well for the last week.”

“Not without incident, and I do look forward to whatever treats I am allowed.”

“Yes, I know. Ryo called me just to make sure you were okay. I assured him that your vitals that he read to me over the phone and that you were calm, it was okay.”

“He still kept a close eye on me, well closer eye than usual,” Dee said.

“Of course he did. Because he loves you. And he loves your daughter. It hurt him to deny you, but the only thing that kept him from beating himself up with the guilt was knowing that he was keeping you and the baby safe. Of course, you had to go and scare the shit out of him for just doing what was right.”

Dee looked down, ashamed. “Yeah, I did act like a king-sized brat. Ryo said it was the hormones speaking, and he was probably right. Then I felt guilty and upset for how I acted.”

“Hormones again,” Vince interjected.

“True, but no excuse.” Dee took a deep breath. “Thankfully, together I got over it.” He smiled warmly. “Because Ryo does love me. And I love him.”

“You don’t have to convince me.” He handed Dee a packet. “I’m going to call in the new prescription, but this will keep you for tonight and tomorrow. Just make sure you pick it up by tomorrow for Sunday. I’ll see how they are working when we meet again next Friday.”

“We just had a talk about my hormones going haywire and you’re increasing my hormone treatment?” Dee asked after he glanced at the paper.

“I’m just worried that you won’t be ready by the 18th. You might have to go the first week or two with the baby strictly on formula. By increasing the dosage, I’m hoping to prevent that.”

“I’d prefer to be able to feed the chibi for at least her first couple of months, but if needed, we do have a couple of cases of formula thanks to the baby shower at work earlier today,” Dee said with a chuckle. “Only Ryo, Mother and Elena know that I’m planning to breastfeed. I never got around to telling the guys at work. Even if Dana’s husband is doing it and so far the guys haven’t been too grossed out over it.”

“You’ll tell them only if you feel comfortable. We want you to be able to pump too, so that not only Ryo can feed her if he’s alone with the baby, but you can always whip out a bottle when there’s others around.”

“Yeah. True. I’m just hoping my hormones don’t get crazy again.”

“Call me if you feel a significant change in your moods.”

“Sure. So, are we done here?” Dee asked.

“For this week.”

“Ryo has Thursday off, so we’re wondering if the next appointment could be then, so we can go in the afternoon?”

“I think I have a couple of openings for that afternoon. Check with Elle on the way out.”

“Will do. Thanks again, Vince.”

“My pleasure. See you next week.”

“Hopefully we won’t need to see you before, except as a social call.” Dee grinned as he stood up and let his shirt hang down, making sure the seams were lined up right. “Later, Vince.”

“Good night, Dee.”

“I’m ready to go home, have a light dinner and call it a night. It’s been a long day. Fun, but long.” He winked and left the office.

 

July 1, 2006

When Ryo woke up that next day, it was to an empty bed. Ryo had a good guess where Dee might be and sure enough, found him sitting on the daybed in the nursery, going through the various bags, boxes and baskets, and sorting all the gifts in piles of like items. Packages of diapers were on the floor next to the daybed, along with the baskets.

Quietly he stood in the doorway watching as Dee opened a package, pulling out a patterned pink pair of diaper pants, grinning widely. He dropped the packaging next to him and held out the little cotton diaper before his extended belly. “Look sweetheart. This is from Auntie Sea Hag. We’re going to try to keep you away from those nasty plastic diapers. And this is such a pretty pattern too. You’re going to be the best dressed little girl, even in just your diapers.” He grinned and his free hand rested on his belly. “You like it, don’t you?” he cooed.

“I don’t blame her,” Ryo quietly said, so not to startle Dee.

Dee smiled as Ryo entered the room. “Should we tell everyone else to hold off on the diaper part for disposable diapers?” Ryo asked. “I think we just need liners and the refill pads, eventually.” He stopped to softly kiss Dee as he took the pink diaper from Dee’s hand and sat next to him. Placing his other hand on Dee’s belly, he leaned down to kiss the bump. “Good morning, Koko. Are you and Daddy having fun looking at all your gifts?”

Dee lifted another package that had the same type of diaper but instead of one colorful one, there were three off white ones. “We still have your family’s shower next week. I’m afraid of what we’ll end up with by then.”

“Both families, I understand, along with friends. Grandmother got with Julie and they both decided that you don’t need a ton of showers. So just one big one.” Ryo wrapped an arm around Dee’s waist and leaned against him. “Then we’ll have the furniture. Barry made himself available on Sunday to help us finalize this room.”

“Eighteen more days,” Dee sighed, rubbing his belly. “I can’t believe it.” He picked up another package that had white undershirts. “We’re going to have Koko with us in eighteen days.”

Ryo kissed Dee’s cheek, smiling warmly. “Yes, we are.” His smile turned impish. “So we better enjoy the peace and quiet while we have it.”

“We have peace and quiet?” Dee asked, amused. “Did you forget we have Bikky?”

“Bikky will seem quiet once Koko gets her lungs. At least he doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night screaming for food.”

“No, he doesn’t. Just every other hour of the day,” Dee quipped.

Ryo laughed. “As I keep saying, he’s your son.”

“Hey!” Dropping the package of shirts, Dee grabbed Ryo and pulled him closer. “Now I want a proper morning kiss.” He pressed his lips against Ryo and started to kiss him.

They ended up with Dee laying across the daybed, with Ryo hovering over him as they continued to kiss. That’s how Bikky found them when he charged into the room.

“Stop that!” he admonished, crossing his arms as he stood inside the room.

“Oh, get over it already,” Dee snapped, keeping his arm still around Ryo to prevent the older man from moving away.

“Why should I when it’s so much fun teasing you two?” Bikky laughed. “Anyway, I’m hungry. What’s for breakfast, Pops?”

Ryo groaned and shared one quick kiss with Dee before pulling away, despite Dee’s hold. “Didn’t I teach you how to make your own?” he asked.

Dee chuckled. “We were discussing hungry kids at inopportune moments?” he asked slyly.

Ryo rolled his eyes. As he stood up, he stated, “You’re lucky that Dee needs to eat and I’m getting a little hungry too.” He went over to Bikky ruffling the boy’s hair, noting the smug look on his face. “So I’ll get the cereal out. But you’ll have to pour your own milk in it.”

“Cereal?” Bikky exclaimed. “I want eggs, bacon, hash browns and….”

“So do I, kiddo, but Ryo won’t let me have any,” Dee said, sitting up and pulling down his tank top.

“How about pancakes and fresh fruit?” Ryo asked as he went past Bikky.

“That’ll do!” Bikky exclaimed.

“Me too!” Dee called out, laughing.

“Give me fifteen,” Ryo’s voice drifted into the room from down the hallway.

Bikky looked at all the gifts. “I still can’t believe how such little things can take up so much room.”

Dee chuckled as he slowly stood up. “Big piles of little things, Biks. I don’t think we’ll have to buy much for the baby. Which is just as well.” He walked over to his son and dropped a hand on Bikky’s shoulder. “Being that we’ll have a new baby and school costs for you next year.”

“I don’t have to go to private school,” Bikky said.

“I know, Biks. But I think that one school we’re going to look at this week is just what we all want. It’s not posh and fancy so you won’t be uncomfortable, and the majority of the students are from Carrier and/or gay families.”

“I’m going to miss my friends,” he said.

“Well, where were your friends when you got jumped, huh?”

“It’s not their fault. They didn’t know.”

“I know, Biks. What I mean is you can’t be with someone all the time, and Ryo and I want to send you off to school not fearing you getting hurt, or worse. As if you’re not enough of a trouble magnet; no need to push it.” As they left the room, he continued, “Besides, some of your friends at the orphanage go to different schools. And then there’s Lai and Lass, and….” Dee glanced over to his son. “Dammit, when the hell did you grow again?”

Bikky laughed. “I’ve been up to your shoulder all year.”

“Crap. Before I know it, your sister will be going to high school and you’ll be taller than me. How is this fair?”

Bikky laughed as they walked through the den. “It’s not. You and Ryo keep saying how life isn’t fair at times.” He stuck his tongue out at Dee.

“Why you little…” Dee teasingly started to threat, as Bikky ran off. He started to run after the boy, but quickly remembered he shouldn’t. “One day, after I have this baby, I’m going to make up for all these times.”

Bikky was laughing as he stood in the dining room. “Until then all you can do is… waddle. Like a duck.” He started to laugh more. “Like a penguin!”

“Now listen here, Brat!” Dee exclaimed as he entered the dining room, and watched as Bikky ran into the kitchen. “Ryo won’t save your ass from getting whooped when I get there.”

“When you get there,” Bikky called out. “Penguin!”

“Bikky!” Ryo yelled. “Leave Dee alone. Now take this.”

“Ryo!” Bikky complained.

Dee started to laugh. When he entered the kitchen, he found Bikky standing at a counter, mixing the pancake mix, while Ryo poured Dee a cup of tea. On the breakfast bar was Ryo’s favorite mug, filled with coffee that Dee had put on when he woke up while he waited for his tea to steep in the teapot. He made enough tea for several cups, while he made a full pot of coffee for Ryo. Bikky would also have a cup of coffee with breakfast. It was something that started over the last few months, but Dee and Ryo realized he was at that age. Both men had been drinking coffee long before that age.

He took the mug from Ryo and glanced back at Bikky, making a face. “Make sure there’s no air bubbles in there, now.”

“Shut up, Dee,” Bikky grumbled.

Sitting down on a stool at the breakfast bar, Dee smirked, his eyes on their son. “Oh, so it’s Dee again, huh?”

“Yeah, whatever… DAD!”

Ryo shook his head, knowing Dee had a point about peace and quiet in their home.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Barry came over after lunch. Not long after, Elena and Rick arrived. Elena escorted Dee off for a day of pampering, despite Dee’s weak protests. The spa for Carriers came recommended by Vince, who agreed that a day of relaxing, massages and skin treatment would be good for Dee’s well being and his continued health until the baby was born. When they were done with the spa, Dee was to go with Elena to her house in Sands Point. Later that evening, Ryo and Rick were to join them.

With Dee out of the house, Ryo, Barry, and Rick changed into old clothes, and then emptied all the gifts out of the nursery, along with the daybed. They worked on painting and putting up the wallpaper that Barry had picked up on special order that week. It was best that Dee be away from the paint fumes and the adhesive for the wallpaper. Ryo was to spend the evening with Dee at his aunt and uncles’ home, and for most of the next day. Barry was to return early the next day to put up the border on the painted walls. That way, by the time Ryo and Dee returned home after the barbeque dinner, Dee should not be affected by fumes. Unknownst to Dee, Barry planned to also install an air unit in the living room, so Dee would have another room to be comfortable in as the weather started to get warmer.

Dee and Ryo had decided to paint two walls in the nursery a light pastel purple color. The border that was to run halfway on the wall had a vintage style print to it of alphabet blocks, carriages, baby shoes and bottles in pink and blue, along with some pastel purple and mint green. The wallpaper they picked had a more modernistic feel of washed out stripes broken by dots in pink, blue, purple and light green.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

July 4, 2006

For years, Dee’s idea of a perfect way to spend the 4th of July when he did not have duty was to walk around the street festivals being held in Manhattan, a picnic in Battery Park, and if time permitted, to take the ferry over to Staten Island and back. After dinner, which would consist of something brought from a booth or at the food court at Pier 17, it would be time to head uptown to the 23rd Street ramp onto the FDR Drive. In the evening, the FDR Drive would be closed down to traffic from 34th Street and the rest of the stretch south, so people could bring chairs and blankets and set up to have the best view in Manhattan for the 4th of July fireworks. Dee and Ryo would always take Bikky and Carol to watch the fireworks from the FDR Drive, and sometimes they were joined by Mother and the children from the orphanage, with help from the workers at the orphanage.

Things had to be different this year. A month before Ryo was nervous about going onto the FDR Drive, along with the crowds, with a very pregnant Dee. Originally, they compromised. They were not going to walk too much, but do some of the street festivals, with an extended picnic in the park, allowing for Dee to rest up. They were to get home with time for Dee to take a nap, and then would pack up a picnic dinner to take with them, along with chairs to watch the fireworks from the FDR Drive.

Sean Ferguson changed those plans for them.

There would be no street festivals for Dee that year, and going to the FDR Drive was out of the question. Dee was resigned to watching the fireworks on the new plasma TV, since the living room was now air conditioned thanks to Barry. Then Ryo got a phone call from Estelle the week before, saying she had spoken to Dee and he sounded disappointed that they would not be able to spend the Fourth of July the way they usually did. She had invited Ryo, Dee, and Bikky to spend the later half of the day on their yacht. Ryo had actually forgot that his grandparents owned a yacht, and remembered July Fourths as a teenager spending the day on the yacht as they cruised around Long Island before getting back to the New York Harbor in time to drop anchor in a good spot to watch the fireworks. He surprised Dee while they were over at Elena’s, saying they were going to have dinner with his grandparents and Elena and Rick, then watch the fireworks from the harbor. He added that Mother was also invited as it was an informal family function.

Being that he had the day off, Barry and Julie came over in the morning. Leaving Bikky in charge of keeping their children entertained, the adults spent the morning in the nursery as they started to organize items where they were designated by Ryo. The day before Dee had started to work on putting the nursery together only for Ryo to suddenly show up at home in the middle of the day. Bikky had ratted him out; when Dee did not appear to be listening to Bikky saying Ryo would not like him moving things around, especially with his weight limitations, the boy left the room and called Ryo. Dee did not get much done, being he knew his restrictions and after doing a little, would find himself resting on the daybed for a while. Ryo promised Dee that soon they would have everything put away and ready for collecting the next load of gifts at the family shower. Ryo was hoping that the rest of the furniture would also finally come into the nursery.

They broke for a long lunch break, and then worked for a short while before Dee was in need of a nap. When he woke up later in the afternoon, he found Mother in the den, sitting in her favorite chair, working on her sewing. Not long after, Ryo came home and they got ready for the evening. Estelle had sent a car to pick them up and take them to the where the yacht was docked on the west side.

Dee lounged in the leather seats in the air conditioned stretch limousine, as Ryo poured sparkling cider into crystal wine glasses. He handed one first to Mother, then to Dee, Bikky and Carol.

Dee grinned as he held out his glass for a toast. “To your grandparents for saving the 4th of July. Because I don’t care how high tech, how well the picture definition is or how big the TV screen is, it’s not the same as being there.”

Ryo smiled as he sipped from his glass. “I completely forgot this is how they spend the day.”

“This is so neat, Ryo,” Carol said, obviously excited. “The only other time I got to ride in a limo was for your wedding.”

Sitting next to Carol across from Ryo, Dee and Mother, Bikky looked smug as he sipped his cider. “Lai thinks he’s all that with all his fancy stuff. Lookit us, Carol.” He laughed, but then looked serious. “I know your grandparents are rich, Pops, but how rich are they?”

Dee gave Bikky a crooked grin. “Enough that me and your Pops know that we really don’t have to worry about you kids not having what you need over the next few years, at least.” He took Ryo’s hand in his. “But we also decided we’d rather not touch the money unless we have to.”

“That’s not right,” Bikky protested. “You mean that we’re rich too?”

“It is right,” Ryo stated. “That’s not my money. It’s my family’s. Including my parents’ money, once Grandfather got their assets unfrozen. But it’s not really ours. Not yet. It’s there if we really need it, but we’re not going to start paying all our bills out of it, or find another place to live. We did spend more on the car and all the extras, but your aunt and uncle went half with us on it and we realized that having something like that is more a necessity than a luxury. We’re also paying the insurance and for the parking space from the money, but that’s about it.”

“So you’re going to let all that money go to waste?” Bikky looked confused.

“Despite the family share I received for a wedding present plus what I recently inherited from my parents’ estate, we’re more than comfortable, but not close to what my grandparents are,” Ryo explained.

“As for wasting it,” Dee cut in as Bikky started to open his mouth for another protest, “I don’t think we are. Because you and Koko are already guaranteed college and trust funds. If we decide to have another child in a few years, we need to make sure we could provide the same. And at the end, whatever we have will be split up among you kids to do whatever you want with it. The less money we spend now, the more you’ll get in the future.”

Bikky immediately looked upset and put down his glass. “I don’t want a whole lot of money in the end ‘cause that means you both will be gone.”

Dee quickly, but clumsily, moved to sit next to Bikky, placing his arm around his son and pulled him close. “There’s also the trust fund, Biks. We don’t have to die for you to get that. All you need to do is enter college.” He kissed the boy’s blond hair and hugged him. “It’s okay, Bikky. I know it was scary not too long ago, but it’s over now. Okay, kiddo?” With his face buried in Dee’s shoulder, Bikky nodded. “We’re going to be okay. In less than three weeks, you baby sister will be here and we’ll all be too busy marveling in a new life to think about bad things like that. Matter of fact, I prefer to think about the good things now. There’s too much to live for. Starting with you.”

Ryo nodded in agreement as he watched Dee comfort their son. It was best for Dee to handle it, since Bikky was still shaking off the scare of almost losing Dee. It was getting better. Dee seemed to have put it all behind him first, deciding he needed to concentrate on the baby and making sure he got the pregnancy through to the date of the c-section. Ryo had not had that nightmare for almost a week, which was the longest yet. He was hoping to never have it again. Bikky was still coping, but he was also doing much better than when it had first happened.

When they arrived at the pier they were to board the yacht on, Bikky had forgotten about family wealth, his mind on more important things than money – family.

Estelle and Franklin were waiting pierside, along with Rick and Elena when they arrived. Together the group boarded the yacht. Ryo found it amusing as he watched both Bikky and Dee’s jaws hanging as they took a tour while the ship pulled away from the pier and set a course for the harbor. They ended up sitting in the parlor, which was luxurious and richly appointed with black leather couches and cherry wood furniture. The walls were covered with red and gold brocade covering and trimmed with more cherry wood. The first course was served while they sat in there. Dee sat on a couch next to a porthole, so he could see the city as they went toward the Statue of Liberty as part of their dinner cruise before finding a place to drop anchor for the fireworks show.

After dinner, everyone went out on the deck. Jazz music was playing, and Dee and Ryo could not resist getting up for one dance, joining Ryo’s grandparents. A few songs later found Ryo and Dee cozy on a padded seat for two, watching Bikky and Carol attempt to dance, with Elena helping them out.

The music changed to the official simulcast for the fireworks as everyone gathered to watch the show. Dee had to admit he had a far better time that evening than they would have on the FDR Drive. After the fireworks, Dee had one more dance with Ryo before he started to yawn. Estelle suggested that Dee go down to one of the staterooms for a nap.

They kept the ship out for another hour, until Ryo ended up waking Dee, telling him they were back at the pier and helped him from the yacht to the waiting limo. They were dropped off first, with assurance that both Mother and Carol would also get door to door service. Despite his nap, Dee went right to bed when they got home, but as Ryo spooned him from behind, holding onto Dee, the sleeping man’s body felt more relaxed that night than it had in a long time.

It was no surprise to Ryo that the next day’s blood pressure readings were lower than usual. Still not where it should be, but better than it had been. Ryo was learning how to be thankful for the little things.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

July 6, 2006

Everything was still going well during Dee’s exam. His blood pressure had been going down the last two days, and Vince was happy with the results during the exam. He put it down to Dee’s change in nutrition that was finally making a difference. Dee seemed more relaxed and excited than anything else after the baby shower and seeing the nursery ready for furniture, along with the gifts they already received in their places in the built in organizer closet Ryo had Barry build. Dee had taken to sitting on the daybed in the room until he had to get back to the air conditioning. The nursery was not hot, at least not to Ryo and Bikky, but Dee’s metabolism was going crazy; sometimes he would even break out in a sweat while in an air-conditioned room.

Vince approved a little indulging during the family baby shower, but to still use caution. After taking a look at the stubborn set of Ryo’s face, and fearing the part-Japanese man would end up making Dee, and in turn himself, miserable by overseeing what Dee could eat, the doctor admitted that he would be there on Saturday, along with David, as they had received invitations from Ryo’s grandmother. He assured Ryo that he would watch Dee, and stop him from indulging too much or on something he should absolutely not have. To the doctor’s surprise, Ryo hugged him tightly, thanking him.

Dee was still on restrictions. His limit for being on his feet was unchanged. Vince raised Dee’s limit on lifting to 5 pounds. Vince was happy with the change in Dee’s hormone dosage, and had to endure Dee’s complaining about his nipples becoming more sensitive than ever, and it had been bad enough, especially in the last two months.

“I swear, my clothes, the shower, even fuckin’ air!” Dee ranted as he sat shirtless on the exam table. “And then Ryo has this habit of running his fingers there and well, shit… it shoots down to other places that I can’t do a damn thing about, except stand in a freakin’ cold shower and endure the water hitting them while I’m trying to alleviate other problems.”

Ryo was blushing slightly as he had never given thought to what he was unwittingly doing to his pregnant husband. He should have guessed. Dee’s nipples were more sensitive during the pregnancy, and Ryo did read up on the treatments to enable breast-feeding. That in itself was still a sensitive subject to Ryo, but he never brought it up. That was Dee’s prerogative; he decided when he first found out, and stayed firm on continuing to let it be Dee’s choice. It was the only area of the pregnancy that Ryo felt locked out from, but it was nothing compared to when Dee would be able to feed their daughter, and he would be pushed to the side. Still, Ryo knew he should have been more sensitive to Dee’s needs, including the pregnant man’s sensitivities.

“I’m sorry,” Ryo muttered.

Dee stopped his ranting to take Ryo’s hand and pull him closer. Reaching up to kiss his cheek, he said, “Don’t be. I’m not saying I want you to stop. I’m just saying I hate that it sometimes has to be so sensitive it fuckin’ hurts. Especially when it goes down to other regions.”

“But still –“

Dee stopped the rest of what Ryo was going to say by covering his mouth with his hand. “No buts. It’s not you.” He sighed as he rested his head against Ryo’s arm. “This was my decision to breastfeed, so I guess I should suck it up, huh?” He gave Ryo a shy smile, which Ryo found he had to force to return.

Vince tossed Dee a small plastic packet.

“What’s this?” Dee asked, looking down at it.

“Nipple covers,” Vince replied. “Self-adhesive, but they don’t stick to the skin as much as band aids, so taking them off does not defeat the purpose of wearing them. Put them on when you’re wearing shirts and they decrease the friction. They also provide the same benefits of the massages you should be doing in order to prepare in producing milk. Which I know you’re not doing.”

“I’m not doing them because it fuckin’ hurts, dammit! A slight touch to them makes me either quiver into a blob of jelly or hurts like fuck. Now you want me to put these on and expect it to stop?” Dee was opening the packet as he ranted and pulled out one of the small round covers that were in a material much like moleskin. His eyes went wide and his face matched the horror in his eyes. “I AM NOT WEARING PASTIES!” he exploded, his face turning multiple colors of red.

Rather than getting embarrassed with Dee, when Ryo saw his ranting husband’s face, he burst out in laughter. “Oh Dee,” he laughed, wishing he had a camera. He had seen Dee in various stages of embarrassment through the years, and even more during the pregnancy, but he had never seen Dee this red before. “It’s not like you never did before,” he chuckled, giving Dee a wicked grin and winked.

“Yeah, well….” Dee looked down at his lap, his eyes avoiding the packet he still held in his hand.

Vince stifled a chuckle. “Okay, and you went how long bottoming, Ryo?” he had to ask.

“This was after… in the early part of Dee’s pregnancy when we dared to indulge in a little… um yeah,” Ryo paused, realizing how much he was divulging to someone other than Dee. “Role play,” he finished weakly.

At least it made Dee laugh as he hugged Ryo to him again. “And I’d do it again once we’re able to.” He kissed Ryo lightly on his mouth. “But…” he held up the little cover pad before Ryo’s face. “It doesn’t have sequins.”

Ryo started to laugh. He took the cover from Dee’s hand, and then the packet from the other and tucked the single cover in with the others, carefully resealing the bag. “I’ll make sure he uses them,” Ryo said to Vince while still staring at Dee.

“There’s a two week supply there. That should cover the rest of this pregnancy.” Vince studied the two men, especially Dee and upon realizing that the pregnant man was once again calm, he came to a conclusion. “I guess I got to see one of those hormonal attacks just now?”

Hanging his head, Dee nodded. “Yeah. Usually Ryo finds a way to take the steam outta me, but sometimes…. Well, you know about the other week.”

“A couple more weeks, Dee,” Vince assured him. “We are less than two weeks before the big day.”

“Eleven days,” Dee replied excited, squeezing Ryo’s hand. With a warm smile, Ryo nodded.

“Since we have you down for 2 pm for check in on the 18th, that leaves us with one more exam between now and then. And I do believe it’s all downhill from here. You’re hitting 35 weeks. We have your blood pressure down almost to normal levels for pregnancy. Because you’re off your feet as much as possible, I’m guessing there’s less swelling of the ankles?” He glanced down toward Dee’s legs. “They look fine today.”

“Once in a while, but Ryo tends to them when it happens, including enduring my moaning and bitching over it.”

Ryo shrugged with an impish grin. “Dee has always bitched and moaned about everything, so why should pregnancy be any different? I knew that about him when I accepted to move in with him.”

Dee’s jaw dropped as Vince and Ryo broke out into laughter.

Kissing Dee’s nose, Ryo said, “Oh Dee, you know I love you.” With a fond smile he rested a hand on Dee’s inflamed cheek.

“I’m betting you love doing that to him,” Vince ventured.

“All the time,” Dee agreed, nodding.

“Before I was the one who would blush at everything,” Ryo said.

“A long time ago,” Dee reminded him. “Then he stopped.”

“I got used to you,” Ryo joked. “But this one? It took a lot to get him red. But ever since he got pregnant, it’s so easy. I don’t have to try too hard. Besides,” he grasped Dee’s jaw between his forefinger and thumb and lifted Dee’s head to grin down at him, “he’s so damn adorable when he does.”

“Ah geez,” Dee muttered, feeling himself heat up again.

“Okay, that’s enough for this session. You can put your shirt back on, Dee. Ryo, step away from Dee before you do something here you might regret. Now to rehash, keep on the nutrition plan and we’ll allow some leniencies come Saturday for the baby shower. Keep taking those hormone pills and remember to massage, Dee. Ryo, step back more, he’s doing it again.” Vince chuckled while Ryo let out a playful growl, causing Dee to blush even more. “Definitely a hormonal type of day. Speaking of, it’ll take a while for them to leave the body completely, I should remind you both, so just because Dee has the baby doesn’t mean they will automatically stop. Post-pregnancy could be worse for a week or two than during the pregnancy, because the hormones sometimes flare up in a major burst before going away. With breastfeeding, some of them will hang on longer, because you’ll have to continue a modified treatment until you are ready to stop. So it’s not over yet, Ryo. With Carriers it’s worse, but we do have the extended hospital stay and one of the reasons is to control the hormonal bursts. There was a time when the rate of post-pregnancy Carrier suicides were high, until the hospital stay was extended beyond the traditional 3 – 5 days.”

Both men nodded, having read about it in the information packet they were originally given, along with the various books on the subject they had bought and read since.

Vince watched as Dee buttoned the few buttons on the upper half of the pink and purple pinstriped light cotton sleeveless shirt and pulled up his cargo pants more comfortably under his swell. Dee walked over to Ryo, who put an arm around his husband.

“All in all, we’re in good shape. 11 days until we meet at the hospital to say hello to your baby girl,” Vince concluded with a smile.

“I can’t wait,” Dee replied, grinning widely as Ryo rubbed small circles on the small of Dee’s back. The action, Ryo had learned, not only helped calm him, but helped with lower back pains.

“Can I see you earlier in the week for our last check up before the following Tuesday?” Vince asked.

“We have off on Tuesday and Wednesday,” Ryo replied.

“I believe we have room Wednesday morning. Check with Elle,” Vince said.

“Will do,” Dee replied.

“Now, one final thing and then I’ll let you two go,” Vince said as he walked with them to the door.

“What’s that?” Dee warily looked over to Vince.

With his hand on the doorknob, ready to open it, Vince grinned at them. “If you promise me no acrobatics and to take it slow and easy, it’s okay for you to resume sexual relations. However, if you feel pain, or if something doesn’t seem right to you, I want you to call right away.”

Dee hugged Ryo and kissed his cheek. “We’re going to have some fun after we send Bikky out for the night.”

“Just remember, slow and easy,” Vince warned with a laugh. “I’ll see you at the shower on Saturday.”

The two men said their goodbyes and went down the hall toward reception.

Vince smiled as he went about to clean up and prepare for his next patient.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

July 7, 2006

The night before, they had decided to wait. They decided that Friday night would be the night to rekindle the physical side of their relationship. While Ryo was expecting it when he got home from work Friday evening, he was not expecting what he walked into.

The apartment was quiet, except for some soft jazz music playing. All the lights in the living room were off, and candles were lit on the tables and end tables. On the coffee table sat a bouquet of flowers that Ryo did not notice before and an envelope against it.

“Dee?” Ryo asked as he wandered into the living room. He noticed his name on the envelope in Dee’s handwriting. Smiling warmly, he lifted it to take the card out of the envelope. His smile grew as he read Dee’s note: Ryo, I know that I’ve been a bastard at times, and put you through crap you don’t deserve. I want you to know that I love you, and having this baby is the best thing in my life, other than the day you told me you loved me. Our wedding day is pretty much up there. So is the day we met. What I’m saying is I’m glad you came into my life, and I’m so glad I got pregnant, because having your child is the only natural way to show you just how much I love you. I can’t wait for tonight. Forever Yours, Dee.

Ryo fingered the petals of a sunflower, smiling, his eyes wet. He took a deep breath and headed into the dining room. “Dee?” he called out, “While I appreciate the gesture, I hope you haven’t been on your feet all afternoon?” He entered the kitchen to find Dee, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt standing by the counter. He noticed platters on the breakfast bar and the rice cooker was by one of the stools. One of their wooden _hangiri_ * tubs with a paper fan was set before the stool, along with a _makisu_ * bamboo mat used for rolling _maki_ * sushi.

He moved behind Dee, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and held him close. “I hope there’s no raw fish here. Two more weeks, Dee. I swear we’ll go out and have all the sushi you want after you have Koko.”

Dee leaned against Ryo, smiling as he grasped Ryo’s hands and settled them on his bump. “No raw fish. Tuna salad, broiled eel, oysters and egg omelet. And I picked up the egg omelet and the eel already cooked and just needed heating on the way home. We also have California vegetable rolls. Along with some cold wheat noodles and miso soup.”

“You haven’t been standing here too long, have you?” Ryo asked, kissing Dee’s neck.

Dee dropped his head with a sigh, giving Ryo more access, knowing they did not have to stop like too many times in the last couple of weeks. They were both looking forward to that night. Ryo continued to kiss his neck, nipping at the juncture of shoulder and neck, causing Dee to whimper slightly. “I just stood up five minutes ago,” he finally replied, his voice quivering. “I made all the _maki_ * rolls over there.” He indicated the place by the stool.

“Oh?” Ryo asked, his lips moving closer to Dee’s ear. “Didn’t it get hot in here?” He nipped on an earlobe.

Again, Dee whimpered and Ryo could not help but grin. He loved that he was able to reduce Dee into a puddle of quivering goo if he wanted to. He intended to that evening and was just giving Dee a small preview of what was to come later.

Dee shook his head. “Rice, rice cooker. Eel, microwave. Noodles didn’t take long and then I had to cool them. It’s just about done now.”

“I’ll help you bring it out to the living room,” Ryo said.

Dee turned in Ryo’s arms, and groaned in frustration when the baby bump came between them.

Ryo grinned at Dee. “I can reach over that. No problem.” And he did. With much practice over the months, Ryo became an expert on getting around the baby bump. Dee’s mouth met his halfway as they kissed. Ryo’s hand ran up and down along Dee’s back. “Mmm… you know, I think I’m going to miss feeling our baby girl between us like this.” He smiled lovingly at Dee, meeting his husband’s green eyes. “I love you, Dee. I love that you’re doing this and soon we’ll have a daughter. I also know how much you love me whenever I look at you, and will do the same every time I look at our baby.”

Dee returned the smile. “I take it you read the note?”

Ryo nodded. “Yes. I did. I love you too. I love you so much.” He closed the distance between them again. When they broke apart for air, Ryo hugged him close again. “Shall we eat?”

Dee grinned. “We’re going to need the energy.”

“Oh yes. We are.” He slapped Dee’s ass. “Come on, gorgeous.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Additional Notes:  
hangiri tub - a wooden tub used for making sushi rice. <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hangiri>  
makisu mat - woven bamboo mat used for rolling maki sushi <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makisu>  
makisushi - rolled sushi <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Makisushi>

Also my wonderful beta made a note that I should link you guys up to the pattern of the wallpaper I have in mind for the nursery. So, because she asked, here it is: [Wallpaper](http://s436.photobucket.com/albums/qq85/totally4ryo/My%20LJ/?action=view&current=wallpapers_2067_922981577.gif). The striped one, you'll have to just imagine, but it has the same washed out watercolor look.


	16. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a MacLean style baby shower for Dee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/)**wrianojune**. On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 16 - More Showers  
Word Count:6149  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: It's a MacLean style baby shower for Dee.  
Notes: In case anyone hasn't noticed, I suck at summaries and titles. I'll be posting at least once a week for a while because I wrote up to chapter 19 for [](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/profile)[**wrianojune**](http://wrianojune.livejournal.com/). On the down side, there's only a few more chapters left to write for me to write for the Unexpected Trilogy.  
This has an evil cliffie, so be warned. BUT, I might be 'convinced' to post again tomorrow. *grins*  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

 

**July 8, 2006**

Ryo woke up first, feeling Dee’s back pressed against him. He lifted his head to watch his husband sleep. Dee had to be the only person he knew who could still sprawl across the bed while on his side. He started to smile as he remembered the evening before. A candlelit Japanese dinner in the living room that included feeding each other. Dancing to a couple of their favorite slow songs, and lots of cuddling on the couch, sharing kisses and caresses. For the first time since the attempt to kill Dee, the dishes were left on the coffee table, as they kissed their way into the bedroom. When they had settled down to eat, Dee told Ryo that he arranged for Bikky to spend the night at Carol’s and that he would arrive at the baby shower with Elina and Carol.

Taking Vince’s advice, they took it slow and easy. Ryo had dragged it out until he had Dee writhing on the bed, begging for Ryo to take him.

He ran his hand softly along Dee’s back as he remembered the sight of Dee on his knees, grasping onto the headboard as Ryo entered him from behind. Ryo had then leaned back onto his own knees and pulled Dee back with him, positioning his husband into a more comfortable position while still able to use the headboard for additional support. It also provided deeper penetration. It was tough not to let go completely, and let Dee go, but they managed to keep it easy, while Ryo was able to fill Dee completely. At one point, when Ryo had his arms around Dee, feeling the swell of a very pregnant belly and he almost came right then. He found Dee pregnant very erotic and was thankful to be able to indulge in giving into his urges to make love to his husband while he was still so very pregnant and gorgeous to him. Not that Dee was not an extremely handsome and sexy man before, because he was.

Ryo figured it had to do with the fact that it was obvious how deeply Dee loved him with this pregnancy.

The shower wasn’t until 2 pm, which meant they had a long, lazy morning to themselves. Dee started to move slightly, indicating he was waking up. Ryo dropped his head on the pillow behind Dee’s, his arms going around the waking man and kissed his shoulder.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Ryo said softly, punctuating it with another kiss to Dee’s shoulder.

“Oh it is. Morning,” Dee replied, stretching slightly, causing him to press up further against Ryo. “Did I say just how much I love sleeping with you spooned up behind me?”

“I think I enjoy holding you like that too.”

“But as much as I’m enjoying this, I gotta pee.”

Ryo chuckled as he released Dee and helped him sit up.

When Dee came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of boxers, Ryo was waiting outside the door. He captured Dee in his arms, kissing him before breaking it off and heading into the bathroom.

When he got out of the bathroom, he ushered Dee into the living room, making sure the other man was comfortable, and promised a nice sensual breakfast.

Breakfast ended up leading them back into the bedroom where they took it slow again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once again, a car was waiting for them outside the apartment building. As they left the building, Dee stopped in his tracks. “Holy crap, Ryo!” he exclaimed.

Ryo laughed as he took Dee’s hand. “It’s a MacLean baby shower. Of course the guest of honor will arrive in first rate transportation. Heck, we had a stretch limo for just a night out last week.”

“That wasn’t just a night out,” Dee said as they approached the Burgundy Bentley. The driver was waiting with the door open and smiling at them. “It was a 4th of July dinner cruise.”

Ryo chuckled. “I love you, Dee. That was a MacLean night out for my grandparents, but there just happened to be fireworks that night to outdo the ones for our wedding.”

Dee’s grin grew as he remembered the fireworks by the Brooklyn Bridge in honor of their wedding. “If you insist,” he wisely said.

“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mr. Laytner-MacLean,” the driver greeted cheerfully.

“Good afternoon,” Ryo replied as he got into the car. He watched as Dee got in next to him.”

“Sweet!” Dee exclaimed as the driver walked out to the street to get into the car. Dee’s eyes went wide. “Oh damn! The wheel’s on the left side,” he laughed.

“Yes,” Ryo smiled, taking Dee’s hand. “We’re getting the MacLean royal treatment today. So get used to it.”

“Oh, I think I could,” Dee laughed as he made himself comfortable.

The baby shower was being held at Serendipity’s. Originally Estelle had been looking into hotels and possibly the Russian Tea Room, but remembered the first time she met Dee, and how much her grandson’s at the time fiancé loved the place. After that, it seemed the perfect place to hold a baby shower.

When Dee and Ryo arrived, everyone was already there. The restaurant was closed for a few hours for the party. Estelle, Franklin and Mother greeted the daddies-to-be in the entrance. They escorted the two younger men into the restaurant proper to find the place had been rearranged as much as possible for to occasion. It had purple and pink decorations, with a touch of green and blue by way of the Tiffany lamps picked to be near the main table that was covered with gifts. On the floor next to the table were the larger gifts. Before that table was a smaller one, set up for Dee and Ryo.

Mylar balloon bouquets were set around the area. Tables were set so everyone could face toward the guests of honor. Each setting had glass baby bottles filled with imported Belguim chocolate squares wrapped in pink and purple foil paper with Baby Laytner-MacLean stamped on the paper, along with various party favors.

Ryo looked around as everyone stood, applauding their arrival, as they were escorted to their table. Next to him, clutching his hand was Dee, shaking with excitement. He noticed not only Elena and Rick, Elina and Carol with Bikky, but Eunice and her boyfriend, Wilbert, Caroline and Larry and Jocelyn along with many other of his generation cousins, and some of the older generation MacLeans. Also there were Barry and Julie, Vince and David, Pedro and Adriano, Eddie and Akemi. To Dee’s surprise, Elisa and her husband was also there, having come in from San Diego for the party. It was a large group of people who were there, obviously to wish them well and excited about the baby.

Dee paused before the gift table for a moment and as he sat down, he whispered to Ryo, “I don’t think we’re in want for anything.”

Ryo chuckled, nodding in agreement. “I see the things from Japan found their way here too, which I suspected Obasan would do, since lately she’s been in cahoots with Grandma.”

“I wish she could be here too.”

“Me too, but she’ll be here next Saturday.”

“I can’t wait,” Dee said with a fond smile. He glanced over to Estelle, who stood next to the table, beaming proudly at the two men. “This is absolutely wonderful. Thank you, Grandma.”

Estelle broke into a warm, beautiful smile. “I’m so glad, but I can’t take all the credit here. I had help from Maria, Elena and Julie to pull this together. I couldn’t have done it without them.”

Dee smiled at his mother, who stood next to Estelle, dressed in a plain, but classic blue dress. He shook his head fondly, realizing that once again she was dressed as simply Dee’s mother and nothing else. “Thank you, Mom. It’s gorgeous.”

“Anything for my darling son and his husband,” Mother replied.

“What Dee said, Grandma, Mother,” Ryo said. “And Elena. Thank you. For everything from the moment we told you.”

“My pleasure,” Elena replied with a wide smile. “Now are we ready to officially start?”

“Sure,” Dee replied. “I’m smelling food and too much other wonderful things.”

Estelle laughed and went behind Dee. She bent over and kissed his head. “Thank you, Dee, for allowing Franklin and me to see at least our first great-grandchild.”

“It’s my honor,” Dee replied, looking up and blushing slightly.

Estelle held her hands up. Moving toward the side of the table again, she called out, “Attention everyone!” When the chatting settled down and quiet fell upon the room, with the exception of the staff who was preparing to serve the guests, she smiled out at the guests. “On behalf of Dee and Ryo, I want to thank everyone for joining us for this extremely wonderful and blessed moment in their lives. A birth of a baby is always a miracle. For Dee and Ryo, it is definitely the purest symbol of love that these two share. For myself and Franklin, I find this baby a miracle that we will soon see our first great-grandchild. For Maria, it is a blessing to be a grandmother through her son, bringing a beautiful baby into this world. A few months ago, we all gathered for Dee and Ryo’s most gorgeous wedding and now we’re all here to welcome the baby that will soon be in their lives.

“I know everyone is hungry, so as much as I know Dee is anxious to start tearing into all the delightful presents, we’re going to start with lunch. Once we’re done with lunch, we have a few games to play and have wonderful gifts for the winners. After that fun, we’ll let Dee at the gifts.”

She paused for everyone to laugh, including those who knew Dee well. Ryo put his arm around Dee’s shoulders and pulled him close, also laughing and kissed his cheek.

Estelle turned and looked at Ryo before looking out at the guests. “Before we proceed, I feel I need to say this. This is actually Dee’s party, since he’s doing all the hard work of Carrying a baby all these months, but Ryo’s up here since it’s his baby too. Or as I noticed one of his tee-shirts say, his boys can score.”

Ryo’s eyes went wide as he started to blush as everyone started to laugh, including Dee. It was Dee’s turn to kiss Ryo’s cheek, grinning madly at him.

“Is everyone ready to eat?” Elena asked. Everyone shouted yes. “In that case, then you’ll find your selections for your lunch entrée before you on a card that you may take with home to commemorate this event. Once your order is taken, you are welcome to head over to our appetizer and salad bar right over there.” She indicated a table over to the side. “We also have punch over there to drink, but you can also let your server know if there is something else you prefer for a beverage. So,” she watched as a waitress walked across the room toward the head table, “Dee and Ryo’s orders will be taken first. ‘Cause you know we don’t want to keep the pregnant man hungry.” She turned and winked at Dee amid the laughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh no! No!” Dee protested. “I am not doing that!”

“Aw c’mon, Dee. It’s just a game,” Ryo said, laughing so hard he was wiping tears from his face.

“You’re not helping, you know.” Dee started to pout, which made Ryo laugh more.

Mother came up behind Dee and put her hands on his arms. “Now Dee, Estelle went through a lot of trouble for this lovely shower. The least you can do is play her games.”

“Word scramble and bottle bowling was fine. So is this pinning thing where you can’t say baby,” Dee huffed.

Ryo started to laugh again when Akemi stepped up to Dee and took one of the diaper pins he had on his shirt. “Domo, Dee-san,” she giggled and skipped away, putting the pin on her blouse.

“Oh no, you can’t. I have only one left now,” Dee complained. He could not help laugh when Akemi turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. “Nice. Very Japanese,” Dee teased her.

“I thought you said you lived in Japan?” Ryo laughed.

“Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. You’re the only one who isn’t.”

“And do you know why?” Dee asked, pouting more.

“’Cause you’re a big spoilsport,” Ryo taunted. “Party pooper.”

“’Cause if I start laughing I might not stop until I end up having this baby this afternoon.” Dee sat down, rubbing his bump.

“Too late, Dee, dearest,” Estelle said with a wicked smile on her face. “The ribbon is already being passed around. It’s a MacLean baby shower tradition. And while that’s happening, you can start opening your presents.”

Dee’s eyes lit up. “Hear that, Koko? It’s present time!” He laughed, looking over to Ryo. “As if we don’t have enough already.”

“Tell me,” Ryo agreed as he sat down next to Dee.

Estelle smacked Ryo on the back of his head. “Why are you sitting down?”

“To help Dee open the presents?”

“Dee has Carried your child for nine months, so you can help by bringing the gifts to him and let him open them. You can show off the heavier items that he shouldn’t be lifting.” Estelle leaned up to kiss her grandson on his cheek, and then kissed Dee’s head. “Now are you ready, dears?”

Ryo took Dee’s hand in his and lifted it to his mouth to kiss it. “Your presents await you, m’lady.”

“You are so screwed when we get home,” Dee muttered.

“I doubt it. Last I heard, we have to wait at least six weeks after Koko is born before I can get any type of screwed.”

Dee studied Ryo, trying not to grin. “In that case, you better screw me well and good tonight, or it’s the couch for you.”

“I’ll see what I can do about that, baby.” He started to stand up, kissing Dee’s mouth softly along the way.

Dee grabbed him by a fistful of his shirt and pulled him back down. He took Ryo’s last diaper pin from him and then kissed Ryo.

Ryo laughed and helped Dee put the pin on his shirt. He watched as the mingling stopped and everyone went back to their seats, including Mother, Estelle and Elena.

No sooner than when Elena sat down, an electronic chirping went off, causing her to jump up again. “Time’s up! The person with the most pins win!”

“I guess I lost,” Ryo said as he turned to the table and tried to figure out what to grab first. He knew that package size did not necessarily mean bigger or better, but for the sake of his own sanity, he choose to start from the smallest and work up to the largest, which were the brightly wrapped boxes on the floor by the table.

He waited for Mother to declare Julie the winner, and Elena to hand her a medium sized-gift bag.

Once Julie was finished gushing over the wine glasses and gift card in the bag, Ryo handed Dee a small shiny pink gift bag stuffed with purple tissue paper. Dee read the small card, saying it was from his mother and proceeded to pull out a small square felt jewelry box. He opened it and started to smile. “It’s a crib medallion,” he announced, holding it up for all. “A very beautiful one at that too.”

“It’s a little fancier than the one we had in your crib,” Mother admitted.

“It’s perfect, Mom. Thank you.” Dee handed it to Ryo, who smiled at Mother.

“Ryo, if I may, you might want to give Dee the box wrapped in paper that matches the bag,” Mother said.

“Of course, Mother,” Ryo agreed and turned to find it not far from where he picked up the bag. He handed it to Dee.

Dee ended up holding up one of the better nursery monitors, the kind that had video as well as audio.

“The medallion is to spiritually protect your daughter, and that is the practical way to protect her. It also senses should she stop breathing and alert you,” Mother explained. “So we can keep her safe.”

Dee’s eyes were misty as Ryo took the box from Dee and held it high for everyone to see.

“I think Ryo needs to get involved a little more,” Joycelyn called out.

“Huh?” Ryo asked.

“What do you suggest?” Elena asked.

“May I?” Ryo’s cousin asked. When Elena, Estelle and Mother all nodded, she rushed up to the front, grabbing a paper plate that had ribbon going through holes so it could be tied. “I took liberty of taking a little extra ribbon from the game.” She reached up to tie the plate on Ryo’s head like a hat.

Grinning Dee grabbed the purple bow with the small pacifier tied to it and indicated for Ryo to bend down. He placed the bow on the plate.

“He’s got it!” Joycelyn laughed.

Ryo glanced down at Dee. “I’ll endure this, including all the photos that will follow me for life, if you finally allow us to wrap a ribbon around that beautiful baby bump of yours so we can pick the winner of the Daddy Baby Girth game.”

Dee sighed and rolled his eyes. “Well, alright. But that’s only because you’re going to look so cute when we’re done with all these gifts. Look at all those bows and ribbons.” He started to laugh.

“Now he starts laughing,” Ryo muttered, going to get the next gift.

They ended up opening gift bags and boxes for almost a half hour, finally pausing for Dee to stand up and allow Ryo to wrap a ribbon around his middle and cut it off.

By that point, Ryo’s head was loaded with ribbons, bows and whatever else someone adorned a gift with after wrapping. Being a good sport about it, he helped his aunt determine the winner of the game.

“Okay, and we have a winner people,” Elena called out.

Ryo held out a long ribbon from near the back of the room, laughing.

“I’m not that large, am I?” Dee gasped.

“No, you’re not large,” Ryo protested. “But this ribbon is the closest to the one we got from you. And that ribbon belongs to… Bikky!”

Dee smacked his forehead and hid his face behind his hand while everyone started to laugh.

By the time Dee finished all the gifts, except for the ones on the floor, they realized they had everything they had picked on all the registries in the U.S., Europe and Japan, plus extra.

“All this for one little baby,” Dee said, but was grinning as he gazed at all the clothes, various diaper bags, crib bedding, lamps, mobiles, and everything anyone could want for their child. He rubbed his bump. “Okay, okay chibi. Yes, you have plenty of gifts from family who love you, but stop kicking so much.”

Estelle stood up and went over to Ryo and Dee, smiling. “I’m sure you know what’s in those boxes over there,” she indicated the ones on the floor.

“Our nursery furniture from Japan,” Dee replied. Among the other gifts, there were also plenty from not only Ryo’s family in Japan, but from Hide, Ken, Yuki, and their families. They had things for the baby they had not thought of. Dee immediately fell in love with the fleece hooded bath wraps with ears on the hoods.

“Indeed.” She clasped her hands together, smiling warmly. “As you know, there are members of your family who wanted to be here, but couldn’t. You’ll be seeing some of them next weekend, but for them, that’s not good enough. So…” She gestured with her hands and the lights dimmed near where there was a screen set up. They had previously used it to play ‘Guess the baby’, but suddenly there was Obasan on the screen, waving excitedly, with the rest of her family behind her.

“Dei, I trust you are enjoying yourself today and you received many gifts for your beautiful baby,” Obasan said.

Dee and Ryo’s mouths dropped as they realized that a video conference had been set up.

“It’s two way,” Estelle said, confirming their thoughts. “Don’t ask me how. I left that to the younger generation to make this possible.”

“Obasan,” Dee greeted, wiping his eyes. “We’re looking forward to you being here next week.”

“And so am I, Dei. Ryo, I see you are into the spirit of the party.” She giggled, obviously looking at her grandson wearing a paper plate so laden down with bows and adornments that it was hanging to one side, mostly in front of his eyes.

Ryo grinned. “I am. There was only one way to make it better, and it just became very close to that. I’m glad you could join us, Obasan.”

“I am honored to be part of this joyful day.”

“Now that we have our additional guests,” Estelle stated, “I guess Ryo should get the honors of opening the last of the gifts.”

Dee smiled up at Ryo and nodded. “Have fun, handsome.” He winked and chuckled at the sight of Ryo in the makeshift hat.

“Just a moment.” Ryo untied the ribbons keeping it on his head and carefully placed it on Dee’s head. “It’s your honor while I open those gifts.” Grinning wickedly, he added, “It’s only fair.”

“Fine,” Dee said, then laughed. He made a face for everyone who started to take more pictures.

As expected, the last of the gifts were the nursery furniture: a crib, a changing table with shelves and organizer baskets, and wardrobe that was taller than normal while being narrow and matched the crib and changing table. There was also a high chair and a baby buggy that looked like a carseat/carrier on a frame. The frame could be set at different heights, and the seat could be adjusted for lying flat as well as other angles. They also had a travel crib and a few other items.

“Now there is one thing on your list that I decided to give you, the same but different,” Obasan explained as Ryo was prompted to pick up a large rectangular box.

It was clumsy but not heavy and he helped Dee unwrap it. When Dee finally was able to pull off the top half of the box and looked down, they saw a Moses basket, which was what they had on their registry. It was a different design, and Ryo immediately knew the significance of it.

“It’s gorgeous, Obasan,” Ryo said, as he lifted it from the box to show off to their guests.

“It is,” Dee agreed. “Much better than the one we picked.”

“Who made it?” Ryo asked, turning to the screen. “Was it you, Obasan?”

“I was one. Everyone here with me contributed to it. It was a labor of combined love from us to you,” Obasan explained.

“I love it,” Dee exclaimed.

Estelle was studying it with an appreciative smile. “That is indeed lovely. And such craftsmanship. I am sure the baby will have many happy naps in it, knowing how loved she is.” She handed it back to Ryo with a smile. “Now, before the Aoki extension of the family has to go, there is one final gift. It is something that I was surprised was not on the gift registry, but Rick had assured us there is room for.” She paused as everyone watched Rick and Barry haul out an expensive, wood glider chair, the wood matching the color of the nursery furniture and the seating cushions in blue, and the matching foot stool.

Smiling at the surprised expressions on both fathers-to-be faces, she said, “I do not see either of you boys are the type to be comfortable in a traditional rocker. So we went for something more modern, but yet coordinated with your very beautiful furniture. That way you can sit in comfort while feeding the little one, or just to sit and marvel at the miracle that is your child. We picked blue for the cushions, because this is a daddies’ chair, however, the cushioning does come off for other covers, should you decide to further coordinate.”

Obasan bowed, along with the other members of her family following her example. “We wish you well, Dei and Ryo, with your beautiful child and may she never be in want for anything.” She glanced out, as if waiting for something.

Apparently she was waiting for Mother to pick up the queue, because the elderly nun stood, grasping a box and went over to Bikky. “May you, Bikky, also never be for want of anything that is good for you. So our combined family give you this, since your baby sister received so many fine gifts today.”

Bikky blushed. “That’s okay. I understand. But thanks.” He smiled up as Mother hugged him.

“What do you have there, sport?” Dee called out, as Ryo finally got to sit down next to his husband. Franklin came over handing them both glasses of punch.

“I have… gift cards!” Bikky exclaimed. “For clothes, games… you know, stuff!” He hugged Mother and then Estelle, before turning to bow as Ryo and Dee had taught him. “Thank you everyone. This is awesome!”

“You better use some of those cards to take this fine young lady out for dinner to someplace nice,” Estelle said, indicating Carol, who blushed.

Bikky nodded his head. “Yes, ma’am.”

The next few minutes were to say goodbye to Akira and family until the next weekend. Rick got everyone’s attention. “Now, who wants cake?”

Everyone cheered. Vince gave Dee the thumbs up, and the pregnant man started to cheer more, making Ryo laugh.

The cake was made to look like several large, colorful baby blocks and little Hello Kitty figures. Among the letters on the blocks was most prominent the letters ‘L’ and next to it ‘M’. As everyone settled down to eat cake, Franklin got up to lead the guests in a game of baby bingo, acting as the caller.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**July 10, 2006**

“I am just going to have to tie him down or something,” Ryo ranted to Diana in a coffee shop. When Ryo came in that morning, he looked like he was ready to explode and from the way he desperately tried to hide it, it was no doubt aimed at Dee. Diana decided the unit needed some real coffee and grabbed Ryo to help her make a coffee and pasty run.

“What happened?” Diana asked as they sat in comfortable chairs around a low table. She decided they were going to have coffee there first, before bringing back for the others, except Dee, who was getting a tea. “Should I withhold his scone for being a bad boy?”

“It’s not funny, Diana. And yes, withhold any type of treat for him until he gets the goddamned message.”

“And that would be?” she prompted.

“It’s a good thing by the time we got home from the baby shower on Saturday that Dee was exhausted. He slept until dinner. But then he insisted on going into the nursery. While Dee slept, I got help from Barry and Rick to haul in all the gifts, including the furniture and we got it all set up in place just the way Dee and I planned it. I mean we had a floor plan for where everything went.”

Diana started to laugh. “Oh Ryo. Why am I not surprised you had one of those?”

“I didn’t. That was Dee, but I wasn’t protesting. Anyway, we ended up with a couple of extra pieces of furniture – a nice, comfortable, but manly glider chair and ottoman. No big deal. We designed the room for an open plan and the corner by the window next to the crib seemed like the perfect place for it. It fit, it was still roomy there, not cluttered. Well, okay, there are still piles of baby clothes and stuff that needs to be put away, once I figure out the best places for it. So when Dee wakes up, he decides the chair threw off the entire plan and he wanted to rearrange the furniture. But since both Barry and Rick were long gone home, it was just me. And by that point, I was ready for a good long hot soak and relaxing, preferably with Dee in my arms. He threw a fit. He wanted us to start moving furniture. Once I convinced him that was a bad idea for him, he wanted to start putting everything away. Then he got it in his mind that we need better window treatments than blinds. He wants a shade, and some fancy curtains and started to take measurements.” Ryo leaned back in the chair. “So I did the only thing I could to get his mind off that nonsense.”

“What’s that?”

“I kept my promise to him from during the shower and screwed him so good he slept through the night, only to wake up long enough to stumble to the bathroom to take a leak and back into bed.” Ryo shrugged.

Diana broke out in laughter. “Now that does sound like Dee. If that doesn’t take his mind off things, then something’s wrong.”

“Yeah. So yesterday, I took him home during lunch. I thought I left him tucked in bed for his nap and go back to work. I come home to find what? The nursery looking like a disaster area because Dee is trying to reorganize everything we have for the baby. I had to lure him out of the damn room with bread pudding. He wore himself out, because he dozed on the couch while I made us dinner. Then after dinner, what does he want to do again?”

Diana chuckled. “And what did you do again to stop him?”

“Yeah, well, I did. Only he was acting like a brat. A big one. Thing is it only struck me after the fact that it wasn’t one of his hormonal hissy fits. The son of a bitch was being a damn cock tease to the point that he managed to me to….” Ryo suddenly stopped talking, running out of steam, as he realized what he almost revealed to his friend.

“Oh don’t stop there!” Diana crowed with interest. “What did you do?”

Ryo shrugged.

“Let’s see. He was acting like a brat. Would that be like a brat that deserves to be punished?” She grinned more as she watched Ryo flush deeply. “He did. And you did.”

“Not as much as he hoped, I guess. I lost myself for a bit,” Ryo finally admitted, low and glancing around making sure no one was listening to them. “Then I remembered that we really should be taking it slow and easy. I just made sure that, well, a few good smacks on the rump was slow.”

“And then you nailed him until he slept for the night again,” Diana concluded.

“We made love, Diana.”

“Oh? Meanwhile Saturday you screwed the shit out of him.”

“Fuck you, Diana. I’m going to let Dee teach our daughter to call you Auntie Sea Hag.”

Diana laughed more. “I love you too, Ryo. Now drink your coffee so we could get back to work, armed with real coffee for the troops.”

“Except Dee,” Ryo pointed out.

“Except Dee. Does he get a scone at least?”

“He’ll get a scone, but he’s got to promise not to do anything stupid again this afternoon. We have a week. A little bit each night, together, without being in a frantic pace, and we’ll be ready by next Tuesday. Besides, Dee’s going to be in the hospital for at least a week. That would give me time to finish up anything needing to get done. And we’re going to keep the baby in the bedroom with us for the first few weeks, at least, once they both come home.” Ryo lifted the large mug to his lips and finished the rest of the smooth, dark bold blend he selected, drinking it black with just some sugar.

“It’s getting so close, Ryo,” Diana gushed as she watched Ryo put down the empty mug.

“Eight more days. Oh damn. I can hardly wait anymore. And yet, I know I’m going to miss Dee being pregnant.”

Diana looked scandalized as Ryo picked up their trash to throw away. “After hearing all about Dee’s moods and the angst his hormones give you, you’re going to miss that?”

“Oh hell no. Not that. But the rest. Yeah. Especially seeing Dee so very pregnant… I thought he was as gorgeous as they come before he got pregnant, but now…” Ryo shivered as he repressed passion and love that filled him from the image of Dee pregnant.

“Oh, I get it!” Diana laughed. “You’re one of those types of men. Pervert!” she teased as they walked over to the counter.

“Do you have to be so loud?” Ryo warned. “And no, I’m not. There’s nothing perverted about it. It’s so wholesome, pure and beautiful I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Diana snorted. “Well, you obviously figured out what to do with Dee, since I’m assuming you got the go ahead from your MOP.”

“Yes, Vince cleared Dee for sex. And I’m going to shut my mouth now.”

Diana laughed harder as Ryo started to give the orders for the others. “They say that a baby changes everything, but really Ryo.” She laughed more when Ryo paused in his order to glare at her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the kitchen, Ryo was preparing their dinner. The sauce for the pasta was already done and keeping warm on a back burner. He had just checked the ziti pasta still cooking and determined that it would be ready in a few more minutes. Once he had the pasta in a colander, he would leave it to drain while he pulled Dee and Bikky out of the nursery.

After making Dee promise that once he had items out of the packaging and set up in a designated basket for the closet organizer or a neat folded pile for a drawer, he would have Bikky put the items away. When he dropped Dee off during lunch, the pregnant man finished with his work day, he started to feel guilty on how he had behaved the night before. Dee had assured him he was fine and he really enjoyed their lovemaking making session the night before, and wanted more. However, by the time Dee returned from his outing with JJ to help out one of their victims from the week before to get Carrier clothes, Ryo had his suspicion on why, and the night before had much to do with it. On the plus side, Dee’s blood pressure was down lower than it had been since before the attack. Ryo took another good guess why on that, too, and decided it was a good thing. Now all he had to do was make sure Dee relaxed after dinner, and perhaps not indulge in certain activities for the night. If they could not accomplish that, then Ryo would just have to remember to go extra slow and easy then.

He had the pasta in the colander and was placing the empty pot in the sink when he heard Bikky’s voice approaching the kitchen from the back of the apartment.

“RYO!” Bikky cried out, running into the kitchen. “Pops!”

Ryo was glad he had left the door open or it would have been knocked off the hinges. “Bikky, what did I say about running?” he admonished, turning the water in the sink off.

“Sorry, Pops,” Bikky gasped, out of breath. “It’s just… Dee needs you. He’s hurting really bad.”

Ryo realized that Bikky was terrified and froze for a moment, a knot forming in his stomach.

_’Oh God_ ,’ he thought. ’ _Something’s wrong with the baby._ ’ He fought to keep his panic from his face, not wanting to scare his son anymore than he already was.

They must have been too hard last night, and then with Dee pushing himself with the nursery and earlier in the day taking a vic out on a shopping spree, it was too much. Dee should have been relaxing more.

The only thing Ryo was able to imagine was that the uterine lining had ruptured.

“Oh God,” he uttered. He barely had the presence of mind to turn off the burner the sauce was on, and after squeezing Bikky’s shoulder, ran from the kitchen toward the nursery.


	17. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is rushed to the hospital by Ryo, believing he's in labor a week before the baby's due date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if it's as evil cliffie as the last chapter but...I could be convinced to post late Wednesday evening when I get home from work. *grins*

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 17 - Time For A Miracle  
Word Count:6149  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Dee is rushed to the hospital by Ryo, believing he's in labor a week before the baby's due date.  
Notes: Not sure if it's as evil cliffie as the last chapter but...I could be convinced to post late Wednesday evening when I get home from work. *grins*  
Just a little warning that once chapter 19 is posted, things might slow up again as I finish writing chapters.

Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

Ryo rushed through the apartment with Bikky behind him. “Dee, sweetheart?” he called out, attempting to sound calm, which he was definitely not feeling, as he entered the room. He noticed Dee sitting on the daybed, hunched over, his head down. As Ryo approached him, Dee took a deep breath and lifted his head to look up at Ryo.

He gave Ryo a weak smile. “Hi baby.”

Ryo sat next to Dee, rubbing his back. “Dee, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Dee leaned back into Ryo’s touch, while rubbing his belly. “I-I think…” he replied. “I think you should call Vince.”

“Please don’t tell me something ruptured,” Ryo said.

“N-no. Not that. Not yet, at least. I’m pretty sure this is it. I’m in….” His words cut off as his face screwed up in pain and he clutched onto his belly again. “Contraction,” he managed to get out in a strangled tone.

“Okay.” Ryo took a deep breath himself, willing himself to remain calm. “Sure it’s not false labor? I mean, we still should call Vince anyway, right?” Ryo glanced down at his watch, automatically starting to time the contractions. If this was the real thing, he was going to make sure they were as prepared as they could be.

Dee nodded. “No rupture,” he gasped, attempting to catch his break. “No false labor.” He took a deep breath. “Over. For now. I’m pretty sure I can feel the difference. Our little girl wants to come tonight.” He lifted his eyes to meet Ryo’s. “She’s doesn’t want to wait until next week.”

Excitement and fear coursed through Ryo. He kissed Dee’s flushed cheek. “Bikky, go get Dee’s bag, okay?”

Bikky’s eyes were wide as he watched Ryo take out his cell phone. “Oh… this is really…. Oh crap!” He charged from the room into his dads’ bedroom from the bathroom door in the hallway.

Ryo hit Vince’s number on speed dial. On the second ring, he heard David answer the phone. “David? Hi, this is Ryo. Is your husband there?”

“He’s in the shower,” David replied. “What’s wrong, Ryo?”

“We’re pretty certain Dee just went into labor,” Ryo stated, amazed how calm he sounded.

“Oh…. Hang on, Ryo!”

“I’m sorry, David.”

“Don’t be.” Ryo heard a door open and the rush of water, then it got muffled on the other side.

Within seconds, he heard Vince. “Ryo? How bad are the contractions? And are we sure it’s just that?”

Dee chose that moment to hunch over again, tightly hugging his tummy and letting out a yell, followed by muttered curses.

“Hear that?” Ryo plainly asked. He started to rub Dee’s back soothingly again. “Shhh… It’s okay, Dee. Deep breath.”

Vince asked Ryo a few quick questions, some Ryo was able to answer from observation, others he had to ask Dee and relay the answer.

“Sounds like labor. I’ll meet you at the hospital, Ryo. I’m going to call ahead and make sure there’s a birthing room prepped for Dee.”

“Okay.” Ryo heard the nervous quiver slip into the single word.

“And Ryo?”

“Yeah?” Most of his concentration was on Dee, attempting to take a breath, but not succeeding because of the pain from the cramps. Dee was gasping.

“Don’t panic,” Vince assured him. “It’ll all be all right. Okay, Ryo? From what you told me, it’s not the worse case scenario. It’s not a ruptured lining and we have plenty of time before the baby or Dee is in any danger. You’re going to see your baby girl tonight.”

“Yeah, huh?”

Dee chose that moment to finally catch his breath as he let out another yell from the pain. He leaned against Ryo, whimpering a little. He was rubbing his belly in a combined effort to stop the pain, that at the moment was a low throb, and to calm the child within. It was plain to Dee that their daughter did not want to wait any longer and was anxious to make her way into the world that night.

Ryo was rubbing Dee’s stomach as well with his free hand, as he spoke to Vince.

Just as Dee took one more deep breath, thinking the pain would be manageable for a while, he felt a movement within. He was certain the baby had rolled while kicking furiously, as if she was trying to break her way out on her own.

Dee gritted his teeth, fighting back unreasonable thought, such as the scene from the movie, “Alien” and others where the baby broke through flesh on its own. One thing Dee was able to admit was that he felt as if his stomach was trying to rip open from the inside. He started to worry that the uterine lining would rip open before its time, but decided to keep that from Ryo just yet.

He cried out again at the frantic movement within. “Holy hell! She’s going to be a damn soccer player!” he exclaimed. Dee was amazed at how loud it came out.

Ryo heard Vince chuckle. “I heard that loud and clear, Ryo,” Vince said. “I’ll be on my way in a few. I’ll see you at the hospital.”

“Thanks, Vince. See you there.” He disconnected the phone, slipping it back into his jeans pocket. He kissed Dee’s flushed cheeks, noticing the sweat dripping from his forehead. “Biks!” he called out, pulling Dee into a protective hug. “We’re leaving now!”

 

 

Bikky was in the living room, with two overnight bags at his feet, talking on the phone. “I’m in the living room,” he called back. Into the phone receiver he held, he said, “Gotta go, Carol! Yup, I’ll see you there.” He hung up the phone and tossed the handset on the coffee table. He heard his dads make their way through the hallway into the dining room.

 

 

Inside the bedroom, Ryo pulled away from Dee with a brief kiss to the forehead. “Are you ready to stand?” he asked softly.

“No,” Dee replied. “But this baby ain’t getting born by my sitting here on my ass, so….” He shrugged. As Ryo rubbed his back, he took another deep breath. “Well, let’s do this.”

Ryo stood and helped Dee to his feet. “Lean on me all you want,” he said, holding Dee firmly around his waist, while the slightly taller man slipped his arm around Ryo’s shoulders for support. Ryo was carefully not to squeeze his husband’s sensitive stomach. Since he entered the nursery, whenever he touched it, he was able to feel the baby moving and kicking like he had never felt before.

While he waited for Dee to get his balance somewhat, Ryo glanced about the room they stood in. The nursery. The almost finished nursery. It was then that Ryo was struck with the overwhelming sensations that the wait was over. Instead of waiting another eight more days for the scheduled C-section, their baby daughter was going to join them that night. Before the end of the night, he was going to hold the baby in his arms.

“Dee,” he sighed as he helped Dee out of the room and through the hallway. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Dee replied, finding a smile.

They shared a look, each knowing they were thinking the same thing.

They paused halfway through the dining room, so Dee could catch his breath. “Can you walk more than this?” Ryo asked, not certain if it was going to take them too long to get into the car.

Dee rested a hand on the table, taking another deep breath. “For now,” he replied. “Until that shit starts again.” He started to rub his belly in small circles. “Easy there, Koko. Soon, baby girl.” He could not stop the growing smile as he thought of finally holding his baby in his arms. “Okay, ready,” he said to Ryo and they started to walk again.

They made it into the living room to find Bikky was standing by the open door, fidgeting, while waiting for the two men to join him.

Ryo smiled at Bikky and winked. His smile turned soft as he looked at Dee. “Let’s get going,” he said to both Dee and Bikky. He was aware that this was the last time they were leaving their apartment as a family of three.

He helped Dee out the door and through the hallway. Bikky closed and locked the door behind them, carrying the two bags.

Bikky met up with Dee and Ryo waiting for the elevator. Ryo ruffled Bikky’s hair while Dee gave the teen a small grin. The two men noticed the boy seemed excited, but he was studying Dee with some worry.

As the elevator doors opened and Dee pushed off the wall, he was about to say something about Bikky getting to see his baby sister that night, but a small cry of pain came out instead. He doubled over, hit with another wave of cramping that made him dizzy.

He understood then why Tyler never attempted to get out of that building he was hidden in with Rose. The man would never have made it, and if Rose stuck close to him, as Dee realized Rose would have, then the two of them would have never made it out of there alive. There was cramping between the contractions, and Dee decided the cramping was bad enough and lasted longer than the contractions, only the contractions were more excruciating and scary. The contractions reminded Dee of Settling, something he was hoping not to have to go through for a very long time.

Dee started to wonder if he would make it to the street at his own pace.

Ryo managed to pull Dee into the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. He held Dee close, trying to do what he could to get Dee to relax. “Shhh… it’s all right,” he murmured, his mouth close to Dee’s ear.

“Ryo….” Dee gasped. He doubled over as he was hit with another contraction. He was trying not to panic, knowing they would just continue to get worse. The baby wanted to go somewhere to get out, but unlike females, the only way out for a Carrier’s body was through a c-section. So the contractions would just continue to hit harder and building up to lasting longer until the baby was properly removed by surgery, or it would kill itself in the attempt to get out and most likely taking the Carrier with it. It was why labor was avoided with Carriers as much as possible. The longer a Carrier was in labor and the longer the contractions lasted, it would stress and weaken the uterine lining until it ruptured. Dee was certain they had more than enough time to get to the hospital, considering how far apart the contractions were and they did not last long, at least from what he had read and what Vince explained during their ‘just in case’ session of planning. Knowing they had time did not make Dee feel better. He had heard that even in a smooth going labor there was always risks to the baby that there was not during a c-section.

The thought of losing his baby scared Dee, causing him to tense up more. The thought of leaving Ryo behind to have to pick up his and Bikky’s lives after losing both Dee and the baby, terrified him more than facing his own death.

Thankfully, Ryo was not helpless. He had a firm arm around Dee, while rubbing his back, murmuring into Dee’s ear how much he loved him, how beautiful their baby was going to be, how he couldn’t wait to hold their little girl.

It helped Dee start to relax and let go of the scary thoughts. It did wonders not feeling like he was going through it alone. Ryo had control whenever Dee felt he had none. It made Dee feel safe and secure, because he trusted Ryo.

Soon he was starting to breathe normal again. The contraction was short and now the pain from cramping was easing up until it became a light throb. He became aware of his surrounding again. They were still in the elevator. Bikky was staring at him, a worried look on the boy’s face.

Bikky’s bright blue eyes moved to Ryo, who was standing behind Dee. “It’s okay for Dee to be in labor, right?” he asked Ryo. “I mean, they said at those meetings that it happens once in a while.”

Dee managed to draw a long, deep breath and let out a soft sigh of relief as the cramping finally eased off. For the moment he was free of the pain and discomfort from labor. He was not feeling completely well since the baby was more active than ever, making him to want to get off his feet, preferably to lay down; the more he stood, the more he was afraid of falling.

“It’ll be all right. We’ll get there and Vince will do an emergency c-section and everything will be fine,” Ryo assured Bikky as the elevator bell rang, signaling they were at the lobby. The doors opened. Bikky stepped in the way to hold them open while Dee regained his footing in an attempt to relieve Ryo of practically dragging him.

As he took a step out, with Ryo’s arm still around him, Dee could not stop from blurting out, “But it’s too early.”

Bikky’s eyes went wide. Ryo placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay,” he assured them all.

Ryo sat Dee down on a chair in the lobby. Dee’s sigh of relief was loud as he sank against the back of the chair and tried to get as comfortable as possible. It was already a relief to be off his feet.

“Stay here while I go pull the car to the front,” he said. “Bikky, keep an eye on Dee. I’ll be here in a few minutes.” Ryo quickly kissed Dee and then took the bags from Bikky. He ran out the front door, heading toward the underground garage down the street where they rented a space.

Bikky sat in the chair next to Dee and took his dad’s trembling hand. “It’s going to be okay, Dad,” he said.

Dee nodded, taking another deep breath, trying to fight back another wave of cramping. “Yeah,” Dee agreed, not wanting to scare Bikky. Never again did he want to scare the boy as badly as when he went into Settling. Try as hard as he might, he still ended up doubled over in his chair as another contraction snuck up and hit him.

Bikky jumped up to hug Dee. “Dee!” he cried out.

Dee gulped for air and managed to raise his head. “It’s okay. Just gonna hurt like fuck for a little while.” The talking actually helped in getting him to breath. “Then we’ll have your baby sister with us.”

“Yeah. That’ll be neat. I can’t wait to hold her.”

“You know what else? Not long after we get to the hospital, she’ll be here. So this won’t last as long as Settling did.”

“No. That lasted way too long,” Bikky agreed.

“And scarier. For us both. And we survived that, didn’t we sport?”

“Yeah, we did.” Bikky smiled at Dee. “The baby’s coming.” He sounded in awe.

Dee laughed, following a surprised pause. “Yes, she is.” He hugged Bikky back. “You know what else?”

“What?”

“You’re the best son a dad could ask for.”

Bikky blushed slightly. “Well… um… thanks… Dad.” He smiled at Dee.

The lobby doors opened. The two looked up to find Ryo striding across the lobby toward them. Beyond the still open doors, Dee noticed their car was double parked. Siren lights were flashing through the open doors from the street beyond.

“Ryo…,” Dee sighed amused. He started to stand up on shaky legs as Ryo was almost before them.

Bikky laughed with excitement. “Ryo will get you to the hospital in no time,” he announced, laughing.

Ryo looked amused himself. “Rose gave me the light to keep in the car for a reason. And this is it. Now c’mon. Express trip to go have a baby.” He put his arms around Dee.

Dee managed to laugh again, automatically leaning into Ryo’s embrace. “At least you know I’m not going to have this kid on the way to the hospital.”

“Thank goodness for that,” Ryo agreed. “Because Bikky would have to be the one to deliver if that happened.” Ryo laughed at Bikky’s face, Dee joining him.

“Was that another contraction?”” Ryo asked. When Dee nodded, he asked, “Did it last long?”

“Not any longer than the others. We’re still good. Assuming I could move to get into the car.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Ryo commented with a cocky grin as he changed his position.

Bikky’s jaw suddenly dropped when Ryo picked Dee up in his arms. As Ryo turned to carry Dee out of the building and to the waiting car, Bikky exclaimed, “Way to go, Pops!”

Dee chuckled as he settled his arms around Ryo’s neck to hold on. He buried his face in his husband’s neck, content that he actually had found someone he felt comfortable enough with to allow this. There were so many things he was able to do with Ryo that in the past had been either a firm no or not a consideration at all. But then, Ryo was carrying him to the car so he could have their baby. He smiled gently with his face pressed up against the smooth skin of Ryo’s neck, feeling the slight scent of soap from Ryo’s after work shower, and marinara sauce for the pasta he had been making for dinner, along with a scent that Dee identified as purely Ryo. He noted Ryo was making better time fully carrying him than lending support.

“It’ll be all right,” Ryo assured him, kissing the side of Dee’s head. He walked across the sidewalk toward the curb. “Just calm down and remember your breathing. We’ll be at the hospital sooner than you know.”

Dee snorted as Ryo stepped into the curb between parked cars. “Easier said than done.” As they reached the car, Dee cried out in pain again. “Cramping,” he alerted Ryo.

Ryo had left the back door on the sidewalk side open and waiting, the car running. He gently placed Dee in the back seat. “Buckle up,” he instructed to Dee. “Biks, get back there with Dee.”

“Roger that.” Bikky ran around the car to get in, while Ryo took a quick glance around, noting people looking out their windows in curiosity. As a car slipped between their mini-van and the parked one on the other side of the street, the driver made a face at Ryo and flipped him the finger.

“I’ll see you again, asshole,” Ryo muttered, getting into the car. If one of his hands were free, he would have gladly returned the gesture. The bags were in the passenger seat next to him. “Hang on and make sure you’re buckled up for this ride,” he said to his passengers.

“I’ll be glad to finally get a seatbelt to comfortably fit around me again,” Dee sighed as he struggled with his seatbelt, finally locking it in place.

Ryo chuckled as he put the car into drive and pulled out, the tires squealing.

Dee was pushed back against the seat. “Ryo!” he yelled out. He grabbed onto Bikky, who was looking for the seat belt latch and almost fell over. He fumbled to find the seatbelt latch, noting Bikky held onto the strap. “Here kiddo. Put it on. Now!”

Bikky did not hesitate doing as Dee ordered.

Ryo approached the corner and sounded the sirens to accompany the flashing lights. He passed the car that previously passed them and now pulled over to the side, barely resisting to finally flip the bird back, then paused at the corner to assure the cars that had the green on the intersecting street paid heed to the siren. Assured he was in the clear, he rolled through the red light, the tires squealing again as he pressed down on the gas petal, making a left turn onto the Bowery and speeding down the street heading south.  
Bikky looked out the window with his jaw dropping. Everything went by in a blur, as the Bowery turned into Park Row, and cars were pulling over and stopping to allow them to pass. Ryo muttered blistering swears when cars did not clear fast enough for him.

“Cool!” Bikky exclaimed.

His attention was drawn back to the inside of the car when Dee cried out again, trying to curl up as much as he could within the confines of his seatbelt.

“H-holy shit,” Dee gasped.

“Cramping or contraction?” Ryo snapped out, his full concentration on his driving and getting them to the hospital as fast as possible. They were fast approaching the Brooklyn Bridge and the tricky curve Park Row became. He barely acknowledged that he was about to pass 1 Police Plaza.

“Contraction. I’ve been cramping. This kid wants out… n-now!” He cried out in pain again. “Ah, fuck!”

Bikky tried to hug Dee from his seat belted position, but ended up only putting an arm around his dad’s shoulders.

“Dee, it’ll be okay,” Ryo said, making sure his voice was calm. “Breathe.” He removed his right hand from the steering wheel and reached back, seeking Dee’s hand.

Dee grasped onto the offered hand and cried out again.

“Breathe, Dee,” Ryo demanded, holding Dee’s hand while still driving and starting to navigate the curve on Park Row.

Bikky looked out the window, noting they did not slow down any. “I have Dee,” he warned Ryo. “Just watch where we’re going.”

“Relax, Biks,” Ryo assured him, “We’re fine.” Out of the curve, he made a sharp turn going east that made Dee and Bikky jolt to the side.

“Shit!” Dee cried out. “I-it’s not letting up!” There was panic in Dee’s voice now.

“Bikky, get him talking!” Ryo demanded, still with one hand on the steering wheel, the other holding Dee’s hand. “We’re almost there!”

Bikky glanced out the windshield and down the street Ryo was driving on. “Holy crap, Ryo!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide. He looked to Dee, smiling. “Dee… Dad, there’s the hospital already.” He was rubbing Dee’s back. “Wow, Pops!” He laughed with relief as Ryo made another sharp turn.

“Still having that contraction?” Ryo asked.

Before Dee had a chance to reply, Ryo turned the car into the hospital’s emergency entrance.

Dee finally let out a gasp telling the contraction was subsiding.

As Ryo came to a stop near the door to the emergency room, the hospital staff was already running out at the sound of the siren.

Drenched in sweat, Dee leaned back against the seat as Ryo opened his door. Bikky was already out of the car, grabbing the bags from the front. Ryo had the back door open and was unbuckling Dee’s seatbelt.

A nurse came alongside Ryo. “Excuse me, sir. Is this Dr. Siworski’s patient?” she asked.

“Yes,” Ryo remarked, getting a firm grip on Dee. He quickly kissed his husband’s flushed, sweaty face. “We’re here, Dee. Time to have a baby.” He smiled tenderly at the other man.

“Y-yeah, huh,” Dee wheezed. He allowed Ryo to lift him out of the car. He tried to be helpful as Ryo settled him into the waiting wheelchair.

The nurse who spoke to Ryo stood behind the wheelchair, waiting to push it inside. “We have a birthing room with your specifications ready.” She started to wheel Dee toward the door with Ryo walking alongside, holding Dee’s hand. Bikky was behind Ryo, jumping up and down with excitement.

An aide came over to them. “Sir, we’ll park your car and bring you your keys,” he said to Ryo.

“Great. Fine. Thank you,” Ryo replied to both nurses, the majority of his attention on Dee.

The nurse pushing the wheelchair said, “Please follow me. Dr. Siworski isn’t here yet, but the prep nurse is waiting.” She smiled kindly at Ryo. “Don’t worry. I know you think you’re too close in time with his contractions, but your husband seems to have plenty of time. We’ll just have a quick check-up to get a better idea of how long, to inform Dr. Siworski.”

Ryo let out a huge sigh of relief.

“GET…IT…OUT!” Dee cried out.

“Soon, Dee,” Ryo soothed Dee.

“FUCK YOU! This is your fault, dammit!”

Ryo suddenly found himself with a hug grin, beaming with pride. “Yeah. It is, isn’t it?”

“Bastard,” Dee growled.

Ryo and the nurse laughed. Dee seemed to catch a breath as he sulked. Bikky joined in on the laughter.

Ryo grabbed Bikky’s hand with his free one, pulling their son to walk next to him. He noted that for once, Bikky was not complaining about being too old to hold hands.

The teen smiled up at Ryo. “While I got your bags, I called Carol. She and Elina are on their way. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Ryo assured him.

“Oh Jesus!” Dee cried out, contracting again. “Sweet Mother of…. Mother!” he gasped. “Biks, c-call M-mother, please.”

Ryo squeezed Dee’s hand. “Aw, does my penguinbaby want his mommy?” he teased.

“Fuck you, Ryo!”

Ryo laughed, noting the nurse was chuckling with amusement. Being at the hospital and seeing the business as usual attitude of the staff surrounding them eased Ryo’s mind of worry. He got Dee to the hospital with time to spare. Every time the nurse with them laughed, it further calmed his nerves that something could go wrong. Dee and the baby were going to be fine. Ryo felt they could afford a little humor. Besides, when Dee got fired up, his mind was not on the cramps and it would probably help with the contractions. While he laughed, he took his cell phone out of his pocket to hand to Bikky. “Here, bud. You get to make the happy call.” He winked at the teen, who appeared to once again jump up and down.

“Sure Dee,” Bikky assured his dad. He hit the speed dial for Mother Lane.

Ryo still walked between Dee and Bikky, holding both their hands, joining their family physically at the momentous event in their lives.

Bikky had already made it known he did not want to be in the birthing room during the C-section, but happily agreed to be part of everything up to then.

Dee seemed to be calming down a little as they entered the elevator up to the obstetrics ward. Thankfully Bikky seemed to have a signal. As Ryo murmured words of love to further sooth his husband, he heard Bikky speak in the phone.

“Peng—uh, Mother?” Sounding as excited as he looked, Bikky exclaimed, “We’re at the hospital. Dad’s having the baby!”

At Bikky’s words, Dee’s head snapped up to look at Ryo. “Oh my God, Ryo… the baby… we’re going to see our little Koko soon.”

Ryo’s smile was beautiful as he released Dee’s hand to run his fingers lovingly through Dee’s dark damp hair. “Yeah. We are.”

Bikky handed the phone to Ryo, bouncing happily. “I can’t wait to see Koko too! Penguin’s on her way. Boy, is she excited.” He grinned at his fathers.

Still smiling, Ryo said to Dee, “Hear that?”

Dee nodded. “Y-yeah. Oh shit… n-not so s-soon….” He doubled over in the wheelchair.

Ryo bent down to rub Dee’s back. “Come on, baby. Big deep breath and relax….”

“You’re doing fine, Mr. MacLean,” the nurse assured Dee. While Ryo and Dee preferred their legal hyphenated name of Laytner-MacLean, there were times when they accepted a shorter version. Both Ryo and Dee had previously agreed that once it was known what their full surname was, at times it was fine to just use MacLean. “It may not seem so, but you have time. Dr. Siworski will be here with plenty of time.”

Gritting his teeth, Dee slowly said, “Get…her…out!” He glared up at Ryo.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryo remarked, smiling. “It’s my fault.” He bent over to kiss Dee’s cheek.

Dee lost his fire and laughed. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. As they left the elevator, Dee gritted his teeth again and squeezed his eyes shut, gasping out. “Goddamn fuckin’ cramps! Shit!”

“Can we give him something for the pain?” Ryo asked the nurse.

“We’re almost at the birthing room. The resident there can give him something. Knowing Dr. Siworski, he already worked out possible labor as part of the birth plan?” she asked both Ryo and Dee.

“Yes, he did,” Ryo replied as they went down the corridor toward the OB reception area. “As difficult as it was for some, he discussed all possible scenarios for birth.”

Vince had covered everything from best scenario – arriving on the scheduled day for the C-section with no complications, to the worse – going into labor in an isolated area. The doctor had modified the basic birth plan Dee had worked out to adapt to all situations as much as possible.

Dee was bending over and cursing from the pain.

“A little bit longer, Dee,” Ryo said softly.

“Easy for you to say,” Dee spat out. “You’re not the one with this little creature trying to break through your belly. Oh fuck!”

Ryo ran his fingers through Dee’s hair. They entered the nursery from the reception area, needing to pass it to get to the Carrier Ward.

Ryo’s eyes rested on the babies inside, belonging to both women and Carriers. He caressed Dee’s cheek, smiling. “Hey sweetheart, our little Koko’s gonna be in there tonight.”

Dee glanced at the babies as they passed. “Yeah, huh?” He cried out, doubling over again. “Goddamn it! She wants to be there now! Like this second… Shit… this chibi wants out…. It’s another contraction!” Dee started to tense up again in fear, which only made the pain worse.

Ryo had an arm around Bikky’s shoulder. The boy also looked at the newborns as they passed. Bright blue eyes went back to his dads. “Wow!”

Ryo smiled assuredly at Bikky. “Before you go home tonight, you can say good night to your baby sister.” He maintained his hand on Dee’s shoulder, sliding it to rub his upper back. “Easy Dee. Relax. This is not making it better.”

“Breathe, Mr. MacLean,” the nurse instructed. “Try to relax. I suspect the contractions are coming closer because you’re tensing up too much.”

“Have you ever had a baby?” Dee spat out without thinking.

“Yes, sir. And I had to squeeze a watermelon through a little hole, which you get to forego. So start relaxing.”

Dee’s head snapped up to stare stupidly at the nurse, then had the grace to look ashamed.

“Breathe, Dee,” Ryo reminded him, still rubbing his back. “C’mon.”

“Pops?” Bikky asked. “I know you have the digital in your bag, but could we take a picture of Koko with your cell? And send it home so I can print it up to show my friends tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Ryo replied. “That’s a great idea. I’m sure the older kids at the orphanage will want to see a picture too.”

“Can’t wait to show off your sister, huh kiddo?” Dee asked Bikky, while the teen basked in Ryo’s praise.

“Yeah.” Bikky nodded.

They went down the corridor through the Carrier Ward, past recovery rooms and recovering Carriers. Some of the men were walking around in pajamas and robes, while others were sitting in a lounge with family. They continued past them, toward double doors. Behind them, people from both the Maternity and Carrier wards were hovering around the window to the nursery gazing at the newborn infants.

The doors at the end opened automatically and they entered the birthing area. Unlike the area where they just came from, the birthing area was quiet.

“You’re the only Carrier labor we have tonight, Mr. MacLean,” the nurse explained to Dee. “Had this occurred early afternoon, we’d be hard pressed for birthing rooms.”

“That many Carriers went into labor today?” Ryo asked as the nurse wheeled Dee into the first room.

“Mostly scheduled C-sections, since they are all performed from late morning to mid-afternoon,” the nurse replied. “But we had two labors. One was because of an accident. Anyway, you have the entire staff to cater to you, unless we get another labor in tonight.”


	18. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further adventures of Dee and Ryo in the birthing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I told someone that these chapters being posted this week is kinda a bit like a rollercoaster ride. The chapters are also shorter than normal for this fic, but well... yeah, I broke it up based on what would be good spots for cliffies. This particular chapter I believe is the shortest chapter in all of TU, but it had to stop there. Once again, I might be convinced to post over the weekend. I doubt it will be on Saturday, because I have an early and long day - I'm working the San Diego Pagan Pride Festival. So chances are when I finally get home, I'll be collapsing until Sunday.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 18 - Oh What A Night!  
Word Count: 3676  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Further adventures of Dee and Ryo in the birthing room.  
Notes: I think I told someone that these chapters being posted this week is kinda a bit like a rollercoaster ride. The chapters are also shorter than normal for this fic, but well... yeah, I broke it up based on what would be good spots for cliffies. This particular chapter I believe is the shortest chapter in all of TU, but it had to stop there. Once again, I might be convinced to post over the weekend. I doubt it will be on Saturday, because I have an early and long day - I'm working the San Diego Pagan Pride Festival. So chances are when I finally get home, I'll be collapsing until Sunday.  
Anyway, enough of my rambling on... you want to read the chapter, right? Okay. Hope you like!

Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

Two aides were waiting in the room and came over to assist Dee to get out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

In satisfaction, Ryo noted the soothing music being played at a comfortable level. Everything looked in order to Dee’s specifications when he made out the birth plan, including Vanessa Mae’s ’The Violin Player’. The air was scented with an oil blend Dee had picked out from a list of what was beneficial for births.

“I’ll go get some ice chips,” one of the aids said to Ryo and rushed out of the room.

“Looks like they’re ready for you, Dee,” Ryo said with a smile, taking Dee’s hand and brushing stray locks of wet hair off his husband’s face with the other.

A male nurse came over with a cool cloth to wipe Dee’s face with before handing it over to Ryo, indicating a basin on the bedside table. The bed was not a true operating table, nor a normal bed. It was something in between, called a birthing bed for Carriers. Most Carriers preferred it to assimilate as close to nature childbirth as possible, rather than a sterile standard operating table. In a world of more career women working a planned birth into their busy schedules, more and more women also chose to set a C-section date rather than wait until labor. The birthing bed had gained popularity in the last few years.

Ryo glanced around the room again as he wiped Dee’s face down. Dee had made some choices that surprised Ryo at first. He did support Dee completely, especially after his husband explained his choices were not exclusively picked on personal tastes only. Dee had also considered what both he and Ryo felt was the best atmosphere they wanted their baby to come into the world in.

While there was the option of more family in the room during the C-section, the only member besides Ryo they considered was Bikky, who had begged no. He would stay with them until then, but not during. Mother and Elena were to see Dee immediately after, but others would wait until Dee was comfortably settled in his recovery room.

They had chosen for someone to stand discreetly to the side to video tape the proceedings in the room, but not close up of the actual operation.

The aide returned with the ice chips, handing the cup to Ryo. Ryo put the cloth down to feed Dee a couple of chip before putting down the cup and going back to wiping him down with the cool cloth. A male nurse came over, carrying a hospital gown. Ryo placed the rag into the basin again to start taking Dee’s shoes and socks off.

The nurse looked at Bikky, who stood anxiously next to the bed watching both his dads. His gaze went to Ryo, who placed Dee’s shoes, with socks tucked inside, on a chair. At Dee’s request, Ryo gave Dee more ice.

“I’m not sure if you want your son here for this part,” the nurse said to Ryo. The man smiled gently at him.

Bikky folded his arms, looking affronted. His eyes on Dee, he grumped noisily. “Bad enough I’m going to have to wait outside while the baby’s being born.”

“That was your choice, Bikky,” Ryo stated.

“Not too late to change your mind, rugrat,” Dee added.

Bikky shook his head. “Oh no way! Yuck! But I really want to stay as long as I can before then. Please? I’ll be in the corner, out of the way. Just like we planned.”

Ryo studied Bikky. “If you’re sure.”

Bikky nodded, then mumbled, “Not like I’ve never seen him naked before,” he snorted.

“That’s because you don’t knock at times,” Ryo chuckled. “Okay. As long as it’s okay with Dee.”

The nurse who wheeled Dee to the room poked her head in. “Dr. Siworski is on his way up,” he announced.

“Thank you,” Ryo sighed.

As Dee started to sit up with Ryo’s help to get changed for surgery, he was hit again with a contraction. He ended up leaning against Ryo, crying out. He felt Ryo hold him tight in the protective embrace he had come to know and love in the last seven months.

“It’s okay,” Ryo murmured close to Dee’s ear. He stroked the dark, sweat drenched hair, until he felt Dee start to relax. He released Dee, helping him to sit up. He gave Dee more ice, then grabbed the washcloth again.

While Ryo’s back was turned, rinsing out the cloth, the male nurse started to lift Dee’s tank top to take it off.

Dee laughed weakly. “Ryo, some strange man is taking my clothes off.”

Ryo turned, looking amused as the nurse placed the tank top to the side. The top was also drenched with sweat. He laughed at Dee’s face, as the nurse patted Dee’s shoulder, indicating he move to make taking off his shorts easier.

“It’s okay,” Ryo said with a smile. He started to wipe Dee’s forehead. “I’ll let him live.” The cloth swept down to Dee’s neck and shoulders, then he went to rinse the cloth to wipe down Dee’s chest, which was glistening with sweat.

The male nurse laughed too. Smiling he said, “That’s what my husband says about every guy I have to do this to.” He winked at Ryo, who laughed again.

The nurse got Dee changed into the hospital gown with Ryo’s help, then administered the painkillers Vince had prescribed to ease the pain of the contractions.

Dee was changed into the hospital gown and settled back on the bed. Ryo fed him ice chips and wiped Dee’s face and neck with the cool cloth. He noted with satisfaction that while Dee still seemed to be feeling some discomfort, the painkillers eased most of the pain. It did not prevent Dee from dropping his head back, crying out when the worst of the latest contractions hit.

Bikky stood close by and with Ryo talked to Dee, until he excused himself to head off to the restroom. He opened the door to the room, about the step out when he looked up, realizing someone was blocking his way.

“Oh! Hi, Doc Vince,” Bikky greeted.

Ryo’s head whipped around to look in their direction. He smiled with relief as he watched the doctor ruffle Bikky’s hair while entering the room.

“Dee Laytner-MacLean,” his deep voice boomed across the room. “If after tonight I never hear from you again, I swear I’m going to feel neglected.” He stopped next to Ryo, alongside the bed.

Ryo broke out in laughter at the doctor’s greeting. “Hey Vince. Sorry to interrupt your evening,” Ryo greeted.

Vince was already in operating scrubs, minus the head covering.

“Yeah. Hope we really didn’t interrupt anything interesting,” Dee said with a grin.

Ryo winked at Vince. “He was in the shower when I called,” he said to Dee.

“Oh. Alone, I hope, or I might actually feel guilty,” Dee replied.

Ryo laughed at Dee’s comment, running a finger lightly along Dee’s cheek.

Vince snorted. “And tell me why David and I stopped at two kids.”

Dee laughed again, before gritting his teeth again. “How long before we can…?”

Vince was already starting his check up on Dee. “Relax, tough guy,” Vince remarked. “In no time, you’ll be under the local and definitely feeling no pain.”

“Now? Please?” Dee whimpered, clenching onto Ryo’s hand.

Ryo squeezed Dee’s hand assuredly. “Relax, baby,” Ryo softly said. “It’s going to be soon.”

“Definitely soon,” Vince announced as some residents entered the room, also dressed in scrubs, ready for surgery.

Ryo felt an icy chill run through him for a split moment. It took all his will not to let it show. Now that the moment was at hand, he experienced a moment of panic. No matter how routine and normal it was, the C-section was still surgery. While the chances of anything going wrong were slim, there was always the possibility. Ryo could not help feeling concerned.

Dee started to pant heavily, indicating the contractions were starting again.

“Easy love,” Ryo said, stroking Dee’s hair as Vince continued his examination.

“Please… S-she feels like she’s going to rip right out,” Dee whimpered. He gulped and took a deep breath at Ryo’s prompting.

Vince chuckled. “It’s call labor, Dee. Especially Carrier labor, which is why we try to avoid it. But we’re in no danger here. Now if you think about it, it’s not nearly as bad as Settling, is it?”

“You told me that earlier, Dee,” Bikky reminded the laboring man.

“And you lived through that, so it’s all good,” Ryo added.

“Dee said that too,” Bikky said.

Dee glared first at Vince, then to his husband and son. “Damn you.” To Ryo, he added, “But you only had to carry me from the bathroom to the bed that time,” Dee pointed out. “Not from the lobby into the car.”

“Well, everything seems to be in order here, Dee. I checked if we could perhaps stop the labor again, but you’re right. Your little one wants to be with her daddies tonight,” Vince said. “She’s definitely active, which is a good thing. I’d worry more if you didn’t feel her kicking along with the contractions. So to ease your minds, it’s only a baby deciding to be born a little early. There’s nothing wrong with Koko, or you Dee. Relax now. My assistants are going to administer the local – unless you changed your mind about staying awake?”

“HELL NO!” Dee exclaimed. “I want to see my baby born.”

Vince laughed as Ryo smiled at the determination on Dee’s face. Ryo could not help lightly kiss Dee’s lips.

“Okay then,” Vince said. “I’m going to go over there to the prep area with my trusty assistants who will help me out during this procedure and....” The doctor gave both Ryo and Dee a wicked grin. “You gentlemen can kiss sleeping at night goodbye for a few months.” Vince chuckled as Dee groaned.

Ryo experienced panic surge number two at that moment – he was about to become a father to an infant. Somehow a little of that panic slipped through.

Dee chuckled, squeezing Ryo’s hand much the same way Ryo had been doing to Dee since they arrived at the hospital. “Relax. We’ll take turns just like we worked out.”

Ryo was not surprised Dee read the panic for what it was. He gave Dee a rueful grin and shrugged.

“You’re going to be a great Papa, Ryo,” Dee continued, smiling lovingly.

“I hope so,” Ryo replied, giving Dee a nervous smile.

Vince laughed. “Too late to back out now, Ryo.” He gave Ryo a friendly slap on his back.

“Back out?!?” Ryo exclaimed. “Oh hell no. I might be nervous, but I can’t wait to have our baby girl with us.” He smiled at Dee.

“I’ll be back in a few, you two. You can assure each other of your fears while Dee gets numb.” Vince smiled and moved from the bed so one of the residents could administer the local on Dee.

Ryo held Dee’s hand as the resident worked.

Bikky stood by anxiously, standing next to Ryo, watching his dads. He put a hand on Ryo’s shoulder, wanting to be as much a part of things as possible.

“Bikky, right?” the resident asked the teen when he was finished.

“Yeah.” Bikky nodded his head.

“Why don’t you give your dad some ice chips while we wait?” the man suggested.

“Sure.”

Ryo smiled as Bikky grabbed the cup and gave Dee an ice chip.

More than to confer with the other doctors, Vince always preferred to give his patients a few extra minutes to savor the monumental moment upon them. Even if he still felt some discomfort from the labor, Vince knew Dee will have this time included in his future reflections of his baby’s birth. He knew Ryo and Bikky enough to know it will be equally important to them. The best time was while waiting for the local to kick in.

A nurse knocked on the door and poked her head in. Vince waved her in and she came over to him. “Mr. MacLean’s mother and some friends are here,” she informed him. “They’re in the Waiting Room.”

“Thank you, Sandy,” Vince said with a smile. “I’ll let them know.”

“I’ll see if they need drinks and assure them all is well so far,” Sandy said. At Vince’s nod, she left the room.

Ready for surgery, he walked over to the bed, “Okay folks. Showtime,” he announced. “Bikky, if you’re not going to stay, then this is the time to go meet with your grandma.”

“I heard that Mother’s here?” Dee asked.

Vince smiled. “That’s what we’ve been told. And now that Sandy has seen all is proceeding nicely, she can assure your mother that all’s well and to make her comfortable while she waits to become a grandma again.” He flashed a devilish grin at Dee. “It’s cutting time.”

Ryo smiled warmly at Bikky, pulling him close for a tight hug. “Go wait for your sister at the nursery window, okay?”

Bikky nodded, also smiling. “I guess I should keep Penguin company too, huh?”

Ryo nodded. He leaned over to kiss Bikky’s forehead. “Now kiss your father and scat,” he said, turning their son toward Dee.

Bikky made a mock frown. “Okay, if I have to.” Dee made a face back at him, and they both laughed. Bikky hugged Dee, kissing his cheek. “Good luck, Dad.” He grinned widely. “I’m going to be a brother!”

Dee attempted to hug Bikky back from the position he was in, laying on his back with his head raised slightly. Aides were setting up the screening to place around Dee’s belly. It made the hug awkward. “Yeah,” Dee smiled. “Next time I see you, you’re going to be a big brother.”

Bikky turned to Vince. “Take good care of them now.” He winked and left the room.

Ryo smiled at Dee. “Just you, me, and Vince now, baby.”

Shrewdly, Dee pointed out the aides and residents who were busy setting up around him. His eyes went to the corner where a man with a camcorder sat waiting. “Plus them,” he laughed, then kissed the hand he was holding.

Ryo smiled as he returned the gesture. “You know what I meant, silly,” he chuckled.

Vince stood on the other side of the bed from Ryo. “Oh, before I forget, David said he’ll be by tomorrow to say hello to your little girl. He wanted to come tonight, but we couldn’t find a babysitter.”

Ryo was still smiling as he nodded. “Our little girl,” he reverently said. “Oh my God, Dee! Soon we’ll see our baby girl.” His voice cracked as he started to get choked up.

“Yeah,” Dee drawled out lazily.

Ryo studied his husband and noted the other man looked more relaxed than Ryo had seen him in weeks, despite being about to give birth. “You okay, beautiful?”

“This feels weird,” Dee said.

“It’s going to feel really weird when you first realize you’re no longer pregnant,” Vince remarked, doing something behind the screening that was now set up. “All righty, Dee. I want you to take a deep breath and savor being pregnant, because these are your last minutes. Believe it or not, you’ll find you’ll actually miss it for a while.

“I think I will,” Dee replied with a gentle smile. “But every time I look at our chibi, I’ll remember how she got here.”

Ryo sighed happily. “Feeling better, Dee? That’s wonderful,” he stated, realizing Dee was no longer even feeling the discomfort as much as before.

Vince laughed. “Definitely no pain. I’ve been poking and prodding and testing, and now I’m all ready to make my cut.”

“Huh?” Dee asked.

Ryo let out a laugh and kissed Dee’s hand.

Vince grabbed Dee’s free hand and moved the screening on that side a little. “One more rub of this to say goodbye, Dee.”

“Aw,” Ryo remarked, as he watched Dee touch his very swollen belly in awe. He could not stop himself from giving one last quick belly rub, which Vince encouraged. “Soon, Koko,” Ryo said softly to Dee’s belly. “We’ll see you soon, sweetheart.” His voice cracked again, overwhelmed with the moment upon them.

Dee’s dark green eyes were glistening as they met Ryo’s.

Vince settled the screen in place. “Ready, gentlemen?”

Still gazing at Ryo, Dee said, “This is it.”

With a warm, loving smile, Ryo nodded, feeling his eyes sting with unshed tears of joy.

“Sure is,” Vince said. He went back to whatever he was doing, his hands once again hidden behind the screening, his attention on Dee’s belly. “So today was another scorcher, huh? I’ll bet you’ll be glad when your body goes back to normal temperature.”

Ryo smiled warmly, stroking Dee’s wet hair. “My poor baby’s been swimming in sweat.”

Dee nodded. “I just can’t get cool enough.” He sighed, looking up at Ryo again.

“Ryo, feel free to wipe Dee down,” Vince stated. “Someone refresh the water please. Just no more ice for a while now.” The basin was taken away by one of the aides and replaced with another. Ryo dipped the soft cloth in the water and went back to wiping Dee’s face, unable to stop smiling.

Dee sighed at the tender way Ryo touched him with the cloth.

“It’s the worst time of the year to be toward the end of pregnancy,” Vince continued to speak. “If it makes you feel any better, Jason was born in early September. That August heat. Horrible. You should be glad you’re avoiding it.” The doctor grinned wickedly, sparing a quick glance at Dee. “Unless you want to try for a September baby next time.”

Dee’s eyes went from Ryo to the doctor. “Hey Vince, just deliver this one, please.” He tried frowning, but found it hard to do so.

Ryo chuckled, leaning to kiss Dee’s nose.

“While we’re at it, when do you plan to start?” Dee asked.

Vince laughed, his assistants joining him. “I already have. Well now, speaking of this little one…. Well, hello there, little chibi,” he greeted, looking down.

Dee’s eyes were wide as Ryo straightened up in his seat to stare at Vince.

“Wha? You mean…,” Dee gasped in amazement.

Vince still looked down, smiling. “C’mon sweetheart. You were anxious enough to come out….”

Dee lifted his head off the pillow, anxiously trying to see around the screen. “Ryo…,” he sighed, breathlessly.

Ryo’s smile widened as he looked at Dee. The very soon-to-be Papa’s breath caught as he realized at any second their baby was going to be born. He slipped his hand under Dee’s neck to support it. “Hey beautiful,” he whispered softly to Dee, “Koko is on her way out.”

Dee’s eyes met Ryo’s again. “Yeah.”

“And…” Vince announced.

Dee realized Vince was right. Something did feel strange. His breath caught as he realized what it signified. It was a moment he knew he’ll have frozen in his memories for the rest of his life.

His baby was no longer inside him.

“Oh my God, Ryo,” he breathed, overcome with the moment. Tears were leaking out from his eyes as he realized he had just given birth.

“Dee,” Ryo sighed blissfully, resting his head against Dee’s. Ryo had both of Dee’s hands in his.

Together they watched as one of the other doctors joined Vince. They heard something like a vacuum but not as loud or powerful.

“Just removing the mucus from the little one’s passageways,” Vince informed them, smiling.

No sooner the Vince stop speaking, a baby’s cry filled the room. To the two men with their heads huddled together, there was no music sweeter than the sound.

Vince’s smile grew. “Nice set of lungs on this one. Quiet nights are definitely a thing of the past,” he quipped.

Tears were streaming down both their faces. Ryo lifted his head to kiss Dee’s lips. “Thank you, Dee,” he whispered, then turned to anxiously see his newborn daughter.

Dee was staring straight ahead at Vince in complete awe.

“We have a beautiful baby girl here,” Vince exclaimed happily, taking a moment to note the time. He handed the baby to a nurse who stood alongside him.

With a sweet smile, she placed the squirming baby on Dee’s chest. “Say hello to your baby daughter,” she said.

Dee gasped, wide eyes fixed on the tiny baby, aware of her weight resting on his chest. He ran a finger lightly down the tiny arm, smiling.

Ryo’s eyes were wide, his grin even larger as he softly touched his daughter’s back. “Koko,” he sighed happily.

Dee kissed the head with downy soft brown hair. “Hello, my precious one,” he greeted his daughter into the world.

Despite the joy of the moment, something was nagging at Dee. Something did not feel right. He could not explain why, so he tried to push it away, not wanting his imagination to ruin the beautiful moment. He watched as Ryo kissed the little head.

“Oh shit,” Vince cursed, startling the two new daddies. “Nurse, please remove Koko… STAT!”

Ryo sat up abruptly, frowning as Koko was removed from Dee’s chest. “What?” he demanded, feeling as if it was a rude intrusion on the moment.

Vince shook his head. “Jesus… Dee, Ryo… I am so sorry,” Vince remarked, then set to action behind the screen.

Ryo froze, that icy chill returning and holding him in his grip. If their daughter was healthy then it had to be something with Dee. He grasped onto Dee’s hand, as if the action itself would keep Dee with him always and he would never lose him. They had not come this far in keeping Dee safe to lose him now.

Dee knew it was not his imagination. He knew he was not supposed to be feeling the way he was.

“Oh God, Ryo,” he cried out in fear. “Something’s wrong.”


	19. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong with Dee?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said Sunday, and it's now Sunday. This chapter, I'm afraid is also the last of the already written and went through beta. While chapter 20 is mostly written, you'll have to wait for me to finish writing a chapter and then go through beta before posting from here on in. I don't think there will be anymore evil cliffies, but I can't promise. I hope you enjoy!

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 19 - Birth Day  
Word Count: 4774  
Rating: R  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes, graphic insinuations of violent death, torture and violence.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: What's wrong with Dee?  
Notes: I said Sunday, and it's now Sunday. This chapter, I'm afraid is also the last of the already written and went through beta. While chapter 20 is mostly written, you'll have to wait for me to finish writing a chapter and then go through beta before posting from here on in. I don't think there will be anymore evil cliffies, but I can't promise. I hope you enjoy!  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

Ryo looked from Dee to Vince helplessly. “W-what’s wrong?” he asked.

Vince looked up at Ryo, then at Dee. He gave them both an apologetic smile. “You’re fine, Dee. Ryo, please.” He indicated with his hand for Ryo to come closer. “I need this baby cut loose.”

As the snips were placed in Ryo’s hand, Vince’s eyes met Ryo’s, then looked down. Ryo’s eyes followed Vince’s as he went to cut the cord.

“Nurse, you can take little Koko here to get ready to say hello to her brother and grandma?” Vince asked. “Now Dee, I need you to stay perfectly still for a few more minutes.”

Ryo continued to look down. Having seen gorier crime scenes, he did not even flinch as he stared down at the incision. His eyes went wide at what he saw.

“Oh my,” he remarked in amazement. He glanced back at Dee, his eyes wide with surprise.

Dee watched some of the color return to Ryo’s face. The man staring in amazement at him did not appear to have the look of someone about to lose his husband in childbirth.

“What?” Dee asked.

“Relax, Dee,” Ryo assured him. He noticed the main reason for Vince’s concern and understood why Dee needed to stay still.

“There’s another one,” Vince stated what Ryo already knew.

“W-wha?” Dee asked as Ryo rushed over to keep Dee from jerking up. “A-another what?”

“Baby,” Ryo replied. “Dee, Koko is a twin.” Ryo smiled lovingly at Dee. “Now stay still so Vince can get our little surprise out.”

Dee’s eyes went impossibly wide. “W-wha?” He knew suddenly what felt wrong. He felt when his daughter was born, but in those few scant minutes after, he still felt pregnant.

Dee felt more this time than he did with Koko as Vince tried to coax the second baby gently out. “C’mon little one… easy there,” the doctor said, attempting to keep his tone even.

Dee’s eyes caught the nurses in the corner, who were cleaning Koko, smiling and talking to her. He reached his hand out toward his baby. He wanted to be the one giving her all that attention so early in her life, not some strange nurses.

Ryo took the outstretched hand in his, along with Dee’s other hand. “Calm down, love. Stay still.”

It was taking too long. Dee knew it. The other baby should have been out and crying already. He tensed up in panic. Not more than three minutes ago, he did not know there was another, but now that he did, he felt fear for his second baby’s life.

Dee’s panic was noticeable. One of the residents came over, noting the change from the monitors hooked up to Dee.

“Hang on a bit, you two,” Vince remarked, still trying to remove the second baby. He knew Ryo had seen the reason why he did not take this one out as easily as the first one. He had just finished removing the cord from Koko, hoping to make it easier. To his chagrin, the second baby’s cord was wrapped around the tiny neck. He was trying to keep the little one from squirming and get its head out in just the right angle to be able to remove it without it tightening.

Dee strained frantically, trying to see what was happening, but Ryo’s hands kept him from moving.

“Shhh. Just look at me, Dee,” Ryo insisted. He smiled down at his frightened husband. “I love you so very much.”

“L-love you, too,” Dee replied. “Something’s wrong, isn’t there?”

Ryo shook his head. “No, gorgeous. Everything’s fine.”

Koko chose that moment to start crying again. Dee’s head turned as an instinctive urge made him want to hold her and stop her crying. “I wanna hold her… please,” he said weakly.

“I know, baby. You need to wait just a little longer though.”

Dee realized he felt that same sensation as when he knew Koko was born. It had happened again and the second baby was out. At the same time, he heard Vince swear under his breath. The baby had squirmed too much on his way out and the cord had tightened. Having the baby in his hold, he worked on removing the cord, then held the baby for the aide with the suction to clean the mucus from the little throat and nose.

Hearing that sound, Dee and Ryo waited, holding their breaths, expecting to hear a cry, but none came. Instead were the hushed sounds of doctors hoping to save a tiny life.

Ryo frowned, fighting to keep a grip on himself and not break down. He could not allow himself to. Dee needed him. He found himself reaching for the same center of calm when he would go into sharpshooter mode. He’d pay for it later, he knew, but that did not matter. Keeping Dee from starting to hyperventilate mattered most.

Dee whimpered, wanting to say hello to their unexpected little surprise, not goodbye.

Ryo glanced at the activity with such a tiny thing the center of it all. Tiny, but so very precious. He understood Dee’s pain. It was his too. They just got to know this little one and he feared they were never going to hear the wonderful sweet sound of the baby’s cries.

With an apologetic look, Vince cut the cord and the baby was whisked to another corner where the staff was able to work on reviving the little one.

“Dee…Ryo… it’s a boy,” Vince announced flatly. While those more suited to handle the crisis worked on the baby, Vince was left to take care of his primary concern – Dee. He prepared to start the clean up of removing the afterbirth, placenta and in the Carrier’s case, the remains of the now ruptured and deteriorating uterine lining. Then he could close up the incision.

“Hey baby,” Ryo softly said to Dee. “Koko is a twin.”

Dee was frowning. “What about her twin? Why isn’t he crying?” he demanded.

“Dee, you have to calm down,” Vince insisted, a bit sharply.

Dee glared at the doctor who had become a friend over the months of his pregnancy. “How can I?” he snapped. “I don’t hear my baby crying!”

Ryo smiled at Dee, noting the relief coming from the corner with their second child. There were still no cries yet, but the urgency was gone. Grim looks had changed to ones of hope. “Because he’s still getting cleaned up, silly,” he tried to reassure his frantic husband. He looked over to Vince anxiously.

Dee shook his head. “No.” Tears started to leak from Dee’s eyes. Tears that were not the same as when Koko was born. “No.”

At that moment a tiny cry came from the baby boy. With relieved smiles, a nurse quickly cleaned and wrapped the tiny baby. One of the doctors came over to Vince, whispering something to him.

“Dee, Ryo, we’re going to let you get a closer look of your son. But just for a minute or two,” Vince announced, his voice low. He took a deep breath. “Guys, I’m so sorry. I honestly had no idea there were two of them. In fact, this is the first time I’ve ever encountered twins, even in my training.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Dee demanded, still looking distraught. His eyes were fixed to the corner, trying to catch a glimpse of his newborn son.

“Dee, he’s the reason you went into labor tonight,” Vince explained.

Dee clenched Ryo’s hand. “W-why? What happened? He’s alive, right?”

“He should be all right now,” Vince replied. “We just need to monitor him overnight.”

“He’s fine,” Ryo assured Dee, stroking his cheek lightly. “I can hear him whimpering.”

Vince nodded. “Yeah. He gave us a scare there for a bit, but he’s breathing now.” The doctor looked at Ryo. He was more subdued than they had ever seen the usually cheerful and at times boisterous doctor. “He had a run in with the cords. Which is why I needed Dee to stay still.” He shrugged as Ryo nodded, having seen that much. “If I was able to knock Dee out in an instant, I would have.” He looked at Dee, then to the monitors with a frown. “I still might. I can’t go back in there to finish cleaning until you calm down. And I can’t have you get more excited while you’re still open. Catch 22, Dee. So help me out and start taking deep breaths and relax. That local will be wearing off soon too, you realize. I’m sure you want me to be finished by then.”

The nurse who held the second baby came over and handed him to Vince.

Dee’s eyes fixed on the still little bundle in Vince’s arms.

Ryo was stroking Dee’s hair. “Easy. See?” Ryo said tenderly. “Everyone’s okay.”

Vince lowered the bundle so both men could better see their newborn son. “Meet your little boy. Congratulations. Twins.”

Dee’s wide eyes were fixed on the tiny bundle, the baby’s eyes shut tightly.

“He’s more than a bit exhausted from his rather abrupt and dramatic entrance,” the other doctor explained. “So he’s already asleep. It’s good for him right now.”

Dee continued to start at his son in awe and shock for a moment before his eyes shifted to look at Koko, who was squirming and cooing in a nurse’s arms.

Ryo smiled and reached out to gently stroke the baby boy’s head. “They’re beautiful,” he sighed.

A nurse holding Koko stood next to the one with their son, so they were treated to the overwhelming realization that Dee had given birth to a girl and a boy. While Koko had a softy downy covering of brown hair, the little boy had a shock of black hair.

“Y-yeah, they are,” Dee agreed, his voice rough and shaky with pent-up emotions. His eyes went to Ryo. “Holy shit! We have two…” His voice cracked and he squeezed his eyes closed.

Ryo smiled at Dee, still in shock himself. He continued to stroke Dee’s hair soothingly.

The nurse with the baby boy placed the infant on Dee’s chest, allowing Dee to hold him.

Dee’s breath caught. “He’s so… he’s a beautiful wonderful surprise.” He smiled at the sleeping baby on his chest, running a finger lightly down his back. “It’s okay, little one. We love you, too.” He looked over at Koko, who was still being held close to him. Ryo was softly holding her tiny hand, a sweet loving smile on his face.

Vince smiled at the two new daddies. “So what is Koko’s full name?” he wanted to finally know.

Ryo looked at Dee. Dee grinned. “Ryoko Marie Laytner-MacLean.”

Vince laughed happily. “Ryoko, huh? So you went for Japanese first name, huh?”

Ryo laughed. “Dee did. He’s the one who gave our baby girl her first name. I gave her Marie.”

Dee kissed the forehead of the baby still sleeping on his chest. “You know what, Ryo. We can’t keep calling this boy chibi he.”

Ryo laughed. “Then we call him Boy Chibi.” He winked at Dee, lightly touching the baby’s dark hair.”

The nurse smiled gently as she started to take the baby away. “We have to take him for a while now,” she said.

“Can I hold him for a moment please?” Ryo asked, having the need to do just that. Despite the calm of the happy moment, he still felt the fear that he hoped Dee was not feeling.

“Just for a minute. He seems to be doing fine now, but we want to put him in an incubator for a while just in case. It’s only a precaution,” the nurse explained.

Ryo nodded and carefully took the baby from her. “Hey there, little surprise,” he said softly. He gently stroked the baby’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss on his head.

The nurse holding Koko smiled at Dee. “I think we can allow you to hold your beautiful little girl for a moment before Dr. Siworski finishes up this procedure.” She settled the baby on Dee’s chest.

Dee rested his hand lightly on Koko’s tiny back, looking over at Ryo holding their son. “Hey sweetheart,” he said, kissing her head.

The nurse motioned to Ryo that she had to take the baby. Ryo reluctantly gave him up, giving the infant one last kiss. The nurse smiled at him. “You can look in on him in a little bit once we get your husband settled.”

Ryo nodded. He watched as the nurse took their son away, leaving the room.

Dee’s eyes were also on the nurse and then the closed door. Gently holding his daughter to his chest, he softly said, “God, please let him be okay.”

Ryo came over to Dee, bending over to kiss Dee’s forehead. “He’ll be fine. It’s just a precaution. Like staying overnight after a gunshot in the leg.” He winked at Dee. “You did a wonderful thing here. Damn, Dee. Twins.” He lightly kissed Dee’s mouth. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Ryo caressed Dee’s cheek. “Here, let me hold our daughter for a bit while Vince finishes his work on you. Okay gorgeous?”

“Sure.” Dee smiled as he watched Ryo lift the baby and hold her in his arms.

“Dee, I’m almost done with clean up but with all the extra time we spent in drama, I’m afraid I’m going to have to put you under before the local wears off. If I don’t, then you’ll really know what pain is,” Vince explained.

Dee looked like he was ready to protest. Ryo spared a hand to take Dee’s. “Dee, be reasonable. You look like you’re about to drop off for some sleep anyway. You just gave birth to two babies and had quite a bit of a scare there. You’ll be fine. When you wake up, you’ll be in your room, and I’ll be there too. Then we’ll have the rest of our lives to gaze at our two little miracles.”

Dee took a deep breath. “Okay. Sure.”

Vince let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dee.”

A nurse already went for an IV sac and attached it to the drip in Dee’s arm.

“Now, before I turn on the juice and put you under,” Vince said, “I have just one question for you.”

“What’s that?” Dee asked cautiously.

“Last chance here – sure you don’t want a zipper for next time?” Vince asked with a wink.

Dee paled more than he was. “Uh… twins,” he stammered. “Two kids, Vince. Close it up. Please.” He laughed weakly.

Ryo smiled at the banter, Ryoko still in his arms. He kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “Hey there, other chibi.” He looked back to Dee. “And I believe you forgot your third kid.”

Dee’s eyes were on Ryo and Ryoko. He could not help smiling at tender scene of Ryo holding his newborn daughter with a tender look of bliss on his face. “Well, Bikky’s a given. Like you said, we had him the easy way.” He smiled at Ryo. His eyelids started to flutter as the IV started to take effect. He found himself fighting to keep them open, wanting to gaze at his daughter, nestled so contently in his wonderful husband’s arm. “She’s beautiful,” he whispered.

Ryo started to stroke Dee’s hair again. “Sleep now, love. You’ll need your energy to sit up and hold your babies.”

“Yeah.” Dee smiled, his eyes finally closing.

Vince paused from his work to check on Dee, satisfied that as he fell deeper under, his vital signs started to settle too.

Ryo smiled and kissed Dee. “Sleep well, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

Ryo sat down in the chair next to the bed which was placed near Dee’s head. He shifted the baby in his arms so they both would be comfortable. He looked down at the tiny little face as his daughter yawned. “Aw, sweetie,” he cooed. “I guess you’re tired too.” He smiled at the baby.

He determined that he was going to stay there, watching over Dee as long as he was able, while holding his newborn daughter as long as they allowed him to. He felt someone standing next to him and looked up to find a nurse, holding out a baby bottle.

“Would you like to see if she wants to eat yet?” the nurse asked Ryo.

Ryo smiled up at the kindly nurse. He knew this was Ryoko’s first feeding. He was glad for the chance to be the one to do so, rather than some strange nurse, no matter how nice the staff seemed to be. Dee was probably hoping to have first honors, but he was certain Dee would prefer it to be Ryo and not a nurse if the choice was there. Since the choice was offered to him, there was no way anyone would be able to stop him.

He took the offered bottle from the nurse. “I’d love to,” he said with a warm smile.

“She might not get it at first,” the nurse said with an amused smile when Koko did not take the bottle at first. “But when she gets hungry enough, she’ll figure things out.”

Ryo chuckled when after a few attempts, Koko’s little mouth latched onto the nipple on the bottle for her first feeding. “That’s Papa’s girl!” he exclaimed happily, watching the baby eat. It was a satisfying moment to share this moment with his daughter. He feared once Dee was awake, he would lose out on such opportunities, despite both Dee and Vince’s reassurances that he’d still be able to feed Koko. That was when they believed there was only a baby girl, but they had two newborns now. He wondered if that changed things for Dee.

The nurse left him to feed his daughter as he stood his guard over his sleeping husband while Vince closed Dee up.

For a few seconds the room was silent except for the monitoring equipment and the baby’s suckling on the bottle.

“Ryo,” Vince’s voice broke the silence as he continued his work. “I am so sorry. But you know that twins are most times hard to detect in a Carrier. And they’re so rare.”

Ryo nodded, looking over to the doctor. “Vince, three ultrasounds,” he replied. “Three sonogram pictures that show just a little girl. Who would have thought after that? I don’t blame you or anyone. Except for the scare, I’m ecstatic. Okay, nervous as hell thinking about handling two babies, but totally over the moon. So cut yourself some slack. All right?” He grinned wickedly, raising an eyebrow as he continued to look at the working doctor. “Seems our little guy is trained in stealth,” he chuckled.

Vince nodded. “I still feel bad about it. I shouldn’t have scared you two the way I did. As far as I knew, there was no evidence to look further. So… I’ll have to admit, I was startled there, and seeing the cords as they were….” The doctor shivered slightly, remembering his fear of losing the baby boy. “That explains Dee’s extra weight gain. Problem was he was very well hidden. If I was able to even pick up a heartbeat, but it seems those two imps were in sync. At least the times we listened in. They’re going to be very close, you know, Ryo.”

“Let it go, Vince,” Ryo said gently as he gazed down at Ryoko, who was still feeding. “My, you’re going to be a little piggie after all. Just like your daddy.” He chuckled softly.

“If Dee took the ambio test, it might have made a difference. We’d have known when the results of the test came back. If I had a parental history on Dee, chances are I’d have made him take it.”

Ryo gazed at Vince in curiosity, setting the bottle on the stand next to the water basin. He settled Koko upward on his shoulder to rub her back gently. “Why do you say that?”

“You probably came across the information on Carrier multiple births. The only way a Carrier can have twins is if both his Carrier parents were twins. Without those conditions, it’s rare for a Carrier to have twins. So far there have never been triplets.”

Ryo’s mouth dropped as he realized what Vince had told him. He did read up on it, but since it did not pertain to Dee, or so they believed, he had forgotten what he read. Until then. Remembering what he read, he realized they knew something about Dee’s biological parents. Dee had two fathers who were both Carriers and twins. Ryo paled at his thoughts, his eyes resting on his peacefully sleeping husband.

Vince finished closing the incision. Taking off the surgical gloves, he studied his handiwork, making certain all was well. “Did I ever tell you I do beautiful embroidery?” he asked Ryo.

Despite his thoughts, Ryo laughed at Vince’s comment. “I hope so. That’s my husband’s abdomen you were just embroidering on,” he commented with a smirk.

“Men have an advantage over women when it comes to c-sections,” Vince said, going to start cleaning himself off. “Especially men with Dee’s ab definition before getting pregnant. One of the reasons I took so many measurements of his muscle definition throughout his pregnancy was to make sure I could do the incision along a natural line of his abs.”

Ryo smiled. “Brilliant. Dee will thank you for that.”

Vince left the clean up from the procedure to the aides and came over to stand next to Ryo. “If I saw any evidence of twins on your side, I’d have ordered the ambio, you know. So far twins have not developed from a history in one parent, but standard procedure is to check anyway, in case the DNA code mutated.”

Ryo nodded, letting Vince believe that was what was on his mind. He did not yet want to voice his thoughts. It disturbed him to think Dee might have once been a twin.

“Now how about giving up your baby girl for a little while so she can get ready to make her big presentation with her brother to her family?” Vince asked.

“You’re taking away my baby and kicking me out, huh?” Ryo replied.

“Well, babies are born, Dee’s all closed and we stopped administering the tranquilizer. He’s just sleeping off what’s in his system now. So best we get him ready to take him into his room, which will be his home for the next ten to fourteen days, before he wakes up, demanding to see his babies.”

Ryo glanced at Dee, smiling. “Yeah. He will too,” he laughed. “I guess I should finally make an appearance myself and let everyone know the big news,” he said ruefully. “We were supposed to let Mother in after Dee gave birth for a few minutes, but that’s changed now. She needs to know why.”

“That too,” Vince laughed.

“Can I take her to the nursery?” Ryo asked.

“Your little guy is most likely in the holding room, getting a more thorough exam than little Koko there. The nurse will take you there.”

“Thanks. And Vince, I know nothing was your fault. You did your best with his birth, but as well as stealthy, our little guy is slippery.”

Vince smiled. “Thanks, Ryo. I’ll see you in a little while when I go check in on Dee. I’m going to stick around here until he’s up and coherent.”

Ryo held out his hand for a handshake after moving Koko to free his hand. “I can’t believe it’s over. Jesus, twins!” he exclaimed.

Vince shook the offered hand.

Ryo went over to Dee and carefully bent down to lightly kiss his husband’s lips. “See you in a bit, Dee. Love you,” he whispered.

He then followed the nurse as she led him out of the room, still holding his newborn daughter.

Inside the holding room which was behind the nursery, Ryo had finally relinquished Ryoko to the nurses’ fussing and care.

He spoke to the pediatrician who had revived his son on the pros and cons of having both babies in the same incubator for a while. They were interrupted when one of the nurses called out, while the others gathered around the incubator the baby boy was in.

Ryo thought his own heart had stopped as he watched once again the drama unfold before him as the staff worked on reviving his son.

A nurse settled Ryo in a chair, handing him a glass of water. He was still shaking when the doctor came over to him.

“We’re going to put him directly on oxygen for at least the rest of the night,” he explained to Ryo.

“Is he okay?”

“For now. Look, I’m not going to lie. It’s a waiting game now. Hopefully on oxygen we can prevent this from happening again.”

“And if you can’t?” Ryo choked out.

“I don’t know how many times his system can take being revived,” the doctor admitted. “While your daughter just made it over into normal birth weight, if at the low end, your son is preemie weight. We’re going to have to take extra precautions with him, especially now.”

Ryo closed his eyes against the onslaught of tears. “And if nothing by tomorrow?”

“One step at a time, Mr. MacLean. Then if it looks good, we go back to just the incubator for a day or two. Depending on his improvement, then we try letting him breathe on his own. Under observation, of course.”

Ryo nodded, gazing at his infant son back in the incubator, now with oxygen tubing taped to his face. Ryo felt tears well up in his eyes.

“We can still keep the two babies together,” the doctor added. “As we discussed before, it might even make a difference by having his sister with him.”

Ryo nodded. “Sure. That’s fine,” he agreed.

He watched as they placed Ryoko in the incubator at the doctor’s signal. Ryo felt everyone almost immediately drift away from him. The doctor excused himself to make his rounds, with a couple of nurses following him. Two nurses stayed behind to keep watch, but sat in a corner, talking amongst themselves.

Ryo placed his hand in the sleeve to touch his son, thankful he had been able to hold him in his arms for a few minutes. A tiny fist grasped onto his finger. Koko’s little arm moved and landed on the boy’s arm. Ryo found himself smiling. Such two perfect, beautiful babies. And they were his and Dee’s.

“Please, don’t take him away from us,” he whispered. He was not particularly a religious man, but hoped Something/Someone was listening.

He thought of Dee, anxious to watch his husband with their two babies.

He stayed for a few minutes longer, watching his children as they fell asleep. The more he watched, the more his hope grew. Until he fell asleep, the baby boy seemed to like to grasp his Papa’s fingers. Ryo took that as a good sign.

“I love you both,” he said to the twins. “You two sleep now while I go tell your older brother and grandma what two beautiful babies you are.” He smiled at them. “Oh, before I forget.” He took out his cell phone and took a few photos to send for Bikky. While inside the birthing room, he was aware that some photos were taken of each baby with the digital he had brought along with him. He planned to take more pictures later, after Dee was awake.

Ryoko’s mouth dropped open a little. Ryo chuckled and took another picture. Somehow she reminded him of Dee when he slept. Especially when Dee was peaceful and content in his sleep. That included the innocence on his face that would fade away as he woke up.

He put two fingers to his mouth and then set them on the top of the incubator twice, once over each baby. “Later, chibis.”

He left the room and was directed to Dee’s room. He went into the room to check on his husband. Dee was still sleeping; Ryo was told he would be for a while. Ryo took advantage of the bathroom in the room to wash his face. He stopped again by Dee’s bed, taking the sleeping man’s hand in his.

“Love you, Dee,” he murmured. “I’m looking forward to raising two beautiful infants with you. But first I need to let our other son know what’s going on.” He kissed the hand and Dee’s mouth before leaving the room to face the rest of their family.


	20. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three families join together to celebrate the birth of Dee and Ryo's twins.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 20 - United in Joy  
Word Count: 6346  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Three families join together to celebrate the birth of Dee and Ryo's twins.  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).

 

Mother Maria Lane sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting word about Dee and her grandchild. She was thankful she had Carol’s aunt, Elina, there to have some adult conversation. Elina was also helping to calm down the two very excited, yet nervous teens.

Bikky looked over at her from the TV for the 50th time in the last 20 minutes, or so it seemed to Mother and Elina. “It’s taking too long now, isn’t it?” he asked, bringing to voice the nagging fears she had been trying to ignore.

“No need to worry, child,” she attempted to soothe Bikky. “A C-section is an operation. It takes some time, especially if you want your dad to heal right.”

Elina nodded her head. “That’s right, Bikky. And knowing Ryo, he’ll stay with Dee until he falls asleep.” The nurse smiled encouragingly at Bikky.

Mother looked over Bikky’s head to Elina in thanks. Both women were glad that Bikky had either forgotten or did not mention that Mother was supposed to be in the room with Dee, Ryo and the new baby shortly after Koko was born. The two women were aware that meant there were complications during delivery. Thankfully, they also knew that complications did not necessary mean something had gone wrong. Sometimes things just did not go according to plan, but soon enough Mother would see her new grandchild and look in on her son.

They heard the swinging doors leading to the delivery rooms open. Carol turned her head the quickest. “Look!” she exclaimed. “There’s Ryo now.”

Bikky sprang from his seat before Carol, running over to his adopted father. Ryo was still wearing a surgical gown and wiping his eyes.

Ryo looked at Bikky, who was almost in front of him, Carol right behind him. He pulled his teenaged son in for a tight hug. “You’re a big brother, bud,” he assured Bikky with a smile.

Bikky grinned up at him, while Carol let out a little squeal.

Mother and Elina were standing, looking at Ryo. Ryo guided the two excited teens in the womens’ direction. He stopped before Mother, hugging her.

“She’s beautiful, Mother!” he exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes again. He could not stop them. He was too charged; his emotions were raw from the joy of his daughter’s birth, the surprise of discovering he also had a baby son and the fear of possibly losing said son before the night was through.

“We already knew she would be,” Mother laughed, wiping his face. “I mean, look at her daddies. So tell me more, darling.” Mother looked radiant upon hearing the birth of her grandchild was a reality.

“She’s 6 pounds, 4 ounces, 18 inches and is the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever seen,” Ryo informed all.

“Of course she is,” Mother stated, laughing again and hugging Ryo. “Oh Ryo! I’m so happy!”

“And her name?” Elina asked. “Or are you going to make us wait longer?”

Ryo laughed. “Ryoko Marie Laytner-MacLean,” Ryo announced. “Dee picked her first name. I had to finally agree to his reasons. Besides,” he gave Mother a small smile, “my mom’s middle name was Yoko. Dee didn’t know that when he picked our daughter’s name.”

Mother studied Ryo, as if noticing the stress behind his happiness. “What else happened?” she asked him. “Is Dee okay?”

Ryo nodded. “Yeah. He’s fine. He did really well considering the unexpected labor. He’s out under meds right now, and they expect him to be out for at least an hour. He’s already in his room, sleeping comfortably.”

“And? Come, Ryo. I sense something off.”

Ryo reached out to ruffle Bikky’s hair. “Well, our little guy isn’t doing so well at the moment,” he said sadly.

“But you said she was perfect,” Elina remarked.

“Isn’t that little girl, Ryo?” Bikky asked, looking up in confusion.

Ryo shook his head. “Little guy. Ryoko was born at 7:43 PM and right after, we got a surprise. Our son’s time of birth is 7:51, and it was almost the time of death too.” Ryo took a shuddering breath and more tears fell. “God, he’s so perfect too – a little angel with the darkest hair and….”

“Son?!?” Elina yelped.

“Twins?” Carol exclaimed.

“T-two?” Bikky asked, grabbing Ryo’s arm, his blue eyes as wide as Ryo had even seem them.

Even Mother looked startled. With her eyes also wide, she asked Ryo, “Dee had twins?”

“Yes.” Ryo found he could smile again. Just the thought of those two beautiful little babies made Ryo feel like the luckiest man on the planet – besides Dee, of course. “A girl and a boy. Seems our little guy is expert on stealth. He’s the reason Dee went into labor tonight. The cord started to wrap around him. Thank goodness Vince went in when he had, because the cord had just wrapped around his throat. It nearly strangled him. If we had waited longer, he might never have been born alive.” Ryo shivered and Mother hugged him close.

“But he’s alive, yes?” Mother asked.

“Yes. He wasn’t breathing when he came out, but they finally got him breathing. But it’s touch and go right now. When they were cleaning him up, he stopped breathing again. Dee doesn’t know, but our son’s on oxygen right now. We assured him he was fine. I mean, Dee was already going into a panic. Vince had to tranquilize Dee and put him out so he could finish closing Dee. We couldn’t allow him to panic more. His blood pressure rose dangerously high there and since he was still cut open and needed a clean out before they closed him, they could have lost Dee too. So they knocked him out so they could get him all closed up and healing. I stayed for a while to reassure myself that he’s fine now. All his vitals are back to normal – well, normal for someone who just had a C-section and gave birth to twins.” Ryo managed a soft, tender smile. “I tell you, for both Dee and me in there… it’s amazing how something so tiny and in your life for only a few seconds can mean so much to you in that short a time. I can’t lose him, Mother. Neither can Dee. God, we fell in love with him the moment we knew he was here. We love both our babies so much.” Tears started to fall again.

“I also have a brother?” Bikky asked in a hushed tone, feeling the grip of Ryo’s fear. From the look on the boy’s face, he understood what Ryo meant, because he looked like he was ready to cry for worry over the little brother he had just found out he had.

Ryo ruffled Bikky’s hair again. “Yeah bud. You have a sister and a brother.”

“Oh holy shi-- cra-- …..” He clamped a hand over his mouth, looking up at Mother.

Mother smiled at him. “Exactly, Bikky,” she said with a wink. She hugged Ryo again. “I called your aunt and uncle right after Bikky called me, Ryo. They should be arriving soon.”

“Thanks, Mother.” Ryo looked back toward the nursery and noticed some activity. “Look, they’re bringing them out.” He grinned at Bikky and Mother. “Want to see our baby chibis?”

“I wanna see!” Carol exclaimed.

Ryo laughed. “I can’t get enough of looking at them. I swear I can sit all night and stare at them.” As he led the group toward the nursery, he added, “Oh, we have them both in the incubator. Ryoko really doesn’t need it, but being that she’s a little on the early side it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, our little surprise isn’t as fretful when his sister is close. So the pediatrician agreed with me to keep them together for a bit.”

They stopped before the window of the nursery. The nurse saw Ryo and moved the incubator close to the window.

“There they are,” Ryo announced proudly, tears in his eyes again, unable to stop the huge grin. “Our baby girl and boy.” He smiled down at the babies, who were cuddled together. They were both in hospital issued diapers. The little girl wore a pink cap, while the boy had a blue one. Ryoko was in a hospital tee-shirt. The little boy had an oxygen tube in his nose and heart monitors attached to his tiny body.

“Oh my Lord!” Mother exclaimed, her hands on her cheeks, her eyes wide and watery. “What two precious little babies.” She smiled down at the babies with grandmotherly pride, wonder and awe in her eyes. “Ryo, they are both even more beautiful than I expected.”

“Aw, they’re so sweet, Ryo,” Carol cooed. “I can’t wait to hold them.”

Bikky almost had his face pressed up against the glass as he stared at his baby sister and brother. Ryo ruffled Bikky’s hair affectionately.

“So what do you say, Biks?” he asked.

“Wow….”

The adults around the teen laughed.

“Did you get to hold them yet?” Elina asked Ryo.

“Yeah.” Ryo cleared his throat from getting choked up again as the wonderful feeling of holding each of the babies for the first time overwhelmed him. “Both of them.”

“Aw. They’re absolutely precious, Ryo,” Elina said.

“Did Dee get to hold any of them?” Mother asked.

“He got to hold them while lying down. When he wakes up, they’ll let him hold Ryoko while sitting up, and depending on how he’s doing, maybe our little surprise for a bit.” Ryo tapped Bikky on his shoulder. “You can hold her, too, if you want.”

Bikky looked up at Ryo, vigorously nodding his head. “YES!” He grinned. “This is so awesome, Ryo.”

“Yes, it is,” Ryo agreed, resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We’re a little bit of a bigger family than we first thought.”

“That’s okay,” Bikky remarked, staring at his brother and sister again. “Wow!”

Grinning Ryo turned to hug Mother. “So Grandma, how does it feel?” he asked.

Mother tore her eyes away from her grandchild with force to hug Ryo back. “In all the wonderful and blessed things I’ve seen in my life, the day Jess placed Dee in my arms was my first miracle. Many people can’t say that had that much in their lives. But I’ve been blessed twice, because these sweet angels are my second.”

“Indeed,” Ryo agreed, still grinning. “Twins are very rare to Carriers. So I trust that our little guy showed up for a reason and he’s going to be in our lives for a very, very long time.”

Mother gazed up toward the ceiling with a determined look on her face. “He’s not going anywhere but with us,” she stated. “Both of those beautiful babies will bless you and Dee’s lives with much joy and love.”

The tears started to leak from Ryo’s eyes again. He believed Mother. His eyes went back to the incubator holding the tiny babies. Ryoko turned slightly with her little arm out and her fingers curled and uncurled as if she was waving to everyone. Her brother wiggled a little as if seeking his sister. “They’re so damn beautiful,” Ryo muttered. His daughter and son. His and Dee’s.

He felt himself getting hugged again and realized it was Elina. Mother had moved to place her hands lovingly on Bikky’s shoulders as they shared the moment, since in all ways except blood, Bikky was her grandson too. Together they admired the new additions to the family.

“He’s a fighter, Ryo,” Elina said. “I’ve worked NICU enough to know one when I see him. And he’s here, and not in NICU. That means they’re just making sure he continues to breathe and gets the extra oxygen to help him. Not anything worse. Just keep believing, Ryo. You’ll see. In another day or two, he’ll be joining his sister in Dee’s room.”

“I have no choice,” Ryo replied. “I love them both so much….” He place his hand on the glass and gazed with fatherly pride at the two babies, who had moved to once again snuggle in the incubator. “I don’t want to lose either of them. And it would kill Dee if we lost him. He hardly got to know his son before they knocked him out, but I could tell Dee is already attached to our little boy as much as to Ryoko.” Under his breath, he muttered, “Please, let me give Dee good news when he wakes up.”

Mother rubbed Ryo’s back soothingly. “Of course you will, sweetling.” It was hard to lose faith with her around. She was strong assurance that all will be well in the end. “Now, I’m going to step outside a moment to call the others back at the orphanage. I have kids and adults who want to know how Dee is, and about the baby.” She chuckled. “I can’t wait to hear the reactions when I tell them twins.” She winked at Ryo. “Don’t be surprised to hear an emergency novena went on tonight.”

Ryo chuckled. Grinning, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. “Tell them I thank everyone for their support. You know Dee does, too.”

“Of course. Oh, they’re all going to be so thrilled. Twins!” Mother bubbled with the kind of excitement that only a proud grandmother could have. As she turned to leave, they heard heels running in a mad dash down the corridor from the lobby. Mother laughed. “That has to be your darling aunt,” she exclaimed.

“Ryo!” Elena called out, her voice coming closer.

“Bingo,” was Ryo’s laughing comment. A second later his arms were full of his aunt.

“Ryo, sweetheart,” his aunt greeted, hugging him tightly. “So where’s your precious little girl?”

Rick had come up along them, patting Ryo on the back and looking into the nursery. “Oh my, Ryo, my boy!” he exclaimed in shock and wonder.

Ryo broke out in laughter. His uncle was sharp. At the least, his eyes had caught the label on the outside of the incubator that said, “Laytner-MacLean, Ryoko Marie and baby boy”.

“Honeybunch, would you take a look at what those two rascals of ours brought into this world,” Rick remarked, his eyes on the babies in the incubator.

“Of course she’s beautiful,” Elena exclaimed, still hugging Ryo happily. “Look at her daddies.” Elena pulled away from Ryo a little and her eyes followed Rick’s finger. Her mouth dropped open and eyes went wide. She stared at Ryo, then back to the two babies in the incubator. “Uh, Ryo, sweets, how many other children of Asian descent were born here tonight?”

Ryo’s grin was wide. “I just see two babies that have at least one part Asian parent in there,” he said. “And oh, lookie that! It looks like they both belong to the same parents.” Ryo looked back at his babies. He could not figure it out, but while they did not look Asian, it was still obvious that they had some Japanese in them. Especially the baby boy, with his head of straight silky black hair. If he had Ryo’s eye color, he would definitely grow up looking more Japanese than Ryo.

“I see a lot of Dee in that little fella there,” Rick remarked, which Ryo found ironic, because he agreed, despite his thoughts. “And Ryo in the little girl.”

Elena finally closed her mouth, only for it to open again as she let out an excited squeal. Ryo pulled her away from the glass, not taking a chance. The glass was supposed to muffle sounds that could disturb the babies, but when his aunt got her lungs, it would not matter. Ryo feared the entire nursery waking up and wailing.

“Ryo!” she exclaimed, her eyes still wide with shock and wonder. “Ohmigod, Ryo! _Twins?_! Dee had twins?”

“Yes,” Ryo affirmed, with a huge smile. “He did. But….” Suddenly he lost the smile as the nagging fear came back. “Our little guy isn’t doing so well right now.” Suddenly his eyes filled with tears again. “Elena, we almost lost him already during delivery, and we’re still waiting to see if he’ll make it.”

Elena hugged Ryo to her. “None of that, you hear me? Your little guy has all of us pulling for him. Besides, we have Dee’s mom, and I hear the Big Guy is good at answering her prayers.”

Ryo smiled a little. “Yeah. She does seem to have that,” he agreed, finding a smile.

“What about little Ryoko Marie there?” Rick asked.

“Ryoko Marie,” Elena repeated, smiling brightly. “Is that your daughter’s name?”

“Yeah. Child of Ryo. Dee would not consider another name once he came across that one. I finally relented because he allowed me to give her a middle name. So I picked a form of Mother’s name. Maria didn’t quite fit, but Marie does. Besides, she also has Mom’s middle name in hers.”

“Your baby boy needs a name, you know,” Elena pointed out.

“Before he fell asleep, Dee told me I could name him, just as long as there’s a form of Dad’s name somewhere. I think it will be his middle name, because I decided our little boy’s name needs to start with a ‘D’.”

“I’ll be right back,” Elina stated with a grin. “I’m sure they have some name books somewhere around this place.” She left the group to go speak to the duty nurse at the desk.

Elena hugged Ryo again. “Mom and Dad are on their way here,” she informed Ryo. “They were surprised as the rest of us to hear that Dee went into labor tonight. They were worried.”

“Does Obasan know yet?” Ryo asked.

“No. Mom was going to call her, but I convinced her that you’d want to be the one to tell her.”

Ryo smiled at his aunt, noticing his uncle facing the glass partition and wiggling his fingers down at the two babies in the incubator. His smile grew as he leaned down to kiss Elena’s forehead and slip his arm around her waist. He turned so they were facing the same way as his uncle.

“My God, Ryo. A beautiful girl and boy. This is absolutely wonderful!” Elena gushed. “There have never been twins before in the MacLean family. These children are so many firsts, they will be treated like royalty.”

Ryo chuckled. “And as much as I love to stand here and stare at time, I should call Grandma and Grandfather and let them know what’s going on. Then I should call Obasan and tell her.” He looked around as he moved from his aunt and uncle to pull Bikky close. “We’re going to have a full house here, so maybe I should go get some decent coffee. I really should be outside while making calls. And I need to be back here before Dee wakes up.”

Bikky was glancing up at Ryo with a funny look on his face.

“What?” Ryo asked.

Bikky started to laugh at him as he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

“Ryo!” Elena said in a warning tone. “You’re making lists again.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s the only way I can deal with things sometimes.” He looked back at the twins in the incubator – his daughter and son – and took a deep breath. “While we knew there was a chance of Dee going into labor before the delivery date, it’s still a surprise to have them here already. The nursery is almost completed and… Oh God! I’m going to have to redo it. It’s set up for one baby. For one girl baby. We have two now, and a little boy. And no clothes for him.”

“Except for the onesies set that Jim gave you,” Bikky pointed out. “Because he was convinced Dee was having a boy. Remember?”

“He did, didn’t he? Well, he was right, that bastard,” he laughed. “Okay Biks, I’m going to run out for a bit, but I shouldn’t be long. Just running to the Starbucks down the corner.” He squeezed Bikky’s shoulders and kissed his head. “You stay here and make sure nobody scares your little sister and brother.”

Bikky grinned up at him. “Sure Pops.”

“And have someone call me if Dee wakes up before I get back.”

“Go, but don’t freak out while you’re out.” Bikky gave him a teasing grin.

“Smart ass,” Ryo muttered. He looked over to his aunt and uncle. “I’ll be back soon.”

“We’ll hold the fort down,” Rick said as he patted Ryo’s shoulder.

Elena hugged him. “Go ahead. But don’t take too long.”

Ryo laughed as he started to walk away. “Are you crazy? There’s nothing that will keep me from here too long.”

OoOoOoO

“Jesus, Dee,” Ryo muttered as he walked down the street toward the coffee shop, “you’re going to drive me to smoke. Now watch you decide to continue not to smoke.” He chuckled and grinned at a woman who rushed past him going the opposite direction along the street. He took another drag of the cigarette he had bummed when he left the medical center. At least he didn’t creep the hell out of the guy he got the cigarette from, unlike the poor woman months ago.

He reached the corner, dropping the cigarette under his foot as he stepped off the curb to cross the street. He took his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed his grandmother’s mobile number.

“Randy,” his grandmother greeted. “How is Dee? What about your baby girl?”

“They’re both fine, Grandma,” Ryo assured the elderly matriarch of his father’s family. “Where are you now?”

“On the BQE, approaching the Brooklyn Bridge,” he heard his grandfather reply, and he realized his grandmother had her phone on speaker. “Luckily we were at a fundraiser in Massapequa tonight, so we don’t have to endure the ride to the city from the Hamptons to finally see our great-granddaughter.”

Ryo smiled, realizing just how important this was to his grandparents. “Please don’t tell me you ran out in the middle of the function,” he said, teasing.

“Well, you grandfather did take the time to tell our host that we had to leave immediately and to give a most generous contribution to the cause in Dee’s name.”

“I would have also made it in your daughter’s name, if we only knew what that is,” Franklin explained. “But I felt since Dee did all the hard work tonight – “

“Not to mention the months he Carried his precious cargo,” Estelle cut in.

“Well, yes, of course that too,” Franklin amended. “For all that, Dee did deserve to have his name on the contribution. I was going to make one anyway, but since we had to leave suddenly, the entire amount went out in his name.”

“I might add that it was a benefit to raise money for less than fortunate Carriers to obtain proper medical guidance throughout their pregnancy,” Estelle informed him.

“Really?” Ryo asked, sounding pleased and proud of his grandparents. “That sounds like a wonderful cause, and I love you both for getting involved with it. But, I think you need to know everything before you get here. And yes, you’ll find out our daughter’s name once I get to introduce you to her. But… Grandma, Grandfather, Dee had twins. We didn’t know it until the second baby was born. We also have a son.”

There was silence coming from the other side, except for the little gasp of surprise from his grandmother. Then, “Twins?!? Oh my gracious,” Estelle cried out in delight. “You mean that darling husband of yours have given us two heirs?”

“Randy, my boy, oh my,” Franklin said. “I’m speechless, except that this is wonderful. Of course you weren’t prepared for it, so rest assure that we’ll do whatever we need to make sure both your darlings are taken care of. You’ll need clothes for starters, yes?”

Ryo laughed. “Yes, clothes. But don’t worry, Grandfather. They’ll be keeping the babies in the hospital for the duration of Dee’s stay. And I’ll have time to get boy clothes and to make a few adjustments to the nursery.”

“You’ll need another cot, won’t you, darling?” Estelle asked.

“Starting tomorrow, I’ll start looking into it. For now, I know we have some gender neutral clothing for newborns to use for our son, and I’m pretty sure they can share a crib for a while. In fact, I think the babies would like that. They already seem very close. But, first our son needs to survive the night.” Ryo’s voice broke slightly at the last statement.

“What? What’s wrong, Randy?” Estelle asked.

Ryo realized he needed to make sure he was at the hospital before his grandparents arrived, and entered the shop and got in the line. He took a deep breath and explained what happened. “I’m in Starbuck’s at the corner right now getting coffee and snacks for everyone whom I’m sure will be invading tonight. I haven’t received any calls yet, so I’m taking it as a good sign that the little guy is doing okay. The longer we go without him having another attack, the stronger his chances for survival,” Ryo explained.

“Well, whatever that little boy needs in medical treatment, you make sure he gets it, even if it’s not covered by your insurance. The family funds will take care of all expenses. Just see that both of those babies get the best possible care,” Franklin assured him.

“I don’t believe our daughter needs any additional care that isn’t covered in our insurance, but I don’t know about our son, so thank you, Grandfather. I already told them that, and if needed, Dee and I would have figured out something. Just as long as both our babies are healthy.”

“Don’t you worry about the money to keep those babies healthy, Randy,” Estelle stated. “We have enough to cover that part. You and Dee just give them the love they need to nurture.”

Ryo’s smile was wide as he replied, “Oh yeah, Grandma, Dee and I have that. We have so much of that. It wasn’t even two minutes that we realized we had a son when we almost lost him, and it hurt. It hurt so much, and I’m still scared, Grandma. Not only for me, but for Dee, if anything should happen to our son. We love them both so much.”

“Now now, Randy dear, enough of that. Positive thoughts for both your babies,” Estelle stated. “As you said, if you’ve gone this long without getting word from the hospital, then that means your baby boy is doing fine. And if he does require any extra medical attention, it’s covered. You’ll have two beautiful and wonderful babies to raise and watch grow.”

Ryo laughed, loving his grandparents more. “You haven’t seen them yet, Grandma. Yes, I say they’re beautiful, but I’ve seen them. Besides, I’m biased.”

“I’ve seen you and Dee, dear,” Estelle replied. “So I already know they’re both beautiful babies. Besides, I’m biased too,” she added with a chuckle.

“I love you, Grandma,” he said. “You too, Grandfather. I really should go now. I’m close to the counter to order and then I really should call Obasan with the news.”

“Sweetheart, Elena told us to let you make that call, but do tell Akira that once you hang up to call us,” Estelle said. “It’s important for us great-grandparents to rally together, you know.”

“I will. I really need to go, but I’ll see you soon.”

“If you prefer, we can wait in the parking lot until you get there, being that we’re now crossing the Brooklyn Bridge,” Franklin suggested.

“You know what, Grandfather? I think I would like that.”

“Fine then, my boy. We’ll see you shortly then.”

“And finally see our great-grandchildren. Oh Ryo!” Estelle gushed. “I’m so happy right now.”

“It’s true. We might have to make a side stop to pick up some more tissues for your grandmother,” Franklin joked.

Ryo laughed and shook his head. “See you in a bit.”

He disconnected the call in time for him to walk up to the counter. The young man behind the counter smiled at him. “Good evening, Mr. Laytner-MacLean. Does your husband have an evening appointment tonight?”

Ryo grinned and laughed. “A bit more than that, Danny. He went into labor, and now I need to make sure there’s enough decent coffee and snacks for the hordes that will be descending down on us.”

“Your husband had that baby?” Danny asked. “Oh congratulations!”

“Babies,” Ryo corrected. “It turns out that Dee was Carrying twins. A girl and a boy.”

“Oh, that’s marvelous news,” Danny exclaimed. Looking toward the back, he called out, “The Laytner-MacLeans just had twins tonight!”

To Ryo’s surprise, the other customers who heard applauded, and then he realized that it was customary for this particular shop. He had been there with Dee picking up something to drink when an announcement was made of a baby being born and everyone had cheered. The manager rushed from the back to congratulate Ryo.

Before Ryo knew, the manager had taken his order, handed him a venti coffee and assured him that it would all be delivered to the waiting room once it was prepared and took only half the cost of Ryo’s order. He wasn’t even charged for the coffee. He graciously accepted the well wishes from the other customers and was on his way back toward the hospital with only the coffee cup in his hand.

He dialed Akira’s number as soon as he left the shop and started back toward the hospital to meet his other grandparents.

“Moshi moshi,” Akira replied. “Ryo, what a lovely surprise to hear from you. I trust everything is going well there? I cannot wait to see you on Saturday.”

“Obasan,” Ryo started, realizing it was going to be hard to tell her. He knew his Japanese grandmother was looking forward to being there when the baby was born. “There’s been a slight change in plans,” he said weakly.

“What’s wrong, Ryo? Is everything okay with Dee and the baby?”

“Dee’s fine,” he assured his grandmother. “And so is our daughter. She just decided that she wanted to be born a bit sooner than we planned. Well, her and her brother, that is.”

“Ryo? Nani?” And then Akira started to talk rapidly in Japanese. “She’s here? She was born? And brother? What brother?” Ryo heard her pause to take a breath and then also in Japanese, announce to whoever was in the house with her that Dee had the baby.

“Dee went into labor tonight,” Ryo explained, also in Japanese. “I would have called earlier, but I hardly had time to call Mother so she could be here with us. Thank goodness for the phone tree they planned, because she called Elena, who called her parents, but Elena told them that I’d want to tell you myself. And she was correct.”

“And you are right, Ryo. So, Dee went into labor. And he had twins?” She went off into a tangent of Japanese exclamations, her excitement clearly evident in her voice. He could also hear one of his uncles in the background and his family.

“A huge surprise, I can assure you, but we’re happy,” Ryo said.

“Of course you are. So all is well then?” she asked. “With both babies?”

Ryo took a deep breath. “We’re hoping so now. It was a bit touch and go with our little guy.”

“Oh Ryo. I so wish I was there with you for this. I don’t think I can wait until Saturday. I’m going to have to change my reservations to book the next possible flight I can get. Please, tell me their names.”

“I wish you were here, too, Obasan. Whenever you think you can get here, let me know, but please, don’t stress yourself if you can’t get here before Saturday. If you like, I can probably send you video later tonight.”

“Yes, please. Send video, photos. Your cousins will use the photos to make the announcements here in Japan, if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Ryo laughed. “In fact, have them send them to me. Who knows, we might use them here too, especially if I know my cousins.”

“Now names. What are your darling babies’ names?”

“I know our daughter’s name, but when I left the hospital to call you and my other grandparents, Bikky was looking over names for the boy. Since he was a surprise, we’re still deciding. I’m hoping that when Dee wakes up from surgery, I’ll have a name to give him for our son.”

“Dee was put under?”

“After both of them were born. He got to hold them both, but because of the drama and complications with our son’s birth, he started to panic, which wasn’t good for him, especially still being open from delivery. So Vince put him under to assure we had no further complications concerning Dee. He’ll be fine once he wakes up.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Akira sighed. “Now what is your little girl’s name? I should wait until I see her and her brother, but I don’t think I can wait that long!”

Ryo chuckled. “What about I call you back once we have a name for our son? Then I can tell you both names?”

“Oh, you are right. But I cannot wait. So hurry up and name that little boy. He shouldn’t go too long without a name anyway.”

“We’ll work on it, I promise you. Look Obasan, I should be going then, but I’ll call you again later tonight. I just wanted you to know that you’re a great-grandmother tonight.”

“I have much to do too. I need to pack and be ready once I have a new flight to New York,” Akira stated.

“I hope to see you before Saturday then. I love you, Obasan. And Dee sends his love, as well as our two babies.”

“I love you all so much. You, Dee and your two little babies. And Bikky, too.”

“Before I forget Obasan, call my other grandparents too. They said they wanted you to call as soon as you hung up with me. Something about great-grandparents bonding or something.”

Akira laughed brightly. “Oh you have no idea, Ryo. I will call them right now. And I better be hearing from you again tonight.”

“I promise. And with names. Two names. Our daughter’s and our son’s.”

“Twins!” Akira exclaimed gleefully making her sound much younger than her age. “So much to do now. I’ll speak to you soon, Ryo.”

Ryo disconnected the call with a smile and sipping his coffee, he quickly walked the rest of the way to the hospital. As he walked, he tried calling Drake and JJ, but kept getting their voicemail. Ryo remembered that they were working that night, so he decided not to leave any message except to call him back when they had the time. He then called Dana, who did answer. She was off for the night, and screamed with excitement when Ryo told her that Dee had delivered. He made her promise not to tell anyone other than her husband, Jack, and she told him that she was on her way to the hospital.

It turned out that he had gotten back to the hospital a few minutes before his grandparents as he watched the Rolls Royce pull into the lot. Ryo waited by the entrance and the car came to a stop before him.

He opened the door for the back, not waiting for the driver and immediately found himself with his grandmother hugging him tightly and kissing him. “Oh Randy! This is delightful! Not just one new life, but two. Truly a reason to celebrate.”

Franklin got out of the car and joined Ryo and Estelle. He held a wooden box. With a warm smile, he put his hand on Ryo’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Congratulations, Randy. I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty to make a stop at a delightful shop to pick these up for you. You’d be wanting to give these out at work, at least.”

Ryo took the box from his grandfather as Estelle pulled away from him. The car had pulled away and went across the lot to pull in. He opened the box, knowing what to expect. Inside were finely crafted cigars with an expensive blend. Instead of the gaudy band of blue or pink that lesser brand cigars used to announce a baby’s birth, these had narrow ribbons wrapped around the metal cylinder that each cigar was encased in with a small charm of a baby bottle. Ryo realized that the ribbons were both blue and pink, and so were the charms. Across the cylinder in fancy script font were the words, “It’s a girl and boy!”

“Thank you, Grandfather. I’d be honored if you took the first one.” He held out the box to his Grandfather.

“It’s my pleasure. Of course, once we have names, we’ll have more tasteful and personalized ones, but I could not let it go that long, and you must have something to give your associates at work,” Franklin explained. He pulled Ryo in for a hug. “Congratulations, son. Your grandmother and I are so proud of you. We are so delighted. Now shall we go see your wonderful little miracles and have proper introductions.”

“Of course. Follow me,” Ryo replied, holding out his bent arm for Estelle to place her hand through, and his grandfather walking on the other side of him.

“Oh darling,” Estelle gushed as they entered the elevator. “I wish your father was here with us tonight. He would be so proud of you. Both he and your mother would be overjoyed tonight.”

“I know I don’t come across as very religious,” Ryo admitted, “but I like to think that somewhere both of them are having a party right now, along with Jess Latener, you know, Dee’s dad.”

Estelle smiled up at him. “I like to think so too.”


	21. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee spend their first time together with their newly expanded family.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 21 - A New Family  
Word Count: 6758  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Ryo and Dee spend their first time together with their newly expanded family.  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/). Additional thanks to [](http://teemac721.livejournal.com/profile)[**teemac721**](http://teemac721.livejournal.com/) , [](http://dmennea.livejournal.com/profile)[**dmennea**](http://dmennea.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cyberdigi.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyberdigi**](http://cyberdigi.livejournal.com/) for guidance, support and continuity checks.

 

Ryo stood to the side with Bikky, watching as his grandparents cooed and gushed over the newest members of their family. He was all smiles at the moment. The longer the baby boy went without on breathing, the higher his chances became that he would survive. From his spot, Ryo was able to see both babies in the incubator. Ryoko seemed to maintain a tiny hand on her brother as she slept. Meanwhile the still unnamed baby boy had since awakened shortly after Ryo returned with his grandparents and seemed to be taking in all the attention. He seemed healthy enough to Ryo’s eyes, and he had to remind himself that he was not a doctor. However, the doctors and the nurses seemed to treat him just like all the other babies in the nursery, except for checking the settings on the incubator a bit more often.

It was a festive atmosphere as the two families came together as one in celebrating the birth of not just one baby, but two. Mother stood next to Estelle and the two women talked quietly while gazing at the two beautiful babies before them. Elina and Elena were giving out the coffee that had arrived, along with the pastries. Rick was making arrangements for everyone to settle somewhere later for a meal, once they were kicked out of the hospital when visiting hours were over.

Ryo patted Bikky’s shoulder, and smiled down at him. “I think I like that name very much,” he told his teenaged son. “I’ll have to change the middle name around a bit I think, but I’ll ask Dee what he thinks when he wakes up. I’m pretty sure he’ll like it too.”

“Really?” Bikky asked, pleased. “You’re going to name my baby brother that then?”

“I see no reason why not. I told you to pick something out.” Ryo’s smile grew. “I’m so pleased that you put some thought into this and not just put your finger to the first name in the book in that section.”

Bikky laughed. “How do you know that I didn’t?” he asked slyly.

Ruffling the blond hair on the boy, Ryo chuckled. “Because there were witnesses, baka. Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick and Mother, not to mention Carol and Elina. Oh, and Vince and Doctor Needleman. Should I go on?” He laughed more at the obvious blush on Bikky’s face. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed. It makes me happy that it means that much to you.”

“I have a baby brother too,” Bikky said in a way of explanation. “I mean, I will love Ryoko and all, but it’s really cool to have a brother too.”

“True, but I want you to know now, Bikky, that Dee and I will have no problems with Ryoko learning sports. We’re not going to fall into those stereotypes. Whatever it is that makes any of you kids happy, as long as you don’t hurt others or it’s illegal, you’ll have our support all the way.”

“I know, Pops. I’m also going to make sure the babies know just how cool their dads are.”

Ryo hugged Bikky and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, Biks. And I’m so happy that they have you as an older brother. They couldn’t get better.”

“Aw geez, Ryo,” Bikky stammered.

Bikky was saved from further embarrassment when Estelle came over to them. “Randy, that little boy has your eyes,” she gushed, squeezing Ryo’s arm. “And little Ryoko, I have a feeling she’ll have Dee’s. I already see his eye shape in her beautiful little face, but she’s got your hair and nose. Oh Randy, they’re both so beautiful!”

Ryo laughed and leaned down to kiss his grandmother’s cheek. “They are,” he said with a tender smile.

“Do you have a name for that baby boy of yours yet?” Estelle asked.

“Yeah. Bikky and I had just agreed on one.” He held a finger up at his grandmother with a huge grin. “But don’t ask yet, ‘cause I’m not telling. Not until Dee agrees with it. Besides, he deserves to know his son’s name before anyone else.” He squeezed Bikky’s shoulder. “Well, except our eldest son, of course.”

“Of course,” Estelle said with a laugh. “Well then, Dee had better wake up soon because I’m anxious to know what his name is.” She gazed across the room to her husband, who nodded.

“What?” Ryo asked as Franklin finished speaking to Mother and started to walk over to join them.

“Your grandfather has something he needs to tell you,” Estelle said, hardly containing her excitement.

“What’s that?” Ryo asked as his father came to a stop before them.

“It’s about your other grandmother,” Franklin said with a sly grin. “We had her call us for a reason.”

“You mean other than proud great-grandparents could bond over two babies’ births?” Ryo asked. He canted his head slightly. “Knowing you, Grandfather, I’m afraid to ask what that is?” He winked at Franklin as his eyes glittered impishly.

Franklin chuckled and clasped Ryo on his shoulder. “Randy, my boy. While Akira is also from a well off family in Japan, she does not have the resources that we do. We’re willing to extend our fortune with your mother’s family. So as we speak, the corporate jet is on its way to Japan to pick up your grandmother and whatever family members that are able to leave now, rather than later this week. Your Obāsan should be here by no later than tomorrow evening. We should be thankful that the jet was in Paris today.”

Ryo’s mouth dropped open, while Bikky made a happy sound.

“You mean Obāsan will be here before Saturday?” Bikky asked while Ryo remained speechless, staring at his grandparents with tears welling in his dark eyes.

“That’s exactly what he means, Bikky,” Estelle replied. “By tomorrow night, the whole family will be together to celebrate this most wonderful occasion.”

Ryo seemed to snap out of his daze to pull first his grandfather, then his grandmother into a hug. “Thank you,” he said. “Both of you. This means so much to me.”

“We know, Randy dear. This is exactly why we decided it had to be done,” Estelle said. “Besides, we know how we would have felt if we were stuck halfway across the world at this moment. Akira should be here with us.”

Franklin grinned at Ryo. “We’re thankful that I had decided to allow some of my trusted execs to go to Paris to negotiate the sale of a new hotel for the chain. Originally I was supposed to be there, and I had planned to take your grandmother with me for some time in Paris. She insisted we stay behind, since it was so close to Dee’s delivery date.”

“And I’m thankful I did,” Estelle said. “Because we would have been on that jet going to Japan, just as anxious as Akira to see those darling babies.”

“May I steal the proud Papa for a bit?” Vince’s voice came from behind Ryo.

Ryo spun around, his eyes wide. “Vince,” he stated. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

“So far, everything is going wonderfully. Doctor Needleman wants to do an exam on the little boy there, and will probably also do a check on Ryoko, too. So have your family say goodnight to them for now, because I’m pretty sure visiting hours will be over by the time he’s done.” Vince grinned at Ryo. “And then you best make your way to Dee’s room, if you want to be there when your husband wakes up. He’s showing signs of regaining consciousness now.”

“Can Bikky still stay?” Ryo asked.

“Bikky is part of the birthing plan, just as Mother Maria is. They may stay behind to see Dee. But it’s best that everyone else start taking this party elsewhere,” Vince replied.

“I’ll take care of your guests,” Estelle said with a smile. “We have plans for everyone to have a meal first. Maria and Bikky are welcome to join us when they are finished here. Now off you go, and give Dee a great big kiss for me.”

“I’m certain Dee will be up to visitors tomorrow morning, Mrs. MacLean,” Vince said.

“Doctor Siworski, you are also welcome to join us when you’re done here,” Franklin invited the MOP.

“I appreciate your invitation, and while I’d love too, once I give Dee an exam after he wakes up, I’m looking forward to going home and getting some sleep,” Vince said.

“I can’t say I blame you,” Franklin replied. “Here you were expecting to deliver one baby, but ended up delivering two. And ahead of schedule, I might add. You did a fine job, Doctor. And our family wants you to know we appreciate everything you did during Dee’s pregnancy. Because of you, we have two delightful newborns and a very happy young man who has successfully given birth to twins.”

“My only regret is not realizing Dee was Carrying twins,” Vince stated.

“Randy explained everything,” Estelle stated. “Besides, I did my own research on Carriers, and what happened tonight only affirms what I already had come to the conclusion of before Randy’s wedding. My grandson had picked the most remarkable and amazing young man to make his spouse. And he has rightfully earned his place long before tonight as a full MacLean. After tonight, I dare anyone to contest decisions made by senior members of our family.” She hugged Vince. “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Doctor Siworski.”

“And I, you, Mrs. MacLean,” Vince said, watching as Ryo wiped at his eyes.

Ryo’s grandparents took their leave, with Bikky going over to Mother as he followed Vince from the nursery to Dee’s room. He could not wait to see Dee awake, and have some time with him.

OoOoOoO

Dee slowly opened his eyes, still groggy from the drugs. A faint smile came to his lips as the first thing he became aware of was his hand between two warm, calloused ones.

“Ryo,” he sighed.

“Sshh. Slowly, Dee.” The two hands moved, Dee’s hand losing the warmth of the cocoon and it was guided until he felt lips kiss it. “Hang on and let me grab you something to drink.”

“The boy baby,” Dee mumbled, suddenly frowning as his eyes opened more. He watched as Ryo leaned over to pour some water into a glass with a straw. “How?”

Ryo held out the water with one hand, using the other to position the straw near Dee’s mouth. “He’s fine,” Ryo assured him.

Gratefully Dee drank from the straw, taking a small sip. Silence followed as he took a few more small sips.

“How are you feeling?” Ryo asked as he set the glass aside. Immediately he took the hand closest to him again and held it.

Dee nodded. “Better, in a weird way.”

“Weird?” Ryo asked.

“Sore. Still hurts some.”

“Ah.” Ryo smiled as with his other hand he ran his fingers through Dee’s damp hair. “I think I understand.”

“He’s really okay?” Dee asked, his voice a little stronger.

With a loving smile, Ryo leaned over to lightly kiss Dee’s lips. “He’s doing just fine. Doctor Needleman is currently examining both babies, and Vince is pretty certain that when he’s done, they’ll be brought in here for feeding time.” He frowned slightly as he sat back in his chair that was pulled as close to the bed as possible.

Dee caught the frown. “What’s that for then?”

Ryo sighed. “Well, while Vince was stitching you up, they offered me a chance to feed Ryoko. And our little guy has been fed by nurses. I know you were looking forward to….”

“I understand, Ryo,” Dee said with a smile. “I never expected to be able to feed Ryoko all the time. And despite those pumps for males, I don’t know if I’d be able to draw enough milk for you to feed her in a bottle. Now with twins?” He shook his head. “I doubt I’d keep up with the two of them.” He smiled as Ryo continued to run fingers through his hair. “I’m glad it was you who got to give Ryoko her first feeding. I wish it was one of us with the boy chibi.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Ryo said. “It’s more than just feeding schedules now that we have two babies, but I know we’ll do it. Now that they’re both here, I can’t see our lives without them.”

“Me too.” Dee’s eyes settled on Ryo. “Speaking of, do we have a name yet?”

Ryo grinned and nodded. “Bikky picked out the first name, actually. Well, he had a few choices, but he liked this one the best, and I’m in agreement with him. So if you don’t like it, there’s a few others for you to pick from.”

“His middle name is Franklin, right? Then that’s all I ask. I really didn’t give you much of a choice with Ryoko’s name, so now that we have a chance, this one is all yours.”

“Then I hope you like it, because if that’s true, I’m definitely set on this name.”

“What is it?”

“Darin Frances Laytner-MacLean,” Ryo announced proudly.

“Darin, huh?” Dee asked, looking thoughtful. He started to smile. “I like it. And yeah, Frances seems to work better than Franklin.”

Ryo shifted to kiss Dee again. “Then it’s settled. Our baby boy has a name now.”

A knock came at the door and both men looked over as Vince popped his head in. “You rang, Ryo?” Vince asked.

“Yeah. See who’s awake?” Ryo asked.

“Welcome back, Dee. However, I don’t blame you for taking a little extra time considering what you went through.”

“Vince, not that I don’t believe Ryo, but the boy….”

“Both babies are doing quite well. And starting to get hungry. They’ll be here in a few more minutes, last I checked in with Dr. Needleman. Think you’re up to giving one of your babies your first feeding naturally, Dee?”

“I guess.” Dee gave Vince a sloppy smile.

“Good. Now I’m going to send Ryo out to make sure your son and daughter make their way here, because word has it that they are both so adorable, people are threatening to take them home.” He winked as Dee and Ryo smiled. “In the meantime, I’m going to look you over, Dee, just to make sure you’re recovering as well as you are looking you are.”

“I look like shit,” Dee grumbled, “so that makes me scared.”

Ryo laughed and squeezed Dee’s hand. “Don’t be silly, gorgeous.”

“Oh? Then what do I look like to you?”

“Like you just gave birth to two beautiful and amazing little miracles,” came Ryo’s immediate reply.

“Meaning I look like crap,” Dee replied, trying hard not to smile.

“Oh you,” Ryo retorted. “You look beautiful to me.” He stood up. “I’ll see you in a little bit, Dee. And our babies will be with me.”

“Also when we’re finished with the exam, whenever you are ready to see your mother and son, they are also waiting to see you,” Vince added.

“I’d love that,” Dee said. He grabbed onto Ryo’s hand before the other man was able to move away and tugged him down for another kiss. “I love you, Papa.” He smiled at Ryo, his eyes looking into his husband’s dark ones.

“I love you, too, Dee. So much. Thank you. Thank you for our two beautiful babies.” He kissed Dee one more time before he left the room.

Vince clapped his hands together, his confidence returned with much thanks to not only Ryo, but the family who had gathered, who had nothing but praise and thanks to the MOP for delivering both babies. “Now then, one more exam and I’m heading home for the night. Are you certain you’re up to seeing your mom and son? We kinda went off your original birth plans when I had to put you to sleep.”

“You did what you had to, Vince. And it most probably saved my life, so I’m not complaining,” Dee said. He grinned at the doctor. “Thank you so much for everything you did. Our son was a surprise and his life was in danger even before you realized he was there, from what I gather. You gave him a chance that he might not have had and for that I’m eternally grateful to you.” Dee started to gather the white sheet covering him in his hands that were settled along his sides. “If he died at birth… even if we didn’t know about him, I still know how it would have felt to lose him.”

“I looked in on the exam while Ryo sat with you until you woke up, and while we had a little touch and go with him there for a while, it’s looking like your son has a good chance to go on to be a healthy little boy. I’m not going to lie, and say all is well. Considering the circumstances of his birth, you and Ryo will have to keep an extra eye on him for a while and he might give you another scare or two, but as long as we do what’s right for him, he’ll be fine in the end.” Vince moved a cart closer to the bed as he spoke and prepared to examine Dee. “Also, I should let you know that Ryo had agreed that both babies are to be put in the same incubator for the night. It’s believed that the presence of his sister close by will help him to becoming strong and healthy. Besides, while we have no worries about her that we could see, she is a little on the small side and is premature, so it would only benefit her.”

“I understand. Don’t freak out when I see both babies in the incubator. So can you get this over with so I can see my family please?”

Vince laughed loudly as he set about to start the exam.

OoOoOoO

Ryo opened the door and smiled at the sight of Dee sitting up in the bed. “Are you hungry yet?” he asked. “I hear there’s some yummy Jell-O waiting for you.”

Dee made a face that caused Ryo to laugh. “Do you have our children with you?” he asked.

“Oh yes. I do.”

“All three of them?”

Ryo grinned as he opened the door wider and Bikky slipped in.

“Dad!” Bikky exclaimed upon seeing Dee.

Dee lifted his arms. “Come here, Biks.” He watched as the boy quickly made his way across the room and went to hug Dee.

“Bikky, careful,” Ryo felt he had to warn.

“Ryo, he’s fine. Unfortunately, I think he’s used to how to hug someone in a hospital bed,” Dee said.

“Yeah, but this time it’s for a happy reason,” Bikky added. “The babies are so cute, Dad.”

Dee ruffled Bikky’s hair after he got the boy settled to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. “From what I remember, they definitely are. Even if they looked all shriveled and gooky.”

Ryo laughed. “They’re no longer shriveled and definitely cleaned up,” he assured Dee.

“And Biks, I think you did an awesome job at naming our little guy,” Dee said. “Thank you.” He grinned again when Bikky started to blush.

“Now that you’re a daddy, plan to forget your mom any time soon?” Ryo asked in a teasing tone.

“Never!” Dee insisted. “I’ll always remember my mom and yes, she can come in ‘cause I wanna see her.”

Ryo laughed as he stepped aside to allow Mother to enter the room.

“Dee, my darling boy.” Mother went over to the other side of the bed from where Bikky sat. She kissed Dee’s head. “I’m so proud of you, Dee.”

“Thanks, Mother. I hope you weren’t too shocked with the surprise.” He grinned at Ryo. “I know we were.”

“Oh, I was surprised, especially since your husband is a shrewd devil when it comes to giving news.” Mother smiled at her son-in-law and chuckled. “But it’s such a wonderful surprise. Truly a blessing. You and Ryo never forget the miracle of tonight.”

“I doubt we ever will,” Dee agreed as he seemed to snuggle against Mother’s side.

Ryo chuckled softly. “Mama’s boy,” he teased with a wink. “Now, if you’re ready, can I bring in the two newest members of our family? Then we can tell Mother our son’s name.”

“Oh please. I so want to know it, but so far both Ryo and Bikky have been absolutely hush hush,” Mother exclaimed.

“Here they are,” Ryo said from the door.

He watched with love shining in his eyes as a nurse wheeled in the incubator and set it near the bed.

Dee sat up more, his eyes fixed on the two tiny forms that were snuggled together. Tears glistened in his eyes and a couple of tears fell down his cheek. “They’re so perfect,” he whispered, in awe. He could not believe that the baby girl they had waited so long for was here, and along with her was a son. He shook his head and started as if he wanted to get up.

Mother placed her arm on his shoulder. “You stay right there for now. You’re still on bed rest for at least a few more hours, according to your doctor.”

Dee rolled his eyes, but started to smile more as the nurse opened the incubator and removed Ryoko from it first, placing her in Ryo’s arms. Ryo cuddled the little girl to him, but reached in to stroke a finger along the little boy’s cheek, smiling down at him. He walked over to hand Ryoko to Dee, who carefully took her in his arms and stared down at her. The baby’s eyes opened and she stared up at him with her bluish eyes. “Hello beautiful,” Dee whispered. “Welcome to the world. Everyone is so glad that you’re finally here.” He lifted her enough so that he was able to kiss her forehead. “I also want to thank you for deciding to join us today, because you saved your brother’s life. You’re a wonderful little girl.” Dee smiled as he remembered the talk he’d had with Vince during the exam. Vince was convinced that it was her who caused the labor that evening. Dee truly felt in his heart that she sensed her brother’s distress and found a way to put him into labor. They had gotten to Darin just in time; if they waited, even overnight, the baby boy would have been stillborn.

He glanced up at Ryo, who had gone back to the incubator. The nurse smiled at Ryo. “The doctor thinks he’ll be okay without the equipment for the time to feed him. At this point it’s only a precaution. He seems to be breathing on his own well enough now,” she said as she carefully lifted the tiny bundle and placed him in Ryo’s waiting arms.

Ryo gazed down lovingly at the baby boy, tears in his eyes. “Hello, our little miracle. We’re so glad you’re here with us. I’m sorry we didn’t know about you.” He chuckled as he turned to face the others in the room, his eyes fixing on Dee’s, who still held their little girl. “It’s obvious you don’t take after your daddy,” he said to the baby boy with a wicked grin. “You’re the quiet one, aren’t you?”

Darin reached out his hand and grasped onto Ryo’s finger, dark eyes looking up at him.

“Oh, we’re going to love you so much, little guy. Don’t you worry about that,” Ryo said.

Dee laughed warmly as he handed Ryoko over to Mother. “Hey Papa, may I?”

“Sure you can.” To Darin, he said, “Time to say hello to Daddy again, fella.” He went over to hand Dee the baby.

“Oh, look at you,” Dee gushed as he kissed the baby in his arms. “You know how to make an entrance in the world, so you can’t be all that quiet. But that’s okay. It doesn’t matter if you’re quiet or loud, because your Papa is right. We’re going to love you so much.” He gazed at Ryo, who nodded, then looked at Bikky and finally at Mother. “Mom, I want you to meet our little surprise, Darin Frances Laytner-MacLean.”

Mother smiled down at the baby, while bouncing Ryoko. “Well hello there, Darin Frances. I’m your grandma and I’m looking forward to showering you and your sister with so much love.”

Darin reached out and grasped Dee’s hospital gown in a tiny fist as he continued to gaze up at Dee.

“He’s definitely got your eyes,” Dee said to Ryo.

“He’s got your hair,” Ryo replied.

“Your chin,” said Dee.

“Your mouth,” Ryo added.

Mother laughed and gazed down at Ryoko. “Overall, I’d say that little Ryoko looks more like Ryo, only she’ll have Dee’s eyes, while Darin will take more after Dee in looks.”

Bikky nodded. “Yeah. I see that too,” he agreed. He leaned over to look at Darin and grinned. “You’re lucky you’re my brother, so I won’t call you some of the names I called Dee.”

Dee made a face at Bikky while Mother and Ryo laughed.

Darin started to fret in Dee’s arms and started to squirm.

“Oh oh,” Dee said. “I think he’s getting hungry.”

“I’m guessing Ryoko will be following soon,” Mother said as she stood up. She walked around the bed, still holding her granddaughter to hand to Ryo. “And that means it’s time for Bikky and I to leave for the night.” She smiled at Ryo, who was again holding his daughter. “I’m so happy for the two of you, my darlings,” she gushed. “And don’t forget I’m always here if you need help or advice.”

“Or just to let you be a grandma,” Dee said with a chuckle. “But do you have to leave?”

Mother nodded. “It’s late, Dee. We’ll probably join everyone for something to eat, and then I’ll take Bikky back to your place for the night. We’ll be back bright and early, don’t you worry.”

“Yeah, we will.” Bikky looked at Mother. “Besides, their big son is getting hungry too, so I can’t wait to eat.” He grinned widely.

Ryo laughed as he leaned over to kiss Bikky’s head. “I hear you, big son.” Looking over to Dee, he said, “I guess it’s feeding time for all our kids.”

“I guess so,” Dee laughed. “Don’t forget you two, first thing in the morning.”

“Of course, Dee.”

Mother and Bikky said their goodnights and left the room. A few seconds after they left, the nurse also left, only for a male nurse to enter.

“Mr. Laytner-MacLean,” the nurse greeted, looking at Dee. “I’m Casey, and I’m going to be your lactation coach. From going over your chart, I’m afraid you’ll have to pick just one baby to feed this time.” He held up a bottle toward Ryo. “And you can feed the other one.”

Dee nodded, and looked down at the baby in his arms. “Hey Ryo, which one do you want?”

“I’m fine as we are. It doesn’t matter, but I already fed Ryoko,” Ryo replied.

“Yeah. And next time I’ll get her. But since Darin has been pushed aside and neglected for so long, I think I’ll let him have the first feeding from me.” He smiled down at his son, who was now starting to cry. “Oh, don’t cry, sweetheart. Daddy will feed you now.”

Casey smiled as he watched Ryo sit in the comfortable chair in a corner that was designated as a feeding chair. He went over to Dee, and started to instruct Dee on what to do.

Ryo looked up in concern suddenly. “Dee, would you rather do this in private?” he asked.

Dee stared at Ryo as if he was crazy. “What? No. You’re my husband and the father of our twins. Of course, I want you here. Unless you feel uncomfortable?”

Ryo shook his head. “I should get used to it. After all, with twins, I kinda picture the two of us feeding the babies together.” He smiled as Ryoko’s mouth latched onto the nipple of the bottle with less trouble than the last time he fed her. “Oh, somebody learns quickly,” he laughed as she started to drink the formula.

Dee chuckled as he finally positioned Darin close to his now bare chest, and waited for the baby to find his nipple. At first he didn’t seem to catch on. “Come on, little one,” Dee urged gently, moving him slightly, hoping it would give the baby help. He glanced over to Ryo, who was happily feeding Ryoko with the bottle. Dee’s eyes opened wide in amazement. “She had that much already.”

Casey smiled. “She’s a hungry little girl,” he said. He moved closer to the side of the bed and gently moved Darin’s head until the baby’s mouth started to attempt to latch onto the nipple.

After another minute of the baby attempting to feed, Dee tensed up and giggled, making Ryo look up and grin in amusement. “It tickles,” he said. His eyes went wide and he gazed down at the precious bundle in his arms. “Okay, this feels strange.”

“Wait until he gets milk,” Casey said with a smile.

Dee started to make a face at him, but ended up staring down at the baby again, this time in amazement. “Wow,” he muttered in awe. “Ohmigod.” He smiled down as he watched his newborn son start to feed from him. “Ryo, when it’s your turn to have a baby, you have to do this. Really.”

Ryo stared up at Dee in amazement, Ryoko still greedily feeding from the bottle, unaware of his stare.

“What?” Dee asked. “Do you think it’s too weird or something? If you have problems with it, you should have told me when I told you I wanted to breastfeed.”

Ryo shook his head. “You didn’t really give me a choice there, Dee,” he said, not thinking. “You told me.” At Dee’s hurt look, Ryo quickly added, “I was shocked at first, but to be honest, I felt like it wasn’t my body to make that choice if you asked me what I thought.” He shrugged, careful not to disturb his daughter. Her eyes still looked up at him, making him chuckle. “I’m sorry there, little Miss,” he said. His attention going back to Dee, he said, “It really doesn’t matter if you asked me or not, because that was your decision to make. And yes, it seems weird, but no, I’m not freaked out watching you feed our son.”

“Okay,” Dee said, giving Ryo a small smile. “I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. I didn’t think to ask you. I figured if it bothered you, you would say something.”

“I guess I would have said something if it really freaked me out. To be honest, I did have a small problem but that was because I felt I would have been left out of something vital in a relationship with our daughter.”

Dee shook his head. “No. Not at all. I didn’t expect to always be around her when it was feeding time, so of course, if she was with you, you would be the one to feed her. I was planning on pumping milk so that you would have it in bottles. Sometimes even just to give you a turn at it.” He smiled down at Darin, who was still feeding. “But we have two now. I don’t know if I could feed them both and still have more to pump. So I guess we’ll have to go between breast milk and formula. Vince said that Dr. Needleman will give us suggestions on formulas that are close to breast milk so there won’t be too much of a difference. Like you said, we’ll end up feeding the babies together. We don’t want one to have to wait.” To the baby, he asked, “Do we?” He smiled again as he watched his son. “I think he’s almost finished. What about Koko?”

“She takes after you, I think,” Ryo said with a chuckle as he attempted to pull the bottle away from her. “Definitely your appetite.”

“What are you trying to say here? Oh, hey! I was pregnant.”

Ryo rolled his eyes as he finally got the near empty bottle away. “No no, sweetheart. Any more and you’ll be sucking in air, which isn’t very good for you.” He placed the bottle on the small table next to the chair. Casey was already at Ryo’s side and placing a towel on his shoulder. “Thank you,” he said with a smile as the nurse returned to Dee’s side with a towel for him. “I’ll bet next will be that you’re nursing,” he said to Dee.

“Next what?” Dee asked as he expertly lifted Darin and started to gently rub circles on his back.

“Next excuse for eating so much,” Ryo laughed. “Face it, Dee. You love food. You already did. You’re lucky you have a fast metabolism, or else I’d have to spend the rest of my life hearing you bitch and moan about being fat.”

“What about you? What if I didn’t have a fast metabolism? Would you still be with me?”

“I think we already went over this several times over the course of your pregnancy. I love you, Dee. YOU. So I get a bonus, having a husband who looks like a male model, but that’s not what made me fall in love with you, Dee. Who you are, how you make me feel. The little things you do.” Ryo smiled tenderly. “You like to act all hard and callous, but behind all that loudness is someone with a heart of gold, who cares when others might not. It’s not just how you treat me, but watching you treat others who need help. So if eating makes you happy, have fun because I don’t care where it takes you, as long as it doesn’t threaten your health. Because I want you around for a very long time, Dee Laytner-MacLean. I’m sure Bikky does too. And we have two beautiful babies who want their daddy in their lives.”

“I’ll make you a deal, Ryo. I’ll stay alive for a long time, only if you do. I can’t live without you and those same people that need me also need you.”

“Deal.” He laughed at the noise that came from Ryoko and pulled her away from his shoulder. “I guess that means you’re done, Koko.” He pulled the towel from his shoulder and wiped the spittle from her mouth. “What a little piggy you are.”

Dee chuckled as he pulled Darin away to clean him. “Still the quiet one,” he said. “Wait until he gets older. He is a boy, after all.” Dee smiled down at his son and ran his fingers through the dark hair. “He’s so beautiful, Ryo,” he said softly, the awe he felt in his voice.

“I know,” Ryo agreed. He stood up and went over to the side of the bed to sit on the edge. “They both are.” He looked down at their son, while Dee gazed on their daughter.

“It’s still kinda surreal, you know. It’ll be hard enough to realize that Koko’s here, but… damn. I can’t believe this.”

“Neither could I, but I’m not complaining. I can’t see us without both of them in our lives,” Ryo said.

Dee nodded, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. Ryo chuckled, but his eyes glistened with tears.

“Vince said it would take a week or so for the hormones to run their course out of your body.”

“Longer because I’m breastfeeding. Sorry.”

Ryo shifted so he could kiss Dee. “Don’t be. Never be sorry for that. Thank you, Dee. Thank you for giving us two beautiful babies.”

“It took two,” Dee said with a smile.

Ryo opened his mouth to protest when someone knocked on the door. They looked up to find Casey picking up the towels and bottle Ryo had used and went to the door.

“Come in,” Ryo called out.

The first nurse poked her head in. “Is it safe to come in?” she asked.

Dee nodded. “Yes. Feeding time is over.”

“I take it that it went well?” She gazed at Dee.

“It took a bit, but I think both of us got the hang of it,” Dee said with a smile. “Next time we’ll see how Ryoko deals with it.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to get Darin back in the incubator now. It’s all precaution, but I can say that if he went this far without needing any assistance then he’s most likely going to be okay come the morning.”

“Can you keep the incubator in here?” Dee asked.

“I’m sorry, sir. We’ll have to take him back. Just for tonight. Once Doctor Needleman has cleared him, we can start making arrangements for him to room with you. We’ll also have to take Ryoko, too. Just for tonight. That’s only to make sure you get the rest you need.”

“I’ll rest better with both my babies close by,” Dee said as he kissed Darin’s head before handing him to Ryo.

Ryo balanced both babies in his arms, staring down once again in amazement. It was the first time he had held them both at the same time, and it was an emotional moment.

“I understand, Mr. Laytner-MacLean, but it’s best for everyone for them to spend the night in the nursery. If you like, I can let you know when it’s feeding time,” the nurse explained with an apologetic smile.

“Please do,” Ryo said as he put both babies in the unit, kissing each one as he put them down.

“Don’t worry, sirs. Before you know it, it will be feeding time again and you’ll see your babies.” The nurse made sure everything was secure with the incubator and then wheeled it out of the room while Casey held the door.

“If you gentlemen feel you can handle the other feedings through the night, I’ll come by in the morning just to see how things are going. However, if you feel you need some help, Mr. Laytner-MacLean,” he said to Dee, “then have someone call for me. I’m on duty tonight. Would you gentlemen like something to eat to be brought in?”

Ryo nodded. “Yes, please. I’m starving and I’m sure Dee needs to eat something too.”

“It will probably be in a half hour,” Casey said.

“That will be fine,” Ryo assured him.

As the nurse left, Ryo once again sat on the edge of the bed and slipped an arm around Dee’s shoulder. “This has been one helluva evening.” He kissed Dee softly. “And it really doesn’t get better than this.”

“No it doesn’t.” Dee shifted slightly, making a face in the process.

“Still hurting?”

“Sore,” he admitted.

“Do you want any pain killers?”

Dee shook his head. “Vince gave me something before, but I don’t want to be doped up. I want to remember tonight. I want to be able to remember every single second of tonight.”

“It feels magical, doesn’t it?”

“It is,” Dee said.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Dee patted the bed beside him. “Come on and make yourself comfortable. You are staying the night, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am,” Ryo said. “I should probably get changed into something to sleep, shouldn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Dee glanced down at his hospital gown and back at Ryo, who started to laugh.

“What did Vince say?”

“Vince said that when I’m up to using the john instead of the pan, that I could get changed.”

“Then you’re stuck in it until you manage to get yourself to the bathroom.”

“He said it was okay if I had help.”

“So? Does that mean you want to go to the bathroom now?”

“Well,” Dee said, looking slightly embarrassed. “I do have to take a leak, but no, I’m not ready to move from the bed yet.”

“Okay, change of plans then. Help you take a leak, and then I’ll get changed.” Ryo kissed Dee again and stood up. “Actually I think I’ll stay in these clothes until after the food tray is taken away.”

“Whatever works for you. Now, pan, please?” Dee pouted at him.

Ryo chuckled as he went to the tray that held the bedpan to bring it over to Dee.


	22. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo and Dee are getting used to being the fathers of twins. Ryo's family arrives from Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry about the long delay. I did write this chapter a long time back, but I lost the file until recently, so I decided to hold off on posting it until this week, where no matter what you celebrate, I want to wish everyone the warmest holiday greetings.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 22 - Adjustments and Introductions  
Word Count: 5652  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: Ryo and Dee are getting used to being the fathers of twins. Ryo's family arrives from Japan  
Beta by my most wonderful partner in crime, [](http://dmennea.livejournal.com/profile)[**dmennea**](http://dmennea.livejournal.com/). Additional thanks to [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) , [](http://cyberdigi.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyberdigi**](http://cyberdigi.livejournal.com/) and [](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**milady_dragon**](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/) for guidance, support and continuity checks.  
Additional notes: Happy Holidays! I'm so sorry about the long delay. I did write this chapter a long time back, but I lost the file until recently, so I decided to hold off on posting it until this week, where no matter what you celebrate, I want to wish everyone the warmest holiday greetings.  
There is another chapter halfway done, but no promises when it'll be completed. I'm hoping MUCH sooner than another year. I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

Ryo abruptly woke up, disoriented for a few moments, finding himself in an unfamiliar setting. Then he remembered he was on the daybed in Dee's hospital room. Which was when he remembered Ryoko and Darin. He was smiling before he realized it at the thought of their newborn twins.

The peaceful feeling lasted only for a moment when he realized what had woke him up. He heard the sound again. It was a sob and it was coming from Dee.

Ryo quickly sat up and peered in the dim light toward the hospital bed. “Dee?” he asked in concern, untangling himself from the sheets.

He sat on the edge of Dee's bed. Dee grappled for him, and Ryo held him tightly.

“I want to see the babies,” Dee said. “I need.... I had a dream and... Oh Ryo, Darin's okay, isn't he?”

Ryo rubbed Dee's back and kissed the side of the dark head. “They're fine, Dee. If anything was wrong, they would have at the least told me.” He managed to look at his watch. “Less than a half hour and it should be feeding time.”

“Can you help me? Please? I just want to look at them for a few minutes. I can't wait a half hour.”

“Dee, I know you need to start walking, but I think that's going to be too long of a walk for your first real venture. Master getting to the bathroom first.”

Ryo felt Dee tense up in his arms and his head turned in Ryo's direction. Ryo did not have to look at Dee to know the other man was pouting. Ryo chuckled, and nuzzled the Dee's cheek. “Don't pout, Dee,” he said softly.

“Hey, it's not like there's no wheelchairs around should I need one,” Dee retorted.

“Oh, don't look at me like that,” Ryo moaned.

He heard Dee chuckle into his shoulder. “I really can't wait until feeding time. And I'm not asking that we take them out of the nursery. I just want to see them, watch them breath for a few minutes.”

Ryo sighed deeply and kissed the side of Dee's face. Hugging him tightly, he groaned, “One day I'm going to learn to say no to you. One day.”

“But not tonight?” Dee asked hopefully.

“No. Let me get our robes and then I'll help you.”

 

OoOoOoO

Ryo sat on the bed next to Dee, Ryoko in his arms, feeding his newborn daughter.

Dee was holding Darin in position to wind him. He gazed over to Ryo. “You know, you really shouldn't still be looking so smug. In fact, you shouldn't have looked smug at all.”

“I was concerned,” Ryo assured Dee. “You might have noticed if you weren't trying to slid to the floor rather than the chair I was trying to guide you to. I'm hoping that means you learned your lesson and you won't attempt to take on more than you can handle.”

Dee settled Darin in his arms, and smiled down at the baby boy who was gazing up at him. “Are you done for now, Mister?” he asked. He brushed his fingers along his son's tiny arms, watching him clench his fists. “He seems to be doing okay, isn't he?” he asked softly.

“He's doing wonderful, Dee,” Ryo agreed. “He gave us a bit of a scare, but the nurses believe he'll be moved into this room soon enough.” He leaned over to kiss Dee gently. “You are amazing, Dee. Two gorgeous babies.” His eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy. “Thank you.”

Darin's little fingers wrapped around Dee's finger. “Still a heck of a surprise. Are you okay with raising these two, along with Bikky?”

Ryo smirked. “I think Bikky was preparing us for anything. And look at him now.” He lifted Ryoko to hold her up. “Look at my gorgeous girl.” He grinned widely. “How do you think I am about this?” With Ryoko safely in his arm again, he leaned over to kiss Darin's nose.

“No is not an option,” was Dee's reply. “I can't see us without any of them, Biks included.”

“Oh yeah,” Ryo replied happily. He moved so he could kiss Dee again. “I love you, Dee.”

“I love you too.”

OoOoOoO

Despite assurances from the nurses, they were still yet to get confirmation that Darin would be fine. Ryo know that was because they were giving the baby until the following morning to be absolutely sure. It did not stop him from being nervous. He tried to keep his own fears from his husband, because whenever the babies were not in his sight, Dee was a bundle of nerves. They hardly got any sleep that night, with Dee waking up not even a half hour later, worried about not only Darin, but Ryoko too.

Ryo was going to be glad when the babies would finally be allowed to stay in the room with Dee. It was supposed to be a chance to give the new daddies a couple of last nights of getting sleep, but Dee had insisted the babies be brought in for feedings and did not want nurses feeding his babies when him and Ryo were very able to do it. It also meant he would see them and be able to relax for that time with the babies, and after they were taken back to the nursery, Dee would drift off to sleep for a short while. Ryo was actually convinced that once the babies were in the room, Dee would finally be getting more sleep. Which in turn would mean Ryo would also be getting more sleep.

OoOoOoO

Ryo walked into the precinct whistling. Under one arm he carried a paper bag. People who knew him well stopped to stare at him. It was not because he was almost three hours late, because that had happened often before, especially if Dee was having a rough night or morning. It was because he walked in wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. Exactly what he had been wearing when he had started to make dinner the night before. His clothes looked as if he needed a change. He had a slight 5 o’clock shadow. And a huge grin like none anyone had ever seen on him before.

Ryo had called both Chief Smith and Commissioner Rose earlier that morning, telling them that Dee had gone into labor the night before and had an emergency c-section. He mentioned complications from the birth, and wanted to stay near Dee until they received further word from the doctor about the baby. His was assured he could come in at anytime to collect his and Dee’s belongings, then go on baby leave. They said they would already have Dee listed as taking his leave. That was all he said.

They had received the all-clear on Darin finally. They had clung to each other, crying in joy that their second little surprise was going to stay with them. Not long after, Dee fell asleep. Ryo knew his husband would be out for a few hours at least. Between the drugs for after his surgery, and the emotion highs and lows of their daughter being born, healthy, if not a little small, to find out they had a son too – at the same time they almost lost him. Dee was drained, drifting in and out of sleep as they waited on Darin’s condition. Hearing the good news seemed to take it’s toll on Dee. After watching Dee sleep for a while, he went out to gaze at his newborn daughter and son. They both were to stay in the incubator for at least a few more days. Because of the labor, Dee was to stay in the hospital for at least 7 days.

Knowing he had time, Ryo left the hospital, planning to make a quick appearance at the 27th, announce the twins births, then collect their belongings and head back to the hospital before Dee woke. Earlier before when Elina left with Carol and Bikky, so the two teens could get some sleep, she assured Ryo they would bring some clean clothes for Ryo to change into.

Ryo had worked out how he wanted to make his announcement. Thank goodness for cell phones, because there were some photos waiting in his email at work for him to print. He grinned more, thinking of the twins, so tiny and so precious.

Janet was the first to approach him. “Randy?” she asked. When he looked at her, she added, “Judging from that grin, it can’t be bad news, so it must be…” Her eyes opened wide and she squealed in delight. “Ohmigod!!! Did Dee have the baby?”

Ryo nodded. “Dee went into labor last night. And all’s well now.”

“What is it? Girl? Boy? Name? Weight?” Janet started to babble excitedly. Others pressed closer upon hearing Janet.

Ryo laughed. “Briefing on the rooftop in 15.” He excused himself from the others, winking at them.

The word spread like a trail behind Ryo as he made his way up to the Detective’s Bureau and his comrades in CI. He waved to the other detectives who stared at him in curiosity.

Ryo entered the common office to CI. Ted turned from a file cabinet. “It’s about damn time you….” His sentence trailed off as he took in Ryo’s appearance.

“Holy shit, Ryo,” Drake exclaimed from his desk. “What’s this? A new look?”

Ryo grinned wider.

JJ’s eyes opened and his mouth hung. “Oh God,” he uttered, staring expectantly at Ryo.

“Dee’s on baby leave,” Ryo announced. “And in a few, so will I. Anyone who wants to see pictures, meet me on the roof in 10.” He ignored the onslaught of questions and JJ’s bouncing, as the others started to make their way toward him.

He sat down at his desk and turned on the computer. As it powered up, he started to gather whatever he did not want to leave in the office while he was on baby leave.

Baby leave... The thought made him smile. He took out his cell phone. Already there as his cell's wallpaper was the image of the two most beautiful babies in the world. They were cuddled together in the incubator. Both of them should be in normal cribs later that day, and he planned to take more pictures of the twins.

He stopped gathering his belongings when the computer was on. Quickly he set to work on printing up the pictures he had taken since the babies were born and sent to his work email. He printed them all up. He picked up the last one and gazed tenderly at it. One of the nurses took it of him and Dee sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed, Dee holding Ryoko and Ryo holding Darin. It was taken at the last feeding. After the babies were taken away, Ryo managed to settle Dee into the bed. It was not long after that the dark haired detective was fast asleep. It was as if once Darin was given the bill of health, Dee was finally able to succumb to exhaustion. Ryo sat with his sleeping husband for a while, before he forced himself to get off the bed and get out and do what needed to be done.

He planned that when he got back to the hospital to catch a nap, especially before it was time to go meet his Obāsan later in the evening.

He checked the time and with a grin, gathered up all the pictures and the box of cigars his grandfather gave him the night before and made his way up to the roof.

Everyone who was able to were gathered there, anxiously watching as Ryo made his way across the rooftop. He stopped before the Commissioner, Diana and Chief Smith. Dana came to stand beside Ryo. She had managed to get a short look at the babies the night before, but did not mention being at the hospital to anyone when she came into work.

Drake also came over to Ryo. “Dude, man, we're so sorry. We were on stakeout last night and ended up making a catch.”

JJ was bouncing. “And got here to check in with Chief just in time to hear that you were here.” He folded his arms and glared at Ryo, who continued to look quite smug. “So you leave us a message that Dee had the baby last night and you still make us wait to see pictures with everyone else. I'm hurt, man.”

Ryo chuckled. “I'm sorry that you couldn't call back, but since you didn't make it to the hospital last night, too bad.” The smug grin was back. “Cause I want to take a picture of your faces when you see baby pictures.” He started to open the envelope he also had and looked through them making sure no one got a glance of the contents. With a satisfied smile, he pulled out a picture of just Ryoko, along with as little of Dee's hands as possible. Someone had to hold her so Ryo could get a photo of her other than in the incubator.

He held it out for Drake and JJ. The others all tried to crowd around the group, wanting to get a look too. “My daughter,” Ryo announced proudly. “Ryoko Marie Laytner-MacLean.” He let JJ grab it from him.

“OH MY GOD!” the petite detective exclaimed. “Ryo, she is the most adorable. Oh, I wanna go see the baby. Would it be okay if I drop by on the way home. Please, Ryo? I need to see the cuteness in person.”

Drake laughed. “And there goes the peace and quiet in the hospital.” He managed to get the picture from JJ and smiled. “Oh, she is a cutie, Ryo. Good thing she looks like she takes after you.” He chuckled at his joke.

“Hey now, Dee's not here to defend himself, so no dissing him,” Dana exclaimed. Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

“She's right,” Ryo said. “But you know what? If you wanna see Dee in a baby, then here. Take a look at this one. All Dee. Well, except we think he'll have my eyes.” He held out a picture with Darin in the same position as Ryoko in the previous picture.

“Huh?” Drake asked dumbly.

“Um Ryo. You had a girl,” JJ decided to correct him.

“No, he's right,” Drake said, sounding amazed. “At both the pronoun and that this one looks like Dee. What the fuck, Ryo?”

“Isn't it obvious?” He had started to pass along more photos of Ryoko so they could go around and everyone could have a look. He cleared his throat and held the photo of Darin up. In a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, he said, “This is my son. Darin Frances Laytner-MacLean. He was born a few minutes after Ryoko. Gave us quite a scare, while we were still in shock that he was there. But he's going to be fine now.” He let JJ grab the picture and winked at Dana, who started to laugh.

“A son!” Diana exclaimed. She glared at Rose. “Did you know about this? Because if you did, and you didn't tell me, Berkeley, you're going to be in your apartment alone tonight!”

“Diana, please,” Rose said, looking both scandalized and amazed. “I didn't know. All I knew was that Dee went into labor last night and they delivered.” Looking at Ryo, he asked, “Twins? Dee had twins?”

Ryo nodded. “Yes. Total surprise to everyone, poor Vince included.”

“Twins are very rare for Carriers,” Rose pointed out.

“So we had learned all these months.”

“It also means that you know that much about Dee's parents,” Dana said.

“I know. I don't think Dee has worked it out yet,” Ryo replied. “But you have an idea of what it was like last night.” He winked at her. “And thank you again for the beautiful flowers and teddy bears.” He laughed. “By the time I left the hospital, the room was already looking pretty festive with flowers and balloons and stuffed animals.”

Chief Smith shook Ryo's hand. “Congratulations, Randy. To both you and Dee.”

Ryo took out the rest of the photos to pass out while everyone on the roof started to chatter excitedly. He opened the box of cigars and started to hand them out to the men while he answered questions from his friends and co-workers.

Janet ran up to Ryo and hugged him, squealing with excitement. “Oh my! I have to see the darlings too, but I won't be able to until after my shift.”

“Dee and the twins will be there,” Ryo assured her, hugging her back. “I might be gone, but only for a little while. I'm going to meet my grandmother and some of her family at the airport tonight.”

“The one from Japan?” Diana asked, squeezing Ryo's arm.

“That's the one,” Ryo agreed with a laugh. “My other grandparents arranged to have their jet leave from Paris to fly to Japan.” His shook his head and laugh. “Obāsan is on her way, and I know she's going stir crazy for this flight.”

“She really wanted to be here for the birth,” Rose said.

“That was the plan. She'll be coming in with one of my uncles and his wife. Maybe a couple of cousins. The rest will be here on Saturday, as planned and stay for the week. She'll be staying for at least a month. She offered to help us with the baby. With twins, I'm sure glad we took her up of her offer.” He laughed.

Ryo stayed for a short while longer, and then started to collect the pictures and got ready to leave. Those closest to them said they would drop by the hospital first chance they had. Diana disappeared before Ryo left the roof, and he had a good idea that the FBI agent was going to show up at the hospital sooner than later. As he left the precinct, he had Drake and JJ helping him with his and Dee's stuff down to the car. He ended up inviting them for the ride to the hospital. Full exhaustion was setting in by then, and he welcomed the company. As it worked out, Drake handled the driving, while Ryo stretched out in the passenger seat with his eyes closed, and listening to JJ coo on as he looked at the babies' photos again.

OoOoOoO

Anxiously Ryo watched the door in the small terminal for private flights at JFK airport. His grandmother and family were to go through customs on the jet. It really wasn't that long ago that the jet had landed, but for Ryo it felt too long. He wanted to see his grandmother. He wanted to get back to the hospital and watch as she saw her great-grandchildren for the first time. He did not get enough of watching with his other grandparents. He could watch proud and happy great-grandparents all day. He could watch his two gorgeous babies even longer. But this was another great-grandmother, anxious to see the babies and start to spoil them. He also could not wait to be with Dee again.

If he thought he had loved Dee up to then, he knew he had fallen in love with his husband all over again each time he gazed at the twins. They were so beautiful, so perfect. And it was Dee who had given them to him. It was the ultimate gift of love. One that he still hoped in a few years he would be able to return. But that would be for another time. Right now, it was all about Dee and the two newborns waiting for him back at the hospital.

He also loved Dee more because earlier that evening, after Ryo had woken up from a few hours sleep, he almost decided not to go to the airport. Earlier that day when they got stuck in some traffic on the way back to the hospital, Ryo realized he was experiencing anxiety to be back with Dee and their family. He had been away too long in his thinking. So when he woke up, he started to talk about staying and waiting for Obāsan to arrive at the hospital. Dee had hugged him tightly and told him he had to go. Obāsan's arrival after a long trip from Japan because of their babies was special, Dee had explained, and that at some point, Ryo would regret not meeting her and taking her to the hospital, sharing the time in the back of the limo Franklin had insisted on hiring. He knew Dee was right. It was one of the many things that Ryo absolutely loved about Dee.

He was taken out of his musing when he heard the doors to the tarmac open and looked over anxiously. With a huge smile, he raced across the terminal to meet up with the petite and regal elderly woman, who was dressed in ceremonial kimono. He knew Obāsan did not always wear kimono, just for special occasions.

“Obāsan!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. He kissed her forehead. “I'm so glad you're here.”

“Probably not as glad as I am,” Obāsan said with a warm and loving smile. “Oh Ryo. I know I told you on the phone, but all through the flight, I kept looking at the pictures and the video you sent, and I am so happy that in a short time, I will be holding those beautiful little babies in my arms.”

"Soon enough, Obāsan," Ryo said with a big grin and hugged her again.

He turned to his Uncle Nobu, Akira's son and his wife Hoshi, and greeted them. They were all hugs and patting on the back, along with excited chatter in Japanese.

Soon Ryo was leading his family outside of the private terminal. The super stretch limousine that Franklin had sent Ryo off in was waiting close by. Baggage handlers were pulling a cart up to the car and started to load. Ryo stared at the men loading the car, then looked at his grandmother.

She smiled up at him while his uncle and aunt started to laugh.

"I'll be here for at least a month, Ryo," Akira stated.

"You had time to pack all that in the time you had?" Ryo asked, slipping her hand through his arm.

"I was packed for at least two weeks," she said with a smile.

"And there's gifts. From the family," Nobu added with a grin.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He should have known. Japanese were known for gift-giving. Even for simple events. He should have known the gifts sent to them for the baby shower would not be the last of the gifts from his family in Japan. He knew of some clothing his grandmother was making.

With the car finally loaded, the four settled in the back of the car for the drive to the hospital.

"Did Dee get the arrangement I ordered?" Akira asked.

Ryo took her frail hand. "He did. It's lovely. Where did you find a place to do such an arrangement of plushies and balloons?"

Hoshi laughed. "When she stayed here after the wedding. We figured that there would be an onslaught of teddy bears, so we thought it would be nice to give the babies some other cuddle toys."

"Of course when we were looking into it, we were thinking baby," Nobu added with a smile.

"How is Dee doing?" Akira asked.

"Better," Ryo replied. "Much better. He even got some good sleep during the day, and I'm sure you'll find him entertaining. We did request that except for the others we work closely with for everyone else wait until Dee is home to visit, or for us to bring the babies into the precinct. But we have enough friends and family to keep Dee busy holding court."

Akira laughed. "Dee loves holding court," she said, and clasped her hands together.

"He does," Ryo agreed. With a thoughtful look on his face, he said, "And he's good at it too. Which is probably why he is so appealing when he does press conferences."

"Elena sent us a DVD of the press conferences. I am so proud of Dee," Akira said. She hugged Ryo's arm. "And of you too."

They lapsed into comfortable conversation for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

OoOoOoO

Dee looked up when he heard Ryo's voice. "Hey gorgeous," Ryo called out from the door to the private room. "Look what I found." He moved aside to allow his grandmother to enter.

Dee's smile lit his face. "Obāsan," he exclaimed. He was holding Ryoko, while Bikky sat in a chair next to him, holding Darin. "I'm so glad you're here."

"So am I, Dei." Akira quickly crossed the room to gently hug Dee without upsetting the baby in his arms. Ryo came over to the other side of the bed to take his daughter from Dee to allow a proper hug. "Oh my goodness!" she cried, hugging Dee. She kissed his forehead, and then looked over at the baby in Ryo's arms, and then to Bikky with Darin. "They are precious!"

Dee looked past Akira to smile at Ryo's aunt and uncle. "I'm happy to see you all." Ryo sat on the side of the bed next to Dee, indicating for Bikky to come over and join him. "Let me introduce you to the newest members of our family," Dee said.

Akira looked down at both babies with joy in her watery eyes. "Oh Dei! Ryo! The pictures do not do them justice."

Dee laughed. He indicated the baby in Ryo's arms. "This is Ryoko Marie Laytner-MacLean."

 

Akira's mouth dropped, while Nobu gave a broad, happy grin and Hoshi clapped her hands in happiness. “She has a Japanese first name,” Hoshi exclaimed as Nobu hugged her.

“She does,” Akira said, her dark eyes glistening with tears. “She looks like a Ryoko.” Taking her eyes off the baby girl in Ryo's arms, she looked at Ryo and Dee. “She will still also be Koko, yes?”

“For a while,” Dee said with a nod. “At least while she's young.”

Ryo held Ryoko up so his grandmother could take her. They were aware of Ryo's uncle taking photos of Akira finally holding the great-granddaughter she had waited all these months for.

"Ryoko, this is your great-grandmother, but I think you'll get to know her as Hibaba," Ryo said to his baby daughter with a warm smile.

"Or you can just call me Obāsan, like everyone else" Akira said to the baby girl. "You are the most beautiful little girl in the world. Even more beautiful than my lovely Raina. But then you have two very handsome daddies, don't you?" She lifted the baby up enough to kiss her forehead. "I love you, little one. I always will." With a smile, she handed Ryoko to her daughter-in-law, to give her and her son a chance to hold the baby.

She looked back to Dee, Ryo and Bikky. Dee now held the baby boy in his arms.

"And this is your most wonderful little surprise," she exclaimed.

"This is," Dee agreed, kissing the boy's nose. "He is most wonderful."

"The surprise was not exactly little when we realized we had him too," Ryo said with a laugh as he held his finger out and watched as Darin grasped onto it. "C'mon little guy, time to say hello to your Hibaba" Ryo slyly looked up at Akira. "But call her Obāsan." He grinned at his grandmother as he pried his finger away from Darin.

"Obāsan," Dee started, "I want you to meet Darin Frances Laytner-MacLean." He held the baby up to offer to the elderly Japanese woman.

"Hello little Darin," Akira greeted. "You are like your daddies, you know. Very handsome. Maybe more, because you have both of them in you." She laughed, holding him closer. "He looks Japanese," she exclaimed with joy.

"He does," Ryo said, laughing. "We all noticed that. And yet, I see much of Dee in him."

"He is just as amazing as his sister," Ryo's aunt said, peering over while his uncle took more photos.

"Oh, he is. I love you too, Darin. Very much." Akira gently cuddled him, her face filled with emotion. "Oh Ryo, if only your mother and father were here with us. But I know they are happy today. And proud of you both." Akira kissed Darin's forehead before Ryo's aunt took Darin.

"Where is your mother, Dei?" Akira asked.

"She'll be here shortly. Franklin and Estelle took the hordes out for dinner," Dee replied with a sly grin. "Which turned out to be perfect. That way you didn't have to fight through a room of people to get to the babies."

"You look well, Dei," Akira said with a smile. "Happy. Very happy."

Dee took Ryo's hand as he leaned against his husband. "I'm over the moon, Obāsan," Dee replied.

"The babies have more gifts, Dee," Ryo said with a smirk. "I was expecting a few, but I was afraid there would be no room for us."

"We've been buying and making since we heard about the baby," Ryo's aunt gleefully exclaimed.

"As much as I can't wait to see Dee's face with the presents, perhaps most of the gifts should go to your home?" Akira asked.

Ryo nodded. "We can do that. I'll be going with you when you're ready to settle for the night and get you comfy in our place. I'll be coming back here when you go to bed.."

"I would love to see Franklin and Estelle tonight and thank them for their generosity," Akira said, taking Ryoko from her son's arms. "If it wasn't for them, I would not be standing here right now, holding my great-granddaughter, with my great-grandson right there for me to touch. The earliest flight available would have got me in Thursday afternoon."

 

 

"Well, you're here now," Ryo said, hugging her.

Akira and Ryo's aunt and uncle stayed in the room with Dee, Ryo, Bikky and the babies until Ryoko started to cry, wanting to be fed. Darin soon followed his sister. Everyone left Dee and Ryo alone to feed the babies.

When Ryo went out of the room to find them, he found the rest of the family in the waiting room. They visited in Dee's room. Ryo's grandparents thought to bring back food for both Ryo, Dee and Bikky, as well as Akira and her family, which they ate while everyone cooed over the babies. When the nurse came to take them back for the night, Dee decided to move the party into the waiting room, where they could still see the babies until he started to get sleepy. Most of the family said their goodnights, while Akira waited with Bikky in the waiting room. Estelle had offered Mother a ride back to the orphanage. The MacLeans also dropped Ryo's aunt and uncle to their hotel on the way.

Ryo helped Dee into the room and tucked him in. A nurse came in to check on Dee, and then the baby doctor entered with a wide grin.

"Well, gentlemen, enjoy tonight," he stated.

"How's that?" Ryo asked, turning from his place sitting on the side of the bed, facing Dee.

"Tonight is going to be your last night without babies sharing your room."

Dee's eyes got wide and sparkled. "You mean… Darin's…."

"Yes indeed. That little boy is doing very well. His difficulties in his first hours after birth is down to a normal reaction to his most dramatic birth. We kept him alive in those critical hours and then the rest was all him. We're taking them out of the incubator tonight. We're leaving them in the nursery just as a precaution, but I suspect there will be no problems overnight. By tomorrow morning, we'll be moving the babies into the room with you, just as you requested in your birth plan."

Dee leaned his head back against the pillows and closing his eyes, let out a heavy sigh. "Thank God," he muttered. He opened his eyes and returned Ryo's smile, reaching for his hand. "It's about damn time we got back on the original schedule around here."

Ryo chuckled. "You're telling me," he agreed.

"Well, good night gentlemen. And as I said, sleep well tonight."

"I think tonight will be a better night knowing that Darin is going to be fine," Ryo said, the relief heavy in his voice. He leaned over to kiss Dee's nose. "That makes me so happy to hear."

"I know," Dee agreed. "Me too." He moved his arm to slide around the back of Ryo's neck and pulled him back. "Now give me a proper kiss."

With a laugh, Ryo said, "Gladly." He pressed his lips against Dee's, gently kissing his husband, showing through the kiss how much he loved Dee. He felt in the way Dee returned the kiss, that he felt exactly the same way.

The doctor quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the two men alone. Ryo ended stretching out on the bed, holding Dee as exhaustion overtook the recovering man. "Sleep Dee," Ryo softly said, running his fingers through Dee's dark hair in a way that he knew relaxed his husband. "You earned it."

"Mmm,." was all Dee said before he yawned. His eyes closed. Ryo held Dee, still playing with the dark strands of hair until Dee fell asleep. Ryo sat for a few minutes longer before he carefully got off the bed, and tucked Dee in. Then he left the room, to take Bikky and his grandmother to their apartment. With Akira there overnight, Bikky would be able to sleep in his own room.


	23. The Unexpected III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of The Unexpectd III (last chapter).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been only 10 months, instead of a year, but here it is - the next, and final, chapter of The Unexpected III. I just thought it was a good place to bring this story to an end. I do have ideas, but for further down the line for our new family, and no idea when I'll get to writing them. I do intend to finish whatever I start before posting.

Title: The Unexpected III  
Chapter 23 - The New Family Goes Home  
Word Count: 5652  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, Male/male, MPREG, AU If you don’t like, don’t read! Cursing, mature themes.  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters and for respecting her characters unlike certain TV writers. Any OCs appearing in this fic are mine.  
Summary: The conclusion of The Unexpectd III (last chapter).  
Beta by [](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/profile)[**milady_dragon**](http://milady-dragon.livejournal.com/). Additional thanks to [](http://cyberdigi.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyberdigi**](http://cyberdigi.livejournal.com/) for support.  
Author's note: It has been only 10 months, instead of a year, but here it is - the next, and final, chapter of The Unexpected III. I just thought it was a good place to bring this story to an end. I do have ideas, but for further down the line for our new family, and no idea when I'll get to writing them. I do intend to finish whatever I start before posting.  
Thanks to everyone who has stuck by since the beginning and who have joined the fun along the way. It's been a lot of fun writing! I'm still surprised at how well it's been received. Thanks so much!  
To repeat - this is the end of TUIII, but hopefully I'll get around to the next story soon, or maybe even one or two short stories in this series.

 

Back at their apartment, Ryo changed the bedding on their bed, and offered the room to Akira. She was to stay in their bedroom while Dee was still in the hospital. Ryo already made it known as part of their birth plan that most nights he would be staying at the hospital with Dee. Once Dee came home with the babies, Akira had offered to stay in the nursery and sleep on the daybed. At first Ryo had been concerned, not wanting to make it look like they were already shoving their newborn children off on someone to take care of them for the night, but then Dee pointed out that for the first few weeks, they were going to keep the babies in the bedroom with them. He figured that by the time they were ready to place the twins in their nursery for the night it would be almost time for Akira to head back home to Japan.

After his grandmother and Bikky had gone to bed, Ryo collected a few items to add to the bag he had packed after making the bed to take back to the hospital with him. Instead of leaving right away, he found himself sitting on the daybed, looking at the nursery. The overall coloring, thank goodness, was not gender specific. As much as Ryo had learned from Dee, by Dee just being the man he was, that labels weren't important and stereotyping can be a bad thing, he knew he would not want his son surrounded in pink. Dee had expressed his own feelings on toys and children's activities back before they were led to believe they were having just a girl and he expected any child of his to not be constrained by gender specific activities. It was why Bikky had been looking forward to teaching his baby sister basketball as soon as she was old enough, and Dee most certainly had been looking forward to taking her to basketball and football games. The clothes they had selected themselves were both frilly enough to make her look like a princess, as well as sturdy no-nonsense clothes. They had selected the same combination when making out their registry. The clothes did run a gamut of colors that they were able to dress Darin in something that was not pink once they were allowed to dress him in onsies. And yet, both men were relieved when more boy-oriented clothing started to come in as gifts from their families and friends when they had arrived to visit. Akira had managed to do some shopping in the time she had waited for the DC-9 corporate jet to fly from Paris to Tokyo.

Still studying the nursery, Ryo decided they did not have to change anything in the basic set up. Just some of the girl-oriented accessories needed to be replaced for boy-oriented. Akira had already offered to have a matching crib sent from Japan and was not taking no for a reply. The new fathers decided it was easier just to thank her, but also let her know there was no hurry. They had time.

Yet Ryo found himself working out the new arrangement of furniture to fit in the second crib when it arrived. He decided he would play around with the diagram they had for a while, get some input from Dee and somehow make it work.

A second bassinet in their bedroom would be no problem. They had ended up with a few because that's the way his family worked. Thankfully Elena had thought that the main bassinet in the bedroom should have a matching one they could keep in the living room. So now the matching ones would be in the bedroom with them, and they would have the other two for the living room or the den. They would need a double baby carriage for when only one of them were out with the babies. Dee said he would start looking into it the next day, when he would have his laptop with him, since it was packed to be taken with the other things with Ryo that night.

Having an idea of what was needed to be done, Ryo stood up and stretched. With a gentle smile he went over to the crib and ran his hand along the railing. They were finished waiting. Koko was finally here, and she had a brother.

Ryo's smile widened as he turned from the crib and went to collect the bags he planned to bring back to the hospital. He also planned to make a stop along the way to the hospital. They were able to bring Dee food. There was a deli that would still be open that sold sushi bento boxes. Ryo thought Dee would enjoy having a small snack of something that had been forbidden to him since he learned he was pregnant.

OoOoOoO

July 12, 2006

Franklin and Estelle showed up near lunch the next morning, while Akira was out with Mother and Elena doing some more shopping for the twins, much to Dee and Ryo's horror. They worried where they would fit everything they had been accumulating on the last day. Elena had laughed when they had voiced their fears, which they also admitted was not the worst fears new parents of unexpected twins could have. She suggested that perhaps they needed to start looking for a bigger place to live.

Dee and Ryo had shrugged, not wanting to say that they could not afford to move into something bigger, because they pretty much had an idea what the response would be. They did not want to take any more money from the MacLean family, no matter how much it was stressed that it was Ryo's money too.

The elder MacLeans were holding a baby each, sitting on the daybed in the room. Dee was looking much better that morning. Most of the color returned to his face and he was dressed in a comfortable pair of sleeping pants he had not been able to wear for months with a baggy tee shirt as his sleeping wear. His green eyes sparkled, especially whenever he gazed upon the babies. He had his laptop resting on his legs. Ryo was sitting on the bed next to Dee, looking onto the laptop screen. The two of them were searching for some of the accessories Ryo suggested they change for a boy.

“It's looking to be a lovely day today,” Estelle stated, looking over to the two men.

“I told Dee that if he's up to it, it would be nice to go up to the patio this morning,” Ryo said.

“Definitely,” Estelle enthused. “You seem to be getting around quite well.”

Dee smiled and leaned back more into the pillows. “After yesterday, I'm all for starting to get around more. I think I had all the rest I can handle.” He smiled over at the babies. “I'm really looking forward to getting back into doing things the way I used to.” He rubbed Ryo's arm. “That's going to include spending some time in the gym, if that's okay with you.”

“Whatever you feel you need to do, Dee,” Ryo said. “After you fully recover from surgery.” His hand gently rested on Dee's stomach, mindful of the stitches that were still bandaged. He was still soft with a bit of a paunch. “But don't feel like you need to do it on my account. I already told you my feeling about you, and it hasn't changed now that Koko and Darin are here.” He leaned over to kiss Dee's cheek. “I love you, Dee. I'll always love you. And you'll always be my sexy husband.”

Ryo grinned while Estelle let out an “aw” as Dee started to blush slightly. Ryo ran a finger along Dee's cheeks. “It's probably hormones, since it's going to be a while until they're gone. Especially with you breastfeeding.” He laughed as Dee started to blush more, his eyes going to Ryo's grandparents.

“Oh silly boy,” Estelle laughed. “I am so pleased that you have taken this way. I understand that you can't do it all the time, but the one thing I find such a shame in the Carrier community is how many men decide not to breastfeed. As if it would make them less a man.” She made a face.

Ryo started to laugh. “I found that ironic too. Because from what I've been hearing that is exactly why many choose not to, even if they choose to become pregnant. Honestly.” He leaned against Dee. “I never had any doubt on Dee's masculinity ever, but he's more of a man to me after everything he went through with the pregnancy and now breastfeeding our children.” His breath caught and his head turned back to the twins, still being held by their great-grandparents.

“Ryo?” Dee asked, sitting up and placing an arm around him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Ryo replied breathlessly. “I think it finally hit.” A big smile grew on his face. “Oh my God, Dee, we're parents to babies. Our babies. I had thought we were lucky enough to have Bikky.”

Dee smiled. “You always wanted a family, didn't you?” he asked softly.

“Yeah. That's why I took Bikky in at first. I thought that even if I couldn't find someone to spend my life with, at least I had a shot of raising a child. But he's not so much a child anymore, isn't he?”

Dee rubbed his cheek against Ryo's. “He's growing up too fast, if that's what you mean. But he's always going to be our little boy. He's our first son. But I know what you mean. I didn't know I was a Carrier, and being that you never mentioned it, I figured Bikky was it.” He shrugged. “Maybe consider adopting another in a few years, after Bikky leaves the nest.”

“Now we have two newborns, created by us,” Ryo said softly. “And I still would love to try to get pregnant when we feel like we're ready.”

“Sure,” Dee agreed. He turned his head to capture Ryo's lips for a loving kiss. He broke the kiss to gently kiss along Ryo's cheek up to his ears. In a whisper, he added, “And I can't wait to get the okay to have sex again.” He kissed Ryo's ear. It was his turn to laugh as Ryo started to blush. “Now that's something I haven't seen in a long time,” Dee laughed and kissed Ryo again.

“It's just talking about... sex... in front of my grandparents,” he whispered back, blushing more.

Dee chuckled. “I love you, too, Ryo.”

“You know, Randy,” Franklin spoke up, his finger in a tight grip in Ryoko's tiny fist. He smiled down at the baby, before looking over at the two men on the bed. “If you get pregnant, you'll definitely be needing a bigger place.” He lifted his arms to indicate the baby who stared up at him with wide bright blue eyes. “When these two get old enough, you don't have enough space if you want them all to have their own rooms.”

Ryo sighed and looked at Dee, who nodded. “Dee and I decided to stick it out in our place for now, but when the twins get of the age when it would be good they have their own rooms, we'll start looking for something bigger. The big thing is that we love Manhattan and larger will be more than we can afford. But we'll deal with that when we get there.”

“We also still figure Bikky in, because we don't plan to kick him out when he turns 18,” Dee added.

“Oh, of course not, dear,” Estelle replied. “That's exactly what your grandfather means. You have three children, plus yourselves. You can probably make do with putting Bikky and Darin in the same room when Darin is old enough, but with their age difference, I wouldn't suggest it.”

“We're looking at the possibility in a few years,” Ryo said.

“Before you decide to have another child,” Franklin pointed out. “Get yourselves settled in your new home before adding pregnancy to it.”

Dee nodded in agreement. “That's true.” He frowned as he wondered how they would be able to afford a four-bedroom house anywhere in the New York City area. And it might be a five bedroom, if they wanted another child eventually.

Franklin cleared his throat. “I think this is the right time to give you the rest of your wedding gift,” he said to the couple. “We held off on it so it can be combined as a baby gift. I think now with two babies, it will help. I know you both are set on doing things with money in your own names, and you are set on somehow making it with two newborns and a teenager. I also hope that your pride would never get in the way of what is best for your children. So for the sake of your three children, your grandmother and I would like to present Dee with the official welcome to the MacLean family.”

Dee and Ryo traded a look and then glanced over to Franklin and Estelle. Franklin stood up and handed Ryoko to Ryo so he could reach into the inside of his suit pocket. He pulled out two vellum envelopes. He handed one to Dee. “Welcome to the family, again, Dee. We've been working on this since before your wedding.” He handed Dee the envelope. “It's too late to refuse it. It's been in your name for months now and it will be a very difficult task to undo.”

Dee opened the envelope and his eyes went wide. “What? Franklin... Grandfather, I couldn't....”

Estelle laughed. “Oh, but we can undo. It would mean selling the shares you have there and taking the cash.”

Dee fell back against the pillows.

Ryo sat staring at the paper indicating Dee's shares in the MacLean family businesses, which were quite profitable. “You also own a cruise line, Dee.”

Franklin smiled. “You don't have to know anything about the business, and if you prefer to continue being a detective, you're welcome to it. You have people who know what they are doing, and I'll be looking over them. All you do is collect your share as Chairman of the Board.”

“Grandfather, wasn't that Aunt Harriet's company?” Ryo asked.

“’Was’ being the operative word,” Estelle replied with a sly look. “After her disgraceful behaviour at your wedding, I had her bought out. It's in Dee's name now, along with several of her other shares. And then there's Addie. She'll have to adjust to some cuts in her life. Her loss, your gain.” She clasped her hands together. “If you do keep your jobs and just use the money as you need, then in a few more years, there will be much more to dip into.”

“I'm a fuckin' millionaire,” Dee muttered. He quickly looked up at the MacLeans. “My apologies,” he started for the language.

“That's quite all right, son,” Franklin assured him. “It's understandable.”

“The babies are here,” Dee said.

“You have a few months before you need to worry about that, dear,” Estelle assured him.

“Now, Randy. Not fair to give your husband shares into the family and leave you out, so here you are, my boy.” He handed Ryo the other envelope. “Your percentages are a bit higher than Dee's, being the heir and all. But Dee has been compensated as the heir apparent, plus being the one who Carried the MacLean heirs after you into this world.” He smiled at Ryoko, still in Ryo's arms. He took the baby back to allow Ryo to look in his envelope.

“Oh my God. Grandfather, this is a major portion of the family,” Ryo gasped.

“That is your father's share, plus the share you're entitled to, including interest on both. You should have received your money years ago, but you and your grandfather were being so pig-headed until recently,” Estelle stated. “I'm glad we're all over that silliness of you staying away from us. All we ask if you continue to stay detectives is that you both keep yourselves alive so your three lovely children will always have their daddies.” She cuddled Darin to her bosom. “We have to go home tonight, but I'm not ready to say goodbye to these sweethearts.”

Franklin smiled. “Estelle, we'll be visiting soon again. And I hope Ryo and Dee consider spending some of their time off at the Hamptons. Akira is also invited, should you come,” he added to Dee and Ryo.

“We'd love to,” Dee answered after Ryo nodded. “Just as soon as we get situated at home.”

“I think Dee will be looking forward to enjoying some time outside after his stay here,” Ryo said.

“I thought of that too,” Estelle agreed. “Lovely then. Just let us know when you want to come. There's no such thing as too soon, so don't worry about giving us advance warning.”

Franklin looked over to Estelle. “Well, dearheart, it's your turn. Before poor Dee passes out on us.” He chuckled.

“More?” Dee actually squeaked.

Darin started to fuss, and Ryoko's hand tightened.

“It's okay, little one,” Estelle cooed to Darin. “Daddy's just surprised. But it's a good surprise.” She handed Darin to Dee and went to her purse to pull out another envelope.  
“I know you are aware of the new hotel chain we are starting. While it's still in early stages, so far it's doing quite well. Particularly buying out hotels that were anti-Carrier and making them Carrier friendly. It turns out that it is very profitable from our early projections. We have not launched any advertising campaigns yet, because we want to keep the hotel chain's name a surprise. Well, here is our first brochure for the hotels we have so far in the chain. We should be adding one in Paris before we go to print, as the hotel we were negotiating for it when we sent the jet off for Akira. We got a call today to say it was signed.” She handed Ryo the envelope.

Ryo opened it. “Dear God. L-M Hotels International.” He looked up at his grandparents. “L-M, as in Laytner-MacLean?”

“Exactly Laytner-MacLean,” Estelle gushed. “We had decided to give the chain to the two of you as a gift for the birth of your baby. Of course, we did not consider two beautiful babies, but that means no doubt we had made the right decision. You can have something to hand down to them from you. Meanwhile if you play your finances right with the other ventures, then you'll also have something just as lucrative to leave to Bikky, and any other children you might have in the future.”

“I think come tomorrow it'll all hit and I'll go into shock,” Dee stated, making Franklin and Estelle laugh.

“Tell me about it,” Ryo sighed. “Well, I still would like to stay in our apartment for now, but when it's time to expand, I don't think money will be a problem.” He shook his head and got off the bed to hug his grandmother. “Thank you, Grandmother.” He kissed her forehead, and turned to his grandfather. “Thank you, too, Grandfather. You shouldn't have, but you're sly. There is no way I would refuse Dee's ultimate inclusion to this family. We'll accept. And will gratefully accept any advice you might have in further investing.”

Dee shook his head. “Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't cover it.”

Estelle leaned over to hug Dee. “No Dee. It's us who are thanking you. For Darin and Ryoko, to start, but also for so much more. I know there are doubters in our family, but for the most part, you are an asset to our family. You and Randy have brought new breath into our family, particularly for the next generation, which is as it should be. One day, it will be all of you carrying on the family name and business, and you and Randy will be the heads of it all. What we gave you today is only a small percentage of what you ultimately will have.”

Franklin held his hand out to Dee. “You, my boy, have brought our family into the 21st century. I didn't realize how stalled we were until I started to see the changes over the last few months. Being stagnant isn't good. Our eyes are open and able to see new opportunities we would not consider before. And while we hope Carriers will help push the new hotel chain into much fortune, we also intend to give back. A percentage of profits will go to the Carrier organizations of your choosing.”

Dee shook Franklin's hand, aware of tears falling from his eyes. “You are most kind,” he said. “Both of you. Kind and generous. And that means so much to me.”

“It has become a cause that means much to us too, Dee,” Estelle assured him. She leaned over again to kiss his cheek. “Now, if you don't mind, I would love to cuddle your beautiful babies until we have to leave for lunch.”

Dee laughed, wiping his face with his hand. “You are certainly welcome to cuddle your great-grandchildren,” he said.

 

OoOoOoO

July 15, 2006

 

Dee was coming out from the bathroom when he heard the door to his room open. He smiled as he saw Vince enter.

“Hey now, Doc, didn't you poke and prod me enough earlier this morning?” Dee quipped. He went over to the cribs and looked in on the babies. He noticed Darin fussing in his, and Ryoko was reaching out in the general direction where her brother was in his own crib.

Vince chuckled and watched as Dee lifted Darin from the crib. “You guys really don't like being on your own,” Dee observed as he settled Darin in his arms. He went over to the other crib. “Hey little girl, is this what you're looking for?” He indicated Darin.

“They do seem to be very close,” Vince said with a smile.

“Yeah. We decided we're not stressing over a second crib for now until it looks like we can get them to sleep apart without fussing.” With Darin securely braced with one arm, he scooted Ryoko over in her crib and then settled Darin in next to her. “There you go, sweethearts. “ Dee tenderly stroked a cheek of each baby. He pulled a chair over so he could watch them. He looked up at Vince. “You never did answer my question.”

“Oh yeah. David's outside and I'm just checking if you're up to a guest right now. I know it's your quiet time before the masses arrive.”

“Nah, it's fine,” Dee said. “They're not asleep yet and it's almost feeding time anyway. So let him in.”

“Where's Ryo?”

“The rest of his family from Japan are arriving this morning, so he went to the airport to meet them. I told him to spend some time with his family while they settled in at the hotel and get lunch with them.” Dee grinned impishly. “And I told him he had better bring me back some Japanese food for lunch.”

Vince guffawed. “Of course. You and Japanese food.”

“I have some making up to do,” Dee said with a grin. His hand was resting in Ryoko's crib and he idly stroked Darin's chubby leg.

“Well then, if you're sure about visitors, then I'll go get David.”

“Not a problem. Just warn him that I'm not dressing up for the occasion.”

Vince laughed as he left the room.

Minutes later he returned with David who went immediately to the babies.

“Aw geez,” Dee moaned, “nobody ever comes to see me anymore.” He tried not to smile as David looked over to him, but failed.

“You were like that after each time you gave birth,” David said to Vince.

“So were you, if I recall correctly,” Vince retorted. “Which explains Ryo's bright and sunny disposition this last week.”

“Are you trying to say Ryo doesn't normally have a sunny disposition?” Dee asked.

“Not at all. I'm just saying he's more than normal,” Vince said. “You just look at him and know he's a new father.”

Dee looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled warmly. “Yeah, he does, doesn't he? And he gets to look better than me. I mean, look at me, and you know I just gave birth because I look a wreck.”

David snorted. “Far from it, Dee. You're looking pretty good. You're sitting better than I remember Vince at this point. You looked relaxed and happy, Dee. You're glowing. I think you're glowing more than when you were pregnant, especially when you look at these munchkins. Speaking of, may I?” he asked, making a gesture like holding a baby.

“Sure,” Dee said.

“And for the record, I didn't do as well as Dee after I had Hannah because I had a MOP that I would never recommend to anyone. He was fine for the pregnancy part, but during delivery....” Vince shook his head. “He's definitely not on my list for the program.” Vince went over to David and slipped his arms around his husband's waist, smiling down at Ryoko, who was in David's arms. “And did you just hit on Dee?”

David laughed and Dee chuckled. “No! I can say someone's looking good without hitting on him. And Dee is looking good for someone who had twins five days ago.”

“I still feel fat,” Dee said ruefully.

“Well, if you were expecting to just snap back into your former physique immediately upon delivery, then I didn't do my job properly,” Vince stated.

“Don't worry, Vince. You told me enough times. But still, I was able to start accepting being a blimp when I was Carrying, and now it makes more sense because I was Carrying two babies, but now that they're there and I'm here,” he rubbed his stomach over his tee-shirt designating “New Daddy” on it, which was a gift from Mother, “there's still too much bulk for my comfort.”

“I want you to heal first, and then we'll get you started on an exercise program. You want work on your abs, but that won't happen for at least six weeks, giving you sufficient time for your incision to heal properly. In the meantime, walking is good. Once we release you from this cell, it's a beautiful time to have new babies. Take them out for a stroll. Just listen to your body, and know when it's too much at first.”

“Yeah sure. Thanks, Vince.” Dee leaned over the crib and picked up Darin. He offered the baby out to the doctor. “Want to hold one?”

“Oh, of course!” Vince happily took the baby boy from Dee and held him. “Look at the fancy diapers you have there, young man.”

David laughed. “I noticed the expensive bedding in the cribs, and such soft onsies,” he said. “I know I saw most of this at the baby shower, but to see them actually in use.” He lifted Ryoko closer to his face. “You and your brother are very lucky little babies, you know.”

“Oh they are,” Dee agreed. “And we're extremely lucky to have family support, especially suddenly having two chibis. Before I went into labor I thought we might have too much before Ryoko grows out of the newborn clothes, but with two of them, I'm beginning to worry we might not have enough.”

Vince raised an eyebrow. “Remember the rest of Ryo's family is arriving. And if I know Japanese as I got to know Japanese through Ryo that should not be a worry.”

“Oh hell,” Dee chuckled. “Dude, you're so right.” He tickled Ryoko's chin. “Later today you're going to meet more of your crazy family, who loves you so much.” He moved his hand to do the same to Darin. “And you'll have lots of new presents. Of course, we'll have to go home first, because there's no room to keep everything here.”

“I take it Ryo's got the nursery reconfigured?” David asked.

“Mostly. Ryo's been going home and spending a couple of hours each day on finishing the nursery. Obasan will get us a matching crib sent in from Japan, but we're not worrying about how to fit them yet, since it's looking to be a bad idea settling them in different cribs,” Dee explained. “Who knows, they might outgrow it by the time they're ready to sleep in the nursery.”

“Keeping them in the room with you at first?” David asked.

“Just easier all the way around. Less travel to feed for starters,” Dee replied casually.

A little too casually to get past Vince, but he decided he would have that talk alone with Dee in a professional capacity. The truth was Dee was showing signs of separation anxiety. When in the room, he never let more than a few minutes go by without going over to look at the babies. In the last few days, Vince found Dee sitting in a chair by the cribs when he was not on the bed holding at least one of the babies, and always having the second one in sight. His trips up to the patio never lasted more than a half hour, and most times much less, before he was rushing off to see how the babies were doing.

He could understand the need to continually look and hold a newborn. It was natural. After the long wait of pregnancy and the inconveniences suffered to assure bringing a healthy baby into the world, one could not help but have to look and touch to make it real.

Ryo was nervous the first couple of days, but started to relax. He even spent a few hours a day away from the hospital to do something with Bikky, and work on the nursery, and take Akira somewhere. Dee was causing Vince concern. He did look relaxed most times, but that was because he was with the babies. When observed on the patio, he was far from relaxed. It worried Vince, and after he had a chance to speak to Dee, he also planned to speak to Ryo to observe Dee at home. He wanted to suggest to Ryo to have one of the many relatives to babysit and take Dee out for a night, even if just for dinner and see how it goes. In the meantime, he already had someone in mind who had a good success rate in working with patients suffering from separation.

Vince could understand why it was starting to come about. Dee would not be the first one to give birth under the stress of almost losing a child and was to be expected. Ryo was affected deeply, but he was not the one who had Carried the twins. There was a different bond between Dee and the babies. Not that Ryo did not give Vince reason for worry at first, and while he seems to be doing better, he still intended to also keep an eye on Ryo. He had already suggested to Ryo that he keep his appointments with his counselor for at least a few more months, if nothing else, but to handle the stresses that come along with the joys of being a new parent, especially with unexpected twins. At least Ryo took his advice to heart and promised him that he would.

David and Vince stayed for a short while until Darin started to cry and Dee set himself up to start feeding the babies.

OoOoOoO

July 16, 2006

Dee and Ryo looked up from their place on the bed when they heard a knock on the door. Ryo had managed to get Dee to lie down for a while after their last guests, and while the babies slept, he wanted to cuddle his husband. The two were lying face to face, holding each other and sharing soft, tender kisses.

“Looks like it's visiting time again,” Dee sighed, burying his face in Ryo's shoulder.

Ryo rubbed Dee's back comfortingly, “How about when we get you home, a few days of just immediate family for you?”

“Don't think me ungrateful, because I'm not. I'm so grateful for all the support and love we're getting, but I'm starting to need some time for just us.”

“I know, Dee. I understand. We'll work something out.”

“Well, since we have guests waiting outside, shall we?” Dee asked.

“Sure.” Louder, he called out, “Come in.” He winced when he heard a sound of protest coming from Ryoko. “Shit, I hope I didn't wake the chibis.”

“They'll be awake soon enough,” Dee said as the door opened, revealing JJ, with Drake behind him.

JJ held a huge stuffed panda, and from what they could see, Drake had the mate. Dee started to pull away from Ryo to sit up, but Ryo held him tighter, keeping him in place. “Relax, Dee. They'll understand.” He smiled over to their guests, and smirked as he noticed that Drake did indeed have a matching panda and looking slightly uncomfortable.  
“Hey guys. You're here a little earlier than usual.”

“Drake and I have plans to have a nice meal before needing to go in tonight,” JJ said with a wide smile. He glanced around and looked at the cribs. Walking over, he set the panda in a corner. “Hey chibis. This is for one of you. Drake has the other, but it looks like it won't fit in there with you. Anyway, you two can fight over which one of you get which one.” He smiled down and noticed dark eyes staring up at him. “Hello little Darin,” he said. “Oh Ryo, he definitely as your eyes.”

Ryo laughed as he still held Dee. “Yeah, he does. And we're pretty certain Ryoko will have green eyes, like Dee. Just what I had hoped.”

Dee chuckled. “I can deal with her having my eyes, since we also have Darin with yours.” He kissed Ryo's cheek.

“Oh please,” Drake moaned. “You two are going to get worse now that you have the babies, aren't you?”

“Not apologizing,” Ryo said with a laugh. “Why don't you put that in the other crib, Drake? We hardly use the two cribs at the same time. They like to stay close to each other.”

“Unless they're being cuddled,” Dee said with a laugh. He kissed Ryo on the lips and then managed to pull away and sit up. He stretched and then tickled Ryo's side. “C'mon you, stop being a lazy while we have guests.”

“Not apologizing for being rude just now either,” Ryo said with a wink and grinned over to Drake and JJ. “Dana and Jack were here earlier. And Rose. Chief Smith's wife called and asked if they can come over later. And of course, the family from Japan.” He yawned.

“Hey, we won't stay too long,” Drake said. “JJ wanted to look in on you all, and I had to agree, but we don't want to overstay our welcome.”

“You're always welcome,” Dee said with a smile. He got up from the bed and walked over to the cribs. “Yup, they're both up and pretty soon they'll be begging attention, the little attention whores,” he teased, causing the others in the room to laugh.

“Besides, no rest for the wicked,” Ryo stated. “At least for me. I have to head out for a while and entertain the Japanese family for a couple of hours.” He grinned wickedly. “And today's entertainment is finishing up the nursery.” He winked at Dee, who laughed. Ryo looked at their guests with a smile as he joined Dee by the crib. Slipping an arm around Dee's waist, he gazed down at the babies as two sets of eyes stared up at them. Ryoko started to wave her arms and kick her feet, only a few seconds later Darin following. It made both men laugh.

Ryo glanced back at Drake and JJ, noticing JJ starting to bounce up and down, straining to look past Dee and Ryo, trying to get a glance of the twins. “They both take after Dee in that they're little attention whores.”

Dee raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to slightly glare at Ryo. “I'm not exactly little.”

Ryo grinned. “I know,” he replied. He leaned closer so his lips were close to Dee's ear and said low, “And I'm looking forward to being reminded just how much you're not little.”

Dee grinned back at Ryo, and then groaned. “Eight more weeks before doing anything more than kissing.” He sighed.

“Oh, from what I understand massages are suggested once you're able to lie on your belly,” Ryo remarked.

They heard someone clearing their throat, and looked back to remember that Drake and JJ were there. Drake removed his hand from his mouth and glared at them. “Hello,” Drake said, “guests here. Or do you do this around Ryo's family too?”

Ryo and Dee looked at each other. “We once did when Mother was here,” Ryo said and laughed as Dee's cheeks flushed a little. Despite his own cheeks heating up with the memory, he laughed. “Poor Dee.” He leaned over to kiss Dee's cheek. He bent over the crib to pick Darin up, cuddling him. He turned around to face Drake and JJ. “Why don't you take a baby each, since they're up,” Ryo suggested. “'Cause Dee and I know you came here for the babies and not for us.”

“Not true,” JJ protested. “Mostly.”

Dee laughed. “We understand. We're also not modest to admit we have two extremely adorable babies that people can't resist but to cuddle.”

“So true,” JJ agreed as he happily lifted Darin into his arms.

Ryo kissed Dee, who was halfway to bending down to lift Ryoko. “I'll be back later this afternoon. What do you want for dinner?”

“White Castle,” Dee said with a grin. “Since your family was so kind to provide the Japanese food while they were here.”

To JJ, who was happily cuddling Darin, and Drake, he said, “I'll see you guys later. I really do need to run and meet up with the cousins.”

“Bye Ryo. If you need any help in the evenings, give us a call,” Drake said.

“I'll remember that,” Ryo said with a grin as he started toward the door.

“In the meantime, we'll just adore the little cuties here,” JJ said.

As he stood in the doorway, he glanced back with a grin. “Of course. Just don't take too much care of Dee there.”

“Oh no,” JJ insisted. “That's over. I have Drake now.” The smaller detective smiled at Ryo. “I'll see you later.”

No sooner did Ryo close the door behind him, JJ looked over at Drake. “Drakey, go and take Ryoko,” JJ insisted.

“Well, if I have to,” Drake said, going over to Dee, who already had Ryoko in his arms. “I mean, I don’t want to insult Dee.”

As Drake made to take the baby, Dee took a step back and moved Ryoko out of Drake’s reach “Don’t feel forced to hold her, dude,” he said with a frown.

“I was just teasing, Dee,” Drake said. “And excuse me for not falling over my feet to come over here.”

JJ rolled his eyes, looking up from cooing at Darin, who had a tight grip on JJ’s pinkie. “He’s attempting to annoy me, nothing against you and the chibis.” With a frown, JJ looked at Drake. “All you did was upset Dee. Now stop being an idiot.”

“I’m still not going to go running just to hold a baby, no matter how cute they are,” Drake quipped back. He looked back at Dee, who had Ryoko cuddled against him and was kissing the brown down on her head. “I think you just wanted an excuse not to let anyone hold your daughter.” He tried to frown at Dee, but it was hard not to smile at the image of his long time friend cuddling the newborn.

Dee chuckled and after giving her little nose a kiss, held her out for Drake. “Here you go, dude.”

Carefully Drake took Ryoko from Dee and looked down at her. The baby was smiling, her bright blue eyes staring up at Drake. “Hello there, little missy. Do you know how lucky you are that you mostly take after your other dad?” He smirked as he caught out of the corner of his eyes Dee starting to frown, while JJ laughed.

“Well, this little guy has more Dee in him, except for those big dark eyes of his,” JJ said, lifting Darin up to blow a raspberry on his tummy.

Darin started to kick his legs and wave his hands, making Dee and Drake laugh.

Ryoko started to fret in Drake’s arms, and suddenly the blond detective looked down at the baby, sniffing the air. “Um Dee…. Ewww,” Drake commented, starting to hold her away from him.

Dee started to laugh as he took Ryoko from Drake. “What did you do for Uncle Drake?” he asked. He turned toward a changing table in the corner of the room.

JJ laughed more and when Drake frowned at him, the shorter man replied, “She’s just saying she loves you.”

“Oh really?” Drake asked, still staring.

Dee laughed. “Yes really. This little girl loves me and Ryo a lot, the same with her brother.”

“Does that mean I have Darin looking forward to sharing the love?” Drake asked.

“Eventually, yes,” Dee replied, his attention on changing his baby daughter. JJ, still holding Darin, moved closer to watch once Dee disposed of the soiled diaper. He started to grin. “Wow Dee, you’re a pro at this.”

“I don’t really have a choice,” Dee replied, “but don’t forget I grew up changing younger ones helping Mother.”

“True,” JJ said. He continued to watch until Dee had Ryoko changed and held out Darin to Drake. “His turn. I’ll take the clean one, thank you.”

Dee twisted his head to stare at JJ, who had put Darin down on the changing surface and picked up Ryoko. Dee started to laugh as he watched JJ walk away to sit in a chair, cooing at Ryoko.

Drake shook his head, also looking at JJ. “Oh God, thanks Dee. Now he definitely wants one.”

“Who knows? That could change the first time he gets to babysit,” Dee replied.

“Really? Well, I’m offering JJ’s services when they release you so you and Ryo could have some quiet time.”

Dee chuckled and turned back to Darin, who was kicking his feet and starting to fret. “Okay little man. You want to be clean. I don’t blame you. Hey Drake, grab me one of those diapers there, and one of those padding things.

“What color diaper?” Drake asked.

“Doesn’t matter. He’ll have his onsie covering it anyway.”

“Such a shame,” JJ replied, from his seat. “Such pretty diapers.”

Dee chuckled. “Yeah, well, that’s what happens when you have rich relatives. Not just Ryo’s. Mother’s family also spent a small fortune on clothes for these two. We just got another shipment from Ireland today.” He talked as he started to change Darin’s diaper.”

Once the boy baby was changed, Dee lifted him, kissing the baby’s nose and then placed him in Drake’s arms. “Here, hold him for me. Don’t worry; he’ll stay clean for a while now.” Dee looked at his watch. “At least until after feeding time, at least, which is going to be in about 15 minutes.”

Drake turned to look over at JJ. “Hey JJ, it’s almost time for us to split. I’m not going to stand around and watch him nurse these two.”

Dee smirked. “I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave, because there ain’t no way I’ll be doing that in front of you.”

“Aww….” JJ pouted.

“I’m glad you won’t be offended when we leave in ten minutes. JJ, have fun with Ryoko until the next time we visit,” Drake informed his partner.

Dee chuckled more as he cleaned up the changing area before settling himself in another chair to spend time with his guests until they left.

 

OoOoOoO

JULY 18

Ryo entered the room to find Dee asleep. When Ryo had left earlier that morning, Dee was up and had nursed Darin while Ryo fed Ryoko. Once the babies were fed and changed, Ryo left for a while to make sure everything was ready for Dee’s homecoming. The way Dee had been acting the last few days and how he couldn’t stop talking about finally getting out of the hospital the night before, Ryo had been expecting to find Dee dressed and ready to leave, impatiently waiting for Vince to show up with Dee’s release papers.

Dee lifted his head as Ryo placed his car keys on a stand, and peered sleepily at him. “Is it almost time?” he asked.

Ryo laughed a little, finally understanding Dee’s motives. “Soon, Dee. Do you really want to still be in your jammies when your get your walking papers?”

Dee sat up and stretched. After a yawn, he said, “Why not. If I’m just getting in the car, and right into the house.”

Ryo rolled his eyes.

“What? It’s not like I was able to get dressed up for all our guests while here. I think almost everyone who knows us have seen us both in jammies at one time or another. I might as well stay comfortable for a while longer.”

Ryo went to a drawer and opened it, noticing that there was only a clean pair of black sweatpants and a loose tee-shirt. He glanced in the corner near the door and noticed the last of Dee’s bags there. When Ryo left earlier, he had taken almost everything that had accumulated over their stay, even with Ryo taking things home during Dee's stay, but having to come back with clean clothes or something else that Dee wanted to amuse himself while he was stuck in the hospital.

“C'mon Dee,” Ryo said as he took out the clothes and walked over to the bed. “At least you don't have to take a shower.”

Dee sat up in the bed and stretched. “That's because I took one this morning after the invasion.”

“I thought you'd be anxious to finally get out of here. I mean, I know you spent time on the roof garden, but it's not the same. And Obasan has been working in the kitchen since this morning for your homecoming. You know what that means, lots of your favorite Japanese dishes. Oh, and Mother had Rick pick up some of your favorite comfort food too.” He grinned a little. “Oh man, you're going to really be fat now.”

“Hey!” Dee complained. “I won't get fat. I'm sure they don't mean for me to eat it all in one day, and I'm also sure it's not all for me.” He yawned. “How many guests will we have to deal with today?”

“Mother and Obasan, who are back at the house waiting, and Elena and Rick, who are in the waiting room, waiting to help us out of here and get us home. Bikky is also home, but he's not a guest. He wanted to come, but he was roped into helping Obasan.”

Dee snorted. “You're shitting me.”

“Am not. And I think Bikky adores Obasan enough not to tell her to stuff it,” Ryo said amused.

“I cannot think of anyone who would be able to tell Obasan that. She's just that type of lady.” Dee swung his legs off the bed. “Oh man, I could sleep for a couple of more hours. First I had to endure all the exams, and then Darin decided he wanted to be held and would wail off whenever I put him down. He finally fell asleep after their feeding and I managed to attempt to get a little nap. And then you walked in. I can't believe it's almost that time now.”

“It is. Look, we get home, you can say hello to Mother and Obasan, and then you can go collapse in our bed for a few hours. We'll have enough people keeping an eye on the twins while you sleep.”

“And I just might get an hour or two before the next feeding,” Dee sighed. He finally got out of the bed, and grabbed the clothes Ryo held out. “I'll be right out. Won't take me long,” he said, leaning in to grab a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom.

Ryo went over to the cribs and looked down at the two sleeping babies. He guessed they fell asleep while Dee had them with him in the bed, because so far the twins would not fall asleep in separate cribs without a fuss. He smiled as he watched them sleep, noting that Dee already had them dressed for their homecoming. He continued to watch until he heard Dee leave the bathroom. Before he had a chance to move from the twins, Dee came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Ryo’s waist, and pulled him until he was flush against Dee’s body. Dee rested his chin on Ryo’s shoulder to look down at their children.

“I still can’t believe they are ours,” Dee softly said.

Ryo nodded. “I know.” He turned his head to look at Dee. “They’re so perfect.” He kissed Dee’s cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“I guess you’re happy then?” Dee asked.

“Oh Dee, you have no idea,” Ryo replied. He turned so he could wrap his arms around Dee and kiss him properly. When they broke apart for air, Ryo gazed into Dee’s deep green eyes. “I love you, Dee Laytner-MacLean.”

“I love you too, Ryo Laytner-MacLean.”

They went to kiss again when Ryoko let out a cry. Then both gazed down at the baby girl to find her kicking her feet and hands looking up at them. They laughed.

“She’s going to be like you, Dee,” Ryo laughed. “Attention hog.”

“Shush it,” Dee remarked, and grabbed a quick kiss before bending over the crib to lift her up.

At that time, someone knocked on the door. “Come in,” Ryo called out.

Vince entered the room with a grin. “I’m here to spring Dee free. Is he up to it?”

Dee smiled as he held Ryoko. He glanced down at Darin as Ryo picked up the still sleeping baby boy. “I take it we all passed then?”

“With flying colors,” Vince stated, smiling. “That little guy of yours is a fighter.”

“Yup, he’s our tough guy,” Ryo said, pride in his voice. He cuddled his son to him, and kissed the small dark head.

Vince shook his head. “Why don’t I grab your bags, while you handle the twins?”

“Lead the way, Vince,” Ryo said with a smile. “It’s time to bring my family home.”


End file.
